


The Omega's Pack

by KyokoUchiha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Lotor, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Lance, Fluff and Smut, Lance swears a lot, Lotor being a creepy stalker, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Possessive Behavior, Territorial Behavior, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, but the focus is on smut I guess, lance suffers, like a lot, smut tags in each chapter, they live in packs, top!Keith, top!Shiro, werewolves are real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 88,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokoUchiha/pseuds/KyokoUchiha
Summary: ** “We have a hierarchy. Alphas, Betas and Omegas.”Lance nods in comprehension. “Which one are you?”“Alpha.”He nods again. Seems likely. “And can you detect what I’ll be?”The raven ruffles through his hair, eyes averted, cheeks turning pink. Lance blinks at that. Then his gaze meets his again, “Omega.”Lance sputters, nearly spilling the hot liquid from his mug over his chest. An Omega? Really? He had hoped to be at least a Beta… “Okay… how do Omegas ensure the Pack bond?” Do they all gather together and cuddle? Have a group talk?“With sex”, Keith answers. **––Lance is just an ordinary college student, focusing on pursuing his dream to become a choreographer for musicals. He's never believed in werewolves being real until he gets himself a stalker. Turns out Lance has a latent omega side and Lotor is an Alpha werewolf, who wants him as his mate.Luckily his boss Allura gets him a bodyguard, Keith, who also turns out to be an Alpha.––Based on Dessa Lux's M/M novels by the same name.





	1. Introduction

Lance McClain had always known what he wanted to do in the future. He planned to study Dance Major and later wanted to work as a choreographer for musicals. He himself loved to dance and sing, even if he did the latter only when he was alone. 

His mother and step-father told him to pursue his dreams and that they would try to support him if possible. But with four half-siblings it wasn’t easy for them to offer support. But Lance had gotten a scholarship and worked part-time in a coffee shop to pay for rent and food. Luckily his best friend Hunk Garrett also attended university, and even in close proximity, which made it possible to share an apartment. 

In sum Lance had been content with his life, at least until one fateful day mid-April which virtually overthrew his peaceful life.

.

The day started pretty normal. His classes had lasted until mid-afternoon, so he had half an hour left to get to the ‘Voltron Café’, the coffee shop he was working part-time at. One of his professors Coran von Altea was the uncle of the owner Allura and offered him a job there. Fortunately Allura had got a good heart and hired him, even after his failed attempt at flirting with her at their first meeting. 

On his way he checked his phone, noticing a message from Pidge–actually her name’s Katie Holt–his high school buddy and co-part-timer at the coffee shop. Opening the message app he didn't notice the red traffic light ahead. He was already a few steps on the road until he heard a car horn, which made him snap his head up. The car was speeding pretty fast in his direction, but Lance’s brain stopped giving signals to his muscles–and _fuck_ was he going to die at this moment? With only 23 years?

Memories of his family flashed in his mind, until he felt a strong grip on his upper arm yanking him back on safe ground. The breath left his lungs as he sank down to the ground because his knees felt like mush and couldn't fucking support him anymore. His eyes itched but he suppressed the urge to cry. Because he wasn't a baby anymore, he didn't cry with 23. But _fuck,_ that was way too close. 

“Are you okay?”, the voice of a man disrupted his line of thought. It had to be his savior. 

Taking a deep breath to steady his jumbled mind, Lance picked himself up from the ground and started to dust his pants off. After he was sure he wouldn't break out in tears any time soon, he finally faced his savior. 

The man was the same height as him, seemed to be in his twenties too and looked like a business man with his dark suit and his long white hair in a neat ponytail. His eyes were a light green and he seemed to be examining him too. Lance noticed the man’s nostrils flaring, as if he was sniffing–but that would be an animal thing so he disregarded it. 

“Thanks, man. I missed the red light. My abuela told me not to look at my phone when I cross the street but I kinda forgot. Luckily you saved my sorry ass.” With his left hand he rubbed the cold sweat from his neck, catching stranger watching his movements. “Uhh, I’m on my way to my workplace. Can I treat you to a coffee to show you my gratitude?” His hands left his neck but the green eyes were still trained on the bare skin above the collar of his top. 

It took some uneasy seconds until the man finally stopped staring. “Do you have iced coffee?” 

It was 75°F outside and this man wore a suit so Lance just grinned. “Sure. I make a damn fine caramel iced coffee. I’m Lance by the way.” He offered his hand for a shake.

That time it only took a second for the man to move. His hand was warm and strong in his. “I’m Lotor.”

* * *

Lance didn’t know that his savior would turn out into his stalker within less than a week. The first few times Lotor casually walked into the coffee shop at the exact same time Lance was working there, he disregarded him as a normal customer, which he had charmed with his beautiful coffee making skills–but days turned into weeks and after two months Lance had the feeling that he wasn’t just a regular customer anymore. When he worked the late shift at the weekend he had the feeling of being stalked on his way home close to midnight. He usually wasn’t afraid of the dark–his mom made him take some self-defense classes a few years ago, so he was pretty confident that he would be able to defend himself just fine from some creeps. But the thing with Lotor was that he kept himself in the dark and he would never show himself directly outside of the coffee shop. So Lance had pretty much no proof that it really _was_ Lotor, who was stalking him. Except for some gut feeling, which told him that his assumption was indeed correct. But the police wouldn’t help him without any proof. He didn’t receive letters. He was just being stalked. Which didn’t make it any less unnerving. 

Every night Lance had trouble sleeping thanks to that creepy fuck. He would wake up, cold sweat on his back, eyes frantically checking his room for any intrusions. After the first month Hunk noticed his strange behavior and Lance told him about it. But Hunk could just offer to escort him to classes and work on days he himself didn’t have classes or work. Which didn’t make it any better because Lance got guilty for Hunk spending his free time because of his problem.

Few weeks later–making it now the second month–Pidge asked what his damn problem was because Lance had just gotten another order wrong for the tenth time in nearly two hours that day. Even Allura had come and ask personally what was wrong and Lance finally spilled what was bothering him. 

“Oh my, that sounds really serious. Why haven’t you told me sooner? I can banish him from the shop”, Allura offers as they currently sit together in her office. 

Lance is sitting in the armchair, looking miserable–the bags under his eyes have gotten pretty worse and he had to use concealer to make them at least not so prominent on his skin. Rubbing his hands together in a nervous fashion he just shrugs at her question. “I don’t think that would stop him from following me outside of work.”

The white haired woman rubs a hand over her chin. “It would probably make it worse. When he realizes that you told us about him, he will probably make a move. Worst case he will attempt to capture you.”

Lance shudders at that possibility. His breath hiccups as he hugs himself. “I can’t bear this anymore. I have to make up a choreography for next month. But I can’t concentrate when all I do is check my surroundings every fucking minute. I can’t sleep soundly anymore because when I dream, he’s there and I wake up and stay awake, terrified of falling back asleep.” The words fly from his mouth as the tears start to spill from his eyes. _Fuck_ , he hates himself for crying over that.

“Oh Lance, dear.” Allura hurries over and pulls the younger man into a side hug. She feels his hands surround her upper body as his face pushes against her stomach, tears dampening her shirt. With one hand on his head, her fingers card through his hair in a soothing manner. “Poor boy, shh. Don’t worry, I will take care of him”, she says, voice determined, her other hand rubbing over his back. 

It takes some minutes until the tears stop flowing and Lance gets his bearings at least a little bit back together. She hands him some tissues which he uses for his running nose. He knows he’s an ugly crier. Thanks Lotor for making him embarrass himself in front of his gorgeous boss. 

“Better?”, she asks, lips pulled into a caring smile. Lance nods and she takes her seat back, getting her phone and rummaging through her contacts. She notices Lance’s lost look and starts to explain. “A good friend of mine owns a security company. I will ask him to send someone. He owes me a favor.”

Lance blinks. “Like a bodyguard?”, he asks, baffled.

She nods. “I will drive you back home after your shift. And tomorrow we will hopefully get someone for you.” With a shooing motion of her hand Lance takes it as his cue to leave her office and go back to work. Luckily Lotor is nowhere to be found.

* * *

The next day his alarm wakes him at 7:30am. Today he’s got no classes but the morning shift at Allura’s coffee shop. Again he got no real sleep, haunted by Lotor’s face creeping from the shadows, eager to get his hands on him. Lance shivers at the memory and drags his tired limbs to the bathroom in hope a shower will wash away the uneasy feelings for the moment. 

Hunk has classes today so he’s still sleeping for a bit longer. Lance moves quietly around the apartment, making breakfast–just toast, he hasn’t got a real appetite since all that mess started–and getting ready for work. It’s warm outside so he wears a shirt and cargo shorts. Pulling on a cap he leaves the apartment, only to be greeted by Allura at the entrance of the building. 

Wearing a jumpsuit, white hair pulled into a bun, sunglasses on top of her head, she stands besides her car and waves cheerily at him. “Morning, Lance.” Her smile lights up her whole face, blue eyes shining and Lance curses his creepy stalker for the utmost time because thanks to him, he can’t enjoy the attention he gets from this beautiful woman anymore. 

Putting on a hopefully similar smile he descends the few steps and stops at her side. “Morning. What are you doing here?”

“What do you think. I’m going to drive you to work.” Before Lance can voice an answer, she adds. “And I got into contact with my old friend. He’ll send someone for you, who’s going to take a look at your situation. He’ll arrive at the shop at noon.”

Lance needs a few seconds to get over his surprise. “Are you serious? You got a bodyguard for me?” When sshe nods in agreement he feels the weight around his chest lessen. For a few blissful moments he imagines that his life will turn back to normal, but then he realizes that he definitely can’t afford paying a bodyguard. And sure as hell he won’t let Allura pay for him. It’s _his_ problem after all. 

His boss must have seen the change in his expression, because she pulls her eyebrows together, hands lifting up to her hips. “Lance Cedro McClain”, Lance cringes after hearing her use his full name, “I told you yesterday that I would help you. I saw how you cried and I won’t tolerate a creepy fucker stalking one of my dear employees. So swallow down whatever bullshit excuse you wanted to tell me and accept my help. Are we clear?” When Lance just manages a shocked nod, she raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t hear you?”

“Y-yes, Ma’am!”, he nearly yells, sweat running down his back. Jeez, Allura can be pretty scary. 

“Good. Now hurry. We have only twenty minutes left.” 

Lance follows her to her car, still pretty shell-shocked about her demanding behavior. It’s the first time he witnessed her cursing. Turns out Allura is not so much an angel as she’s the devil. Suddenly he’s almost a little grateful that he stopped flirting with her. Then he remembers that he forgot to thank her. “Thanks for saving my poor ass, Allura.”

The half-smile he gets in return is encouraging that he’s not gonna get lectured again any time soon. At least he hopes so.

.

Nearly ten minutes later his hope is crushed. After arriving at the shop Allura casually asks him about eating breakfast and Lance makes the mistake to be honest about his lack of appetite, which earns him another lecture, followed by her giving him some of _her_ own lunch–some really amazingly tasting sandwiches–and not leaving his side until he finishes at least one of them. He really isn’t sure if it’s a blessing or a curse to have such a hell of a woman as his boss.

He barley manages to obey her order in time until the first customers enter the shop. Some of them are steady customers–business people, getting their first coffee on their way to work. Lance puts on his charming smile and starts to let work push his worries to the back of his mind, at least for a few hours. Hopefully the bodyguard will solve this whole mess.

.

The minutes tick by, turning slowly into hours and Lance can’t stop his heart pounding anxiously every time he turns his back to the customers to prepare the orders. Today he shares the shift with Shay Balmera–cheery Afro-American woman, same age as him, and not-so-secret crush slash nearly girlfriend of his best buddy Hunk. Seriously, Hunk should just ask her out with how much they ogle each other when he ‘visits Lance’. Hunk absolutely _needs_ to visit Lance–because they don’t spend enough time together at home–and coincidentally Shay’s working with Lance at said days. 

“Lance, you okay?” Shay’s voice interrupts him from his thoughts, making him spin around–and spilling the cup with hot coffee over his workwear in the process. It takes all his power not to let out an embarrassing high scream as his clothes soak up the hot liquid. But, _FUCK_ , it’s burning his skin! Shay shrieks next to him. “Hurry, pull them off!” She grabs his wrist and drags him to the backroom. 

Allura’s already opening the door of her office, probably alerted from Shay’s shouting. “What happened?” Her eyes widen as she sees Lance pulling at his drenched clothes, shirt already on the floor, the exposed bronze skin littered with red splotches. “I’ll get a towel and new clothes for you.”

“I’m going back, okay?”, Shay excuses herself as Lance just nods, while he yanks his pants down over his legs. Fortunately most of the liquid got into the shirt, saving his precious dick from harm. But he still needs new pants. 

The bathroom is next to the break room and Lance just arrives a few seconds before Allura bursts through the door. For half a second he feels embarrassment creeping up his neck from his boss seeing him in his underwear–plain blue briefs today–but her gaze is worried as she lets the cold water from the sink drench the towel she brought. Without words she offers the towel to him and he accepts it with a grateful smile. The cold fabric feels like heaven against his abused skin. “Hopefully this whole mess will stop when your bodyguard arrives. I don’t want to drive you to the hospital any time soon. I think you should switch places with Shay.” 

Nodding obediently Lance focuses on carefully removing the coffee from his skin. “Sorry, boss.”

Allura just sighs and waves her hand in dismissal. “You get ten minutes. I’ll help Shay.” As he watches her retreating form he feels more like a nuisance than ever.

. 

Ten minutes later Lance emerges from the back–sporting new workwear–and is greeted by a silently fuming Allura, which makes him halt in his steps. He can virtually feel the hateful aura emanating from her body–even if the look on her face already screams murder. And Lance just knows one person who could be at the receiving end of that.

His eyes scan the room and spot the form of Lotor sitting in the far corner, casually sipping a cup of coffee with a book in his other hand. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , Lance just can’t deal with this shit right now. 

Shay–not aware of Lance’s misery–glances from Allura to him, asking him for answers from a  save distance away from their boss. Lance wants to go back to the safety of the backrooms. He doesn’t want to burden another friend with his problem, so he just shakes his head at her questioning gaze. 

Everybody’s so wrapped up in this situation that nobody’s prepared for a new costumer stepping up to the counter–basically blocking Allura’s line of vision–and drawing everyone's attention on him. “Excuse me, I’ve got an appointment with Allura von Altea.” 

This seems to snap said woman out from her dark thoughts. “That’s me. I’m Allura. Did Shiro sent you?” 

The man takes her offered hand to shake. “Yeah, I’m Keith Kogane.” 

“Oh, great!” Their hands are still touching as she turns her head around to give Lance a beaming smile. “It’s finally time Lance.”

Violet eyes meet his own blue ones as the man–Keith Kogane, his new bodyguard–diverts his attention to him. And suddenly Lance feels his vision zoom in on this man; everything around him is a blur except for this man, who’s gone silent in bafflement. 

The dread he felt just a few moments ago seeps away, replaced by a sudden heat rising in his chest–expanding from his heart to every limb, raising goosebumps on their way. It’s like he spilled coffee all over his clothes again. He feels too hot under that burning gaze; as if his eyes are ablaze with fire. And, _fuck_ , why does he have this strong urge to get his hands on this man? And wants to feel _his_ hands on his _own_ burning skin. It’s a thirst and he doesn’t understand how he can feel something like this, even though for all these weeks he feared being touched by his creepy stalker. And Keith is also a stranger, but Lance _needs_ him close. Like _right now_!

Therefore Lance does the only thing he knows, which won’t embarrass him in front of his boss, coworker and customers: bolting back to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend Dessa Lux's novels. They're 80% M/M smut, which turns later into M/M/M/M/M smut. And they're all werewolves.  
> I read all five novels within a week and got kind of obsessed with it. And I really love omega!Lance and tada, this story was born.
> 
> Sorry to all the readers of ‘Blood and Chocolate‘, you have to wait a little longer m(_ _)m


	2. The Alpha bodyguard part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments. I really like reading them, they make me so happy!! ^^  
> @ Winters_Suffocation: Did you read the novels? *_*  
> I had the need to add the tag ‘Lance swears a lot’ because apparently I really like to write the f-word. Shame on me for ruining Lance’s pretty, innocent mouth.  
> Anyways here’s a new chapter, and surprise, it’s divided into two parts, because I personally don’t like too long chapters, so here’s the first part–with a little bit of smut…I promise that the second part has plenty of it in redemption. The rating’s gone up just in case.  
> On with the show σ(≧ε≦ｏ)
> 
>  
> 
> **Additional Tags: hand-job, imagined anal sex, imagined cum marking**

It’s not the first strange thing that has happened during the last weeks. And Lance is pretty sure that it’s all Lotor’s fault. Oh how he wants to punch that fucker’s face and yell at him that he has to leave him the fuck alone! Because Lance is _not_ interested in him. Has never, will never.

And this thing with this Keith guy is a whole other mess; he still cannot comprehend his reaction to that man. Okay, he’s hot, with his shaggy black hair–even if it’s a fucking mullet–and those ruby eyes, smoldering with heat. A shiver runs down his back, tingling his whole body at the memory of that burning gaze on him.

Shaking his head, he tries to get his jumbled thoughts back together. He still needs to work for a few more hours, but he fears that he won’t be able to face that man–who’s supposed to be his bodyguard, hello–without this creepy urge to get close to him.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he doesn’t notice how the door of the office is opened and his precious den of safety is invaded. Only when the person speaks up, Lance is finally aware of not being alone anymore. “Lance, dear, can I come in?”, Allura’s calm voice fills the silence.

Even though she means no harm, Lance still flinches, half turning around and peeking over the edge of the table from her office desk. Wait, _what?_ Is he seriously crouching under the office desk? Like a _five-year-old?_ Okay, he seriously needs his coolness back, like pronto! “I swear I’m cool, Allura“, he whines as he watches her moving around the room and stopping by his side.

A careful smile is playing at her lips as she extends a hand towards him. “Why don’t you sit down on a chair? I called Pidge, she’s on her way. She’s going to take your shift, in order for you to take your much needed break. Keith is waiting outside the room, if you want to talk about the arrangement. He already knows the basic information but he still needs to talk with you.” She doesn’t ask why he bolted, probably thinking it was because of Lotor’s presence.

He cringes at the thought of him. “Is he still there?” He doesn’t have to use his name for her to understand. When she shakes her head, he feels the tight bundle in his chest loosening and finally takes her hand.

.

It still takes some more minutes until Lance feels a little bit more ready to face Keith. Allura reassured him that she wouldn’t leave him alone with a guy she doesn’t trust. But Shiro is a really good friend of her and he wouldn’t hire bad guys. 

Funny thing, Lance doesn’t need her words to know that the man waiting beyond the door means indeed no harm. It’s a gut feeling and he _knows_ his gut is right.

That fact is a little unnerving. Not to mention the anticipation of meeting him again tingling in his body. He doesn’t know that man but his instincts seem to be sure that he can trust him.

Rubbing over his tired eyes, he eyes the closed door of the office, where said man is waiting–he can _sense_  that Keith is standing outside. Patiently waiting for Lance to invite him inside. And Lance is ready, for quite some time now, but it’s still bugging him that his body craves the touches of that man. 

Taking a deep breath, he gets up and moves to overcome the last barrier keeping his brain and body sane. When he finally opens the door, he shouldn’t be surprised to see Keith casually leaning against the wall opposite to the door. His burning eyes shift to him, eyeing him from beneath the fringe of his black hair. 

And here we go, the urge to touch is back. The same sort of intensity as before. But this time Lance cannot bolt. Taking a deep breath, he moves back into the room to resume sitting on the armchair.

As anticipated Keith followed him, closing the door after entering, and takes a seat on the other armchair. His eyes are trained on Lance’s form; face a mask of indifference but somehow his eyes are shining with wonder. Whatever is affecting Lance, apparently Keith isn’t suffering from it. 

“Soo–“, Lance cuts himself off the next second. The hell is wrong with him? His speciality is to _talk_. But now he can’t seem to get a straight sentence out of his mouth.

“Allura has told me about your predicament. And I could get a good look at that Lotor guy earlier to know that your case is serious. I’ll take the job.” Keith stops his speech to get Lance’s attention, who’s been so enraptured by the sound of his voice–smooth like velvet on his skin–but is now blinking to focus back on what he’s talking about. 

He rubs sheepishly at his neck–and doesn’t miss the violet orbs tracking his movement. Is something wrong with his neck or do all guys have neck-kinks nowadays?

The raven notices his questioning gaze and continues. “It’s important for us to know, that hiring me is something _you_ want and not something you feel obligated to permit because of your boss. If you don’t feel comfortable with me being close to you, I won’t pressure you.” Lance opens his mouth but the raven stops him with raising a hand. “Although I must emphasize that your situation isn’t something you can overcome by yourself.”

That shuts Lance’s mouth. Being called weak or incapable of doing something on his own riles him up. His parents raised him to be independent. But he has to admit that in this case he can’t fight Lotor alone. Lotor not openly confronting him now doesn’t mean he won’t do that in the future. And like he already told Allura, he can’t live another month like this. He needs to focus on studying but with the feeling of being watched 24/7–and even fearing to sleep–he can’t focus. 

Rubbing his hands on his pants, he leans forward, arms propped onto his thighs. His blue eyes stay connected with ruby one’s. “It’s true that you’re here because of Allura, but she’s right about me not being able to handle Lotor on my own. Therefore I appreciate her help and accept the offer.” He feels a small smile form on his lips; he’s kinda proud for not slipping on his words. Hopefully he sounded confident. Lance’s posture starts to falter when there’s no immediate answer, but a few seconds later the man nods and stands up. Lance eyes the offered hand.

“Then it’s settled.” With some difficulty Lance follows to stand and takes his hand. “Allura said your shift is over for today. We should get going. I need to get my stuff into your apartment.”

A little whimper escapes his lips and with that Lance’s coolness track goes back to zero.

.

Before they leave the shop Pidge makes sure that Lance knows that she’ll come by later, because her brother Matt has bought her ‘ _Rogue One: A Star Wars Story’_ and Hunk has already agreed they’ll watch it tonight. With a look to the man–his bodyguard–waiting patiently at the door, who just shrugged his shoulder, Lance agrees with a smile sporting on his lips. “Kay, how does quesadillas and popcorn sound? I think we still got some ice cream left.“

The smaller girl with her unruly hazelnut hair and round glasses beams up at him. “Definitely a go. And your new boyfriend can join us.“ Her brown eyes glint mischievously while she prepares the next order. 

Lance splutters, cheeks heating up. With a hasty look he makes sure that said ‘boyfriend’ isn’t eavesdropping on their conversation. Keith is busily typing on his phone and doesn’t look interested any bit. Pidge just snickers at his obvious display of embarrassment. “Fine, no quesadillas for you, Gremlin.“ Before the girl can reply, Lance strides out of the shop, his new bodyguard dutifully following after him.

.

Five minutes later they’re on their way to Lance’s apartment. Keith has fortunately brought a backpack with his stuff with him. Allura really did inform him thoroughly. 

Back in the shop Lance didn’t take note of the outfit Keith sports–his focus lay elsewhere–but after leaving the shop he finally had the mind to check him out. Especially after Keith led him to a red Ducati. Blinking rapidly, Lance took in the biker boots, leather pants, leather jacket and gloves–albeit the latter are fingerless and not really suited for riding on a motorcycle.

“You alright?”, Keith’s voice drew him back to reality. Lance nodded and hastily put on the helmet offered by the raven. 

Sitting behind Keith–chest to back, with his arms wound around his middle–kind of feels amazing. Luckily it’s hot today, so driving through the city with just a shirt on isn’t as cold as expected. And Keith feels like a heater.

The motorcycle stops at a red light and Keith opens the visor of his helmet. “You need anything from the supermarket for later?”

Lance shakes his head. “I’ve got everything at home.” Then he realizes that he didn’t open his visor and moves to do so, but Keith has already turned back around and speeds up again. 

Apparently the raven also got the address from Allura because Lance doesn’t need to point out directions. Fifteen minutes later they stop at his apartment. 

On the way to the front door Lance notices Mrs. Walker peeking out of the window on the first floor. Putting on a bright smile, he gives a little wave to the old lady. With a gloomy look the curtains are promptly closed. He rolls his eyes and unlocks the front door, Keith right behind him. 

“You know her?”, the man asks as they ascend the stairs, with the third floor as the goal.

Lance shrugs. “Just the typical old lady which nags about anything and is especially rude to young people. When Hunk and I moved in, she watched us through her window. When I offered to help her with her groceries one day, she accused me of attempt robbery and getting my, and I quote, ’homo-germs’ on her stuff.”

“What a bitch”, Keith mutters.

Lance chuckles. “Since then I try to be overly friendly. Isn’t the first time some old folks accused me.” The key enters the lock of his apartment and suddenly Lance is aware again that Keith is going to spend the next days at his home. In a two-bedroom apartment. With only Hunk as a buffer. _Fuck_. 

Mind running busy with all possible scenarios, he’s startled when Keith steps closer, nearly touching him. His breath ghosts against his right ear. “You don’t have to be nervous. I’m here to protect you.” His voice is low, even and Lance has to suppress a shiver because, _fuck_ , his voice sounds hot.

Before his mind can produce more NC-17 rated images, he turns the key around and pushes the door open. His shoes fly off his feet as he hurries to the window in the living room with the small kitchenette in the corner. He needs fresh air. After a few minutes he turns around and spots Keith tucking off his jacket, revealing a–surprise–black tank top, which does nothing but accentuate his ripped upper arms. 

_Fuck_. Was that a whimper that escaped his lips? Again? God! How can he possibly survive the next days without combusting from this sexual frustration?

“Which one’s your room?”, Keith’s voice cuts through his internal struggle.

“Uhh, this one”, he answers stupidly, finger pointing to the left side. Why would he need to know– “A-are you planning on sleeping with me–uh, in my room, with me in my room?” Heavily blushing from his slip-up, he clamps a hand over his mouth to muffle his embarrassed babbling. Damn, why can’t he be cool in front of him.

Glancing over his hand to the other man, he catches the amused half-smile on his pale lips. “To keep an eye on you, I need to be in the same room as you. But I planned to sleep on the floor.” Pulling his hand away, Lance takes a deep breath, but chokes on it at the next words that follow. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to sharing a bed with you.”

Lance is sure that he’s going to die by a heart attack soon.

.

After taking a quick shower–deliberately not thinking about the man just outside–Lance is now standing in fresh clothes in the kitchen and starts to prepare dinner. Hunk still got classes and will arrive later. Pidge will be the last one to join them. Quickly chopping tomatoes for the bruschetta, he takes in-between glances at the other man, who’s busily examining the apartment to get a feel about it. “Did you have lunch yet? We’ve got some leftover chili from yesterday.” After standing under the cold spray of water he kinda got his bearings at least a little bit back together, so that he can now somehow talk normal to the other man. The urge to be close is still prominent but now it’s enough when the other is in the same room. 

Examining the windows, the raven turns around. “Not yet. But you don’t have to share your food with me. I can order something.”

“Nah, it’s okay. We’ve got enough. Allura’s paying, so the least I can do is providing food for you.” The pot is already on the stove, so it’s only a matter of minutes before Lance has a plate with steaming chili ready. He places it on the small table in front of the couch. “The recipe’s from Hunk’s abuela.”

Keith seems only a little hesitant as he eyes him and then the plate with food. “Thanks”, he says after a minute and sits down on the couch to eat. 

“You’re welcome.” He resumes his work on the tomatoes. 

After a few minutes of silence–only the chopping is heard–Keith speaks up. “It’s delicious.”

Lance beams up at him. “It was the best in Hunk’s hometown. She had once won a contest for the best chili.” His blue eyes gleam as he remembers the old lady, who’s sadly not alive anymore. When he finishes with the tomato topping, he packs himself a plate with chili and heads over to the living room area, hesitating in front of the couch. He contemplates to sit in his spot at the left side of the couch next to Keith, despite being comfy the couch is small and will lead to them touching. And Lance wants to sit down but he isn’t sure if it’s okay with Keith. 

The raven looks up from his phone. “I won’t bite”, he states, lips curling into a teasing half-grin. 

Lance’s cheeks heat up but he sits down nonetheless, pulling his legs up on the couch in a crossed position, right leg successfully pushing up against Keith’s. Then he finally digs in. It’s more comfortable than he thought. “Soo, how much did Allura tell you about my situation?”, he asks after some minutes of silence passed between them. 

Keith, munching on a bite of chili, looks up from typing on his phone. He seems to be a busy man. “I guess I know what you told her. Our IT department is currently running a background check on this Lotor guy. Do you need to add something that you’ve not told Allura?” 

Lance thinks back to what he told Allura, but he was pretty honest with her about his problem. The only issue he hasn’t told, would be this mysterious attraction he feels towards Keith. But he sure as hell wouldn’t talk with him about that, because one, it’s completely dumb and second, Keith seems to not be bothered by it. He won’t embarrass himself any further. So he just shakes his head, grabs the remote to turn the tv on and eats his lunch in silence.

.

When Hunk finally arrives from classes it’s 6pm and Lance is really glad for his bud to be the buffer. Because he can’t spend another minute alone with Keith without the constant urge to be close to him. It’s unnerving how his instincts tell him to beg for his attention, for his hands on him–touching him, caressing him. His whole body. _Fuck_ , Lance is really trying not to get hard from all that arousing thoughts. No luck with that. Earlier he placed a pillow on his lap to hide the tent in his shorts. 

But luckily Hunk and Keith are busy with getting to know each other so Lance takes the opportunity to bolt to his room. As soon as the door is closed behind him, he nearly rips off his shorts, stumbles ungracefully to his bed–fuck damn, real smooth Lance–and falls face first onto the coverlet. Luckily nobody comes to check on the noise he made. It’s embarrassing how hard he’s been since sitting next to Keith. 

After getting comfortable against the headboard, he pushes his hand into his briefs to finally ease the friction against his dick. Grumbling to himself after a minute he reaches for the lube in his nightstand. His briefs fly off, right hand gets slicked up and is back around his cock in less than a minute. Stroking the pulsing hot flesh, he fucking finally feels something akin to relief.

His free hand travels over his chest–pinching a nipple on its way–and comes to rest over his slightly opened mouth to muffle the noises he makes. He gets very vocal during sex. His right hand desperately strokes over his length, squeezes the head of his dick, smears the precum over his slick flesh, mixing it with the lube. 

With his eyes closed it’s easy to imagine his hand to be Keith’s, stroking him with his own cum as lube. He groans into his hand–the image making him even hotter, fueling the fire in his veins.

He can’t understand how a man he just met can make him feel this desperate, this _thirsty_ for sex. But it’s what he wants since lunch. He wants Keith to touch him, to mark him–ravish and claim him.

_He’s lying on his belly with Keith hovering above him, his hips bucking–no, pounding into his ass, wrecking him. Fingers slide over his spine, hot mouth against the nape of his neck–licking up, biting down. Lance arches into the touch, ass pushing back against the pale pelvis, loving the noise of each slap against his buttocks. Then he feels the hot liquid spilling into him, covering his inner walls, marking him from inside. Lance pants, mewling as he comes with nothing but the mattress providing some friction against his cock. And when Keith pulls out, he sticks two fingers in, pushing some of his essence out so it’s running down the inner sides of his thighs, leaving a burning sensation on their way. And then the hand is on his back, rubbing the liquid onto his skin like a lotion. Marking him in another possessive way. Lance just moans and writhes under the touch._  

His vision whitens as he comes hard, spilling into his hand and a little over his exposed stomach. His breath is labored as he opens his eyes and tries to focus back on reality. 

Shame crawls over his chest as he realizes what he’s done. Masturbating on the image of getting fucked by his bodyguard, with said man right outside his room talking to his best friend. 

His life can’t get any more fucked up.  

.

It takes some time until Lance is sure that he won’t combust from embarrassment when he faces Keith. Eventually the brunet joins them in the living room corner, only to be greeted just by his buddy. Keith is nowhere to be seen. Hunk looks up from eating his chili, as Lance sits down heavily next to him on the couch. “Everything alright with you?”

Lance feels the heat creep up his cheeks as he hurriedly opens the can of coke he brought from the kitchen. Taking a long gulp, he feels the cold soothe his warm face. “Yep. Everything’s peachy. Where’s Keith?”, he really hopes that he sounded casual. 

The bigger man takes a mouthful before answering. “He stepped out for a bit. Needed to take a phone call, I guess.” Then he squints his eyes. “Are you really okay? You were in your room for quite some time.”

Rubbing over his neck, Lance contemplates if he should be honest with him. Hunk _is_ his best friend and they don’t keep secrets from one another. Taking a deep breath, he spills the beans.

He’s not surprised after finishing his story, that Hunk is more than a little shocked. Keith still hasn’t returned so Lance had time to tell him everything–including his shameful hand job twenty minutes ago. “Do you think I’ve lost my mind?”

Hunk finished his plate and rests his back against the couch, brows furrowed in thought. “I don’t know if we should refer to it as love at first sight–” 

“More like lust at first sight”, Lance mumbles gruffly. 

“But I guess something like that could happen. Maybe the chemical reaction between you two is great. I mean, I like girls–”

“More like Shay”, Lance provides again, now grinning at his blushing friend.

“BUT, I can admit that Keith is really handsome. Maybe you just need to have sex to get him out of your head”, he concludes helpfully. ”But I would wait until the job is finished.”

Lance wants to add something but is interrupted by the front door opening. He doesn’t need to check to know it’s Keith. 

“Hey, guys”, Pidge’s voice chirps, and seconds later the girl throws herself onto the couch between them. “Allura let me go a little earlier. Man, I’m starved.”

Hunk moves to the kitchen to prepare her a plate of extra chili–she can’t handle spicy–while Lance is busy with tracking Keith on his way to the bathroom. 

“I’m soo excited for the movie. I already saw it in theatre but you and Hunk haven’t and not talking about it was really hard–hey, are you even listening?”

Lance snaps out of his starring by a pretty hard nudge against his ribs; Pidge has really sharp elbows. “Ow. Yeah, I’m listenin’. I’m excited too for some real’ good fights”, he answers. That gets him an eye-roll from the girl in return. “What?”

“What have you two been doin’ the whole day?”

Lance blinks and gets promptly red after getting the meaning. “Stop with that pervy innuendos, Pidgeon. You’ve got a pretty spoiled imagination for a girl who’s never been in a relationship”, he grumbles and promptly gets smacked in the face with a pillow.

“Shut your mouth, Cedro.”

The brunet groans at the use of his second name, because his mother calls him that when she’s angry with him. Glaring at the smaller girl besides him, he searches for a pillow himself, but Hunk’s arrival interferes with his revenge. “No pillow fights, Lance. I just bought them last week. There are still feathers left from your last fight”, he chides, placing the plate on the small table.

Lance glowers as Pidge snickers smugly before starting to gulf down her dinner. He silently hopes that some of the spicy chili got into the bowl.

.

When Keith finally joins them on the couch, Lance successfully got space between them again with returning to the awaiting bruschetta. The bread is currently in the oven and Lance has time to check his twitter page. He looks up as he notices someone approaching out of the corner of his eye. It’s Keith. _Damn_.

The raven sits down at the counter. “I need your university schedule. And we should exchange numbers.” He holds out his phone and Lance gingerly takes it–careful not to brush his fingers against his.

He types in his number and sends a message to his phone. “I can share my schedule in iCal with you”, he offers and promptly does as said.

“Thanks. It’ll be easier for me to plan the days.” Keith resumes his work with his phone.

Lance glances silently at him while he gets strawberries from the fridge. “So, for how long will you be my bodyguard?”, he questions, hoping to sound nonchalant, as he starts to wash the fruits in the sink. 

Keith doesn’t look up from typing. “As long as you need me. I think it’ll take some time until we get evidence on this Lotor guy.” Then his eyes meet Lance’s as he looks up. “Why?”

Lance fidgets under that intense gaze. “J-just wondering”, he stammers. 

Keith lifts an eyebrow. “Are you really okay with me being close to you?”

Lance whips his head around. _No, I’m not okay,_ he wants to say. But he keeps quiet because he doesn’t want to embarrass himself. So he stuffs a strawberry into his mouth and just nods as a _yes_.

.

_The couch is definitely too small to fit four people_ , Lance thinks while he’s currently being squished between Keith and Hunk, with Pidge half draped over his and his buddy’s laps. And he told Pidge _beforehand_  that they won’t fit but that stubborn girl just wiggled with her eyebrows and suggested that he could sit on Keith’s lap. And with that the conversation was finished.

So here he is, pressed against Keith from shoulder to leg, and all of his thoughts are focused on not getting a boner. Because he doesn’t want to traumatize Pidge–though at this point she would deserve it. 

Once the movie starts and everybody’s happily munching on the snacks–quesadillas, bruschetta, popcorn and later ice cream–Lance tries to get enwrapped in the movie but whenever Keith shifts his weight, Lance _feels_ it and his concentration is back on him. Both of them wear sleeveless tops which expose their arms and Lance feels the heat of the creamy skin seep into his own. They look wonderful against another. He wonders how the remainder of his body would look when they are pressed against another–Lance on his back with Keith hovering above him.

And _fuck_ , he’s getting hard again. Bad mind! Abort, abort! 

Desperately trying to think of something else, he starts to bob with his free leg, which makes Pidge jolt in surprise and spill the soda she just drank. The cold sensation on his exposed thighs successfully demotivates little Lance from coming out to play. 

“Lance!”, Pidge shrieks as she jumps from their laps and runs over to the bathroom, presumably to get a towel to dry off.

Luckily the liquid just graced his skin so he accepts the tissue offered by Hunk and wipes his skin dry. “At least it’s just water”, Hunk points out. 

Lance is just grateful for the intermission. He’s aware of Keith’s gaze on him and feels the heat bloom on his cheeks. When he peeks up, he sees that the red orbs are not trained on his face but on his hand moving over his legs. He’s a dance major so of course his legs are in shape and Keith seems to appreciate it. Oh, no no no, that’s enough! “M’gonna check if Pidgeon needs new clothes”, he declares and virtually runs to the bathroom. 

At the same time said girl emerges from the bathroom and nearly collides with the brunet. “Dang, Lance, get a grip. You’re behaving like a high schooler”, she mumbles as she gets dragged by him to his room.

“It’s _your_ fault! I told you that I don’t want to sit so close to him.” Pulling his closet open, he grabs the first shirt he finds and throws it at her face. “That’s karma. I’m gonna sit on a chair. I’ve had enough of that shit for tonight.”

The girl lifts a curious eyebrow but Lance won’t tell her about his degrading hand job and just walks out of the room to give her some privacy to change. 

Hunk has put the movie on pause and is wiping some leftover water from the floor and Keith’s nowhere to be seen. Again. _He’s supposed to be my bodyguard but he seems more eager to get away from me_ , he thinks darkly as he approaches the couch.

He doesn’t need to voice his question for Hunk to get an answer. “He needed to check something. Said, we shouldn’t wait for him. But he’d like to have some leftover bruschetta if possible.”

Lance huffs and flops down onto the cushions. “If he’d do his job right, I would consider it”, he says with a pout on his face. 

The bigger man cocks an eyebrow at his sassy tone. “Earlier you told me, that you can’t bear being close to him and now you’re complaining about him giving you some space?”, he asks incredulously.

“I don’t know, man. It’s so confusing. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. When he’s close to me I feel hot and when he’s gone it’s lonely. This constant urge to touch him and getting touched is making me mad”, Lance complains. Grabbing a pillow, he pulls it against his chest to hide his face behind it. “It’s frustrating.”

“Just bang already”, Pidge’s voice comes from the kitchen, which earns her another glowering look from the brunet on the couch. 

”That’s what I told him, too. Kind of”, Hunk adds hesitantly.  

“I don’t even know, if he’s into men”, Lance throws back.  

“Judging by the look he gave you when you were busy with wiping your legs dry, I would gamble on him at least being bi”, Hunk provides. 

Lance peeks over the pillow to his best bud, eyes shining hopefully. So he really didn’t imagine the heated eyes. Maybe there _is_ hope.

.

Sleeping in the same room is worse than Lance has apprehended. For the last hour, or so it seems, he has done nothing but turn from one side to the other, while being keenly aware of the other man sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor just a few feet away from him. It’s not like Keith is making a sound–quite the contrary, he’s sleeping like a dead man. No sound, just the small movement of his chest falling and rising steadily. Maybe the comparison doesn’t make much sense, but it doesn’t make it easier for him. He rubs his tired eyes, because fuck, he _is_ tired and needs his beauty sleep, _pronto–_ or there won’t be any beauty left to retain.

He grabs a pillow with the intention of putting it over the side of his head, but halts in his movement when Keith suddenly speaks up. “Can’t sleep?“ Did Lance wake him up with his obnoxious rolling around? 

It takes a few seconds before Lance hesitantly answers, “Yes. To be honest, I’m afraid to fall asleep. When I close my eyes, Lotor’s there. And when I wake up I fear that he’s here.” He feels embarrassment creep up his chest; Keith will probably laugh about his childish fear. 

Albeit not seeing the movement, but hearing it, Lance tracks Keith’s motion in the dark. Sitting up, shuffling, standing up, bare feet padding _closer_. He feels the mattress dip, feels the heat from Keith’s body in immediate proximity. Just a half foot away. His heart starts to beat a frantic rhythm and he fears that the other will hear it in the silence that surrounds them. The question lies on his tongue, but he can’t make his lips form the words. Luckily he’s lying on his side with his back to Keith, perfect for hiding his flaming cheeks and possible other upcoming problem areas. 

“Don’t panic”, Keith’s voice suddenly breaches the silence and a few seconds later Lance feels a careful touch against the back of his neck. It’s a hand, fingers carefully pressing against his bare skin–he’s wearing a tank top, so the neckline leaves a pretty big patch of skin on display. Goosebumps arise immediately on the areas that are connected. But the touch is warm and delicate and it kinda gives him a reassuring vibe. But the strangest thing, Lance doesn’t feel bothered by it. On the contrary, he feels safe. And sleepy. 

He doesn’t notice his eyes have closed, doesn’t notice how his body goes slack. With just the touch against his neck on his mind he drifts off into sleep. Not afraid of facing Lotor in his dreams anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next part will contain lots of smut (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))


	3. The Alpha bodyguard part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Tati: They don’t have any kind of scent glands. But their necks are sensitive to touch. Keith touched Lance’s neck for comfort, he wanted to transfer to him, that he’ll be safe with him at his side. Unbeknownst to Lance, his Omega side comprehended this. And Keith knows that Lance is an Omega, because werewolves can detect the latent sides in people. 
> 
> If there are still questions left, I hope that this chapter will put some light into it. At the end there are a few more facts.  
> Phew, writing smut wasn't as tough as feared, guess I’ve read plenty of smut stories on ao3  
> ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ
> 
> And man, I'm exhausted after this monster of a chapter, so much for posting small chapters. ay.
> 
> On another note: I loved Season 3, gosh, I’m back on the Klance hope train o(*>ω<*)o
> 
>  
> 
> **Additional Tags: Klance smut, blow-job, hand-job, face-fucking, no gag reflex, cum eating**

The next morning comes far too early for Lance’s liking; when his alarm rings it feels like he got barley two hours of sleep. But that can’t be possible because he doesn’t remember waking up in the night. Not even details about his dreams. Absentmindedly rubbing over his neck, he starts to roll onto his other side, but stops halfway as he notices that his libido has also awakened. First he has to sleep in PJs, and now he’s got a boner. Again. Fucking perfect start into the morning. 

“Judging by your expression, I take it you didn’t sleep well? Sorry, if it’s because of me. I promise it well get better after some time“, comes Keith’s voice and for a moment Lance has forgotten that the other man is still in the same room. Thus his attempt to move the sheets to cover his lower body fails miserably and he ends up falling from the bed–face first, with his legs tangled up in the sheets. 

At least they’re now covering his private parts. Success. 

.

It needs some time to convince Keith that Lance hasn’t bashed his head open during that embarrassing display, but now they’re on their way to classes–after taking quick showers and grabbing some sandwiches made by Hunk. He and Pidge were eating breakfast. He sometimes gets lucky when Hunk has time to make him some breakfast-to-go when Lance oversleeps. These moments are rare, therefore the brunet appreciates them even more. 

They still got some time left until classes start, thanks to Keith’s motorcycle, which makes it possible to make a quick detour to the coffee shop to get some much needed caffein. Without it Lance can’t function properly. And boy is he proud of himself when he manages to balance the three cups during the ride without spilling any of the sacred liquid. Luckily they don’t run into the police, because Lance is sure that it’s _not_ safe to sit on a motorcycle with just one hand free to cling to the rider while the other is holding the paper cup holder.

With five minutes left until classes start Lance bursts into the room, Keith right behind him. Grinning victoriously, he places one cup onto the teacher’s desk–Allura told him to give her uncle one, thus it’s _not_ bribing–and motions Keith to sit down into a back row. 

Some of the other students greet him, but most are just as tired as him, thus nobody questions him about an outsider accompanying him. Coran already knows about Keith and doesn’t take much notice of him when he arrives pinpoint. 

And wow, Lance is able to focus on the lesson even though Keith is sitting just a few rows behind him. But Coran is talking about their assignment for the next weeks and Lance takes his studies seriously, which apparently means that he will be able to get this assignment done during the next two weeks free of classes. Thank God. 

Plus, if Keith manages to get Lotor off his tail, he can finally enjoy life again.

.

Today he’s working the evening shift, after that he’s got a whole week off to focus on his assignment. He’s sharing this shift with Rax–Shay’s older brother–because Allura won’t let her female employees work until too late on Fridays and Saturdays when they close at midnight. 

By now it’s only another hour until closing time, but there are still some customers left; Lance and Rax have their hands full. But with Keith sitting in the back and silently watching over him, Lance is in a really good mood and on top of that Lotor hasn’t shown his face the whole day. Seems like he has to buy Allura a thank-you gift.

“Seems like Allura’s plan worked“, Rax mentions after the last customer in line ordered his drink, which Lance is currently preparing.

“Yup. Didn’t dream of it.“

Rax eyes the raven seated on a comfy armchair at the back of the shop. “He’s got this aloof vibe. I guess I wouldn’t want to mess with him too. Seems to be tough.”

The drink is finished and placed onto the counter. Lance turns around to take a look himself. The raven is busy with his tablet but from time to time he’d look up from his task to observe, and in this moment their eyes meet. Lance offers a shy smile, which is returned with a half-smile. When he motions to the cookies on the counter Keith nods. 

Grabbing a plate, he fills it with three and goes over to him. “I hope you’re not too bored. My job’s not the best in entertainment.“

Keith offers a half-grin and takes a cookie. The other hand wiggles with the tablet. “I get to do some things for work done. And I like to watch you make coffee. You look very professional.”

Lance blushes at the compliment; thinking about Keith watching him makes his nerves tingle. He likes being the center of attention–not Lotor’s, obviously–but having Keith’s eyes on him… gosh, his thoughts are wandering again to dangerous waters. “Thanks. Allura made all her employees attend classes for coffee making. I guess I like working at the coffee station more than managing the register.” Seeing costumers smile after drinking his coffee always makes him happy. 

Keith hums and takes a bite from the cookie and Lance checks two times because damn, that’s a perfect bite, no crumbs are falling down. Just how sharp are his teeth? 

Wondering about that will only distract him again so he takes that as his cue to get back to his position at the machine. When he moves past Rax the other man gives him a smug grin and wiggles his eyebrows. In return he gets a smack against the arm with the towel Lance keeps at his belt.

.

Cleaning up after closing time is no-one’s favorite job but at least they’re doing it as a team therefore it only takes thirty minutes.

Keith offered to place the chairs upside down onto the tables, making it easier for Rax to mop the floor, which leaves Lance with collecting the trash as the last task. Grabbing the stuffed garbage bags, he pulls them after himself through the back door, which leads to the alley with the dumpsters. 

Lance is thankful for the light provided by the lantern next to the dumpsters or else he’d have fallen over a plastic bag of trash, which has presumably been pulled out of the dumpster. _Not again_. He really should tell Allura to get a lock for those dumpsters. It’s the fifth time for this month. He wonders when the culprit will finally realize that there’s no food in their trash.

Crouching down, he tries to push the trash back into the bag, but is suddenly startled by careful footsteps behind him. If not for the silence around him, Lance wouldn’t have noticed. It can’t be Keith nor Rax, neither of them would approach him without a word. So it has to be a stranger, or worse, Lotor. At this thought Lance’s heartbeat accelerates. Is it too much to hope for just one peaceful day without that creepy fucker?

Silently hoping that Keith will show up when he takes too long, he stands back up and faces the stranger.

Turns out it’s really just a stranger. A man, maybe his age, with long brown hair, tight polo shirt and baggy shorts. His face seems friendly but Lance gets a foreboding gut feeling. This person is _not_ nice. “The shop’s already closed. Sorry, come back tomorrow. We open up at nine”, he says, voice clipped, but he’s not stumbling over his words, so it’s a win.

The man lifts his hand to rub at the back of his neck. “I’m not here for the coffee”, he hesitantly reveals. His eyes are piercing Lance in the half-darkness. 

The hairs on the back of his neck rise in alarm. Can this man be one of Lotor’s minions? His eyes dart to the opened backdoor. Can he reach it before the man grabs him?

At the exact moment he prepares to run, a figure emerges from inside. It’s Keith. And he looks pissed. His red eyes are glowing, lips a thin line, brows creased. He takes one look at Lance before he faces the man, placing himself between them as a shield.

Lance takes a hurried breath, his heart still hammers in his chest but he doesn’t feel trapped anymore. Keith’s presence is calming, reassuring him that no harm will come to him. It’s a gut feeling and it’s freaking him out a little.

“ _Leave._ And don’t come back or there will be consequences. Tell him this.”

A shiver runs down his spine after hearing Keith’s voice. It’s harsh, menacing and it leaves no room for arguments. But the man hesitates nonetheless, his eyes move from Keith back to Lance, but when a sudden _growl_ escapes Keith’s lips the man virtually bolts from the scene.

The brunet is baffled. Did Keith just seriously growl at the man? Like a _dog_? And why is he having goosebumps on his skin? Rubbing over his exposed arms, he tries to get rid of them while watching Keith turn around and carefully approach him. “You okay?”, he asks and his voice is back to normal.

“Yeah. Thanks. Did Lotor send him?”

The raven stuffs his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. “Something like that”, he answers vaguely. His eyes focus on the thrash on the ground. “You need help with that? Rax finished wiping the floor. He’s waiting for us.”

“Ah, damn. Just give me a minute!” Lance hastily returns to the forgotten bag on the ground. Stuffing everything he can inside, he hauls the bag up and throws it into the dumpster, which Keith has opened for him. After getting rid of the other two bags, they both return inside, where Lance walks to the back room to change into his own clothes. 

.

The ride back home is spend in silence. Lance is busy with keeping his eyes open and not falling asleep on the motorcycle. Touching Keith is easier now that he focuses entirely on staying awake. 

When they enter the apartment, Hunk has long gone to bed and that’s exactly where Lance plans to be in the next five minutes. 

After brushing his teeth and getting changed into PJs, he flops down onto his bed. As soon as his head hits the pillow he’s out cold, not even managing to return the ‘Good night’from Keith, who keeps watching him for a few more minutes–red eyes glinting in the dark–before he closes the door and returns to sit on the couch in the living room. His fingers are already dialing a number on his phone.

* * *

“We are going to move into Shiro’s house”, Keith announces the next morning during breakfast. Lance nearly chokes on his bite of toast, but Hunk helpfully claps him on his back and offers a glass of water. Keith waits until the brunet isn’t in near danger of killing himself over breakfast before he explains further. “You don’t have work or classes next week and at Shiro’s you can work on your assignment in peace. Lotor won’t bother you there.”

It’s suspicious. Keith being so determined about Lotor not following him; how can he be so sure about that? Is he keeping something from him? But Allura trusts him and Keith has saved him yesterday. Which means that trusting Keith, when he says that he’ll be save at another home, is all he can do for the moment. As long as he gets his assignment done in peace. “Okay, but I don’t think everything will fit in just one bag.” He needs to pack a suitcase for all the stuff he’ll need. 

“Someone from the company will get us at noon with a car. Pack everything you need. I’ll follow you on my motorcycle.” 

“I’m gonna miss you buddy”, Hunk interjects. “Who’s gonna make me breakfast? I was looking forward to waffles.”

“You can come visit me and stay over the next weekend”, the brunet proposes, before his eyes shift to Keith. “If that’s okay?”

Keith’s eyes dart from him to the bigger man. “I guess. I have to ask Shiro.”

“Will he be there too?” Lance is kinda curious to finally meet Allura’s friend. 

The raven looks at his phone. “Not for the next days. He’s on a business trip. Maybe next week.”

“Doesn’t he mind when Lance crashes at his home during his absence?”, Hunks asks curiously. Lance is wondering the same.

“Nope.” Tossing a few grapes into his mouth, he casually mentions, ”We’re living together.”

Lance is really glad that he got his mouth free this time, otherwise he’d have definitely choked again. But living together doesn’t automatically mean that they are in a romantic relationship. Hunk and him are also living together and are best buddies. Lance doesn’t miss the look he gets from said man. 

“As roommates?”, Hunk inquires, doubtlessly on Lance’s behalf.  

Keith’s eyes dart to the brunet, pondering. “We grew up as brothers. His parents adopted me when I was still a child. I’m an orphan.”

Shit. That possibility didn’t occur to him. Who would guess something tragic like that?

Hunk immediately backtracks. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t want to intrude.”

The raven waves his hand dismissively. “It’s fine. How much time do you need until you’re ready, Lance?”

Lance blinks at the change of topic. “I guess maybe two hours?”

“That will do. I’m gonna make a call to arrange everything.” He stands up. “Can I?”, he motions with his hand to Hunk’s room.

“Sure. I’m not in a hurry. Take your time.”

As soon as Keith has closed the door behind himself, Lance visibly deflates on his chair. “Ugh, I don’t know if I can endure a whole week alone with him”, he whines, because he doesn’t trust his traitorous body. “Bud, what should I do?”

“I give you two days”, Hunk answers as he starts to clear the table. 

Lance groans and rubs his hands over his face. Worst case, he may not even last these two days.

.

As discussed two hours later a black SUV stops in front of their apartment complex. Keith is in charge of the suitcase, while Lance has slung a duffle bag over his shoulder. Hunk stays upstairs to not attract more attention. Mrs. Walker is watching as usual from the spot behind the curtains of her window; presumably making up crazy scenarios in her mind. Like Keith could be a probation officer, who has come to take Lance back to prison–some shit like that. 

When he stops at the back of the car, the driver approaches him, extending his hand for a shake. He’s a bulky man, probably mid-thirties, with dark, combed back hair and a neatly trimmed beard. His smile is friendly and the aura he emits is non-threatening. Lance accepts his offered hand. “I’m Thace.” His voice is also nice.

“I’m Lance, as you probably already know. Nice to meet you.” And he means the words. 

“I’ll follow you.” Keith steps up next to them, tossing his backpack into the trunk. He’s already clad in his leather gear, helmet in his other hand. His hair is pulled back into a tiny ponytail, whereat Lance already had a little ‘fit’ about back in the apartment. Thinking that Keith couldn’t look any sexier has been a fatal mistake of his.

To cover up a second crisis he claps his hands together in an overexcited act. “Okay, let’s go. I _really_ want to take a dip in the pool.” Lance absolutely loves water and misses his hometown at Varadero beach, where he could jump into the ocean for a swim every day–explaining his excessive anticipation to live in a house with a pool.

A minute later Thace is back in front of the steering wheel with Lance sitting on the passenger’s seat. Keith is trailing them on his motorcycle. “Is Keith also your boss? Or is it just Shiro?”, Lance asks to break the silence. 

Thace doesn’t look away from the road ahead as he responds, “No, he’s just an employee like me. Although I usually work in a team. Keith prefers jobs in which he can operate alone.”

“Is this the reason why he took the job as my bodyguard?”

This time Thace does look at him before responding, even if it’s just for a few seconds, “Shiro has known Allura for a long time and when she told him about your case, he chose Keith because he trusts him to do his job properly. Everyone in the company do their work properly, but Keith can make decisions alone if necessary. He doesn’t need to ask for permission. You’re lucky to have a boss like Allura.”

Lance lets his head roll to the side, gaze fixed onto the side mirror, where he can get short glimpses of Keith. A smile spreads over his lips. “Yeah, she’s the best.”

.

Two hours later they arrive at their destination, a small three-story house with a two-car garage on one side, at the edge of the forest. No neighbors. It looks nice. And new, possibly only a few years old. 

They stop in front of it, while Keith parks in front of the large garage door. “You don’t plan to stay?”, Lance asks as they exit the car and round it to get his stuff from the trunk. 

“No, I need to get back to my current job.” Thace opens the trunk and heaves the heavy suitcase out. He handles it like nothing.

Blinking up at him, Lance grabs his duffle bag. “Ah, did you suspend your job just to drive me?” Jesus, how much does Allura have to pay for him?

The older man must have noticed his shocked expression and places a hand in his shoulder, grip gentle but reassuring. “Don’t worry about it. I needed to get some things from the HQ anyways, so it wasn’t a big deal for me.” The smile on his lips is honest and Lance calms down again. He doesn’t want to be a bother to his boss. 

During their conversation Keith has taken the time to get rid of his helmet and jacket. “Thanks again, Thace”, he says, walking closer and accepting the backpack from the bulkier man. “Do you have to get back right away?”

Thace checks the time on his phone. “No, I still got a few hours left. Why?”

“We kinda got nothing left in the fridge. Could you maybe do the shopping?”

The older man rubs over the crease between his eyebrows. “Fine. You got a list?”

A wide grin spreads on the raven’s lips and Lance’s heart makes a leap. Keith grinning is something rare and fucking sexy. Said man pulls his phone out to do some typing. “Yup. Sent. Thanks.”

“You owe me a beer next time, kiddo.” Thace reaches for Keith’s head but the latter is quick to dodge his attempt to ruffle his locks. Both are grinning teasingly at each other and Lance gets the feeling that they must know each other for a long time. It makes him feel like an intruder.

Therefore he turns around and starts to walk up the path to the front door, which is left open by Keith. If Thace comes back later, Lance won’t need to say goodbye right now. 

Upon entering the house, Lance immediately gets the feeling of being home. The first floor is one open space with a big living room area at one side and dining area at the other, kitchen in front. The back wall consists of glass, exposing the view of the garden, terrace with a pool and even a pool house. And behind that, the forest. Upstairs should be the sleeping quarters, but Lance crosses the room and heads straight for the glass door, which leads to the terrace. Pulling off his shoes and socks, he sits down onto the edge of the pool. When the cool water hits the warm skin of his legs, a smile escapes his lips. Suddenly he’s really glad to live here for the week during summer. 

Pulling his phone out of the pocket of his shorts, he angles himself into the field of the camera for a selfie with part of the pool at his back. The camera clicks and Lance checks the picture before uploading it to the chat he shares with Hunk and Pidge. 

Seconds later he gets an answer from Pidge: ‘Showoff. Please don’t have sex in the pool. I plan to visit next weekend with Hunk. (/^▽^)/’

Lance nearly drops his phone into the water. Damn this brat. ‘For a girl with no sexual experience you awfully often talk about it. Stop that!!! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻’ Lance doesn’t need her to remind him how badly he wants to jump Keith’s bones. ‘Who said that you could even visit?’ He sure hasn’t mentioned it to her. Which leaves only Hunk.

P: ‘Hunk (。•̀ᴗ-)✧’

‘Don’t sell me out |д꒪ͧ)…’, comes Hunk’s reply.

‘Dude, it was obvious’, Lance writes back.

P: ‘Shame on you for not including me right away, Cedro! (๑‾᷆д‾᷇๑)’ 

L: ‘I TOLD you to NOT call me that!!!’

H: ‘No bickering in the chat!’

Lance wants to write back that Pidge started it, but at that moment he hears footsteps coming closer, so he closes the chat and takes a peek over his shoulder. It’s Keith, obviously. And he has a small smile on his lips. “Should have guessed that you would be here.”

The brunet nods, pocketing his phone and leaning back on his hands, feet softly paddling in the water. “I don’t have much time since moving here to study, but at home I used to take a dip in the ocean every day. I miss the water”, he admits. “My family lives near the beach”, he elaborates, but leaving out the part of how much he misses them. He doesn’t want Keith to pity him. 

“Do you want a tour of the house or do you want to relax a little longer?”

It’s better to get out, after all he has an assignment to do. And the couch looked really comfy. So he moves his legs out of the water, stands up and approaches the door, where Keith is waiting with a towel in hand. “Don’t get the floor wet, Shiro hates it”, Keith orders, an amused line accompanying his words.

Lance takes the towel with a nod and rubs his legs dry. He doesn’t want to upset a man he hasn’t met yet and whose brother is watching over him.

.

The tour is pretty short. First floor, living room with the open kitchen and dining area. Second floor, guest room, guest bathroom, Keith’s room, bathroom and finally Shiro’s room.

“What’s on the third floor?”, Lance asks as he unloads his luggage in the guest room.

Keith is standing in the threshold, watching him. “Another room with an adjoining bathroom.”

Lance doesn’t voice the question why he doesn’t get said room, not wanting to come across ungrateful. Still he would have felt better with not sharing the same floor with Keith. At least he doesn’t have to share a bathroom with him. So hopefully no awkward encounters will occur in there. He vividly remembers his jacking off in the shower a few days ago. Speaking of… “Uh, I guess I will unpack my stuff”, he starts, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

The raven catches the broad hint. “Yeah, sure. I’ll be downstairs. Thace should arrive soon.” With that he closes the door after himself.

And finally Lance can relax. He throws himself onto the bed, bouncing a little. “This will be one hell of a week”, he mumbles. 

* * *

It’s the third night in this house and Lance still can’t sleep well. His mind keeps him from falling asleep on the spot. The last two days he focused on his assignment, and he should be exhausted from all the thinking, planing, writing down, dancing, but his mind still runs wild with thoughts of Keith. And it’s frustrating. He came here in hope of finally being free from this constant fear of seeing Lotor again, but being alone with Keith isn’t much better–though in an entirely different way. For Lotor he feels nothing but fear and disgust, but for Keith are so many more emotions in play–embarrassment, lust, attraction, secureness. And that’s freaking confusing. 

Pushing himself up, he slowly climbs out of his bed. Maybe he can tire himself out with swimming. Grabbing two towels from the stack in the cupboard, securing one around his bare waist, because sue him, he sleeps naked and he plans to skinny-dip right now. On his way out of the guest room he grabs his phone, noticing an unread message. It’s from Keith. Raising an eyebrow, he unlocks his phone, stopping at the beginning of the stairs to read. 

‘Will be back at dawn. Call if you need me.’ 

Admittedly Keith has assured him that Lotor won’t follow him to their home, but as a bodyguard Keith should watch over him from up close, not far away, which he seems to prefer. 

Ugh, now he’s tired _and_ grumpy. At 1am. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

The whole way down to the terrace he grumbles to himself. Luckily Keith has shown him how to light up the terrace, which he does before opening the patio door and stepping out. His gaze locks onto the now illuminated pool, both inside and outside around it. 

The air is warm around him, pleasant 71°F with the water temperature a little lower. Shedding himself of the towel, he stops at the edge of the pool to jump in. It’s deep enough for that. 

The coolness of the water hits him as he dives in, much appreciated on the heat of his skin. It’s really warm in his room, therefore the blankets are thin, but Lance still felt overheated. He swims at the ground until he reaches the other side of the pool and surfaces to take breath. With a hand he pushes wet bangs out of his face, craning his neck to look up at the beautiful dark sky. The moon is a waxing crescent, in a little more than a week it will be full.  

The day and night of the full moon always are a problematic time for him. Oh that days he has too much adrenaline, not able to sit still; everything is too loud for him, too many people around. He usually spends those days scooped up alone in his room, with only Hunk approaching him to make sure that he eats and stays hydrated. At the thought of possibly spending that day at this house his body tenses. 

Hunk has known him for years and knows what Lance needs, but Keith only met him a few days ago… therefore he needs to get back to his apartment before the day of the full moon.

.

It’s time to leave the water, according to the wrinkles on his fingertips. Before he pulls himself out at the edge, his gaze sweeps one last time over the surroundings; the backside of the house, pool house and the forest… where a figure is standing, eyes glinting in the dark around it.

Lance’s head whips back to the spot, eyes widening in disbelief. It’s a _wolf_. His heartbeat accelerates, feet pushing back off the edge and he ends up in the middle, arms and legs moving to hold him upright in the water. 

His eyes never leave the wolf, tracking its movement as the beast starts to approach, leaving the darkness of the woods and coming into the light.

Its fur is black as the night, eyes red dots glinting from the light. Its movement is slow, careful, as if it doesn’t want to startle him, while it steadily reduces the distance. 

Lance feels his heart beat heavily against his ribcage, pumping loudly in his ears, but he won’t move further away. He can’t. Its like a pull which he can’t escape from. 

So he watches the wolf creep closer until it comes to a stop at the edge of the pool, where Lance was just a minute ago, ready to push himself out. The red eyes are trained on him, not a sound escaping the beast, just calmly watching, _waiting_ for something.

Normally one would make a dash for safety, jump out and run into the house, hoping the wolf won’t burst through the glass windows, but Lance can’t make himself will to do that. He doesn’t want to run away, and that’s something really dump. But surprise, it’s a gut feeling.

He watches as the wolf slumps down, fore-paws crossed to cushion the head resting on them, the eyes are still watching, but the beast emits a calmness, which would usually be not something Lance would be able to feel.

 _What is wrong with me?_ , he questions himself, actually moving closer to the beast. He stops a foot away from the edge. “Hey there”, he whispers, not wanting to startle it. The ears at the sides twitch, which looks really cute, and the wolf still stares. And Lance really wants to touch the soft looking fur. It’s like a scratch against his nerves, trying to move his body to do so but a tinier part–the brain–is telling him to not be this utterly foolish to touch a wild beast. He’ll probably get his hand bitten off. 

Slowly exhaling the air in his lungs, he raises his left hand out of the water; movement deliberately slow, carefully watching the reaction of the beast, ready to move back any second. He stops when his open palm is in front of the muzzle and waits. 

Ruby eyes muster it, then his face. It moves its head up, slowly, and starts to sniff his offered hand. A dog would lick his palm at this point, but his hand is wet with the chlorine of the pool water, which the wolf must smell. It doesn’t stick its tongue out, but closes its eyes, tilting its head to the left and waits.

Lance is baffled. But never one to waste an opportunity. Carefully he places his hand against the right side of the wolf’s face, slowly his fingers start to run through the black fur, which is really soft, but starts to stick together due to the wetness on his skin. But the wolf doesn’t seem to care. Its eyes stay closed, only a huff escaping its nose. It seems content. 

“You’re really beautiful, you know that? Like your fur is so soft and the color, wow, as black as midnight. I’ve never seen something like you.” He knows that the beast won’t understand his words, but he really had the urge to compliment it. 

Lance’s muscles start to cramp from all the moving, therefore he has to move a tad closer to reach the edge with his free hand. That makes him nearly bump his face against the muzzle. If anybody saw him like this, he would yell at him to get the hell away before the beast opens its jaws to take a bite out of his face. “I guess, I’m really going crazy”, he muses aloud and the wolf opens its eyes to blink up at him. 

His eyes catch the wrinkles on his right hand, right, he wanted to get out of the water before the arrival of the wolf. “I have to get out of the water”, he voices his intention and pushes himself off the edge to swim to the other side to the ladder. After pulling himself up and out of the water, he hears the first sound the wolf makes, something resembling a yelp. His head whips around to watch the beast rising up to stand, starring right back at him. Or more like at his bare lower half. For some unknown reason his face heats up. He scrambles to get to the lounger, whereon he left his towels, to twist one around his hips. 

His heart is drumming wildly in his chest as he sits heavily down on the lounger, hands running through his wet bangs. “What am I doing here?”, he mumbles, more to himself. 

He’s aware of the soft footsteps padding closer, feels the heat of the body when it stops in front of him. He doesn’t need to see to know that the wolf is back close to him, now sitting on its haunches, watching again. 

A small snort escapes his nose as he reaches for the soft fur at the side of its head to pat. “That stupid mullet-head will _never_ believe me, when I tell him about you”, he states, chuckling. 

The wolf cocks its head to the side, eyes glinting, jaws opening–it resembles a smirk. Lance blinks as the beast steps away, wants to ask what he did wrong but the words die on his tongue as he watches with wide eyes as the wolf transforms… into a _human_ shape. A man– _Keith_.

“THE FUCK!”, Lance can’t help but shout out into the silence of the night. 

Keith is crouching a few feet away from him, hair ruffled, pale skin reflecting the light, lips pulled into a smug smirk. “Who are you calling a _mullet_?”

“W-What… how… the fuck…”, too many questions are running through his head, all wanting to be asked, but none making it fully over the brunets lips. “This isn’t a dream..”, he finally mumbles, attempting to pinch his arm to make sure but is stopped by Keith’s hand grasping his wrist. The touch is burning on his skin, heat shooting through his body–oh _no!_  

He flinches back, scooting away on the lounger; his gaze immediately trails over Keith’s bare chest down to his lap. He can’t see his dick, with Keith’s other arm covering it from Lance’s angle of sight, but just knowing that Keith is naked in front if him and has seen _him_ naked when he got out of the pool… 

His hand finds the second towel and he throws it at the other man, who lets go if him to catch it before it can hit his face. 

“Just put it on”, Lance wheezes, covering his heated cheeks with his hands. 

Keith wordlessly obliges. “Sorry. I didn’t know a better way…”, he apologizes after securing the towel around his hips.

“Uh, you could have just _told_ me”, Lance says, finally able to look at the other man again. 

“And you would have believed me?”, Keith shoots back.

“Yeah?” Keith raises an eyebrow. “Maybe. Ugh, I don’t know, okay.” He finally admits, hand ruffling his wet locks, making them stick up at every angle. “It’s not something ordinary like admitting your sexual preference over eating dinner…”

“Which you did?”, Keith asks deadpan.

Lance averts his gaze. “Maybeee”, he drawls. When he hears the other man scoff, he whips his head around. “But this is not about me, it’s about you. And your ability to…”, he waves his hand in his direction.

“To shift into a wolf, yes”, Keith supplies for him, “I’m a werewolf.”

Lance winces and starts to rub the back of his neck, not missing how Keith’s eyes trail the movement. “But it’s not a full moon…”, he starts.

“Forget every horror movie cliché you’ve seen. We are not monsters on two legs, who run rampant during the full moon and kill everyone upon our way”, he explains vehemently. “We shift into normal looking wolves whenever we want.”

Lance cocks his head to the side. “So… like in Twilight?”

The raven visibly cringes, lips pulling into a frown. Then he nods defeatedly, “Sadly, yes.”

“Wow. Cool.”

Keith looks surprised. “You’re not afraid?”

The brunet waves his hand dismissively. “Nah, should I? I mean, if you want to eat me, you’d have done that at the first moment.” Keith raises an eyebrow. “I mean, look at _this_ ”, he gestures to his exposed body, which he regrets the next second because now Keith’s focus lies on his body. He clears his throat, “A-anyways, I’m wondering, why you are telling _me_ this?”

Keith’s eyes snap back to his face, silently watching for a few seconds, seeming to contemplate. Finally a defeated sigh. “I’ll be blunt, you’re a werewolf, too. Or can be, if you let another one bite you.”

Lance blinks. And blinks. And blinks. “Heh, nice joking.” The confident grin on his lips vanishes at the serious look on Keith’s face. It’s not a joking face. “F-for real?” Keith nods. And Lance is on the verge of a panic attack. His heartbeat is thrumming loud in his chest, ears buzzing, breath erratically escaping his lungs. 

“Lance, come here!” Keith’s commanding voice rings through his ears and surprisingly Lance manages to move forward, falling off the lounger into Keith’s awaiting body. Firm arms wrap around him, pulling him flush against the raven man. In other circumstances Lance would be heavily embarrassed to be pressed against Keith, both only clad in towels, but right now his closeness is just comforting. 

.

“Here, this will get you warmed up” Keith offers him a steaming mug of tea, which Lance gladly accepts. 

“Thanks.” They are now sitting on the couch in the living room; Lance wrapped up in a grand, plushy towel and Keith in shorts. Lance is propped up against the armrest on one side and watches Keith sit down next to him, a foot apart. For the time being it’s acceptable to be this close. 

“Soo…”, Keith starts, peeking through the fringe of his hair over to him, “You can ask what you want.”

“How do you know that I’m… can be a wolf too”, he doesn’t look at him as he waits for the answer.

“Did you grow up with your parents?”, he voices a counter question.

Lance scrunches his eyebrows together. “I grew up with my mom and step-dad. She never told me about my real father.”

“Then your real father must have been a wolf. Your wolf heritage is currently latent, but real wolves can detect it. We smell it. That’s the reason I know it.” His voice grows silent, and Lance knows there’s more, but Keith seems to hesitate. 

The brunet wiggles one foot free and nudges the other’s thigh with it. “And?”

“We have a hierarchy. Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Head Alphas are the leaders of their Packs, which can consist of every category. Alphas are fierce, protective of their Pack and have power over them. Betas are more attuned with their human side and can communicate better between normal humans and wolves. And Omegas look out for their Pack, they mediate disagreements within Packs. And they ensure the Pack bond”, Keith finishes hesitantly. 

Lance nods in comprehension. “Which one are you?”

“Alpha.”

He nods again. Seems likely. “And can you detect what I’ll be?”

The raven ruffles through his hair, eyes averted, cheeks _turning pink_. Lance blinks at that. Then his gaze meets his again, “Omega.”

Lance sputters, nearly spilling the hot liquid from his mug over his chest. An Omega? Really? He had hoped to be at least a Beta… “Okay… how do Omegas ensure the Pack bond?” Do they all gather together and cuddle? Have a group talk? 

“With sex”, Keith answers.

This time he manages to spill the hot liquid over himself. Luckily the towel is rather thick, so the liquid is not burning his skin, but the wet spots are still really warm. 

“Here, give me the mug”, Keith reaches for the mug to place it onto the table, while Lance rearranges the towel, checking his skin for red blotches, luckily finding none. “Sorry”, the raven apologizes meekly. 

Lance sighs, tilting his head to the side to lean it against the couch. “S’okay, you just surprised me. Which seems to be a speciality of yours.” His lips are pulled into a cheeky smile, which probably can’t hide his shakiness. Keith snorts, resting back against the cushion. “So, you plan to bite me?”

Ruby eyes meet his. “ _If_ you agree, it would be Shiro’s job to do. He’s the head Alpha.”

Again a surprise, which shouldn’t really be one, because they are living together and now Lance knows the reason too. “Is Thace part of your Pack, too?”

“Not Shiro’s. He’s part of the Pack, which is lead by Shiro’s dad. We once were too, but then Shiro bit me and we established our own. Which doesn’t mean that we aren’t connected anymore. Shiro’s dad is still Shiro’s Alpha.” When he notices Lance rubbing over his hair, he lets out a chuckle. “I know it’s too much at once. We’ve got enough time to talk.”

Lance nods, exhaling. His muscles feel tired from all the swimming. “One last question, is Lotor a wolf too?” A dark frown upon the other man’s face is all the answer he needs. “Because he’s an Alpha, too?” A nod. “He can smell my Omega side?” Again a nod. Lance frowns himself. “What other abilities do you have in your human form?”

Keith looks a little taken aback by his question. “We have enhanced senses. Eyesight, sense of smell, taste and touch and… hearing.” Eventually he looks away and Lance catches the blush on his cheeks.

Wait a minute… his own realization hits him like a brick wall. His cheeks flare up as he remembers himself jacking off in his room, in the shower, all during Keith’s stay in the apartment. Which he, assuming by his rosy cheeks and sheepish look, was able to hear and probably also smell. 

And with that revelation he hastily makes his retreat. 

.

The warm water is welcomed on his cold skin as he stands under the spray with his eyes closed and head bowed down. His mind is still running busily with all the information Keith gave him.

Lance is a wolf–or can be, if he lets some Alpha bite him, preferably Shiro–and on top of that an Omega–destined to be fucked by his Pack. Keith and Lotor are Alphas, and apparently that’s the reason why the latter is so obsessed with him. 

Rubbing over his face, he turns to grab the shower gel but stops. If he lets Shiro turn him, he can shift into a wolf himself. Remembering the black wolf in the garden, a shiver runs down his spine. Seems like the Omega side in him recognized the beast as not a threat to him.

Goosebumps rise on his skin as he pictures his hand running through that thick dark fur, meeting those ruby eyes, burning with desire in the darkness. Lance was naked in the pool, entirely defenseless. Keith could have eaten him and he wouldn’t have made a sound.

Heat starts to pool in his loins; the image of the beast above him with Lance only in his human skin trapped under him is turning him on immensely.

A shaking breath escapes his lips as his hand wanders from his chest down towards the center of his arousal. His dick is already hard and yearning to be touched. But Lance stops in his movement, remembering the sheepish look on Keith’s face when he asked him about his superior sense of hearing in his human form. Can he hear him now? Does he like listening in on him while he gets himself off to the image of being fucked by him? Does he… want to participate?

The last thought stays in his mind, pushing every other to the back. It’s risky but Lance has done enough to embarrass himself. Nervously licking over his lips, he grabs his dick in his hand, easily moving his hand thanks to the water running down on his skin. His heart beats loud in his ears as he opens his mouth to let out one single word, in hope that the man downstairs will react. “Alpha.”

Seconds later the door of the shower is pulled open and he feels another body hover at his backside, not quite touching but _almost_. “You shouldn’t tease an Alpha like that”, Keith’s voice rumbles low in his chest, lips at Lance’s ear. It has Lance wrecked by a whole-body shiver. His dick twitches in his hand. All of a sudden it’s too hot in here. 

But he won’t crumble. Gulping down his insecurities, he turns around to face the other man, noticing for the first time the three inches of height difference. But Keith’s demeanor makes up for that.

Ruby eyes are burning up at him, the red so dark with desire that Lance feels like suffocating under this gaze. And the raven is still not touching him, just looking at him like he wants to devour him–like a predator watches its prey. 

And God, does he want to be his prey! With a playful smile on his lips he raises a cocky eyebrow before replying, “But I like to tease. What will you do about it, Alpha?” At least he _hopes_ to sound playful in a situation like this–naked with another man in a shower stall, stiff dick in hand. Fuck, his cheeks are heating up again.

Before he has the time to scramble for better words, he’s pulled out of his inner panicking by a _growl_ from the man in front of him. His eyes widen as he watches the Alpha lunge forward, hands slapping against wet tiles besides his body, pale body pushing his darker one against the tiles. And suddenly they are touching–but more importantly, _kissing_. 

Keith moved so fast that Lance didn’t comprehend what the other intended until it was too late. Not that he minds. On the contrary, when Lance realizes that they are kissing, he moves one hand up into black locks, while the other curls around Keith’s torso to pull him closer–if that is even possible. But now Lance has the reassurance that Keith won’t leave. 

Their lips are firm against another, mouths opened in a sloppy kiss, tongues dancing together. Keith has his hands still pressed against the tiles, still not touching him, and Lance cannot have that. He absolutely needs Keith’s hands on him, now more than ever. 

Therefore he has to pull back, teeth nipping Keith’s bottom lip in the process and hopes his voice is alluring. “Touch me, please, I need you”, he whispers against Keith’s lips and to his utmost delight the Alpha obliges.

A gasp leaves his lips as Keith’s hands finally touch him. First encircling his waist, then running up on one side, coming to rest on his chest, fingers brushing over an erect nipple, eliciting another gasp from the brunet. The other hand goes down, grabbing one butt cheek, squeezing the globe and pushing their loins firmly together. 

When their arousals slide against another–both wet and slippery from the water–both men let out a moan. While Lance’s is more like a whine, Keith’s resembles a growl. And fuck, if Lance doesn’t get harder after being touched by this man. His blood is on fire. 

Keith’s lips find his again, tongue running between Lance’s pliant lips to rub against his. Fuck, Lance has never been this aroused in his life! If he feels like this as a human, he can’t image what it will be like once he gets bitten. “What are you thinking about?”, Keith asks, moving his lips away and leaning in to rest them against Lance’s ear.

The brunet shivers as he feels the hot breath puffing against the shell. Taking a shuddering breath, he ruts his hips against Keith’s in search of relief. “I-I was wondering, how it will feel after I get bitten.”

Keith’s chest shakes against his as he lets out a low chuckle. “Oh, it will be even better.” His voice is dark, laced with a promise. 

Suddenly his lips are on Lance’s neck, sucking and nipping at the tender flesh, which has the brunet keening. He doesn’t bite down, just graces the dark skin with his teeth, but that’s enough for Lance right now. 

While he’s focused on the touch against his neck, he doesn’t track Keith’s left hand, which has wiggled between their bodies and is now grabbing both their dicks. Thanks to the water cascading down on them, moving his hand up and down is easy and more importantly pleasuring. Having Keith’s hand jacking him off, while his dick rubs against Keith’s, is hot as hell! His own hands roam over the expanse of pale skin on Keith’s back, noting the taut muscles. He wants to taste Keith too; wants to lick those sinful feeling muscles. But it’s impossible to move. He’s pressed against cold tiles, trapped by Keith’s body–utterly helpless. 

He’s just able to move his head to the side to give the Alpha better access to his neck. His mouth is opened, spit trailing down from the corner of his lips, warm puffs of air emanating as he pants out Keith’s name. He’s embarrassingly close to coming. 

The hand between their bodies stills all of a sudden, making Lance whine, but Keith just nips especially hard on the juncture of neck and shoulder, making the brunet jolt, before he ducks down.

Lance’s eyes widen as he watches Keith sink onto his knees in front of him; hands gripping his sides and running down sinfully slow over bronze skin. “K-Keith”, Lance moans as pale hands come to a stop on his thighs. Ruby eyes never leave his azure ones as the raven moves his mouth closer, tongue popping out between kiss-swollen lips and licking up a trail from base to head of Lance’s stiff dick. 

 _Fuck, is Keith going to suck me off?_ , Lance’s thoughts rush through his head.

The question is answered as the raven opens his mouth wide and takes his dick in one big gulp. For a moment he is stunned as he watches the man start to bob his head up and down, tongue trailing the underside of Lance’s cock in his mouth. It feels fan-fucking-tastic! His mouth is wet and warm around him; the grip of his hands firm on his thighs. His own hands bury themselves in raven locks plastered against Keith’s head. He wants to close his eyes, to focus on the feeling, but he can’t make his gaze leave the sinful image in front of him. Keith is just so fucking hot sucking him off on his knees. 

 _An Alpha on his knees_ , Lance thinks. His legs start to tremble, but Keith’s grip holds him upright and Lance is on the verge of coming. “I-Im close, K-Keith”, he warns between moans, fingers pulling at ravenous locks to guide him off, but Keith speeds up, hollows his cheeks, _growls_ … and Lance is gone.

His vision blanks out, load spilling into Keith’s awaiting mouth, who’s swallowing greedily what Lance gives. His chest heaves heavily as he takes deep breaths, hands leaving Keith, going limp at his sides. His muscles feel like jelly from coming so hard. But his eyes still follow Keith as he pulls back, tongue licking up last drops of come from his lips, which are pulled into a satisfied smirk. His eyes are almost black from how much the pupils have expanded and they never leave Lance’s as he slowly stands back up. Lance gulps as he notices his still stiff cock. An Alpha’s cock.

He wants to return the favor but he can’t will his muscles to move. Opening his mouth to voice his intention, he’s silenced by Keith’s lips again. The kiss is hungry, desperate and Lance feels the hurried moves of Keith’s hand between them as he jacks himself off. He just kisses back with the same vigor. 

“Say it again”, Keith commands against his lips, teeth nipping his bottom lip and _nearly_ tearing flesh.

Instinctively Lance understands. “ _Alpha_ ”, he breathes and suddenly Keith comes. White, hot cum spills over bronze skin, only to be washed away seconds later by the water. He shudders at the feeling nonetheless. 

The Alpha is taking a moment to get back from his high and Lance revels in watching Keith’s face going soft from bliss. He’s beautiful.

When Keith opens his eyes again, they’re back to their piercing, ruby color. He lifts a hand, the one he used to jack off, and places it on Lance’s jaw-line. A finger trails over his lips and he feels sticky wetness cling to the flesh.

With eyes half-lidded the Alpha watches as Lance opens his mouth to give entrance, greedily licking and sucking the cum right off. The taste is foreign on his tongue, heavy with flavor, in a good way. He wonders if every Alpha’s cum tastes appealing…

.

Keith insists that they sleep in his room, explaining that an Omega needs a room for himself, with no Alpha being allowed to trespass. Lance doesn’t fight him on it. He likes to have a room for himself and the guest room is really comfy. 

“Why don’t we use the room upstairs?”, he muses as he settles on Keith’s queen-sized bed. His eyes follow Keith in the dimly-lit room, moving around, closing curtains, putting stuff away so that Lance won’t fall over them, if he needs to use the bathroom later. 

“That room is for Pack”, he explains.

“Which I’m not a member of”, Lance concludes.

“ _Yet_ ”, Keith adds firmly, finally standing next to the bed. “Do you mind if I sleep in trunks?”, he asks.

Lance blinks at him. “Uh, no.” His cheeks darken. It’s stupid to be embarrassed about something trivial like that because they’ve seen each other naked less than an hour ago. But Lance wanted cuddles and cuddling half-naked will probably be a little too intimate yet.

However Lance remembers the night before as he slept naked in his bed, satin sheets smooth on his exposed skin. Currently he’s wearing PJs again and can’t imagine a comfortable night in them. Gulping down his insecurities yet again, he pulls the shirt off his chest. “Honestly, I also like to sleep with less clothes on.” After pulling off the pants, only trunks left on himself, he looks expectantly up at Keith, who was watching with a raised eyebrow, amused half-smile on his lips. Lance blushes. “I-I want cuddles. If you don’t like that, you can sleep on the couch.”

The raven snorts before pulling off his own pants. “Though your Omega side is still latent, you sure act like one. Luckily I’m up for cuddles right now.” With that he crawls under the thin blanket. Immediately his body heat spreads over to Lance’s side of the bed, who’s a tad baffled. Keith raises a teasing eyebrow, ruby eyes glinting as he waits for the brunet to move into position.

Blushing heavily, Lance flops onto his side, offering his back to the Alpha, who moves closer until his chest is resting against the bronze skin of Lance’s back.

The latter feels a warm hand slide over his side and settle on his waist. Warm lips touch his neck in a fleeting kiss and Lance’s heart jumps in his chest. He can feel goosebumps rise on his skin yet again. “Night”, Keith mumbles against his skin.

Willing his heartbeat to slow down, he clears his throat, “N-Night.” It only takes a few minutes for him to fall asleep. 

* * *

_He’s running through the woods; bare feet padding over dry earth and rusty foliage. It’s quiet; only the sound of his steps is heard. Thanks to the light of the moon he can at least make out fallen trees or protruding roots to prevent falling over them and possibly breaking bones as a result. He doesn't dare to look back over his shoulder in fear of falling. But he doesn’t need to look to know that he’s still being followed. After all he is the prey._

_His eyes dart over his surroundings but catch nothing but trees, no end in sight. And then he does as feared, he falls._

_Protecting his face with his arms, he lands face first onto the earth covered with leaves. For a moment the air is knocked out of his lungs and he needs time to catch his breath._

_Time he hasn’t got. When he rolls over on his back his persecutor is already here. Just a few feet away the wolf with the midnight black fur stalks closer from between the trees, ruby eyes glinting with hunger._

_Lance pushes up onto his elbows but with a leap the beast is on him, preventing him from sitting up. His heart beats frantically in his ears, chest rising and falling heavily; the sweat is glinting on his bare skin, reflecting the light of the moon, which stands proud and full against the night sky._

_The beast is looking down on him, very still, only breathing and certainly tasting the tang of sweat and adrenaline on his tongue._

_He watches with wide eyes as the beast moves its head down, opening its jaws, heavy tongue lolling out. The touch on his skin with the wet, hot appendage is electrifying. Goosebumps rise on his skin as the wolf licks up a trail from stomach to chest, brushing an erect nipple, giving Lance a whole-body shiver. He feels the heat pool low in his gut, cheeks heating up when the tongue is back on his skin. His dick twitches between his legs and Lance wants to touch himself, but cannot move with the beast above him._

_The wolf can probably smell his arousal but Lance doesn’t feel guilty with getting aroused by being chased and licked by this beast. Ruby eyes are back on his face and Lance lets a whimper escape his lips. “Please”, he begs, wanting nothing more than release._

_The beast seems to understand; it lowers its head until its muzzle is hovering above Lance’s by now swollen dick. Hot puffs of air fan over the flesh, making it twitch again and leaving Lance writhing needily on the ground. He watches as the tongue slips out again, coming down to touch the head of his dick, which has Lance moaning at the feeling of the rough texture on the sensitive glans._

_His hand snaps forward, flying to dark fur, fingers burying themselves in the soft curls, trying to spur it on to do more…_

 

A gasp escapes his lips as his eyes snap open. He’s breathing hard as if he really did take a run in the forest. But it was a _dream_. A strange, disturbingly arousing dream. His cheeks heat up at the image of the wolf above him licking his erection. And him kinda liking it. 

Rubbing the heals of his hands over his eyes, he turns his head to the side to find the spot next to him empty. Keith has left. Again.

All of a sudden something wet trails over the inside of his thigh and Lance jolts, hand flying to the blanket and yanking it off. His mouth falls open in bafflement at the sight. Lying on his stomach, between Lance’s legs, is Keith; lazy half-grin on his lips, black locks disheveled and ruby eyes glinting mischievously. 

“Mornin’”, he greets with a low rumble in his voice due from sleeping. His cheek is pressed against a bronze thigh–the one he previously licked. 

Lance breathes out a sigh, head sinking back onto the pillow. “Morning.”

“Did you sleep well?”, comes the nonchalant question, as if Keith’s position between his legs is only natural. 

Did Lance mention that his dick is hard? No? Okay. Lance has got a boner and Keith is practically on eye-level with it. Keeping in mind that Keith is currently trailing a path from thigh to abdomen with his other hand. Deliberately not touching his dick, but oh so close. It makes Lance crazy.

“Yeah, kinda”, he breathes out, arm over his eyes, transfixed with the motion of fingers on his skin. 

“Mm-hm, was it a nice dream?” The fingers stop at his navel, slowly circling it, while Keith’s breath hits the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. His dick twitches helplessly on his stomach.

Damn mullet-head for being such a tease this early in the morning. “I guess. Cannot really remember”, he dodges the question. Because why should he tell Keith about his erotic dream if he’s being such a tease… in addition to that Lance isn’t really sure if his dream was even healthy…

Keith moves against him, propping himself up on his elbows, crawling closer until his face is hovering above his abdomen. “You know, I had a pleasant dream myself until I was awoken by the pretty noises coming out of your mouth.” He raises a hand to brush a finger over Lance’s dick–from base to top, stopping there. Lance jolts and lowers his arm to look at the man. “It looked like you had a pretty vivid dream, this little guy here”, he rubs lovingly over the cockhead, ”was already up and calling for my attention.” Keith’s voice rumbles deep in his chest, resembling a purr. His eyes are dark, almost black, and Lance feels his heartbeat quicken as he remembers the same look on the wolf’s face.

His mind turns blank; he doesn’t know a witty comeback to Keith’s statement. But apparently the Alpha doesn’t need an answer anymore. Without so much as a warning his head goes down to engulf Lance’s dick with his mouth. 

“Jesus”, Lance cries, a mix of yelp and moan, hands scrambling at his sides in search for purchase. They find it in Keith’s hair. Fingers bury in dark locks, as he watches with half-lidded eyes the Alpha bobbing his head up and down, tongue lying flat in his mouth to rub at the underside of the cock. Occasionally he pulls off to lick and suck on the head, fondling his balls with the hand that has a grip on the base to hold the appendage upright. 

Lance is a wheezing and moaning mess, arching into the touch, legs twitching at Keith’s sides, crowding him to pull him closer. His mind stays blissfully blank, worries forgotten, just enjoying the moment.

He’s close, oh so sweet relief nearby but then he remembers that he doesn’t want to come first again. He wants to return the favor, wants to make Keith feel what he’s feeling, because of Lance doing it to him. 

Conjuring up his self-control, he tugs at the dark locks to get the man’s attention. “Stop, please”, he breaths between moans.

And to his utter surprise the Alpha stops immediately; mouth pulling off with a wet pop, a trail of saliva connecting the tip of his cock with his lips, which are red and swollen from use. The look he gets causes a shiver to run down his spine–eyes full of hunger. Keith’s tongue slips out, licking over his pinkish lips and cutting the trail. Lance’s heart makes a leap in his chest. 

“What is it?” Keith’s voice is raw from use, which he doesn’t seem to mind.

Lance gulps, pushing himself up on his elbows to lick at Keith’s plush lips. “I want to taste you right now”, he whispers against his lips. 

He feels a grin against his own lips. “Anything you want”, the other breathes, lips brushing against his jaw, sucking lightly. 

Lance does a little victory dance in his mind, before he gives instructions, “Stand at the edge of the bed. I wanna suck you off lying on my stomach.” One last suck on the skin of his jaw and Keith does as told. 

Luckily the bed is high enough for Lance to only need two pillows to prop his upper body up to be at eye-level with Keith’s swollen dick. It’s beautifully shaped, pale, with a rosy head, already sporting droplets of precum. Lance’s mouth waters at the sight. His tongue darts out between his lips, licking up the tangy juice, enjoying how the head twitches against his tongue. 

He hears Keith breathe out a chuckle, hand moving up into Lance’s short brown locks, rubbing over his scalp. “It will taste even better as a wolf. _You_ will taste even better”, he promises in a low voice, heavy with desire. And Lance shivers at the possibility. “Open up”, Keith instructs suddenly and seconds later after Lance has obliged, he has Keith’s dick in his mouth.

It’s lying hot and heavy against his tongue, which he moves to run over the underside. Keith’s fingers harden their grip on his locks, pulling his head closer, until the tip of his dick hits the back of Lance’s throat. 

And that is the first time, he surprises Keith, judging by the gasp from the man above. Lance’s lips split into a grin around the appendage as he starts to move his head back and forward again. It takes a few seconds for the Alpha to get his bearings back together, but when he does–hoh boy… His hips snap forward, grip burning on Lance’s head as he starts to fuck into his awaiting mouth with abandon. 

The brunet feels the spit drip out of his slackened mouth, feels the burn in his throat. And he likes it. Like the noises escaping Keith’s lips, loving that he’s the one to be the cause of his pleasure. His own release is close, thanks to the mattress under him, which he’s rubbing his dick into. That’s the reason why he wanted to lie on his stomach. Two birds with one stone. 

“L-Lance, ngh”, Keith moans, the movement of his hips stumbling. He seems to be close too.

Lance takes a gulp around his dick and growls. Or attempts to. It makes his mouth vibrate nonetheless, which is his goal. 

The man above him throws his head back, mouth open, moaning deep and nearly feral as he cums down Lance’s throat. As the hot liquid fills him, it only needs a few more thrusts into the mattress below, until he succumbs into the sweet embrace of bliss.

When Keith pulls back, Lance is finally able to breathe properly again. His chest is heaving with breaths, sweat glistening on his pale skin, and his eyes are burning. Lance brushes the spit from his chin, lips coiling into a coy smile. “You’ll be the perfect Omega”, Keith declares in a rough voice.

Lance lets out a rough laugh before he rolls over onto his back, stretching his body appealingly. His spent dick is sticking to his stomach coated in his spunk, but at the moment he just focuses on the burn in his throat and around his lips. Having no gag reflex always comes in handy. 

The spot on the mattress besides him dips down as Keith climbs onto it. Lance watches as the man crawls over him yet again. He bites his lip when Keith dips his head down to lick up the mess on his stomach. His dick twitches miserably while Keith sucks all the cum off the flesh–if he wasn’t too spend right now he would really like it. 

When Keith has licked his bronze skin clean, he crawls up all the way to press his lips against Lance’s, who’s happily opening up to give his tongue entrance. Their tongues meet, mixing the taste of both their releases together. Both men moan at the heady taste. 

They pull apart at the last second, both needing to catch their breath, feeling the coil of arousal reawakening in their guts. Keith is quicker than the man under him, supposedly thanks to his wolf stamina. That is something Lance can look forward to. 

“Still need a moment, wolf-boy”, he breathes, fingers brushing over the exposed chest above him, circling a nipple. His eyes follow his fingers for a moment, before he returns his gaze to meet Keith’s again. His heart picks up a beat at the look he receives. He decides he likes this look Keith’s giving him. He wants more, so much more. 

 _Please, fuck me_ , he wants to say, but before he can voice his demand, a phone rings on the nightstand, disrupting the heated, cozy atmosphere surrounding them.

“Sorry”, Keith apologizes, pushing himself up and off the bed, taking the heat of his body with him. 

The sudden coolness on his skin cuts off the beginning of his arousal, leaving him exhausted and cold. He grabs the blanket and tugs it over his body; it’s still warm from their bodies. 

“I’ll be there in twenty.” Keith ends the call and turns around to look at him. “I’m sorry, I have to go to a meeting. Wolf-business.”

Lance tries to be nonchalant, not wanting to show him that he doesn’t want him to leave, not after what has happened between them. He huffs and crawls back to his side of the bed, pushing his face into his pillow. “Kay, fine. Go. Do your business. I’ll stay in bed.” 

He hears the shuffling of Keith as he dresses. “Fair enough. It’s only 7am after all.”

Lance lets out a groan. _That’s_ why he feels so exhausted. “You fuckin’ woke me up at seven in the morning? Damn you and your horny wolf libido.” He hears Keith’s chuckle. Lifting an arm, he waves in a shooing motion at the other man. “Just go, shoo, shoo!”

“Don’t be cocky.” Lance yelps as he suddenly feels a sting in his left buttock. Did Keith seriously just _pinch_ him? When he turns around, pillow ready to smack that idiot right in his stupidly pretty face, he’s pulled into a kiss. A long, sweet, closed-mouth kiss, full of feelings and promises, which still lingers on his lips when the other man is long gone.

The loneliness is creeping up around him, seeping into his body and he hates Keith for making him feel like this after spending just one night and morning together. _Damn those wolf-feelings_ , he thinks as he pulls the blanket tighter around his body, face buried in Keith’s pillow. 

.

After Keith’s departure, Lance dozes for a few more hours, because the restlessness from the past days has finally taken its tribute. But after all those sexual escapades, he’ll probably be able to work properly on his assignment. Therefore he can indulge himself in more sleep.

Four hours later to be precisely, his phone rings, pulling him out of a dreamless sleep. Still groggy, he needs a few seconds to realize his surroundings, before he finally grabs his phone and hits the accept button. “Yeah?”, he slurs, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“Hey, Lance. Sorry for... waking you up? It’s Shay.”

“Oh, mornin’, ‘sup?”

“Do you happen to know where Allura is? She hasn’t shown up for work yet.” Over the line he can hear the worried note in her voice.

Scrunching his eyebrows together, he turns to find a clock. “She probably overslept. Give her a few more hours–”, his gaze catches the letters of the digital clock on the nightstand, 11am. “Never mind what I just said”, he beg pedals, because damn, Allura being four hours late for work isn’t normal. “Did you call Coran? Maybe he knows something.” He sits up, now fully awake thanks to the anxiousness. 

“Yeah, I did. I already called everyone who could possibly know about her. You were my last hope”, her voice deflates audibly, line going silent. “Could your bodyguard…”

“Uh, sure, I can ask Keith to contact Shiro, her friend, maybe he knows something. I’ll call you as soon as I got news. Can you manage on your own?”

“Yes, that won’t be a problem. My brother and Pidge are helping. Thank you, Lance.”

“No prob, later.” After ending the call, he immediately scrolls to Allura’s phone number. ‘Hey, where r u? Everyone’s worried (๑ˊ▵ॢˋ̥๑)’, he writes. He doesn’t have high hopes for a reply. 

Before he calls Keith, he takes a short visit to the bathroom–peeing during a phone call is not something he’s fond of. His younger half-brother Thiago does that just to annoy him. 

After returning and pulling open the curtains, he notices a message lighting up the display. It’s from Allura.

His eyes widen as he reads the message. ‘Come to this address if you want her back.’ A second message contains the address. 

Lance types back. ‘That a joke? Not funny, Lura.’

The next response is not a text, but an image of Allura strapped onto a chair. Her eyes and mouth are bound. And Lance feels his gut churn with dread. ‘Come alone.’

After that the phone stays silent. It takes a few minutes for him to put clothes on, order an Uber, and stuff some cornflakes into his mouth during his wait for the car. 

Twenty minutes later he’s sitting in the car, on the way to a shady address, to hopefully rescue Allura, or be possibly abducted in the process.

Keith’s words about Lotor wanting him for his Omega heritage ring through his mind, but he can’t abandon Allura. There’s no time to wait for Keith to handle this issue. It’s Lance’s fault and this time he’s going to fix it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> To make some things clear:  
> \- They don’t have scent glands, but their necks are sensitive to touch. Usually when an Alpha touches the neck of a member of his Pack it’s for comfort.  
> \- Male Omegas don't get pregnant. Because reproduction isn't necessary for them, it’s done with a simple bite. Meaning: when a couple (male/female), both are werewolves, have children, they still need to be bitten regardless. They can’t transform into a wolf until they’re bitten by another wolf  
> \- A bite from a werewolf (regardless if in wolf or human form) will turn the bitten into a werewolf. The first time shifting is agonizing, and it will occur during the night, when the moon is up. Usually Alphas are the ones who bite other to form a Pack. They have to follow what their Alpha says, but there a cases when the human tries to struggle against the orders from the Alpha. They can’t awaken their wolf powers until they accept the Alpha as their leader.  
> \- It’s possible to change Packs, if another Alpha bites a member and is accepted as the new Alpha. It’s also possible that the new Alpha kills the current Alpha and takes the Pack as his own.  
> \- Omegas only go into heat during the night of the full moon. They can still produce slick (regardless if human or wolf shape) when they’re aroused, even if not in heat.  
> \- At this point Lance is only human, his werwolf side is latent, he didn't know about his father (who was a werewolf) or his inheritance. BUT he gets some gists about other wolfs. Like his Omega side acknowledges Keith as an Alpha and possible mate. And he detects evil wolves. But he didn't know why he has these instincts, until Keith told him.


	4. The Alpha Captor vs. the Alpha Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, in celebration of my Birthday (ﾉ´▽｀)ﾉ♪ 
> 
> Enter Lotor’s Squad. Gosh, they’re so cool, shame that they’re the bad guys here ((´д｀))  
> The girl’s names aren’t mentioned here, therefore Lance’s gives them names. As to not confuse you, I point them out now:  
> Ezor: ‘Ponytail’  
> Zethrid: ‘Buzzcut’  
> Narti: ‘Hoodie’  
> Acxa: ‘Blacky’  
> And sadly no smut in this chapter, sorry. Chapter 5 will feature some Shklance and even more Shance action (*´︶｀*)
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments, I read and appreciate every one of them ♡ If you have questions, I will answer them in the following chapters.  
> @jellycatking: thanks for pointing that out :)  
> @Ritsaya: glad you enjoyed the books. I’m so in love with them, especially the last book with Mike getting his own Pack ♡ He’s my favorite character ^^  
> @MariWrites: first, there’s no in-between form (sadly no cute Keith with doggy ears and tail). Second, I don’t have an updating schedule, but I try to update once per month.  
> @Moongirl12121: If Allura knows about the wolf stuff will be revealed in chapter 5 ;3 The second question about Kolivan will be answered in this chapter ^^
> 
> Please read the important note at the end. Enjoy～
> 
> Check out my profile if you wonder about updates.

Lance exits the car at a rundown shop in a side-street. It looks pretty old, deserted, but the sign in the glass door reads ‘OPEN’. He waits until the driver is gone, before he steps closer and tries the handle. It’s unlocked. When he enters, he’s greeted by a young woman behind an old counter; hair died an array of colors and pulled into a ponytail; eyes a mix of blue and yellow. Weird. 

The woman takes his moment of bafflement to speak up, “Hey, sweetie, what can I do for ya?” She seems friendly with her beaming smile and warmly gleaming eyes, but Lance’s gut tells him to be careful. For the past days it has been right.

“Hi, I’m supposed to meet someone here. But I guess they pulled my leg.” Playing clueless might help in this situation. 

The woman’s smile twists coyly, “Oh, sweetie, you are right where you should be.” Then she circles the counter and takes his arm to drag him to the back door behind the counter. 

“Where’s Allura?”, he demands, not trying to yank himself off. She might not look like it, but her grip is strong. 

“Who?” She looks up at him, head cocked in an innocent motion. 

That does make him stop from going further down the corridor. “Bronze skin, blue eyes, white, full hair. Beautiful lady.” His fingers itch to grab his phone from his jacket pocket to show her the picture, but he refrains from doing so. He doesn’t want to remind her of his only way to contact Keith. 

The woman looks at him, seeming to mull over his words. “Oh, _her_. The other pretty one.” Then she tugs at his arm again and they continue their way until they stop in front of a door. “She’s not here”, she reveals, pushing the door open. Lance has to squint his eyes against the sudden brightness of daylight. 

Albeit not being able to see at first, he still feels another presence in front of him. “That’s him? I can see the appeal.” It’s a woman’s voice. When his eyes finally adjust to the light, he has only a few seconds to look at the tall, muscular woman with a dark buzz-cut, before she grabs him by a wrist and pulls him to the opened backdoors of a mini van. 

He barely manages to cushion the fall with his arms otherwise he would have fallen on his face first. Then the doors shut and he’s got a few seconds alone for himself. He takes the opportunity to fumble for the phone, but his hand comes out empty from his pocket. 

“Nice phone.” His head snaps up to look to the front, where _Ponytail_ is waving his phone in her hand. “Where we’re going you don’t need it.” Her fingers start to close around the device.

“Wait!” He scrambles closer to her. “If I don’t stay in contact with my friends, they’ll get suspicious!” He tries to put on his best puppy look. “Please. You can keep it, just don’t break it.”

 _Ponytail_ musters him with her gleaming eyes. Then she offers it to him. “Turn it off for the time being. We will get our IT man to copy it. Then you can contact your friends if necessary.”

Lance nods, shutting off his phone obediently. It’s better to be cooperative for now. He doesn’t want them to hurt Allura. “Where are you taking me to?”

This time it’s _Buzzcut,_ sitting behind the steering wheel, who answers. “You’ll see.”

“You’ll let Allura go, if I cooperate, right?”

“If you behave”, _Ponytail_ answers, lips coiled. 

For the remainder of the drive, Lance doesn’t ask any more questions. He just hopes that everything will turn out right at the end. Maybe Keith will find him. He doesn’t know how it works for wolves but all he can do for the moment is hope. 

.

Their destination turns out to be a hotel, judging by the large building. “Put this on”, _Ponytail_ orders, throwing a cap onto his lap. He does as told and the next moment the backdoors are pulled open. 

 _Buzzcut_ moves to grab him again, but he manages to dodge her hand. “I can walk alone. I won’t run. Just don’t touch me.” If he could choose, he’d choose _Ponytail’s_ touch over hers. 

The woman just grunts, but steps away to make him room to climb out.

They parked at the delivery entrance at the backside, naturally. They wouldn’t want to be seen by many people. _Ponytail_ is back at his side, linking her arm with his to pull him forward “Look downwards. I’ll guide you.” 

They make their way together into the building, through an empty hallway, through another door, which leads to the staircase. They ascend the stairs and leave them on the 5th floor, where _Buzzcut_ opens a room. Then he’s pushed inside. 

It’s a normal room, with a bed and a bathroom. He expected to see Allura tied to a chair, but the woman sitting on the end of the bed is not his boss. She’s wearing a jacket with the hood covering most of her head, leaving only her face bare, with bleary colored eyes. She doesn’t turn her head when he steps closer. 

Lance turns around to glare at the other two women. “Where is she?”

 _Ponytail_ motions with her finger to look behind himself, which he does and notices a laptop on the table. He approaches the device to take a look at the video feed on the screen. It shows a similar hotel room like this one with a figure lying on the bed. It’s Allura. He would recognize her anywhere. His heart stutters in his chest as he notices that she’s not moving. “Is she dead?”, he asks horrified. 

“She’s sleeping.” Lance jumps at the sudden voice talking behind him. For a moment he forgot the third woman. “We didn’t harm her.” He turns to face her, but is surprised when her eyes aren’t trained on him. She’s still blankly starring ahead. 

“She’s blind”, _Ponytail_ supplies. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t sense you”, _Hoodie_ states. 

Lance crunches his brows together. “You are all wolves”, he says. Better to play with open cards. 

“Clever boy. You know what _you_ are?”, _Buzzcut_ cuts in.

Lance meets her hard gaze, “Yes, I’m an Omega. That’s why you want me. Fine, you have me, let Allura go now.”

The two women standing next to each other share a look. “She’s free to go as soon as she wakes up. Which will probably be in a few hours. Alcohol and sleeping pills don’t work well together”, _Ponytail_ explains casually.

“Free to go? On the picture you sent me, she didn’t look free to me.”

 _Ponytail_ places her hands on her hips. “She slept through the ordeal. She’ll just have a headache.”

His gaze switches from her to the screen, processing the information. That means, he won’t have a chance to talk with her, nor will she know about his capture. “You tricked me.”

“Duh, how else would we be able to get to you with that Alpha dancing attendance to you, silly.”

“Judging by the smell, they did more than ogle at each other”, _Buzzcut_ comments with a snort. Lance blushes. He didn’t think about showering, he probably still smells of cum and Keith. God, stupid wolves with their stupid heightened senses. “He needs to take a shower to get the stench of that Alpha off.”

“Luckily I planned ahead”, _Ponytail_ proclaims, fumbling beside the bed with a bag. “I got you new clothes.” The contents of the bag spill onto the bed; jeans, a top, briefs, even shoes.

Lance crunches his brows together. “How did you know my size?”

 _Ponytail_ shrugs, “Lucky guess.”

The brunet scoffs, but stays silent. Instead casting a mournful last look at the screen of the laptop before heading over to the door of the bathroom. When he pulls off the jacket to lay it at the side, he notices _Ponytail_ and _Buzzcut_ looming in the doorframe, eyes fixed on his figure. 

“Proceed”, _Buzzcut_ barks, but Lance will have none of that.

“I’m not taking a shower with you two watching me like creeps.”

“You little–”, _Buzzcut_ growls, making a step forward into the room but _Ponytail_ raises a hand for her to stop. She does.

“You watch over him”, she says with her gaze fixed outside the room.

Lance watches as _Hoodie_ steps inside and closes the door behind herself. Blinking at the unrelenting stare, he stays put while the woman makes her way to the opposite corner. “Don’t attempt anything funny. I can still stop you”, she says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lance gulps down the anxiety and proceeds to get rid of his clothes. Luckily the bathroom leaves enough space between him and the creepy wolf-lady. He spends his time under the shower spray, memories of the last shower he took with Keith running through his mind. They at least comfort him a little.

“Wash yourself properly. You reek of that Alpha”, _Hoodie’s_ sudden voice disrupts his train of memories, making him jump in surprise. 

He rubs the shower gel earnestly on his skin, heavy blush adorning his cheeks when he gets to clean his dick. God, it’s so humiliating. 

When he’s finally finished, he grabs a towel and drys himself off. Then he remembers that he didn’t bring his new clothes with him. Oh, fuck, no. He won’t parade back into the room to change in front of these creepy witches. 

As if on cue the door opens, giving Lance only seconds to fasten the towel around his waist, before _Ponytail_ gets to see him in all his naked glory. He shudders at the thought.

Thinking about another wolf seeing him naked, touching him intimately creeps him the fuck out. Keith is the only one who he wants to be touched by. Not Lotor, nor his creepy girl’s squad.

“Here, figured you’d rather get dressed without us ogling your pretty ass”, _Ponytail_ says, winking teasingly at him, before she places the clothes onto a shelf and exits the room again. 

Lance throws a look at the other woman in the room. She’s still just staring blankly ahead. “Hurry up, we need to get going”, she orders and Lance hurries to obey.

Dressed in his new attire, he exits the bathroom with _Hoodie_ close behind him. The woman offers his old clothes to _Buzzcut_ who stuffs them into the bag. At least they weren’t his favorite ones. “What now?”, he asks, searching for the laptop, but _Ponytail_ has it already put in a bag hanging from her shoulder.

“We’re leaving”, she answers, heading for the door.

“Is she still sleeping?”, he can’t help but question.

 _Ponytail_ nods, grabs his arm, while someone pushes the cap none too gently onto his head– _ouch_ –and together they leave the hotel room. Taking the same route back, they reach the parked car. 

This time _Hoodie_ joins him in the back, sitting across from him, silent as always, which leaves Lance to mull over his plight. 

This time the drive takes a while and Lance’s hope of getting saved sinks with every minute. He’s such an idiot. It’s not the first time he put someone else’s wellbeing above his own. 

Laying his hands on his propped up knees, he leans his head down until his fore-head touches his arm. Closing his eyes, he tries to block out anything else. He just needs to be strong. He’s going to endure anything what Lotor has in store for him. He _has to._ He promised himself not to make is family worry over him anymore. Which is hard with a mother, which is constantly worrying over her kids. He smiles to himself at the memory of his mama. He misses her so much. Every member of his family.

.

They arrive at an apartment complex, with an underground garage and an elevator, which is operated with a keycard to get them directly to the apartment. But Lance can’t really focus on his surroundings for long, because the elevator is really cramped with four people, meaning that he’s constantly touched by at least one woman. _Ugh_.

He’s really glad when the door finally slides open and everyone steps out into the apartment. His gaze trails over the interior, a wide loft like living area. It seems to be their home.

All of a sudden he feels a big lump form in his throat, keeping him from breathing properly, suffocating him. The finality of what is going to happen is sinking in. He can feel the last bits of hope vanishing, consumed by dread, seeping slowly into his veins. His feet are rooted on the spot, not able to move further into the apartment. The others are probably giving him funny looks, but at the moment he can’t focus on his captors. He has to focus on the memories of his family, his friends… Keith–anything that can make him not succumb to a panic attack. 

“Hey, come here. Everything’s fine. We are not going to hurt you. Come, let’s sit down”, it’s _Ponytail_ who talks to him in a tender voice, leading him over to sit down on a couch.

“Why is he behaving like this?”, _Buzzcut_ asks gruffly. 

“He seems to just have realized that the decision he made is final”, _Hoodie_ concludes. Sharp as ever.

Lance tries to focus on taking deep breaths; if he freaks out, they can still hurt Allura.

“Just give him some pills to get him quiet.”

“Will you take something?”, _Ponytail_ asks by his side and Lance nods. Then she leaves and returns a minute later with a glass of water in one and a pill in the other hand. “Just to get rid of the panic.”

It could be poison and he would take it. He doesn’t care. As long as it helps him get his bearings back together. 

“You’ll probably feel sleepy”, _Ponytail_ informs him as he feels his eyes droop after a few minutes. His heart also stops its frantic marathon-like beating. He leans back into the cushion of the couch and closes his eyes, _Ponytail’s_ hand a warm pressure on his thigh. 

.

He doesn’t know how long he took a nap, but when he wakes it’s to a new female voice talking with the other three women. About _Allura_. His muscles twitch but he wills himself to pretend to be still asleep. “She woke up an hour ago. Seems like she just suffers from a headache. I made sure to delete any evidence of a conversation on her phone. She’ll probably stay for the remainder of the day.” A beat of silence after her speech.

“Did you hear that, brat. Your boss is fine”, _Buzzcut’s_ sudden voice is right beside him, jolting him from his position on the couch. Damn.

He opens his eyes to glare at the woman and gets a grin in return. He doesn’t like it.

“Do you feel better?” _Ponytail_ takes his hand in hers, tenderly massaging the skin with her fingers. “You must be hungry.”

Lance gulps. “Not really.”

 _Buzzcut_ snorts before she leaves the room. He takes the moment to get a look at the newcomer. The woman is slender in her built, with short black hair and a single strand covering her left eye. Her blue eyes are boring into his own.

“How about I make you a sandwich with chicken?”, _Ponytail_ presses. “You have to eat.”

Lance twists his mouth. Seems like a lost cause to explain to her that he doesn’t want to eat anything these witches prepare for him. 

They made a deal, yes, but he never said anything about being an easy hostage. Maybe he can get away with accidentally throwing the sandwich into _Buzzcut’s_ face. That image makes him grin, which immediately vanishes when the door of the elevator slides open, the sound of dress shoes reaching his ears. 

“Welcome. How was the meeting?”, _Blacky_ asks.

“Not worth my time. That insolent brat even had the nerve to not take a shower before meeting me. He had the Omega’s smell all over him.”

Lance notices _Ponytail_ fidgeting in her seat, eyes shining, biting her bottom lip as to keep silent. 

“What is this present you talked about?” At that Lance’s body goes rigid. ‘Present’ means him. That’s why _Ponytail_ is so giddy. Lotor didn’t even know that his Pack captured him, it wasn’t his idea. He just came from a meeting with _Keith._ Is that why Keith had to leave him this morning? To meet with Lotor and talk about him? The thought pains him. Keith did that for him and he foolishly fell into the trap. _Fuck!_

“The full moon is near and we thought that it would be better to get him before that brat could make a claim on this pretty boy”, comes _Buzzcut_ ’s voice from the doorframe. She’s back, with a sardonic grin on her lips. He wants to punch it off her face. 

“You did?” Lotor moves forward until he stands right in front of Lance. “My, what a delightful surprise. Well done, ladies”, he praises as his eyes bore down into Lance’s core. He feels naked under the heat of that gaze; a horrified shudder running down his spine. If not for the pill he took, he would surely have a panic attack right now. 

 _Ponytail_ beside him beams up at the man. “He’s such a cutie, you’ve got great taste, Alpha!”

Lotor hums, gaze trailing down Lance’s body. “You know that I prefer only the best.” Lance averts his eyes, not able to meet those leering eyes of his. “Did you bath him? The stench of sex clung to that brat’s body. At least they didn’t mate.” His lips curve into a sinister smile. “Such a foolish lovesick puppy. He probably didn’t want to risk hurting you”, his words address Lance. “Sadly, he lost his only chance to place a claim on you.” His tongue swipes out over his bottom lip, causing Lance to shiver in dread. The Alpha lets out a chuckle, relishing in his reaction. “Ladies, I’ll make sure that everyone gets their fair share of the little puppy in time”, he declares, voice laced with a dark promise. 

And this time Lance cannot stay silent. “I _won’t_ surrender to you fucker!” Never. It doesn’t matter what he’ll do to him, he won’t crumble.

Four pairs of eyes shift over to him, all glinting with hidden hunger and menace. _Blacky_ and _Ponytail_ are the first to move, both now at his sides and each grabbing one of his arms in a death grip, which he cannot escape from. They haul him to a stand and drag him forward. 

His skin starts to prickle, gut churning in alarm. Uh oh, whatever is going to happen, his Omega side is trying to warn him. That can only mean one thing. 

Through his panic he hasn’t tracked Lotor’s movements, therefore he’s not prepared to suddenly feel his presence behind him. He’s standing too close, just a few inches apart, he can feel his breath ghosting over his exposed neck. _No no no no no_ , he tries to wrench himself from the women but both are too strong, grip like iron. “Don’t do this, please”, the plea escapes his lips before he really thinks about it. And he hates himself the second after. He didn’t want to show weakness in front of them, wanted to appear strong, but they all seem to overlook his false play of bravery. In reality he’s just a young man.

“On the day of the full moon you will beg for me to mate you.” The words are whispered into his left ear, just before he feels something sharp penetrate the skin of his neck, accompanied by a sudden agonizing pain spreading from the spot to his whole body. Everything is on fire, the grip on his skin feeling too much; Lance wants to scream, or maybe he already is…

After seconds, or minutes he succumbs to the pull of unconsciousness.

.

_It’s dark, everything around him is dark; he cannot see, cannot hear, cannot feel anything except for this void. At least it’s better than the unbearable pain from earlier. The thought that Lotor bit him, that after all this time, Lance’s efforts–Allura’s, Keith’s–Lotor got what he wanted. And Lance has lost. Lost everything. His freedom, his friends, Keith._

_He thinks about Keith, about their time spent together, about the possibility to be a part of the Pack he belongs to; Shiro, who he has never met, will never meet now. He looked forward to being a wolf._

_But now, it’s what he fears the most. Of what he’ll become under Lotor’s command. He doesn’t want it, doesn’t want to welcome the wolf part of him._

_A low whine disrupts the silence around him, pulling him away from these threads of darkness swirling around his mind._

_A pair of eyes blinks at him, as blue as the ocean–it belongs to the body of a wolf; fur as brown as the earth, a little shaggy._

_The wolf is standing a few feet away, still like a statue, just watching, blinking with those pools of blue at him. It knows that it cannot touch him, cannot embrace him, mustn’t welcome him to be what he was born to be. What he wanted to be at some point, but not anymore._

_Lance closes his eyes, blocking out everything until he’s back to being alone. Feeling nothing._

.

Returning to reality is like a harsh slap to his skin, everything he can focus on is the pain he feels. Not able to even sit on his own because of his nerves aching, burning like they’re on fire. 

He knows he’s not alone, knows about the women sitting close, about the body he’s leaning into; knows about the careful fingers tenderly threading through his hair. It’s probably _Ponytail_ , judging by the softly whispered words against his ear. She’s trying to comfort him. To help soothe the constant agony wrecking his entire body. 

It’s an alternation between delirium and slumber. He prefers the latter; it hurts less when he’s not awake. But it’s lonely. Sitting alone with the darkness as the only company. The wolf is keeping itself in the back, far far away where Lance doesn’t see him. It’s not eager to keep him company after the harsh rejection. He feels sorry, but he can’t succumb because that would mean accepting anything that Lotor wants from him. Once he was prepared to be a wolf, an Omega, but only with Keith at his side. The opportunity is gone and Lance has to live with the consequences–if that’s what he’s been going through can be called living.

* * *

He’s surrounded by water; it’s warm, soothing against the ache in his body, but it won’t make it go away. He’s not alone. Bodies on either side, both careful with touching. Where their bare skin touches it’s warm, not burning, but Lance knows he isn’t supposed to like it. He should push them away, but he can’t make himself will to move.

Closing his eyes and waiting for the darkness to engulf him is his only option.

* * *

“Why is he still like that? He should have changed his form long ago.” The tone is harsh against his ears, laced with ferocity. It belongs to an Alpha. The ache tenfolds. Every nerve is screaming, _succumb, succumb_ , but Lance won’t. “He should be mine!”

“He’s fighting against the bite, Alpha”, another voice states, this time more tender, minding Lance’s state of distress. 

“It’s been two days, but he still won’t accept you”, _Ponytail’s_ tone is filled with a kind of sadness, like she feels sorry for his decision to suffer through this shit rather than to have Lotor command over him. 

“If he keeps doing that, he will die”, comes _Hoodie’s_ voice from his other side. 

“Then _do_ something. If he dies, you will suffer.”

“Yes, Alpha”, rings their chorus as an answer.

Lance welcomes the darkness.

.

He’s lying on clouds, soft against his skin, so much contrast to the needle like pain running through his veins. He accepted it to be a new constant in this hell of a life.

The presences near him are familiar, it’s like they stay constantly by his side. “You need to drink something, please”, _Ponytail_ begs. He feels something press against his lips and then cold liquid trails down his chin and into his mouth. He’s barely able to gulp down enough before his body is wrecked by violent coughs. “Sorry.” A hand cradles his head. “Please, just give in. He’s not bad. You will be happy with us.” The words are whispered into his ear, while fingers run gingerly through his hair.

He wants to talk back, open his eyes and glare at her, tell her that her Alpha can go fuck himself, because he will never have someone like him as his Alpha. 

He wants Keith.

A sudden crash snaps him out of his thoughts. The body beside him goes rigid; presence changing from soothing to panicked. Something’s happening.

There are muffled noises, more crashes–like something broke–but it’s happening outside of the room they’re in. 

“What’s happening–” And suddenly the next crash is overwhelming in its volume. 

He can sense a different presence a few feet away; it’s overpowering, raw– _Alpha_ , Lance’s mind supplies. 

But the presence doesn’t make his skin crawl, nor make him want to fall back into the darkness.

A deep growl resounds in the small of the room and Lance is surprised to realize that the intruder is in his wolf form.

“How did he get here?”, _Ponytail_ hisses, leaving his side for the first time since he can remember.

“There are more outside”, _Hoodie_ assesses. She seems afraid. Both of them.

Does that mean, the Alpha is here for him? He tries to blank out the two known presences and focuses on the strong, dominating one. Funny how he doesn’t feel fear in the presence of this Alpha. _Run_ , whispers the voice in his mind and the sudden urge to follow has him stunned. He knows that he will be save with him. It resembles the feelings he harbors towards Keith. But this wolf is not Keith. _Just go_ , the voice presses between the numbing pain. 

With the other two focused on the intruder, Lance takes the chance to will his muscles into moving, which feels like a fucking bad idea, because he hasn’t moved in days, hasn’t eaten, barely drunk anything. Nevertheless with every fibre of his being he wills his body to endure a few more seconds of pain. He just has to reach that Alpha. 

And to his endless gratitude he manages to climb off the bed, toppling over for a second from the whiplash, but luckily crashing halfway into the wall, which he then uses as a support to stay upright. 

“Why can he move?”, comes _Ponytail’s_ shocked voice. And fuck, she’s closing in again, but a more menacing growl from the wolf has her stopping in her tracks.

With his eyes open, but vision blurred, he makes his way over to the other side towards the wolf standing in the broken doorframe. It doesn’t move, head tilted towards the women, but it doesn’t growl at him when he approaches it. It’s really here for him.

Hope burns its way through the constant pain, giving Lance enough willpower to reach the wolf. He virtually collapses against the side of the beast, which only huffs at the sudden weight on him. 

The fur is soft like Keith’s, body warm against his own, the muscles rigid and strong. “Sorry, m’not able to walk more”, he mumbles against its side with his face pushed into the soft hairs. He has to blink rapidly to not fall back into unconsciousness. 

A bark erupts from the body beneath him, which Lance partly notices is answered by a similar noise outside of this room. 

The next second the body under him moves, shifts into another form and Lance falls forward into opened arms, pressing him against a strong chest. A masculine chest. Barely able to process everything that is happening around him, he’s picked up by said man bridal-style. With his face buried in the crook of this Alpha’s neck, whose emanating scent is really comforting–even helping to dull the pain–the man moves into motion.

“No!”, _Ponytail’s_ yell rings after them, but other growls and the noises of bodies colliding with each other drown out her voice. The Alpha didn’t come alone.

With blurry vision he notices the Alpha getting them into the elevator. “Come to me!”, he yells over the noise of the fight. Lance moves his head a little to make out three figures moving; two coming closer, with one following them. The first one shifts back and throws a nearby table at the last one, which can’t dodge the object.

Man and wolf take the opportunity to run inside the elevator, with the doors closing right after them. With two men and one wolf it’s really cramped, and Lance is glad to be held. He wants to hold onto the Alpha but the man is naked and his hand only meets heated skin. Surprisingly it feels pleasant; he spreads his palm out until it’s resting on the left pectoral, right over the man’s thrumming heart. It seems to match his own frantically heartbeat. “You will be save, pup”, the deep baritone voice of the Alpha rumbles through his chest, running like liquid over Lance’s sensitive skin, soothing his agony a little. 

A whimper escapes his bursted lips as he buries his face back into the crook of his neck, breathing in the musky scent of sweat and Alpha. Lance wonders when his senses enhanced, making him sensitive to the presence of other wolves. He doesn’t want to imagine what would have happened if these wolves hadn’t come to rescue him from Lotor’s clutches. 

In the haze of his mind he witnesses how they exit the elevator and make their way to a parked SUV; the third wolf has finally shifted back to his human form to pull open the back-seat door and Lance recognizes him. It’s Thace. He shouldn’t be surprised to him being a part of his rescue squad, but Lance hasn’t dared to hope that these wolves really are acquainted with Keith. 

The Alpha manages to get into the back-seat without letting go of him. As soon as they sit down, Lance cranes his head to look to the front in hope of spotting Keith, but with his blurry vision he can’t make out faces–though with his new senses he’d surely sense Keith if he was nearby. A deep sigh escapes his lips, which isn’t missed by the man, on whose lap he’s currently sitting. 

A hand comes to rest against his head, cradling it back against the chest, fingers stroking through Lance’s hair. “Keith is waiting at home”, the Alpha explains. “I couldn’t take him with us, he’d have killed Lotor. He’s livid since your disappearance.”

Lance bites onto his bottom lip; Keith is mad, because he left, because he hasn’t contacted him. He left and Keith probably thought that he doesn’t give a fuck about him. About what they did only hours before he got the picture.

“Allura?”

He reckons that the Alpha is giving him a smile. “She’s waiting with him. She’s fine.”

Lance lets out a relieved sigh. At least they didn’t lie about this matter to him. “Thanks.”

“Any time. How are you feeling?” 

“Hurt. Body hurts”, he admits, closing his eyes again–having them open takes too much effort. 

The chest against him rises as the man takes a heavy breath. “I wish the circumstances for our meeting were different. After Keith told me about you, about the possibility of you joining our Pack, I could think about nothing else than seeing you with my own eyes, getting to know the man, who has gotten Keith this moonstruck.” He pauses in his speech to brush his thumb over the side of Lance’s jaw, tilting his head up to look into his eyes, which open at the motion. “I can understand the allure.” Then he leans down to press his forehead against Lance’s. “I can make the pain disappear, if you let me bite you and accept me as your Alpha.”

Lance takes a few seconds to contemplate. “You’re Shiro, Keith’s Alpha”, he assesses and feels the other nod softly. “Okay”, he finally breathes out, because this is okay. He can accept this man as his Alpha–not only because of Keith, but because he also has this feeling of safety in this man’s arms. 

“It will hurt for a moment”, Shiro warns as he props him up into a more sitting position in his lap. Lance has to wrap an arm around his neck to keep himself upright. Tilting his head more to the side, Shiro’s face hovers over the spot Lotor has marked. “Ready?”

Lance whimpers as a yes, body tensing for the sting of the bite. It happens seconds later, rivaling the intensity of Lotor’s bite, but the pain only lasts for a moment before his muscles go slack. 

Darkness finally engulfs him. 

 

_This time the wolf is back in front of him, having forgone its place in the far back of his mind. Its blue eyes meet his own, shining with hope and love and Lance raises his hand to card it through the thick fur at the side of its neck. The wolf leans its head forward, muzzle brushing softly over his cheek. A smile spreads over his lips, happy that the wolf hasn’t abandoned him._

_He’s finally ready to it being a part of him._

.

The next time he opens his eyes it’s to being jostled in Shiro’s arms. When he comes to himself, he’s finally able to look at his surroundings without a sheen on his vision. The second thing he notices is the absence of pain for the first time since he was bitten by Lotor.

“Sleeping Beauty finally awakened”, Thace’s amused voice gets his attention. Lance feels his cheeks heat up and turns in Shiro’s hold to slap the snickering man sitting in front of them in the passenger’s seat.

“M’not a girl”, he replies grouchily. The chest under him vibrates with a stifled laugh. “Stop laughing.” He turns to pout at Shiro but freezes the next second, finally realizing that he can take a proper look at this man– _his_ Alpha.

First he notices the white forelock, a stark contrast to the undercut and the black hair on top. Then the dark grey eyes, which shine warmly up at him, little crinkles decorating the corners. His face is chiseled, with a strong jaw and a nice smile on his lips. He looks older than Lance, possibly in his thirties. Talking about strong, man this Alpha is buff in his build, not surprising by how easily he lifted and carried Lance from the apartment to the car. God, he can certainly bench-press two of him. At the same time. 

His face heats up at the thought. Typical of him to think about something dirty right after being rescued. _God._ Rubbing over his burning cheeks, he tries to ignore the snickers from the other three men in the car. In the back of his mind he takes note of them all being Betas. Shiro is the only Alpha. He wonders if said man knew about his aversion to being touched by other Alphas beforehand. 

Focusing on the different scents they emit, he notices another scent mixing with his Alpha’s. It takes only seconds to realize that it belongs to Keith. Does this mean that he unconsciously ran to Shiro because he recognized Keith’s scent on him? 

Blinking several times, he meets Shiro’s gaze. “Feeling better?” Lance nods shyly, which earns him another warm smile. “I’m glad. That means you accept me. Keith will be happy to hear.” After noticing Lance’s unsettled look, he adds, “I’m happy too.” Then he lifts his hand to gently cup the back of his neck, leading Lance’s head down for a brief but meaningful kiss on the lips. “Welcome to the Shirogane Pack.”

Lance beams up at him, detecting the content auras around him. Everyone here is happy for his joining, he can smell it.

“You must be hungry.” On cue Lance’s stomach rumbles, earning him amused chuckles from the other men. He smiles sheepishly down at Shiro, who turns his head to look at the man sitting by the other door. 

“Already on it”, the Beta with the short blond hair says, busily typing on his phone. Lance musters him, noticing for the first time that the three men who rescued him are only sporting shorts. Right, they shifted in the apartment. Meaning that Shiro was naked when he climbed into the car, with Lance sitting on his lap. Lance himself has barley any clothes on, just loose shorts reaching his knees. 

“Oh God”, he groans and hides his face in his hands from embarrassment. 

The others perk up at his sudden outburst. “What’s wrong?” Shiro is immediately on alert, hands running over his back in a concerned motion.

“What’s with you and the lack of modesty?” He remembers the touches of Lotor’s women– _Betas_ , his mind supplies–bare skin against his during his delirious state. They _bathed_ together; they saw him naked. His face is burning and he contemplates if his head could burst from overheating. 

Laughter fills the car after his question, which doesn’t make it easier for him to overcome his flush. “It’s a wolf thing, puppy”, the blond Beta answers. 

Lance’s head whips around to gape at the man next to them. “P-puppy? I’m not a child”, he says indignantly.

“As a wolf you are. You’re freshly bitten and have yet to shift. This makes you a puppy”, explains Thace, looking back over his shoulder. His tone is not mocking, but Lance still doesn’t like the pet name. 

“What about ‘pup’. Can I call you that?”, comes Shiro’s softly voiced question. His eyes are shining so earnestly with warmth that Lance’s heart makes a jump in his chest.

He averts his eyes, cheeks still rosy as he mutters, “If it’s you, I don’t mind.”

The beaming smile on his Alpha’s lips is too much for his poor heart.

“You’re lucky to get such a cute Omega, Shiro”, the blond man mentions, eyes roaming over Lance’s frame, who automatically presses himself closer to Shiro, trying to hide some of his nakedness against him. His glare is only half-hearted but he hopes that the Beta still gets his not amused mood.

This action makes their bare chests touch, which dampens his glare a little. God, as an Omega being in a car with three grown wolves can be really annoying, especially with the lack of clothes involved. 

The hands resting on his covered waist start to make their way back up over the bare skin of his back. Goosebumps rise at the contact and he has to bite his lower lip to stifle a whimper. He’s still sensitive to the touch of an Alpha– _his_ Alpha.

“Sorry”, Shiro murmurs against his ear, breath fanning warmly over the shell, which doesn’t make the situation better.

“Tell blondie to stop ogling me”, he mumbles against the skin of Shiro’s collarbone.

There’s a beat of silence before said man barks out a laugh. “You’ve got a pretty sharp tongue, kiddo.” The grin is splitting his face, rows of white teeth on display. “I’m Antok. And the man driving the car is Ulaz.” Said man gives a nod, eyes meeting Lance’s in the driving mirror. “You already met Thace. And you probably detected that we three are Betas.” He waits for Lance to nod in agreement. “We are part of Kolivan’s Pack, Shiro’s father. But we are working in his security company.”

“Are you in trouble because of me?”, Lance finally asks what’s in the back of his mind, bothering him for quite some time. 

“Don’t worry, everything will be taken care of”, Thace answers him, halfway turning in his seat to reach a hand out and ruffle Lance’s hair, who’s too stunned to dodge the action. 

Instead of replying, he sticks his bottom lip out in a pouting manner and slaps the hand away. 

Shiro rubs reassuringly over the back of his neck. “Don’t take it to heart. They are just happy to have another one to tease.”

“Although your reactions are way cuter than Keith’s”, Antok declares with a lopsided grin. Lance just sticks his tongue out, which he immediately regrets when the other man leans over, reducing the gap between them to just a few inches. “Careful, puppy, I bite”, he snaps his teeth in emphasis. Lance’s heart is thrumming in his chest.

Luckily Shiro comes to his rescue like the knight in shining armor, even with the lack of clothes. “Stop messing with him. He needs more time to get used to you.”

Antok snorts at his jab and sits back properly, sulking. 

Lance hides the giggle behind his hand, aware that everyone can still hear it. Shiro is right, he just has to get used to all that wolf-stuff, but with Keith by his side he’ll surely make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note:  
> The following note is identical to the one I wrote in chapter 6 of my other story ‘Blood and Chocolate’.  
> I’m gonna take a break for the next two months. I’m working full time and the last months have been very stressful in my department. Therefore I need some time to relax and not focus on writing. Don’t expect an update before November. Sorry but English is not my first language, therefore I need more time to come up with the story.
> 
> See you after season 4 *jumps onto the Klance train to depart* (*´∀`*)


	5. Learning to be part of the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update in celebration of Keith’s birthday, yay (10/23) (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ♪♬  
> So here we are, back again. Ay, so much has happened… including this heart wrenching season 4 (｡•́︿•̀｡) After their progress in season 3 I was excited to see more… and to get nothing… I’m bummed. So here is some much needed Klance interaction. My boys, I love you (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ♡  
> I know we didn’t get to see much of Antok in the show, but I like to write him like this. There needs to be someone in the Pack that likes to tease-flirt with Lance (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧  
> Thanks for all your comments, kudos and views, omg over 10400 hits! Thaaaaaaaaanks ♡  
> @Peachy: omg, thanks for re-reading my story, I’m so touched *_* Hope you like this chapter  
> @RainbowTentacle_Sama: ay, what a comment. Don’t worry, Lance is not a cock slut for them. Though I tagged porn, this story won’t be just about Lance getting fucked… *coughs* there’s also plot. And attraction, and love. I think Lotor and his Pack sees Lance that way but never Shiro and Keith. Hope you like this chapter ⊂((・▽・))⊃
> 
> **Additional Tags: Shklance smut, Shance smut, blow-job, anal fingering, cum eating, slick as lube, thigh-fucking**

It doesn’t take much longer until they arrive at Shiro’s house. Ulaz parks in front of the garage. Lance is too giddy in Shiro’s lap to wait any longer, taking it upon himself to unbuckle the seatbelt, push the door open and rush out. Stupid idea. He hasn’t thought about the possibility of his legs not managing to hold his body upright after all the strain his body had to endure for the last two days. Therefore he unceremoniously stumbles down onto the grass after taking just two steps.

“Easy, pup.” Shiro is already hovering above him, arm extended to pull him up against his chest. Lance grabs onto his biceps for leverage. His cheeks are heating up from embarrassment once again. “Let me carry you inside”, the Alpha offers. The smell of worry clings to him, laced with the intention to comfort him.

It’s a little creepy how Lance can so openly read him. Is this what wolves can do? Has Keith been able to read through his hidden desires? Is this why the Alpha gave in this easily? Why he did everything Lance secretly wanted? Can Shiro do the same? Detect Lance’s buried desire simmering in the back of his mind to have him, _his_ Alpha, touch him in every intimate way possible. Now that he thinks about it, how is it possible to control his urges and not succumb to them like he did in Keith’s presence? Is it because he’s a wolf now?

“Lance?”, the sudden call of his name pulls him out of his line of thoughts. It’s Allura’s voice.

Turning around in Shiro’s hold, he spots the woman standing at the opened front door. “Allura!”, he calls back but hesitates to move. He doesn’t want to fall on his face again and worry her more. A strong arm encircles his waist, steadying him. After a small nod and an encouraging smile from his Alpha, they make their way over to the entrance.

Luckily he doesn’t need to overcome the full path, because Allura is already running over to meet them halfway. Lance is not prepared for the woman to bodily throw herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck at the same time. He stumbles for a second, but Shiro’s arm is still around him, which is the reason why they don’t fall over.

“Lance, dear, god”, Allura says with her face buried into the side of his neck, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

He smiles and wraps his arms around her waist, pressing her more into him. “Sorry, Lura. That’s my fault.” He feels her body start to tremble against his. His heart clenches guilty in his chest at causing her pain. “I’m sorry”, he apologizes again.

The guilt is replaced with shock when he feels a sudden sting against his arm after being _slapped_ by her. She pulls away, and her face is not stained by tears, eyes not shining with worry, but steeling from anger. What? “Lance Cedro McClain”, Lance cringes once again at the use of his full name, “if you apologize one more time I will give you double shifts!” He opens his mouth for a retort but closes it when she raises a finger in warning. “It’s _not_ your fault. Nothing what happened. That creepy-ass-motherfucker is at fault and when I get my hands on him I will _end_ him.” Her whole body is trembling with contained rage, eyes hard, face pulled into a stern frown. She looks absolutely murderous. And the aura she emits only accentuates it.

Lance bites his lip to keep the whimper slipping from his mouth. He’s really glad that this woman is not mad _at him_.

Shiro behind him snorts, hand starting to rub over the exposed skin of Lance’s lower back. Probably attuned to Lance’s distress. “You need to beat four women to get even close to him.”

Allura huffs, crossing her arms in front of her chest, a devilish smirk on her lips. “No problem.”

“Haven’t lost your fire one bit, princess”, Antok comments from the side as the three Betas join them. 

Said woman lifts an eyebrow, hip jutting out to one side. “Wanna test me?”

Lance blinks, momentarily stunned at witnessing the playful banter between his boss and that Beta. “You two know each other?”, he can’t help but blurt out the question lying on his tongue.

Both parties turn their attention back on him, but it’s Antok who answers, “Yeah, we met during our days in the army.”

His eyes go round at the reveal. He didn’t know about Allura joining the army. “Uh”, he takes a look around him, “ _All_ of you?”

This time it’s Shiro who answers, “All of us except Keith. At the time he was old enough to join we already retired.”

Lance cranes his neck to take a look at the man behind him, noticing for the first time the big scar on his nose and an even bigger one covering his right upper arm in a lighter shade of fair skin.

Shiro must see the question in his blue eyes. “That happened during a mission. A grenade exploded and nearly ripped my arm off. If not for Allura I would surely have lost it.” His dark grey eyes shift to the woman in front of Lance. “That’s also how she found out about me being a werewolf.”

The Omega takes a double blink before he turns back towards his boss who’s sporting an amused smile at seeing his mouth open in shock. “A normal human would have died after the  amount of blood loss. I was a nurse and we were stationed at the same spot that time. Seeing Shiro still coherent and on top of that _moving around_ with his arm nearly falling off was a shock at first. But when he and the guys told me to just sew it back onto his shoulder with such determination I couldn’t ignore it. In all honesty I couldn’t believe that he’d survive the night until I saw with my own eyes that he was indeed fine.” She brushes a stray strand of hair out of her face before she continues, “After they retired I pretty much did the same. Witnessing so many people die was something I couldn’t live with anymore, so I took some time off and after a year Coran suggested that I should do something I would like to do. And that was opening a coffee shop.”

“Did you know about Lotor being a werewolf?”, Lance asks after she has finished her story.

Allura shakes her head. “Not at first. I actually just thought that Shiro would be the best option for your case. It wasn’t until Keith came and detected your Omega side that I was told about Lotor’s true motives. I wanted to tell you but Shiro thought it would be better for _them_ to tell you about the real reason. I’m sorry for keeping it a secret.” She truly looks apologetic but Lance doesn’t feel anger towards her, he’s still just glad at seeing her unharmed. 

“How did you find me anyways?” The question burned on his mind for quite some time. 

Before anyone can answer to that question a loud bang from inside the house cuts through the air. The men around him look like they desperately try to stifle their chuckles. Allura just raises her shoulders at his questioning gaze. 

“Would you just fucking come inside already!” The sudden outburst belongs to Keith who is standing in the threshold, his burning gaze throwing a fierce glare towards the group. 

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Lance takes a peek over his shoulder at his Alpha, who’s wearing a fond expression as he looks from Keith to Lance. 

The arm around his waist tightens again, which Lance takes as the cue to move forward towards the house. Keith has retreated back inside. He tries to ignore the little pang in his chest. 

Inside the house they all gather together in the living room corner, the Betas on the ground, Allura on the armchair and finally Lance on the couch opposite from her with Shiro by his side, so close that their legs are touching. It’s a reassuring warmth against his side, keeping him grounded. Lance still suffers from the lack of food and the agony he went through the last two days. And on top of that the nagging guilt at leaving Keith behind constantly buzzes at the back of his mind. Not knowing if Keith hates him for his grave mistake is a whole new kind of an agonizing feeling.

Lance fumbles nervously with his fingers in his lap, anxiously raking his eyes around the room in search for the person he wants to see the most right now. But Keith still keeps his presence beyond his reach, which has Lance worry more each second ticks by. He _knows_ he fucked up, really bad, but he can’t help but hope that Keith won’t be too furious with him. Shiro told him that Keith is happy that Lance joined their Pack, but with Keith keeping himself away from Lance, the brunet believes that his presence is not welcomed by the raven anymore. 

The heat of Shiro’s body next to him shifts as the bigger man moves his upper body away to look over at the kitchen. Lance rather feels than knows his hand fist in the fabric of Shiro’s shorts, in fear the other will leave his side too. It’s an unintentional move, the Omega side of him yearning for the touch of his Alphas, both. Shiro _and_ Keith. But Lance won’t voice the inner turmoil between his human and wolf side. At the moment they have more important matters to talk about. Namely Lotor. 

“Just bring the damn bowl over and sit your stubborn ass down. And stop moping, kiddo”, Antok’s rough voice breaks the silence which had settled around the group. When Lance looks up from his lap he meets his brown eyes, boring into his frame. The Beta must have recognized the anxiousness on his face. 

A glance to the other Betas in the room confirms his assumption. Every other wolf seems to be aware of his feelings. Shame creeps over his neck and he hastily averts his eyes back to his lap, hand abandoning its hold on his Alpha’s pants. 

He’s surprised when his hands are joined only seconds later by a bigger and paler hand, belonging to said Alpha. Lance doesn’t dare to raise his gaze up again, only listens in on the soft thudding of footsteps coming closer. He knows they belong to Keith, feels his presence coming closer, which he yearned to feel for the last days, between the agony he had to endure at Lotor’s. 

Before the other man speaks, a steaming bowl is shoved into Lance’s field of vision, its contents nearly sloshing over the rim from the force of the movement. Instinctively Lance jolts back, head snapping up to look with surprise at the raven man standing in front of him. The look on Keith’s face is a mix of anger and relief at seeing him. Lance gulps down the lump forming in his throat, body rooted in its spot. Keith lets out a sigh before he finally says something. “Take it. The growling of your stomach is annoying.”

Blue eyes shift from his face down to the bowl still in front of him. He gingerly accepts the bowl, breath hitching in his throat when their hands brush together. When his hold is steady he looks back up, eyes round in surprise and yearning. “T-thanks”, he manages to say at the last second before Keith turns around to leave again, but is stopped by Shiro shooting a hand out and grabbing hold of his wrist. 

The raven meets the gaze of their Alpha, a silent exchange seeming to take place between them. Finally Keith huffs out a breath, turns back and flops down on Lance’s other side, who is jostled by the bounce of the cushion, which makes the contents nearly spill over, again.

But Lance is too stunned to voice a complaint, just staring at the man by his side, legs brushing up against another. The couch is just big enough to fit three men. Albeit finally being close to him, Lance is still crestfallen by Keith’s cold behavior. 

A soft nudge against his other side turns his attention away. “Eat, pup, before it gets cold.”

Lance obeys and when the first spoonful of soup–chicken soup–hits his tongue, every other thoughts apart from eating are pushed back. “Delicious”, he mumbles between spoonfuls.

“Heard that, kiddo, the pretty boy likes your soup”, again it’s Antok who speaks in a teasing manner, addressing both men.

Lance’s eyebrow twitches at being called ‘pretty boy’, but before he can voice something back, he realizes _what_ Antok said, that Keith is the one who made the food. His head whips around to look in silent wonder at the other man, who is busy with glaring over at the Beta. 

When Keith’s eyes cross his gaze, he lets out a huff, corner of his mouth twitching barely perceptible. “I’m glad you like it.” At his admission Lance feels his heart swell, a small sliver of hope growing back. Maybe Keith is able to forgive him.

The group waits patiently until he finishes his meal, before they address the matter which brought them all together. “Do you think they will strike back?” It’s Allura who starts the discussion, hands neatly folded in her lap, brows drawn into a worried frown. 

“Certainly he will. But he won’t dare to start a fight on our property. It will lead to a war with my father”, Shiro replies, voice a steady calmness underlining his words. He doesn’t seem to be too worried about Lotor’s wrath.

Beside him Lance is a nervous wrack, hands twitching in his lap, teeth nibbling constantly on his bottom lip. Now that he’s got finally something in his stomach, he can focus fully on his problems. He should be the one to fight Lotor. Not Shiro, not Keith or the other Pack and especially not Allura. She’s not even a wolf. “It’s my fight”, he mumbles the last words and is deeply surprised when he feels Keith’s body move forward to press himself against his side. 

A finger touches his chin and guides his head around to meet his burning gaze.“It’s _our_ fight. You are a member of our Pack now, _our_ Omega. As Alphas it’s our duty to protect you if you are threatened by another Alpha”, he states with a firm note in his voice, which makes it clear that he won’t accept objections. 

But Lance is someone who learned to fight for himself and not rely on others if necessary and deep down he knows that he’s just afraid to see Keith get hurt because of him. It’s his greatest fear to witness Lotor killing Keith in a fight between wolves. 

Instead of voicing his worries, the brunet grabs the wrist under his chin. “But Lotor was my problem even before I joined your Pack. I’m a grown man, I can fight back.”

A snort leaves the raven’s nose. “Yeah, we all know how well that worked the first time.” His words are a well worded stab into his chest. It hurts, especially because they are nothing but the truth. He doesn’t know a retort to that.

“Just make up and kiss”, Antok’s dry comment disrupts their bicker, at which both men whip their heads around to throw him heated glares. The blond man just rolls his eyes, muttering something about troublesome kids.

Lance opens his mouth to tell him yet again that he’s in fact not a kid, but the sudden touch on the nape of his neck hinders him from forming words. Instead an embarrassing low whine escapes his lips. And suddenly he’s facing Keith again, their faces so close together that the tips of their noses are touching. Ruby orbs are glinting back at him and Lance might recognize the glimmer in them as the same yearning he feels himself. Then he thinks, _to hell with this stubborn mullet_ , grabs a fistful of his shirt with his other hand and pulls him forward to smash their lips together.

It’s not perfect, far from it–their noses bump together, teeth clash–but Lance doesn’t care. He’s just content with the warm pressure.

And Keith seems to have nothing against it, according to the fingers brushing over his cheek, coaxing Lance to tilt his head a little to fit their mouths better together. And fuck, does it feel good to kiss his Alpha, other Alpha…

The pressure against his neck is still there, and Lance remembers that they’re not alone, have an audience, but surprisingly feeling embarrassed about sharing an intimate moment in front of a group of other wolves, and Allura, never happens. The presence of his Pack and the Pack of Shiro’s head Alpha is making a warm tingle spread through his body, banishing all of his dark thoughts, worries–in short, it feels great to be around the other wolves. 

When they finally part a content sigh escapes his lips. He cranes his neck to get a glimpse at his Alpha behind him, whose satisfied expression makes his heart swell with glee.

A hand grabs his own, which is still holding onto Keith’s shirt, and gently withdraws his fingers from the fabric only to intertwine their digits together. Lance looks back at the raven and gives him a beaming smile.

“I’m glad that you two made up, but we should really focus on the issue at hand”, Allura interrupts the cosiness which had wrapped them up like a blanket. Yes, she’s right. They can make up later. 

“We just need to be on alert for the next week until the full moon”, Thace interjects and at the confused looks he both receives from Allura and Lance, he elaborates. “On the night of the full moon Omegas go into heat. Shiro just needs to mate with Lance to finish their bond. Then Lotor has no right over the pretty boy anymore.”

This time Lance reacts to the nickname with grabbing a pillow and throwing it towards Antok, who sadly manages to duck away at the last second. It earns him an outraged look from the man. “The fuck, kid! _I_ wasn’t the one who said that!”

“Yeah, but _you_ started it!”, Lance hollers back, stifling the urge to stick his tongue out. He vividly remembers what happened the last time he did that in the car. 

The body next to him shakes from stifled laughter. Apparently Shiro finds it amusing that Lance manages to fight back against Antok’s teasing. The itch to tilt his head towards him and demand a praise is surprising. Huh, it seems like Omegas are needy for the praise of their Alphas which might be something Lance can get in trouble from. 

“It might be because I’m an outsider but I find it deeply disturbing that Lance has no real choice but to give himself to Shiro to escape Lotor. Don’t get me wrong, Shiro”, Allura immediately adds, “but Lance got involved just a few days ago. And Lotor still wants him. I’m just concerned that you are rushing into something you might regret later.”

Lance wants to hug her for expressing her worry over him, which reminds him of his younger sisters. And suddenly he’s embarrassed about all the flirting attempts he did in the past. Allura should’ve never been someone other than an older sister figure for him. That is something he eventually knows. “Thanks, Lura”, he offers her a warm smile which is returned by the woman. “I will overthink my options. I promise I won’t rush into something I might regret.” Then he looks at Keith, squeezing his hand with his own, before he turns to look at Shiro and shyly grabs one of his hands. “Despite knowing Keith for just a few days and Shiro not even for a few hours I feel that I can trust them. Trust that they have my well-being in mind. So, thanks for worrying over me.” When he ends his speech, he looks back at his boss and can see understanding and acceptance in her expression.

With a firm nod she stands up. “Well, I should head back home. I was just waiting for you to make sure you are well.”

Lance nods and stands as well to follow her towards the front door. “Hey, Hunk and Pidge come over for the weekend. We have a pool here and the weather will be nice. You wanna come too?” 

Allura ponders over the invitation for a moment. “Sure. I think I have a few hours to spare.”

A grateful smile forms on his lips. “Great. Just come when you can.”

The woman nods, but stops as she seems to remember something. “Oh and Lance, you get the day off before the full moon. That way you can get accustomed to your situation.”

Lance blushes heavily at the innuendo, but voices a thanks.

Yeah, in a little over a week he’ll be in heat. Until then he’s got time to think about it.  

.

The time until evening is used by Lance to get in touch with Hunk and Pidge, who were worried sick about his disappearance. He gets an earful from both of them for his reckless behavior, both promising to visit him on the weekend. Allura has already informed Shay but he still calls her which makes her grateful and–because he wants his buddy to forgive him–he invites her to the pool party on Saturday. She promises to come.

Next is his mother, just to inform her about his wellbeing. Luckily he has memorized her phone number, because unfortunately his phone is still at Lotor’s. Therefore he tells her that he lost his phone and should she get some shady messages she can call this number or Hunk’s to make sure it’s not from him. Better safe than sorry. For the time being he keeps the whole issue about being a werewolf a secret. From all of them.

It’s still not entirely safe, therefore he will tell her when the time is right. Also about his new relationship status with both Shiro and Keith. Which still needs to be talked about, as soon as possible. 

But first he needs to finally shift into his wolf-form.

.

When the moon rises Lance feels his body heating up, muscles pulling and prickling in his body, bones aching like they’re growing. It fucking _hurts_ but only lasts for a minute when his body and mind give in and he shifts into a wolf for the very first time.

It’s strange standing on four legs, being so close to the ground but not in a bad way. He feels heavier, but also agile and _wow_ are his ears sharp. He can hear the animals in the woods running around from this distance! 

Shiro and Keith are still in human form, regarding him from a few feet away, both with pleased smiles on their faces. Lance huffs and walks over, bumping his muzzle against Shiro’s hand. His Alpha lifts his hand to run his fingers through the fur on his head. In the reflection of the glass windows he can see a brown furred, blue-eyed wolf looking back at him.

Keith steps to the side, hand joining Shiro’s in petting the Omega. “Wanna take a run in the forest?”

Lance opens his jaws to loll his tongue out, panting at the man. He can’t say _yes_ , but hopes to convey his approval with this action.

Both men chuckle and start to take off their clothes. Lance is inclined to watch but manages to avert his gaze politely. 

Seconds later three wolves are on their way into the forest.

Their pace is moderate, more cautious due to the lack of light and Lance getting accustomed to his new body. But it’s still fun to move; smelling the earth and traces of other animals, hearing their sounds, seeing them flee.

Pretty far into the forest Lance bumps his body into Keith’s in a playful shove; he wants to play tag and at first the other wolf seems to understand, barking and following him. They reach a clearing and Lance turns back, crouching down to playfully snap his teeth at the other wolf but Keith doesn’t slow down in his run and ends up colliding with Lance who’s too surprised to dodge in time. But Lance’s new body is strong, so he just wiggles his body to move them over, now on top of the black wolf, whose teeth are pulled back into a snarl.

To his dismay Lance takes it as playful, therefore he’s not prepared when he’s flipped back around with Keith now hovering above him, jaws open and growling. 

His heartbeat accelerates, a whine escaping his chest, ears pulled back in a submissive way. He didn’t mean to offend the Alpha, he just wanted to play. With these thoughts in mind he shifts back into his human skin. “I’m sorry, Keith. I didn’t mean to offend you.” He blinks as the other man also changes forms. The expression on his human face rivals the one on his wolf’s in ferocity.

Lance yelps as the man above him grabs his wrists to pin them above his head, leaning over him, shins pressing down on his thighs to trap him on the ground. His eyes are burning with contained rage and Lance feels fear crawl up his body, muscles starting to shake, a high whimper escaping his throat. It’s the first time he sees the Alpha as a thread.

Through the fear clouding his senses, he can make out Shiro’s presence nearby, but their Alpha doesn’t plan to step in to help. He’s okay with Lance trembling in Keith’s hold which pangs his heart and urges his eyes to water. 

Fuck, he doesn’t want to cry because of that, because of this stupid mullet-head needing to assert his dominance over him or some bullshit wolf-issue. That’s exactly what he voices. “The fuck, man, you’re hurting–”

“Quiet!”, Keith barks, making Lance jolt from the ferocity in his voice. “Listen, you idiot. Never pull off something like that again! Never go off on your own to solve shit and leave us behind, because you think you can manage on your own! We are a _Pack_ now. We don’t do anything alone. Especially concerning wolf-business. There are Alphas out there who don’t threat Omegas with care or see them as equal. And if you think you can fight someone alone, you’re _wrong_.”

“Hey, I’m not helpless–”, Lance counters but hiccups on his breath when the Alpha snaps his teeth at him, only inches away from his nose.

“Against Alphas you _are!_ Especially so fresh after being bitten”, Shiro’s reasoning voice provides from the sidelines. 

Lance turns his head in his direction to call out for his Alpha, but the man just shakes his head in a declining manner. Deflated, he turns his gaze back up to the raven above him.  

“Do you get that in this stubbornly thick head of yours or do I need to make myself clearer?”

As Lance regards the dark hard look on his face he remembers Shiro telling him about Keith needing to stay behind because of his anger after Lance left. And he finally understands this whole act of dominance. It’s Keith’s way of showing how angry and hurt he’s with him about just leaving. About Lance ignoring his work to protect him from the very one he stupidly ran to because of not trusting Keith to help him. He must have felt _betrayed_. 

And just like that the fear paralyzing his body is washed away by the hot burn of shame and guilt, urging the water in his eyes to finally spill over. 

He’s silently crying as he meets the still hard gaze of the Alpha. “I’m sorry for leaving you. I’m sorry for thinking I could face Lotor alone. I promise I won’t pull some stupid shit like that ever again.” He apologizes with his voice heavy with tears. He bites his lip to stop himself from begging the Alpha to console him. Keith’s Alpha presence is strongly pressing down against Lance that the Omega side in him is intimated from it, which pressures him into crying. 

Keith, who has been tense above him for the last minutes, now relaxes, loosening his grip on Lance’s wrists and letting go entirely. He sits back on his knees, gaze still fixed on Lance, who has an arm draped over his eyes to hide the streams of tears descending down his cheeks. His mouth is open only to suck in air because his nose has long closed itself.

Gosh, he feels just like a miserable heap of agony, pitiful to watch, not worth to be part of this Pack with these amazing Alphas. 

He feels the tender touch of fingers across his arm, pulling it off his face. His vision is blurry, therefore he can’t make out which expression Keith’s now sporting but the tone in his voice is different. “Lance, come here. Sit up.” It’s not a command, but a plea, but Lance obeys, pushing himself up into a sitting position. It’s a bit awkward with Keith still sitting on his legs–both very much naked–but right now he doesn’t care.

Hands touch his cheeks, fingers swiping off the tears. “I’m sorry for scaring you like that.” The apology is soft but earnestly spoken as the other man leans in to brush a kiss against each eyelid. “But I had to do this for you to understand the severeness of your action.” Lance nods, heaving a hiccuping breath through his mouth. “Please don’t hate me now.”

The brunet raises a hand to wipe at his eyes. “Don’t hate y-you”, he stutters, now trying to stop the endless flow of tears. Damn these Omega hormones. 

Keith huffs a little, soft smile adorning his lips. “You can punch me if you want.”

Lance snorts, which is not a good choice due to his already stuffed nose–he’s always been an ugly crier. He grimaces and turns his head to the side to hide his face. “Maybe later”, he mumbles, trying to discreetly rub the snot spilling from his nose. _Yikes._

Leaves rustle as Shiro finally approaches them. He plants a hand on the brunet’s head to soothingly run his fingers through his hair. “Let’s head back. You must be tired from the running.” His touch is nursing the ache in his heart. He’s still a little hurt from Keith’s harsh treatment but he can also relate why it needed to be done. 

The way back seems to be longer, at least for Lance, who’s fighting with the snot in his nose and the heaviness in his limbs. When the house is in sight he shifts back to his human form, intend on finding a box of tissues, but a hand grabs his arm to stop him a few feet away from the patio door.

“You’ll get everything dirty.” It’s Keith. Lance scrunches his brows together. 

“I will get you some tissues”, Shiro offers, already opening the backdoor of the garage. 

“We’ll get cleaned up at the outdoor shower”, Keith declares and pulls him after him towards said shower cabin at the side of the terrace. 

Lance watches the other man prepare the cabin, as Shiro returns to offer him a box of tissues. He gives him a thankful smile and busies himself with getting rid of this fucking snot.

When he’s finally able to smell again, he’s gently pushed into the cabin by Shiro. The water is warm on his chilled skin, soothing his tired limbs and Lance relaxes again. He pushes his worries to the back of his mind for the moment. 

The cabin is big enough to fit more people. He can feel the men step in after him, bringing in the heat of their bodies. For a second his muscles tense again in fear of another scolding. 

With his head bowed down he can see two different arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back into an embrace. One cheek brushes against the side of his neck, nuzzling at the skin, while another presses against the temple on his other side, rubbing tenderly against it. 

It’s such a Pack action that Lance feels his chest constrict again from their tender show of affection. He just knows that they’re trying to tell him that they care about him, want him in their Pack. And this time the tears flowing from his eyes are not out of guilt and fear but of feeling loved and protected.

.

They end up sleeping in the bedroom on the third floor, all in wolf shape. It makes it easier for Lance to cuddle with the two men for tonight. He’s still a little antsy, a little shy about being naked and unsure about that whole mating issue. 

But tomorrow, he tells himself, he will talk to them. For now, he needs to sleep.

* * *

The next morning comes and Lance awakens to being cuddled between two wolves. He apparently shifted back to his human form during the night, he still needs practice. Which will–compared to both Alphas still sleeping as wolves–take a lot of time.

Slowly rising into a sitting position, he tries to look for a way out of bed without waking up either of them. He needs a few more minutes of alone time to sort through the stuff that happened these past days.

Sadly he’s trapped under the blanket with both wolves lying on the end of each of his sides. Which leaves only the option to wriggle out towards the end of the bed in a straight line. It takes a lot more time to get out and when he does he’s kinda proud of himself for not alerting them.

After one last look back he leaves the room, carefully shutting the door behind him, and heads down to his room for a quick brushing of his teeth and getting some clothes to put on. He selects a baggy combo of sweatpants and a tank top.

On his way to the kitchen his stomach rumbles loudly. Oh, yeah, he didn’t eat after their run in the woods yesterday evening. 

Checking the fridge for his options, he decides on making omelettes, with tomatoes and cheese. To his utter delight this household sports a premium coffee brewer. His first priority is getting a coffee before he starts with the preparation. Chopping the vegetables he lets his mind wander over the last days, contemplating when he should talk to his mother about this wolf-issue. But also wondering about his future plans for living. Will he move into this house? Or can he stay at the apartment? _If_ he does need to move, what about his classes and work? It will definitely take too much time for him to shuttle between work, university and this house. 

Rubbing over his tearing eyes with the side of his wrist, he’s surprised how fast the onions make him tear up now. Probably thanks to his heightened senses. Damn. It’s a torture but when he’s done he can finally move on to the egg mixture. 

Five minutes later the eggs are sizzling in the pan; the toast is in the toaster and Lance can make out the faint rustling on the bed above. Seems like they finally woke up. Pulling out another pan, he prepares the toasts with butter. 

The first omelette is steaming on its plate as the other two men descend the stairs, both wearing similar attires. “The second omelette needs a few more minutes. You can share this one”, he greets them and pushes another plate with the prepared toasts next to the other one. 

Both men smile at him and sit down at the other side of the kitchen island. “Thanks, Lance. Did you sleep well?”, Shiro asks, while Keith takes the fork to dive right into the food. 

Lance huffs bemusedly and feels the affection warm his chest as he watches the content expression on the raven’s face at eating his food. He always felt happier when people ate his food. Must be an Omega trait.

“I slept great. The bed is really comfy”, he answers and moves back to watch over the omelette. “Coffee?”

Both men nod and Lance lets the machine do its work. When the second omelette is finished and Lance turns to offer it to Shiro, he’s momentarily stunned to see that the first one is already gone. Blinking at the smaller Alpha, who gives him a grin, he serves the plate to Shiro. 

“Thanks”, the older man smiles gratefully and Lance’s heart skips a beat in his chest.

He hastily turns to busy himself with his own meal. He remembers the coffee mugs and moves to serve them, but when he turns back around he freezes in his movement, eyes wide. Keith has lifted a fork with a bite of the egg to feed it to Shiro, both of them sporting similar expressions of adoration. His heart makes another leap in his chest. They almost look…

Both men turn back to look at him and Lance scrambles to put the mugs on the table, dark flush adorning his cheeks from being caught watching something intimate. _Jesus._

Rubbing his brow in exasperation he focuses on his omelette, suddenly not looking forward to talking with them anymore. 

When it’s finally his turn to eat, he stays put in his spot, not wanting to intrude, instead choosing to eat at this spot. He can feel the gazes burning into his back but he won’t turn to return them, stubbornly eating how he deems is best at the moment.

The elephant in the room is voiced when they sit down in the living room corner, Keith and Shiro on the couch and Lance opposite them on the armchair; the latter only followed until being bodily dragged by both men. His skin still tingles from where he was touched by either man on bare skin. So here they are, Alphas and Omega; the former seeming to be already in a much closer relationship than Lance has expected, which makes him feel like an intruder with this whole Alpha-and-Omega-mating issue. It means he’ll basically abandon Keith and on top of that also snatch his boyfriend from him. Fucking-tastic.

“What nonsense are you making up again in that stubborn head of yours?” Keith is the first to break the silence, body rigid, arms crossed, face glaring over at him.

Lance splutters offendedly. “Excuse you, mullet, I’m not ‘making’ anything up. I’m assessing, contemplating about all that stuff. About you two… and this issue with m-mating”, he stumbles over the last word. There, now they know what he’s thinking about.

Keith seems surprised, judging by the widened eyes. Shiro next to him scrunches his brows in thought. “About which part of the mating are you worried about?”

Lance gulps, eyes jumping from him to the hands he’s been fiddling with in his lap for a while. “Do Omegas and Alphas _have to_ mate?”

There’s a pause, in which Lance dares to chance a look at the older man, and is surprised at the hurt look the man is wearing. “If it is about me, if I have offended you in any way–”

“No, no no”, he interrupts him immediately, hands waving frantically in front of him. “I’m totally _fine_ with you. It’s just…”, he falls silent again, eyes moving over to look at the man beside Shiro on their own accord.

And then it finally seems to click with both Alphas about what he’s actually talking. “You’re thinking you’re intruding”, Shiro assesses, surprise laced in his voice. 

A meager nod from Lance, who’s back with watching his hands. But a snort from opposite him has him whip his head back up to glare at the raven.

“You’re an idiot”, Keith declares, lips tugged into a half-smirk. Before said ‘idiot’ can voice a retort, he adds, “You’re not intruding on anything. We _both_ want to be with you, at the same time. An equal part in our relationship.”

The brunet blinks at the agreeing nod from Shiro. “Is it possible to have two mates?“

Keith shrugs, leaning to the side to plant his face against Shiro’s shoulder. “Dunno. Don’t care. I just know that I want you and Shiro.” He tilts his head up to look at the head Alpha.

Shiro’s gaze stays fixed on Lance when he replies with a steady voice, “I’m with Keith. But it’s about what _you_ want. It’s your decision to make.”

The Omega slumps down against the cushion, breath leaving his chest as he ponders over what they told him. They want him, and he wants both of them. He feels a tingle in his gut at that thought, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. His inner wolf tells him to take this opportunity. Heaving a deep breath he opens his eyes to look at them. “I want to have you both as my mates.”

The relieved smile on Shiro’s lips and the victorious grin on Keith’s make his chest tingle further.

“With that issue solved, let’s get out into the woods for a run”, Shiro declares. 

Lance feels his nerves thrumming at the prospect of shifting again.

.

This time they do race against each other, and to Lance’s surprise, Shiro follows them and all three of them race together through the woods.

Taking a run right after eating breakfast is something Lance will do more often because as a wolf it makes a hella lot of fun to run through the woods in the morning light with every animal bolting upon sight. Not that he plans to eat rabbits or squirrels. A boar or deer would be something to think about for the future–if it’s even possible to encounter either of them in these woods. 

A bark next to him is uttered before he’s tackled to the ground by another wolf. _Dammit mullet-head that hurt_ , he complains in his mind despite being aware that the other can’t hear him. It’s still nice to cuss him out in his head. 

Lying on his side with the heavy body of the black wolf on top of him, he snaps his jaws in the direction of his head to persuade him to go away. 

Keith lets out a huff but does as wanted and rolls himself off of Lance, who’s standing back up and shaking his fur out from the earth. 

Shiro pads closer to bump his head against the Omega’s in a show of asking if he’s alright. In return Lance nuzzles his head against his. When Keith joins their ‘cuddle session’, Lance takes the chance to shove him hard with his shoulder before he dashes forward in the direction of the house. He hears Keith utter a playful growl before he chases after him. 

As soon as the pool is in sight, Lance shifts back to his human form and jumps into the cool water. When he surfaces and wipes the water out of his face, he turns to watch Keith’s black wolf form take a leap and for a second Lance thinks that the other man will get his fur wet, but before he breaks the surface, the wolf makes way for human skin. Lance is amazed at the other’s ability to shift so easily and fast and wonders if he’ll get this good at some point. 

The outline of the other man moves closer underwater until it’s right in front of Lance to surface. His lips are coiled into a smirk.

Lance grins. “I yield, wolf-boy.” His eyes are glinting playfully as he swims back until his back hits the wall of the pool. Keith follows him, gripping the edge with his fingers on either side of Lance, confining him with his body. There are just inches separating them. Lance feels his heartbeat going faster at smelling Keith’s aroma–heady with arousal. 

“I want my reward”, Keith’s voice is a low rumble in his chest, smirk pulling at his lips, eyes burning rubies. The scent is getting stronger and Lance notices his own smell changing from playful to aroused. Then his body gets hot despite the coolness of the water around them. 

He tilts his head to the side, tongue slipping out to lick over his bottom lip in invitation. When he sees Keith track the motion, he does a small victory dance in his mind. It does wonders for his self esteem. “Then come take it.”

A second later Keith captures his lips in a heated kiss, teeth scraping over his lower lip, tongue pushing between pliant lips to roam over the expanse of his mouth. Lance wraps his arms around his neck to pull their bodies flush against another. The touch induces sparks flying through his veins, making his toes tingle, cheeks flushing from the warmth emanating from both their bodies. He feels their dicks twitch between their bodies, both getting hard in record time. 

But he also feels a new sensation. His hole starts to tingle from his walls getting wet from being aroused, from the aroma wafting off the Alpha. If he focuses enough on it, he can make out its sweet smell between their mingled arousals. And Keith is surely being able to smell it too. 

The raven breaks their kiss for them to catch their breaths. “That’s slick. It will make penetration easier for Omegas,” he explains, before he dives down to nibble at the side of Lance’s neck.

The brunet moans, angling his head to offer him more skin. The tingling gets heavier and he feels the wetness slowly escape his hole. He tries to keep it inside, not wanting to soil the pool with it. 

Keith notices his fidgeting and looks over to Shiro who has been standing at the sidelines and silently watching. The Alpha understands and moves closer, grabs Lance under his armpits and hauls him out of the pool to sit on the edge. 

A small shriek of surprise leaves his lips as he finds himself out of the water and tries to cover himself with his hands, but Keith keeps his legs spread open and leans in to lick up at his throbbing cock hanging on display. Immediately Lance stops struggling, a groan escaping his mouth at the warm tongue on his heated flesh. 

He turns to look over his shoulder at the older man who’s right behind him, watching with hungry eyes, cock rocking hard and hanging heavy between his muscled thighs. Gosh, Shiro looks so fucking sinful. He wants to feel his skin against his own. On instinct a whine escapes his throat which coaxes the Alpha to sit down behind him.

Keith pulls away and Shiro arranges their bodies a little, so that he’s now sitting at the edge with his lower legs in the water, Lance on his lap with his legs spread open atop his thighs. Thank God he’s so flexible. When Lance leans back against the strong chest behind him, he feels the huge dick of his Alpha throb against his ass, just pressing slightly into the crease of his buttocks. 

Keith retakes his position between Lance’s legs, being able to grip the base of his dick and suckle on the cockhead, due to the small foothold in the wall underwater. He’s got the prefect height to give Lance a blow-job. 

“Can I touch you, too?” Shiro’s voice is low against the shell of his ear, giving him a nice body shiver at the wanting note in it. He nods hastily, dick twitching in Keith’s hold, who smirks against the hot flesh in his grasp.

Lance wants to say something but his voice dies down in his throat after feeling a finger circling the rim of his entrance, which coaxes out a flow of slick. In a matter of seconds that sneaky fucker has two fingers knuckle-deep inside his ass, pumping in and out, occasionally brushing his prostate. God, it’s weird and arousing at the same time. A keen leaves his mouth, which in turn makes the cock at his backside twitch. 

A large hand starts to roam over the front of his body, from his stomach up to his chest, catching a pert nipple, twisting the sensitive bud between thumb and forefinger. Lance arches into the touch, tongue lolling out as he takes ragged breaths through his opened mouth. 

Without warning Keith engulfs his dick with his mouth and _fuck_ , is his mouth hot and wet and it feels amazing as the raven starts to bob it up and down. The Omega moans at the sensation, trying to buck his hips, but he’s helplessly sitting on Shiro’s lap with his legs spread open and no support for movement. He can just moan and arch into Shiro’s hand on his chest. 

“Fuck, Lance, pup, you’re so hot”, Shiro’s voice rumbles against his ear, hot breath fanning against the shell and Lance shivers against him. Keith hums in affirmation, sending vibrations down his cock. 

“K-Keith, Shiro”, Lance pants, voice trembling, grabbing fistfuls of ravenous locks between his fingers, pulling and feeling the man moan around his cock at the touch. Lance wants to laugh at the discovery of a possible kink for pain for Keith, but is jolted by a sudden jingle from a phone right next to them. When did someone place it there?

“Sorry, I have to take that”, Shiro announces, and just like that he takes the phone with his free hand and accepts the call. Meanwhile his other hand switches to Lance’s other nipple, repeating his former ministration. _Seriously?!_  

“Thace”, Shiro answers. And Lance wants to remind him, that they’re currently busy–a situation that should not be happening during a phone call–but Keith is still sucking him off with vigor and apparently doesn’t plan to stop. Needless to say, that he still fucks Lance with his fingers simultaneously. The Omega can do nothing but try to stifle his moans with a hand, while his other stays buried in Keith’s hair. 

“ _Sorry, for interrupting_ ”, Lance makes out Thace’s voice over the phone. It’s as clear as he’d be the one talking with him. Fan-fucking-tastic, it’s the first time he experiences his heightened hearing sense in human form while he’s being sucked off by Keith. 

“Did something happen already? The conference shouldn’t begin until the day after tomorrow”, Shiro asks, voice nonchalant, like it’s not a big deal to talk in a situation like _this_. 

“ _The Sheik has requested Keith as the bodyguard for his son. He plans to let him attend the conference and fears they will attempt an abduction_ ”, Thace explains, apparently ignoring what’s going on right now on their end. 

Keith’s tongue runs over the head of his cock, pressing down on the slit and Lance hiccups out a moan, forgetting to stifle it with his hand this time. A second later his own hand is replaced by Shiro’s. It covers half of his face, leaving his nose free. The grip is not strong, Lance can easily break free, but he doesn’t want to. Instead he opens his mouth and runs his tongue over the digits, leaving a trail of saliva on their way. Shiro doesn’t make a noise, but his dick does react with a twitch and a heavy spurt of precum at his ass. 

Lance grins in victory, but the next second he has his mouth full with two fingers pressing down on his tongue. And gosh it’s _hot_. A moan still makes it out between his lips as a third finger enters his ass, scissoring all of them, which makes his rim sting in a delicious way. On top of that Keith hollows his cheeks, sucking earnestly on the head, fist pumping the exposed part of his cock, and Lance is overwhelmed. 

Without the ability to warn Keith, he reaches his climax, cum gushing out into Keith’s hot cavern, running down his throat as the man swallows what he gets. A few drops spill over his lips and run down the outside of his jaw. Lance’s head lolls to the side, forehead touching the side of Shiro’s neck, breath puffing warm against pale skin. 

He feels exhausted as he watches Keith take out his fingers, gleaming red eyes fixed on him as he puts his hands on the edge and pushes himself out of the water, coming to kneel between his legs, which is a really tight fit on the small spot they are sitting on. He suddenly has Keith’s fingers, which are coated in a clear fluid, in front of his face. Lance blinks up disoriented at him, in his state not comprehending what the man wants from him. He opens his mouth to ask but nearly chokes on his own spit when the raven sticks his tongue out and licks over his fingers, scooping up the fluid and _swallowing_ it. 

 _Fuck_ , they were in his ass and this shouldn’t be hot as fuck, but it _is_. Without consent a whimper escapes his lips, limbs twitching uselessly on Shiro’s thighs. He hears the head Alpha chuckle against his ear, sees Keith’s grin and feels absolutely helpless. In a good way. 

Then Keith’s eyes travel to Shiro and the grin is gone. “I suppose, Thace is booking my flight right now?”

Shiro’s hand falls from Lance’s chin to his throat, just a wisp on his skin and Lance feels content from the touch, muscles relaxing, body going slack in the strong hold of Shiro, who’s keeping them upright with ease. Apparently he finished the call during Lance’s orgasm. “I’m sorry. But I will arrange that you will be back by no later than the day of the full moon.”

With half-lidded eyes Lance watches Keith stand up, taking the heat with him, and pad over to the patio door. On his way he grabs a towel for himself and throws the other two at Shiro and Lance. Too tired to react, Lance twitches against Shiro as the towels hit their sides. The older man grabs them and looks over his shoulder at the raven, who’s standing in the threshold and drying his body off. “No sharing?” 

Keith looks over his shoulder and answers in a sourly tone, “Nope.” Then he sticks his tongue out and disappears inside. Lance hears and feels Shiro’s amused chuckle against his back.

.

It barely takes an hour for Keith to be ready for his departure. The cab is waiting outside, but Lance feels the need to say a proper goodbye. He feels the tension between the two Alphas, feels Keith’s frustration about having to leave him so soon after he just got him back from Lotor’s grasp. And Lance shares the sentiment. He’s also upset about him leaving, but he knows that Keith must, has to do his job, so he can only focus on the assurance that he’s gonna see him in a week again. In time for Lance’s first heat.

When Keith comes down the stairs, duffle bag in hand, Lance is waiting for him at the front door, towel wrapped around his waist for some modesty. “Don’t be grouchy”, he says, which seems to surprise the other man for a moment. 

“I’m still getting used to you being one of us”, the Alpha admits with a chuckle. He stops right in front of the brunet, not giving a fuck about personal space. “Gonna miss you, pretty boy”, he whispers in flirty teasing. His hand touches the side of his face, gently cupping the dark cheek. Lance huffs but secretly revels in the soft touch. 

As their lips meet, Keith’s hand descends, stopping at the side of his neck to softly squeeze the sensitive spot. Immediately Lance relaxes in his hold, hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him against his body. It should’ve been a chaste, sweet kiss for a goodbye, but Lance should’ve anticipated that nothing would be innocent with these Alphas.

A heavy thud resonates next to them as Keith let go of the bag to wrap his now free hand around Lance’s waist to make their make-out session easier. Within seconds the corridor is filled with the noises of sloppy, wet kisses. 

The wall is cold against the bare skin of his back, but the hot tongue trailing a wet path on the skin of his neck makes up for it. Lance gasps as he feels teeth grazing his flesh, not breaking, just a pressure of sharp canines on the surface. His dick twitches nonetheless, hole producing slick again, wanting to be finally claimed by his Alphas. “Fuck, Keith”, he rasps between moans, hand grabbing a fistful of ravenous locks to bring the other man’s lips back against his own.

The kiss is all tongue and teeth; pale hands clad in fingerless gloves trail down to a towel-clad butt, squeezing the globes hard. And Keith’s lips are back on bronze skin, sucking a purple mark into the sensitive spot between jaw and neck.

“This won’t make it easier to leave, Keith.”

Lance opens his eyes to gaze at Shiro standing in the threshold of the living room. Arms crossed, chest heaving, probably from smelling their combined arousals. One sweet like honey, the other spicy and musky. “Shiro”, the Omega gasps out after an especially hard nip from Keith. As if he wanted to make a point to the other Alpha. 

Said man stalks closer until he’s right behind the raven man, his bulging chest pressing against the man’s smaller expanse of back. As his hands settle on Keith’s waist, the other lets out a growl against bronze skin, the vibration traveling from his chest into Lance’s thanks to their close proximity. 

Lance’s heartbeat accelerates at hearing this noise. It’s not fear but the sudden tension between them that pulls his mind back from the cotton like feeling, which wrapped around him during their making out. He doesn’t want his Pack to fight. Not when Keith is on the verge of leaving them for a week. A soft whine erupts from his throat, purely instinctual, which draws his Alphas’ attention. “I don’t want you to fight, please.”

Shiro’s the first to regain his voice, “We aren’t fighting, pup. Keith is just not good at stifling his instincts, which are probably rampaging through his mind. He fears that if he leaves now, you won’t be there when he comes back, right Kei?” Shiro’s voice is soft, understanding. 

Keith’s shoulders sack in defeat, their Alpha has figured him out. No wonder, they know each other for a very long time. Lance watches as he leans back against the other man, face twisted into a morose expression. Shiro’s right, and Lance is the cause of this fear. Because he already did exactly that a few days ago. Which nearly made Keith lose him to Lotor. 

“M’sorry, babe. I promise I won’t do that ever again.” He places his forehead against Keith’s, closes his eyes and revels in the comforting touch. He feels Keith exhaling, hand caressing the skin of his neck again. He believes him, trusts him. Warmth coils in Lance’s gut, spreading to his chest, leaving him content and sated.

“Make sure he doesn’t attempt something dump again, Takashi”, Keith remarks cockily, which has Lance pulling back from him to glare at him. They just had a bonding moment and that mullet ruined it.

Shiro’s chuckle draws his attention on him. He’s currently pressing his face against the smaller Alpha’s neck in an affectionate nuzzle. The latter has his neck bared for their Alpha, his lips pulled into a smug smirk. Both men are watching Lance, eyes glinting with affection, and mirth in Keith’s case. Lance huffs and pouts.

“I will keep an eye on him”, Shiro promises, teeth nipping the pale flesh, before he leans back. Keith follows, taking the warmth with him. Lance rubs over the goosebumps forming on his exposed arms. 

“I will run you a hot bath”, Shiro offers and gets a beaming smile from the brunet in return. Lance still hasn’t seen the large bathroom on the third floor. 

“Okay, bye, babe, have fun.” Lance waves his hand in a shooing motion, then turns around, places a hand on the doorknob to open the front door, but Keith’s hand wraps around his wrist to stop him. The brunet offers him an innocent look over his shoulder. 

“Not without a proper goodbye”, Keith demands vehemently. 

Lance raises his brows. “Uh, and what was that we did just a minute ago?”

The raven man draws his eyebrows into a scowl, while Shiro lets out a chuckle behind him. The Omega sticks his tongue out. “Shiro”, Keith whines, looks over his shoulder and puts on a pouting face for him. Hey, that’s _Lance’s_ move!

The head Alpha just shakes his head in fond amusement. “Lance, give him his goodbye kiss. I think the driver has waited long enough.”

With a defeated huff he walks forward, winds his arms around Keith’s neck and leans down to give him a sweet, lingering kiss with just a tad bit of tongue. As a result he gets a dazed look from the Alpha, which pulls a smug smile from his lips. Then he steps back to let their Alpha have his turn. 

He watches contentedly as the two share a similar kiss and Lance can’t wait for Keith to return and seeing more of that. Because, honestly, watching these two Alphas make out is hot as fuck. 

Fifteen minutes later Lance is finally lounging in the sunken bathtub in the third floor bathroom. 

.

When Lance is done with his bath he joins Shiro in the living room, who is making some snacks for them to eat while they work on their respective tasks. The brunet is lying on the couch with his laptop to work on his assignment. He’s still pondering over a response to Pidge’s message about informing him that she’ll arrive together with Allura on Saturday, when Shiro appears in front of the couch with a glass in his hand.

“It’s a smoothie with berries and yoghurt”, he explains as he offers the drink to the surprised brunet, who accepts it with a smile and a thanks. “Do you mind some company?”

“You mind being the big spoon?”, he asks in return, batting his eyelashes dramatically which earns him an amused snort from his Alpha.

After a few minutes of moving around they finally find a position which is comfortable for both of them, with Lance leaning back against Shiro’s chest. Slurping on the smoothie, he eyes the unanswered message of Pidge on his screen. “Do you mind if some friends of mine come over for the weekend? Allura is one of them.” 

Shiro lifts his free hand and places it against the side of Lance’s neck to softly stroke the sensitive skin. “The whole weekend?”

“Maybe. Hunk wants to come tomorrow evening after work to stay overnight. And Allura and Pidge arrive on Saturday. Probably midday. Maybe Shay can take a ride with Lura. They’ll probably stay until Sunday morning. If that’s okay with you. It’s your home”, he adds as an afterthought. He’s a little surprised when he suddenly feels the touch of Shiro’s cheek against his own. He’s even rubbing their skin together affectionately. “We could make a barbecue on Saturday.”

Lance feels a smile creep over his lips as he starts to return the rubbing of their cheeks. “Thanks. That would be great. I already told them about the pool.”

“I will go shopping tomorrow. You can accompany me.” When he leans away, Lance cranes his neck to look at him. 

“Is it okay if I leave the property?” Keith once told him that he’s safe on their land.

“Thace will be staying with us for some time.”

Luckily it’s Thace and not Antok. He doesn’t know if he can endure his teasing 24/7. “Okay. I’ll ask them what they wanna eat.” His nerves tingle at the prospect of the pool party in two days. He really missed his friends. 

After that they spend the time with working in silence, both content with the presence of the other. When the typing on the keyboard slows down, Shiro looks up from his pad. “What is it, pup?”

“I kinda feel guilty about the pool party”, Lance admits.

“Because of Keith?”

A nod. “Is it ridiculous that I already miss him?”, because he sure feels like a fool to miss the mullet although he left just a few hours ago.

A low chuckles rumbles through the chest under his back and Lance has the urge to jab his elbow in Shiro’s side, but the older man shoves his pad into his line of vision. And what he sees on the display catches his attention. 

It’s a chat with Keith. Blue eyes skim over the last few messages. ‘His friends are alright. Let them stay overnight for the pool party.’; ‘Did you make him something to eat?’; ‘Is he focusing on his assignment?’; ‘Give him a piece of my clothes to sleep in.’; ‘But don't tell that it was my idea.’

After reading the last message, Lance has to bite his lower lip to stifle the ‘aww’ from escaping his mouth. Instead he starts to type a reply. ‘I miss you too, mullet-head (´∀｀)♡’

“You know that he’s going to be mad at me now”, Shiro comments with a hint of amusement in his tone as he watches the brunet click on ‘send’.

Lance offers him a mischievous grin and both eagerly await a reply. Which, after some time, comes: ‘[(－－)]..zzZ’

Shiro lets out a booming laugh at witnessing the belied pout on Lance’s lips after reading that miserable response. “Stupid mullet”, Lance mumbles and nudges Shiro’s hand to pull the pad out of his line of vision. 

Now Lance really can’t focus on his assignment anymore. Closing the top, he places the laptop onto the table next to the couch and rests back against Shiro, who places his other arm around Lance’s free side. “Allura mentioned that you took some self-defense classes in the past.”

Lance blinks at the sudden change of topic. “Yeah, did that a few years ago. My mamá was worried about me leaving for university so I had to take some classes before I got her approval.” He goes silent for a moment as he reminisces the past. His family. “She’s still worried though. And I guess if I confess to her the real reason why I haven’t got my phone anymore… me being a wolf now in particular… I wouldn’t be surprised if she books the next flight to visit and get to know you.”

He feels the chuckle reverberate through the chest behind him once more before Shiro talks, “My mother always worries over me, too. Especially during the years I spent in the army. That a part of my dad’s Pack was in the same unit didn’t reassure her much more. And after I came back with my arm like this”,  he flexes his right arm beside Lance, whose eyes travel over the marred skin automatically, “she pretty much begged me to retire.”

The brunet turns his body to the side until he can place his cheek onto Shiro’s pectoral. The heart is beating a steady rhythm which has Lance relaxing in his embrace. He feels safe in his Alpha’s hold, which is a feeling he hasn’t designated much importancy to in the past. But as an Omega these feelings are utmost important to be able to form a good Pack. Which is something he doesn’t need to be told, he just knows it. “What about the scar on your nose?”

Another chuckle. “As a kid I fell over the threshold and face first into the broken pieces of chinaware I had carried in my arms.” Lance cranes his neck to give him a baffled look. Shiro shrugs his shoulders, “Sorry, no heroic story to tell.”

“But why didn’t it heal?”

“Because I wasn’t a wolf at that time. I was bitten after my twelfth birthday. My parents are both wolves but I still needed to be bitten by my dad to be able to turn into a wolf.”

That is something Lance didn’t know. Thinking about it, he doesn’t know much more about this whole wolf issue in the first place.

Shiro rubs a hand over the exposed skin of Lance’s arm, which raises goosebumps on the surface. “You can ask if you want to know something.”

Lance ponders for a moment. “This heat issue is not something like girls having their period once per month, right?” He vaguely remembers his second youngest sister telling him something about fan-fiction stuff.

“No, male Omegas can’t get pregnant. Female Omegas can only get pregnant from their mated Alpha. And never during heat. Omegas getting into heat is purely for bonding reasons.”

Lance heaves out a sigh after hearing that he can’t get pregnant. That is a trait he certainly _doesn’t_ want. “Do you have siblings?”

“No. I’m an only child. My mother can’t get pregnant anymore. She got cancer thus her uterus had to be removed. Our wolf blood heals injuries, but it’s not able to cure illnesses.”

Lance’s brows crease together. His abuela suffers from dementia… 

“Anything else you want to know?” When Lance declines with a hum, Shiro suddenly moves, grabs Lance around his back and under his knees, and stands up, holding the younger man close to his chest bridal-style. Just like that. 

With his face smushed against the warm, firm chest Lance registers in bafflement that Shiro is heading for the door, which leads downstairs. “Uh, where are we going?”, he asks as he winds one arm around Shiro’s neck for better leverage. 

“Training. As a wolf, and especially an Omega, you must be able to defend yourself against other wolves. Today I will assess what you are capable of and tomorrow we will start with the real training”, the Alpha explains as he descends the stairs. “Both in human and in wolf shape”, he adds as he arrives at the bottom of the stairs and in front of three doors. 

To Lance’s utter surprise the basement is bigger than he anticipated. “Uh, you can put me down now. I can walk on my own”, he pleads with a heavy blush adorning his cheeks at which the Alpha raises an eyebrow. He might smell the little spark of arousal wafting off Lance’s body thanks to being lifted and carried so easily by him. Needless to say that it kinda turns him on to be manhandled. A little. Or possibly a lot. _Bad mind!_

When he’s finally standing on his own two feet again, he’s relieved to bring some distance between their bodies to stifle the oncoming arousal. They are here to train, dammit. 

Shiro raises a finger to point at the left door, “Bathroom”, then to the right one, “guest room”, before he finally opens the middle door and lets Lance step inside first. 

A wide room is revealed, with training equipment at the left side and a mattress covering the other right half. Both men pad over to the right side and take their positions. 

“Let’s see what you learnt.”

.

When it’s time to go to bed–after a two hour long training session, taking a shower, eating and watching a movie–Lance takes it upon himself to choose his sleeping outfit for the night. After some rummaging through Keith’s wardrobe, he finds a loose wine red top, which he deems perfect. It’s clean but from often wearing Keith’s scent still clings to it. Brushing the top on his upper body, he walks over to a mirror to check his appearance. The color does good on his dark skin, the garment loose enough to slip from one shoulder, exposing an even darker nipple. It ends at his waist, which is still covered in his boxer briefs from the day. He contemplates if he should wear his own pants, but decides against it, eyes gleaming in the dim light shining through the windows as he makes his way to Shiro’s bedroom. Thanks to his awakened wolf side he doesn’t need to turn the light on to make out the contours of the interior. 

Shiro is still downstairs making business calls, so Lance crawls into the bed under the covers, buries his face into the plush pillow and revels in the scent surrounding him. Purely Shiro. With Keith’s and Lance’s odors mixing into it. Minutes later the bed is fragranced with all three scents. 

Content with his handiwork he wiggles out of his briefs and starts to rut lazily against the mattress–with the help of both of his Alphas’ smells he’s hard in seconds. Now he just has to wait for Shiro.

Luckily for his boner he doesn’t need to wait long; he can hear footsteps ascending the stairs. With his eyes closed, he tracks Shiro’s movements with the help of his ears–how he stops in the doorframe of the room, probably sensing the mixed smells wafting off the bed, Lance’s arousal between them. He’s assessing the situation, Lance’s intention. 

“It’s cold”, Lance starts, turning around on his back, opening his eyes to look at the Alpha. His lips are curled into a coy smile. He pulls the sheet a little more taut over his body, with the intention of having the cloth showing off the outline of his body, which includes his stiff cock lying on his abdomen. It throbs at the look he receives from the man. He licks his lips. “Wanna warm me up?” To accentuate his words, he lets a hand slowly wander down his body, resting it on the outline of his cock. “Please, _Alpha_?” 

He shouldn’t be surprised about in what speed the other man closes in on him, shedding his clothes, eyes never leaving his frame. Lance’s hunger grows with every bit of skin that is revealed, only highlighted by the thin rays of light shining from the windows. He has seen Shiro naked just a few hours ago but he still marvels at the shape of his body. He always feels small in comparison to him. Which he’s not opposed to. Not one bit.

When Shiro’s finally fully naked and standing at the side of the bed, looking down at him, looming over him in sheer appearance and presence, Lance gets the feeling of proudness, affection and satisfaction that this Alpha is _his._

The sheet is pulled up by Shiro, who crawls under it and covers Lance’s body with his own. For a moment both men just stare into each other’s eyes; reveling in the smells surrounding them after the sheet now covers both their frames. The Alpha cock is hard, hanging heavily between Shiro’s kneeling legs, its head touching part of Lance’s own cock. He can smell the different scents of their precum, which makes his mouth water. 

Raising a hand, he touches Shiro’s cheek, traces the skin with the tips of his fingers, from cheekbone down to his chin. He sees and feels the smile stretching the skin of his jaw and feels himself return the gesture. When he closes his eyes, Shiro’s lips finally meet his. 

At first the kiss is chaste, careful, loving, but soon changes into something more fierce, passionate–tongues meeting, touching, fighting another. Lance loses naturally. But it’s a fight he likes to lose. 

His arms wrap around the strong neck of the Alpha and try to pull the other’s body onto his own. He wants to be touched by his Alpha, badly. 

“I will crush you”, Shiro mumbles against his lips, peppering his jaw with kisses, going down towards his neck to suckle on the skin.

Lance whines and pushes his hips up to meet Shiro’s cock, but realizes that it will be a debilitating act for long. Therefore he decides to take matters into his own hands. He gets what he wants. Period. 

With the help of surprise he curls his leg around the other’s thigh and pushes hard. He manages to throw off his balance and rolls them around, with Shiro now on his back and Lance sitting on top of him. A victorious grin spreads on his lips. The man is a tad bit surprised but mostly proud.

“Very good, pup”, he praises, planting his hands on the bronze skin of his waist. Thumbs rub over his hipbones.

Lance shivers in delight at being praised. His own hands make their way over the planes of taut skin on display. He’s free to look, touch and taste. He leans down to lick up a stripe on one of the nice shaped pectorals, simultaneously rocking his hips down to brush his dick against Shiro’s. He might get a little jealous over the difference in their sizes. 

Big hands run towards his backside, fingers spreading to grab his round globes, kneading the flesh and helping to rock his hips with more vigor onto him. The motion tugs at the rim of his hole and has the slick escape and trail down the skin, over his balls and the base of his dick. 

Lance reaches a hand back to his ass, slipping two fingers into the crease of his cheeks to work at his entrance. The sensation on his rim is fantastic, stretch delicious; he can’t imagine how it will feel to finally mate with his Alphas. To feel their cocks inside him, to be fucked roughly, slowly, in every position imaginable. 

Spurred on by these thoughts the slick pools out faster, covers the digits between his rim. Another pair of fingers joins his own, prodding at first, then carefully pushing in. His rim is even more stretched with four fingers and Lance moans at the sensation, dick twitching and spurting more precum onto the cock under his own. Savoring a few more seconds in that blissful sensation, he withdraws his fingers to smear the fluid onto his dick. It’s enough to coat his own fully, tingling a little, but also intensifying the stiffness. 

A mewl escapes his lips as Shiro’s fingers brush his prostate, gut tingling, hips now rocking back into the digits working on his entrance. Every time his prostate is touched, he gets a little closer towards bliss. Rolling his head to the side he watches Shiro under him, how his chest rises heavily, how his grey eyes are dark with lust for him–his Omega–the musk of his arousal so strong, it has Lance keening for more.  

He leans down for a heated kiss, pressing his whole body onto the Alpha’s, rocking in earnest down onto Shiro’s cock and back up into his fingers. With Keith’s scent clinging onto him and Shiro’s smell of arousal surrounding him, it doesn’t take much longer for Lance to finish; cum spurting from his cock, coating Shiro’s and their abdomens with white fluid. He can feel the slick seep out between the rim, which is spread open by Shiro’s fingers. His other hand is cupped to collect the fluid. 

When Lance regains the strength back in his legs, he lifts his hips so Shiro can smear the fluid onto his dick. But the man isn’t finished with coating his dick, he dives back between his buttocks to get more to rub it on the insides of Lance’s thighs. For a moment Lance wonders over the purpose.

“Roll over”, Shiro softly orders and Lance obeys. Lying on his side, he feels Shiro scoot closer until his chest is pushed flush against his back, with the top a sinful barrier between their skins. His cock presses hotly against his ass, but the Omega knows that he won’t be mounted by either Alpha before the full moon. 

A warm hand wiggles between his thighs to lift the upper up a little and Lance finally understands his intention. He keeps his leg up on his own accord and waits for the man to place his throbbing cock on his lower thigh. Then he lowers his leg again. He can feel the hot flesh pulsating between his thighs as Shiro starts to rock his hips and fuck his nicely shaped thighs. 

He tries to keep the pressure pleasuring and a rumble in the man’s chest behind him approves of his act. A mouth closes on his ear, nibbling at the shell, panting hotly against it, while his hand grips onto Lance’s waist to keep him in place from his powerful trusts. 

Lance sneaks an arm around the man’s neck, hand brushing over the scalp–sadly he can’t bury his fingers in his hair. It’s too short for that.

Shiro still likes his ministration, lips descending to nibble at the nape of his neck, sucking skin between his lips. Lance arches into the touch, a keen making its way over his lips, which ultimately pushes the Alpha over the edge.

A few minutes later Shiro gets up to get a wet towel for cleaning up the mess on Lance’s body and the mattress. The Omega enjoys the gentle ministrations of his Alpha. 

When they finally cuddle together under the blanket Lance buries his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck. His heart swells with affection, part of him still misses Keith at their side, but at least Shiro is here with his comforting presence. 

With the warm aroma of his Alphas–Pack–encasing him, he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, big chapter again. Originally I intended to include the pool party, but then I had to split the chapter because of the sheer length.  
> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked the smutty action (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧  
> Next chapter will feature some Shance smut again ♡


	6. The Alpha Captor vs. the Alpha Savior, Round Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! (ﾉ´∀｀)ﾉ
> 
> First of all, I’m sorry that some/most of you found Keith’s method of showing Lance what he’s not capable of doing disturbing. I didn’t intend to make him and Shiro seem as the bad guys. I personally don’t approve of such a method but it was necessary for this story. Because to be frank, they are werewolves and with that comes violence and territorial behavior. This story is rated E not only because of the smut but also for the display of violence and unmoral ways of acting. So I apologize again for that and I hope that you still like reading this story, but you are also free to choose to abandon it. I’m not forcing anybody to read it ┐(´∇｀)┌
> 
> Anyways, thanks for over 15000 views, over 1000 kudos and over 100 comments up to this point, I’m so glad you like my story! Special thanks to the ones taking time to comment, I love reading them (♡ω♡*)  
> Here is a new chapter, again over 10000 word, which hopefully makes up a little for the longer wait. As promised some Shance smut ♡ Oh and Lotor’s back *points at the title*  
> @Indestructible_Chaos: the books are really awesome, right :D sadly the author’s other works contain mpreg, which I’m not really into reading (fun fact, I’m so in love with a Thorki story here on ao3 which totally focuses on mpreg ٩̋(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)) but otherwise I usually don’t read stories about it.  
> @Moongirl12121: about that double penetration innuendo… we will see (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
>  
> 
> **Additional Tags: Shance smut, hand job, slick as lube, anal fingering, cum eating, blow-job, deep throating**

In the morning Lance is the first to awake, thanks to his stomach telling him to get something to eat. Pronto. So he rolls out of the protective embrace of Shiro and admires his peaceful sleeping face for a moment, before he climbs out of the bed. Stretching his body, he contemplates what he should make for breakfast while he searches for some pants to wear. He deems it okay to snatch Shiro’s sweatpants for the moment, reveling in the scent of his Alphas enveloping him, and finally makes his way quietly out of the room. 

 _Maybe eggs and bacon. Or toast and an avocado dip with tomatoes_ , he ponders as he climbs down the stairs only to stop halfway when he spots Thace standing in the kitchen and preparing food. He really hasn’t anticipated that the Beta would arrive this soon. 

The man turns his head to offer a cheeky grin over his shoulder, “Morning, kiddo. Had a good night’s rest?” 

Lance immediately gets the innuendo in that innocently voiced question, remembering that he still must reek of cum from the night before. His face heats up from embarrassment and with a _totally manly_ shriek he bolts right back to Shiro’s bedroom. He still catches the chuckle from the Beta before he pushes the door closed. Breathing heavily to calm his heated cheeks, he catches Shiro’s look from over the room where he has sat up in bed. 

Without much thinking the Omega races over and climbs onto the bed to get wrapped up into his Alpha’s muscular arms, already feeling safe and secure. “Did Thace startle you?” The brunet buries his face in the crook of his neck before nodding. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s our home, you can do whatever you want. He won’t think ill of you for smelling off sex.” And back is the blush, well done Alpha. And he’s apparently not finished yet. “I guess, it could be worse. The smell only clings to this room…”

Lance lets out a low whine which makes the Alpha stop and start petting his hair, coaxing out a pleased noise. “Just wait a few more minutes with me.” Then he will be able to face the day. So much for enjoying some alone time with his Alpha before the party.

.

“Thace, you’re in charge of the shopping cart. Shiro, you grab everything I tell you”, Lance instructs as soon as they exit the car on the parking lot of the supermarket. “We’ve got a lot to prepare for the party. Let’s go.”

“Yessir”, he hears both men answer simultaneously at his back as they follow him to the front doors. And he doesn’t miss the stifled snickers, but lets them get away with it for the moment. 

Thanks to his previously made grocery list they get everything needed in record time. As they wait at the checkout Lance receives a text message from Pidge, suggesting eating s’mores at night. For that he needs to get the ingredients. Shiro and Thace are already placing the items on the conveyor belt but if he makes a dash he can still manage to get them before it’s their turn. “I forgot something in the confectionery aisle. I’ll be right back.” 

Before he can move his wrist is grabbed by Thace. “I can go.”

Lance shakes his head. “It’s okay. I’m faster than you. Don’t worry, man.” But the Beta doesn’t lessen his hold on him so he makes eye contact with his Alpha, who nods after a few seconds of contemplation. 

“Okay. Make it quick. And scream if you’re in trouble.”

Lance stifles the urge to roll his eyes and instead gives him a cheeky grin. 

When Thace finally lets him go he makes a dash to get the ingredients. Arriving at the aisle he grabs the cookies, marshmallows and chocolate when he suddenly catches the figure of a small girl–approximately six years old–in the other corner. And judging by her upturned head she’s ogling something from a higher shelve she’s not able to reach. He knows that he promised to be quick but somehow he can’t ignore that little girl, it’s like some part of him gets pulled towards her, telling him _to care for her_. It takes a second to recognize it as his wolf side, Omega side. And then it makes _click_ and he detects the wolf part in that girl. She’s a wolf too, or can be, once she gets bitten. So _this_ is how everyone else detected his latent wolf side. 

For a moment he ponders that he really should just go, in case her parents are around–at least one of them is a wolf–which could mean trouble, but then the girl turns around and spots him looking at her and now he can’t just ignore her. 

He makes up his mind and goes over to her, motioning to one of the shelves, “Hey, sweetie, you want something from up there?” Her eyebrows crease as she watches him in silence, probably thinking about talking to strangers. So he just smiles his most reassuring smile and waits for an answer. 

He gets it only seconds later when the girl points with a small chubby finger to the peppermint candy bars in the top shelf. With a nod and a beaming smile he reaches for the candy, “Are five enough?”

“Three”, she says barely audible for human ears, but with his enhanced sense of hearing he catches it.

“Here you go”, he crouches down to her eye-level and offers her the candy in his open palm. 

After a moment of hesitation the girl snatches the candy from his hand. “Thank you, mister.” And just like that she turns around and vanishes after the next corner. When he stands back up he remembers that Shiro and Thace are waiting for him.

Ten minutes later he helps the other two men load up the car with the grocery bags. “I’ll put the cart back”, he informs and pushes it towards the intended place. When he turns to jog back he catches sight of the girl from the confectionery aisle. She’s standing with a woman and a man, presumably her parents. Her mother is a beautiful blonde, which explains her looks, and her dad…

He feels his blood run cold when the girl points a finger in his direction and both parents look his way. Brown eyes meet his for a moment before Thace moves the car into his field of vision, blocking him from the sight of the three. Gulping down the anxiety, he climbs into the back and focuses on calming down. He doesn’t want the other two to worry over him. 

“Everything alright, pup?” Of course Shiro recognizes his anxiety as soon as he’s sitting down in the backseat, damn. 

“Yeah, just gettin’ used to my enhanced senses”, he dodges the question. It’s hard to swallow the truth and lie openly to his Alpha but he guesses that their bond is still not strong enough to feel obligated to not betray his Alpha. Bonds need time to strengthen. Even more with Lance being a wolf for just a few days.

.

The time until mid-afternoon is spend with training. Lance has to learn how to fight as a wolf, so he’s facing Thace while Shiro stays in his human form to give instructions and overlook. He still needs time to adjust to this new body and it kinda makes more fun to battle as wolves. Until he gets a pretty hard nip at his side, which hurts like _hell_.

Then it’s just a competition about who gets the next nip on the other. It’s Thace. And Lance fumes but he won’t give up. When Shiro voices the suggestion that they should take a break, Lance snaps his teeth in his direction as an answer. The look he receives from both Alpha and Beta can only be described as shocked. Blah blah, supposedly Omegas should do what their Alphas say. He rolls his eyes and resumes his purpose to get Thace to bleed. Apologies later. 

Later comes after ten minutes when Shiro suddenly shifts into a wolf and basically jumps him before he can even process that he changed shape. Shiro is really heavy as a wolf and it’s a futile attempt to wiggle himself free, so he meets the gaze of his Alpha and stops struggling. 

After a little scolding about disrespecting his Alpha and some promises he won’t do that again, Lance takes a quick shower before he enters the kitchen to start preparing dishes for tomorrow. 

First the dough for the bread is made and then a small lemon cake as dessert. Shiro is in charge of making dinner for tonight–some kind of curry–while Thace marinates the steaks for tomorrow. 

As the cake is baking in the oven the door bell rings and Lance is surprised that it’s already so late. “Lance!” Hunk greets and swoops the brunet into a bear hug the moment the door is opened. After all they haven’t seen each other since Lance departed with Keith. 

“It’s good to see you too, big guy”, Lance laughs and tries to return the hug as much as possible in this position. A part of him really missed his best bud; he didn’t realize how much he got adjusted to seeing Hunk every day due to their shared apartment. 

“I brought garlic knots for dinner”, the bigger man says after letting Lance go, revealing the plastic container in the bag. He gets a beaming smile in return. 

“You’re the best, man! We can have it as an appetizer before the curry”, he explains as he guides Hunk inside and places the box onto the kitchen counter. 

Then it’s time for introductions. First Thace then Shiro, whereat Lance receives a raised-eyebrow look at meeting the man who Keith talked about. Hunk prefers women–Shay in particular–but he can still assess when a guy looks good. And Shiro is a sight to behold. Even in sweatpants and a muscle shirt. Lance has to focus on checking the progress of the cake before getting lost in swooning over the looks of his Alpha. 

Ten minutes later they’re sitting at the dinner table and enjoying the meal. “How did you manage to find Lance?”, Hunk asks after some bites from the curry. 

It’s a comprehensible question and Lance looks up from his plate towards his Alpha. They haven’t talked about the issue with Lance being a wolf now, and keeping such a big secret from his best friend is not sitting well with him. Hunk and him talk about everything. But the decision is up to Shiro, because he’s the head Alpha and Lance learned that he has to abide by the rules, at least to some if he wants to be part of a Pack. 

“When Lance got the message about Allura, Keith met up with Lotor to talk about the issue. There he got the time to put a tracker on him, so we were able to follow him back to the apartment where he held Lance captive”, Shiro explains but pauses after sharing a look with Thace.  

“We’re sure that the problem will be solved by the time Lance has classes again”, Thace finishes.

Hunk seems a little surprised when he meets Lance’s gaze and the brunet offers him an encouraging smile. He probably has more questions but refrains from voicing them. At least at the table. 

.

Lance decided that he’d sleep with Hunk in his room for the night and Shiro accepted his decision, albeit from his demeanor he seemed a little sad about not sleeping together. Lance felt his chest flutter at the revelation that his Alpha enjoyed sleeping together as much as Lance did. He had thought that it is a trait belonging to Omegas. 

Therefore when it’s time for bed, Lance goes to Shiro’s room and the Alpha exits the adjoined bathroom when he hears him enter. His hands fiddle with another as he sheepishly moves closer. “Do you need anything?”, Shiro asks, curious about Lance’s intention. 

The Omega bites his lip, drawing the attention of the other man towards his mouth, and stops right in front of him, looking up with big round cerulean eyes. Then he says, “I just wanted to say goodnight.”

The Alpha nods as he lifts a hand to place it onto Lance’s neck, massaging the skin with the tips of his fingers. Lance closes his eyes and focuses on Shiro’s heat on his skin, imagining the warmth burning a shape and leaving an imprint on him, until he feels a pair of lips hovering only inches away from his own. He opens his eyes just a fraction and looks up at his Alpha in a silent pleading for contact. Their lips finally meet, igniting a spark of lust but mostly spreading the warmth between them. 

Hands run up the hardened torso in front of him on their own accord, stopping at the pectorals, feeling the pulse of the beating heart against the palm of his right hand. The other hand of his Alpha grips at his waist, fingers splayed wide as he pushes their bodies closer and Lance has to slide his hands further up so that they’re pressed against another. 

Their dicks twitch at the contact, already semi-hard in the confined spaces of their pants. Lance didn’t intend to get intimate, he just wanted to say goodnight–and get a kiss and some pants from his Alpha to sleep in–but if they’re already this far into it, then he won’t complain. With sex he’ll reek even more of his Alpha, which will help him sleep soundly for this night. 

He opens his mouth when he feels Shiro stroke his lips and while their tongues dance, the hand on his waist slides lower to grip a butt cheek, which he takes as a request to lift his leg and wrap it around Shiro’s waist. He strengthens the grip around his Alpha’s neck and lifts his other leg the moment he feels the second hand grasp his other cheek. He takes a second to get some air into his lungs and watches as Shiro moves towards the bed and sit down on the mattress with Lance in his lap. 

The Omega starts to rock forward, chasing the feeling of their clothed erections rubbing against another, while Shiro dips his hands into the back of his pants to grope at his naked flesh. Busted, yeah, he doesn’t wear underpants. He offers a sheepish grin, brushes a hand against the back of Shiro’s scalp and gets a suggestive smile in return. His other hand descends the torso in slow motion until he reaches the hem of his pants, sliding between skin and fabric, his lips make way for a toothy grin as he discovers the reason behind Shiro’s former expression. He also lacks a proper form of attiring. 

He wraps his fingers around the stiff, hot flesh and captures Shiro’s lips in a kiss, swallowing the moan escaping the lips of the older man. He feels him squeeze his buttocks in retaliation and his own cock twitches needily between them. No that won’t do.

Pulling his hand out, he grips the hem of his pants to slide them down his hips until they rest under his butt and does the same to Shiro’s, albeit in his case he only manages to get them half-way down, and just tucks the front under Shiro’s balls. The Alpha is too busy with kneading his ass and sucking at his jaw to voice a complain. 

The attention payed to his backside tugs at his rim and coaxes out a few drops of slick, which Shiro scoops up with his fingers, only to smear it onto their touching cocks. And Lance hurries to wrap his hand around both members to start pumping. The Alpha continues his ministrations, occasionally dropping some escaped slick onto their flesh to enhance the sliding. 

When Lance’s hand gets tired, Shiro takes over and Lance lifts the dirty fingers towards their mouths so that they can lick up the fluids between sharing wet kisses. The mix of their precum and his slick is prickling on their tongues and increases their need for release. It’s absolutely filthy and both love it. 

From that point it doesn’t take much longer before they reach their orgasm, minds going blissfully blank, tension drifting away and for a moment they’re just Alpha and Omega, tied together by their releases. Lance lets out a huff at that feeling and rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder, arms loose around his neck as he relaxes in his hold. The sticky fluids drying on their skin are ignored in favor of spending a few more minutes in an intimate embrace. 

When Lance nuzzle at the side of his neck, Shiro starts to run his clean hand over the exposed skin of his lower back. “If this is your opinion of ‘saying goodnight’, I guess I would be pretty jealous if you go down to Thace next.”

Lance snaps his head back and looks at the man, eyes unbelievable wide, aghast. But relaxes back when he notices the playful smile tugging at his lips. “Not funny”, he complains, hitting a muscled arm, then crossing his arms in an offended manner. “I came to leave my scent here”, he motions to his shirt, “and to ask for some pants of yours. But if you’re like _this_ , then I’ll be contend with only Keith’s scent in my room.” 

Before he can try to wiggle out of his grip, Shiro grabs him by the waist and rolls them around, manhandling them until Lance is lying on his back, and looking a little perplexed up at the Alpha above as he pulls off his shirt to clean up the mess on their abdomens. When he’s finished he first gets rid of his pants and then rips Lance’s pants away, which were already part down. It leaves Lance in only his shirt. The Omega gulps as he rakes his eyes over the exposed form of his Alpha, who slowly leans down, hands at the sides of Lance’s head, until Lance meets his gaze. 

“Then do your scenting, pup”, he breathes out in a low rumble, which gives Lance shivers. Fuck, he loves it when Shiro uses that voice. Before he can lean back again, Lance wraps his arms around his neck to pull him down into a hungry kiss.

And so they start to scent the bed in their shared aromas. 

And he’ll definitely _not_ ‘say goodnight’ to Thace.

.

“Why is nobody contacting the police?” Hunk inquires the moment Lance stepped into his room and closed the door behind him. His eyes meet Hunk’s questioning look from over the sleeping mat next to his bed. 

He takes a peek at the clock on the night table–shit, he was gone for an entire hour–before he moves towards his bed and slips under the blanket. At least he managed to get some clean pants from Shiro and the red shirt of Keith he slept in the night before. After having settled down he faces his friend, who must have noticed his strange attire judging by the befuddled look on his face. 

“You’re acting strange since you moved in this house. What happened with Keith?” Hunk switches to another topic, Lance can’t really answer without giving away their secret. Ugh, damn this whole secrecy. It’s fucking up their friendship. When he doesn’t give an immediate answer, Hunk lets out a sigh and rests back down on the mat. “Fine, if you’re not ready to talk about it yet.”

“It’s not like I don’t want to talk”, the brunet starts but is cut off by the other.

“No, it’s okay. I can wait. Tell me when you’re ready. As long as you’re not hurt. I’m just worried.”

Lance relaxes visibly. “Thanks. I… I promise I will tell you everything when the problem is solved. For now you just need to know that they’re treating me respectfully and I feel safe with them by my side. With Keith _and_ Shiro.” At the last sentence he feels his cheeks heating up. Then he lifts a fist towards the other man. “Are we cool?”

A smile tucks at Hunk‘s lips as he leans over and bumps their fists together, “We’re cool.”

And with that issue postponed to another day, they both drift off into sleep.

* * *

The next day is spend with making different dishes for the barbecue later. Lance and Hunk are busy while Thace tends to getting the garden ready and Shiro gets some work done. 

When they take a break mid-afternoon and relax for an hour at the pool–sipping some iced lemonade and sitting at the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the water–Lance reveals that he invited Shay. He told Pidge and Allura to keep silent about that–everyone knows about Hunk’s crush on her, except her–but Allura and Pidge are sure that the feelings are reciprocated so Lance deems it time that his friend finally makes a move. And what better opportunity than a pool party. Or more like a get together with friends for a barbecue, and a pool as an added bonus. 

Hunk seems a little baffled, but otherwise keeps smiling. Lance nudges him fondly. “Just ask her out. I bet she’ll say yes.”

“Maybe”, Hunk drawls a bit shyly. 

“Oi, if I managed to talk to the mullet, you can do that too. Shay is a great woman, you’d be the perfect couple. So pull yourself together. Pidge and I are counting on you”, he underlines his speech with a hearty clap on the other’s back, who surprisingly jerks a little forward and nearly loses his balance over the edge of the pool. Uh oh, he forgot his new enhanced strength. 

Hunk looks more than a bit surprised, but luckily Thace enters the area and cuts him off before he can voice the question. “Allura texted. She’s collecting your other friends.” His eyes travel from Hunk to Lance, he had probably seen Lance’s mishap. “Do you need help with something? Shiro’s still busy. But I got time.”

“Yeah, sure. That would be great”, Lance replies, already standing up and hurrying to dry his legs off with a towel. Phew, saved for now. 

Two hours later the trio arrives. And in a sense of déjà-vu Lance is swept into hugs by Shay and even Pidge, only to be slapped after letting go by the latter. Yeah, that’s more like her. “Don’t pull off something like that again, Cedro”, she scolds.

Lance rolls his eyes, “I already got an earful from Keith.” He refrains from reminding her that he absolutely hates to be called by his second name. 

“Why don’t we go outside and we show you where you will be staying for the night”, Hunk interjects and everyone is relieved for the change of topic. Pidge still manages to slap his other side when Lance makes the mistake of turning his back on her. Damn that sneaky gremlin. 

.

They take the time before dinner to take a dip in the pool, all contend with cooling down after a day of work. Shiro has finally finished his tasks for the day and joined them in the garden, sitting with Thace and Allura on the loungers and enjoying beers. Like the others they’re clad in swimwear. Lance appreciates the view he has from the pool. Until he gets a nudge against his side and turns his head to meet Pidge’s sly grin. Oh dear. He feels his cheeks heat up. “Don’t even start”, he warns.

The woman rolls her eyes. “Chill. I’m not judging you. It’s your life.” Then she moves to his side and places her arms on the edge of the pool, mirroring his position. “As long as they keep you safe.” She seems to ponder for a moment as her eyes drift towards Hunk and Shay who are giggling and splashing water at each other. When she turns back to look at him, all teasing manner is gone, replaced by a seriousness which is rare for her. “They are helping you right? I do trust Allura’s judgement that they are good people but your case is serious and Lotor is an evil creep who should go to jail for holding you captive and taking Allura hostage as bait. That’s horrible.” The disgust is prominent on her face and he knows if she was able to she’d be the one to punish Lotor for hurting the ones she cares about. But it’s a wolf issue which can only be solved with Shiro’s help. 

He still appreciates the sentiment. Lifting an arm, he wraps it around the back of her neck and pulls her close, ignoring the cry of false indignation from her. “Don’t worry, everything will be solved”, he promises and ruffles her hair with the other hand before he pushes himself away from the edge to escape her wrath, laughing heartedly. 

.

Finally it’s time to eat and everyone stuffs their plate full, praising Lance and Hunk for their delicious dishes. Hunk blushes at an especially fond praise from Shay and Lance beams when he receives a loving brush against the back of his neck from Shiro and a fond ruffle at his hair by Thace from his other side. 

“Antok will be jealous when I tell him about your amazing cooking skills”, the Beta says with a grin and a wink and Lance can’t help but snicker. Serves that guy right. 

“Keith will be jealous too”, Shiro remarks and Lance visibly deflates. He totally forgot about the other Alpha. After a soft nudge against his side, he looks at his Alpha next to him. “You can cook something for him when he returns. He will be tired after the flight and will need a good meal.” 

For what Keith will need his strength is only known to the wolves and Allura. Lance gives a nod and already ponders what he can cook for the mullet. 

“What’s there for dessert?”, Pidge cuts in. 

“Lemon cake. S’mores are for tonight”, he informs. 

“Do you have more bread?”, Shay asks sheepishly. 

“Sure, I’ll get it.” The brunet gets up, grabs the offered basket and makes his way into the house and towards the kitchen. Luckily he made another loaf of bread. While he cuts it into slices, he hears footsteps approaching and recognizes the scent as Shiro’s. 

The man opens the refrigerator. “Do you want something to drink?” 

“Nah, I’m good”, Lance answers as he puts the slices into the basket. Then he feels Shiro step closer until he touches his back, hands sliding around his waist and coming to rest on his stomach. Lance leans his head back onto Shiro’s collarbone and feels the other rub his cheek against the side of his face. They’re human, but still act like wolves in some ways.

His eyes stray towards the terrace, where his friends are enjoying their time. He smiles at the familiar warmth spreading in his chest when he gazes at his friends. “Can I tell them about us?”, he blurts out, because why not now, there won’t be a better time. 

The caress on his skin stops as the man evaluates his question. “We live because we keep us a secret. I can understand that it’s hard for you and on top of that we got that problem with Lotor…”, he lets out a sigh and Lance opens his mouth, apology already on his tongue, but the sudden appearance of Thace startles him. 

Both look towards the Beta, who looks the opposite of cheerful. “Trouble”, he says and nods towards the kitchen window.

They simultaneously turn to look out the window and Lance can feel Shiro go rigid against his back, the hands on his stomach twitch. There’s a black car parked at the side of the street. For a moment he’s confused of Shiro’s behavior, until he sees the figures exiting the car. Lotor and _Blacky_. Dread forms in the pit of his stomach, the bite mark on the side of his neck starts to prickle, where he once was bitten by Lotor–but it’s not Lotor’s mark anymore. No, it’s _Shiro’s_. He belongs to Shiro’s Pack now. 

“Shh, calm down.”, Shiro murmurs against his ear, words softly spoken as to not startle him. “I will deal with them. Don’t worry, I won’t hand you over to him. You belong to _my_ Pack, pup.” Lips settle onto the back of his neck, whispering a kiss upon his bite mark, before he lets go of him. Only seconds later the others fill into the living room, all of them except Allura having confused expressions on their faces.

Thace moves towards the door leading to the basement and opens it. “All of you go downstairs, and stay there until we come and get you”, he instructs in a calm but serious tone, which won’t tolerate any kind of back talk. Here is a former soldier speaking.

The others hurry over to oblige, even Allura, who was also part of the army but she knows that this is wolf business. “Lance? You coming?”, Hunk calls as he stops in the threshold of the door. 

The brunet looks towards his Alpha, but the man is already out the front door, so he meets Thace’s gaze instead, who is still waiting for Hunk to walk down. “It’s your choice”, is all he says.

Crossing his arms over his abdomen, he nibbles on his bottom lip and contemplates his possible choices. He could join the others in the basement and wait for his Alpha to get him, or he could go out there and once and for all show Lotor that he won’t ever belong to him. Hide or fight. What will he do?

.

He can practically sniff Shiro’s contained rage as he stands at the front yard, facing Lotor and _Blacky_. All wolves are radiating tension in their stances, their auras nearly overbearing in their anticipation for a battle. As the only Omega between two Alphas and Betas, who are ready to fight, it’s a little overwhelming, especially because he knows it’s _him_ they will be fighting over. No pressure indeed. 

“You sure?”, he hears Thace whisper next to him as they make their way over towards the other three. 

“Yes”, he says, hoping to sound confident. “It’s me he wants. And I sure as hell won’t hide and let Shiro protect me on his own.” Keith is not here and Thace doesn’t belong to their Pack. He’ll act as a bystander and only protect Lance’s friends if necessary, while Shiro will protect his Pack. And Lance, he’ll do anything possible for him to make sure Lotor won’t kill his Alpha. Keith would never forgive him. 

“I’m Takashi Shirogane, head Alpha of this Pack and you are trespassing on my property”, Shiro begins when Lance comes to a halt two feet behind him. As an Omega he can’t stand at his immediate side, but his presence is enough to show the intruders that Shiro is not alone. 

Lotor’s eyes stray towards him, the piercing gaze giving Lance a shudder of disgust, before he returns Shiro’s gaze. “I am Lotor Daibazaal and I am here to get the Omega back you stole from my Pack.”

Lance gapes in open bewilderment at this assertion, because it’s a fucking lie! He didn’t want to be bitten by him and be part of his fucking Pack. And he does exactly what he shouldn’t do, he voices his thoughts, in the most polite manner he can muster towards him. “ _Fuck you_ , you creep! I didn’t want to be bitten by you! I even chose death over belonging to you!” Because refusing to accept the shifting means death, as he got to know from the others. If Shiro wouldn’t have rescued him, he’d have probably been dead before the full moon. 

 _Blacky_ takes a step forward, anger prominent on her face for Lance daring to insult her Alpha, but Lotor snaps a hand out to grasp her underarm and she stops. “I see you are not capable of having the Omega under control. Give him over and I will make sure that he will never disrespect an Alpha again.” 

The hairs on his skin stand on end after his words, no doubt he wouldn’t like the methods the Alpha would use on him to make him obedient. His fingers curl into fists at his sides, but a warm hand capturing his makes him snap his head up and meet Thace’s gaze. The Beta shakes his head and Lance keeps silent, letting his hands hang loosely at his sides. 

“As Lance has said before, he was bitten against his will. He was lured by members of your Pack to leave the protection of my property.”

“He came willingly”, the Beta woman cuts in and gets a searing look from her Alpha for her interference. 

“You abducted a friend of his to get your hands on him”, Shiro counters.

“Do you have proof?”, Lotor voices.

“Give me my phone back and I will show you”, Lance suggests, blue eyes glowering at the Beta opposite him. 

“It was broken during your illicit attack”, the woman informs and raises her shoulders in false regret. Lance bites back an insult. 

“In any case, I overwrote your claim on him and he accepted me as his Alpha. And as he so eloquently voiced before, he has no desire to go back to you. Thereby I suggest you let this abnormal craving for him go and don’t bother him anymore”, Shiro says. 

“He is not yours yet. You didn’t claim him, I can smell it”, Lotor notes and Lance remembers that he used this choice of words back in his apartment too. His stomach starts to churn with dread. “This Omega hasn’t mated yet. As head Alpha I hereby challenge you for the right to own him”, the Alpha finishes with a sardonic smirk on his lips, crossing his arms over his chest and gazing towards Lance. 

The brunet snaps his head towards his Alpha, terrified by that proposition. Is that possible? By the hard lines marring Shiro’s face, he gets the answer. His stomach pummels as he tries to stifle the oncoming panic. 

“I accept”, Shiro says finally, sealing his fate.  

Thace informs him about the rules while the Alphas shed their clothes to shift into wolves. 

In a fight between head Alphas the other members of the Pack are not allowed to interfere. It can be a fight to the death. And whatever they staked, the winner owns the right for that. And ultimately he will take over the Pack of the loser. 

Lance feels bile rise in his throat at the last part. When Shiro wins he will not only have killed in Lance’s name but also be Alpha to these women who abducted Allura. He doesn’t want them to be part of their Pack. All he needs are Shiro and Keith. They are his _destined_  mates! 

“You know what to do, Acxa”, he hears Lotor say to his Beta as he gives her his clothes. Lance vehemently tries not to look over towards them–he does not want to see that creep naked. 

“Everything will be alright. I won’t lose, pup”, Shiro has finished undressing and gives Thace his clothes. Lance looks up into his grey eyes, which are so full of believe and warmth for him, that he feels his chest ache at the prospect of potentially losing this man. 

The brunet throws himself at his Alpha and wraps his arms around his neck to pull him down into a desperately needed kiss. “Please don’t lose, Alpha”, he whispers after ending the kiss and stepping away. The man nods before he changes his form into a wolf. 

Lance watches together with Thace as the white wolf moves towards a more open space, where the grey form of a wolf is already waiting, Lotor. His Beta–Acxa–stands a few feet away and returns his look before she focuses back on the Alphas, who are not wasting any more time and charge at each other. 

Watching two head Alphas in wolf form fight is an astonishing spectacle; Lance can basically feel the power behind their moves. Still it doesn’t sit well with him to stand back and watch them fight. He believes in Shiro, prays that he wins, because he’d choose death over being Lotor’s Omega over and over again.

His eyes leave the forms of the fighting beasts and lock onto the form of Acxa, who’s also watching. It’s _her_ he doesn’t trust. He’s pretty sure that she will make sure that her Alpha doesn’t lose the fight, even if it means transgressing the rules. And if she does, Lance will stop her. To hell with the rules about Omegas staying out of fights of Alphas and Betas. 

“It’s not a good idea, kiddo”, Thace speaks up, seems like he read his body language. “It’s safer to stay out of it.”

Lance’s eyes stay focused on the Beta woman as he answers, “Shiro doesn’t stand a chance against two. I won’t stay back and watch him lose.” Losing means death. And that is something he won’t let happen, nobody he cares about will die because of him. “You have to stay out of it or Shiro’s dad will get in trouble.” This conflict could turn out into a full-fledged war if they are not careful. Despite being an Omega for just a few days he can feel Thace next to him tremble with contained rage. He’s fighting against his instincts to help a former Pack member. Lance’s pull is even stronger because Shiro will be his mate. “I can handle her. It’s no like I don’t know how to defend myself. We did train the last days.” He can practically sense Thace open his mouth to voice a protest but he stops him with a hand on his arm. “Just trust me. I can and will help my Alpha. A few injuries won’t be the end of the world.”

Thace lets out a huff, “You know how Keith will rage when he hears that I let you get injured.”

The brunet rolls his eyes, “I know that damn mullet will flip. But I can handle him.” Keith will return the day of the full moon and he will be focused on other things than giving him another lecture about being a good Omega and staying out of fights. 

“Maybe that won’t be necessary”, Thace states and Lance looks back towards the Alphas. 

Shiro has Lotor pinned to the ground; jaws open, ready to bite a chunk out of his throat. For a moment Lance is afraid of what wolves are capable of doing. Killing, in the name of their Pack. His fingers tremble at his sides; he has to cross them around his torso and bury his fingers in the hem of his shorts in fear of balling fists and hurting himself out of pure anxiety. He doesn’t want to see Shiro kill someone, even if Lotor deserves it for his actions. 

But before the dreaded decision comes, a blur from out of his eyes catches his attention and before anybody has time for comprehending, another wolf enters the scene, lunging at Shiro, who has barely time to react to the offender. They topple over and off Lotor, jaws snapping, the smaller one manages to get a bite at Shiro’s shoulder, who lets out a whine, which makes Lance shudder with dread. 

“That bitch!” Thace’s shout startles him out of his shocked state. With a quick overview of their surroundings he realizes Acxa is gone. She must be the wolf!

With big eyes he watches Shiro jump away from the black wolf only to get rammed into by Lotor. White fur is tainted red, coppery smell so pungent in the air, which makes the hairs on his skin stand on end. _Fuck, Shiro will lose_ , he thinks, panic rising in his chest. He thinks back to Keith who’ll come back in a week to find their Alpha dead and Lance gone again. He’ll seek revenge, only to be killed by Lotor’s Pack, which Lance would be a part of. Lotor sure as hell won’t tolerate Keith in his Pack. A violent shudder wracks his body at that thought, disgust creeping through his limbs. No, he won’t be a part of Lotor’s Pack. Never. And he’ll not let him kill his Alpha. With that thought in mind he finally gets a clear view of what to do. 

“Lance, no!”, he hears Thace shout as he lunges forward to grab his wrist but this time Lance is faster, angles his body out of the way and makes a dash towards the battleground. 

Eyes never leaving his target out of sight, he lets his wolf take over, shifting during his run. On four legs he gains more speed and leaps into the air towards the black wolf. Acxa turns in the last second before he collides with her and they both roll around in the dirt from the momentum of his jump. He snaps his jaws in the direction of her throat but she manages to twist her head and he ends up only grazing her side. With her being a Beta she’s stronger than an Omega, but they’re the same height and Lance has more weight, which ultimately leaves her ending up on her back. But only for a few seconds. 

She’s still longer a wolf than him, got more time to accommodate to her wolf body and that’s what will be his undoing. Before he can react she gets him pinned under him; he’s lying on his stomach with her hovering above him, one paw on his head to pin it onto the earth, and her jaws around the scruff of his neck. She’s not biting down but as soon as she will it’ll be over for him. He lets a low whine escape his throat but knows it’s futile because Shiro’s got his hands full with Lotor. 

Suddenly a shot cuts through the sounds of battle; his ears hurt from the intensity of it, poor wolves. His body goes stiff as he opens his eyes and cranes his neck to spot Allura standing next to Thace a gun in hand, which points towards the sky. He can’t see her expression but she emits an aura which screams murder. “If you don’t let go of him, I will shoot you!” And then she points the head of the gun towards them, aiming for the black wolf.

Lance takes a breath and waits. The wolf above him is not moving and he doesn’t hear other wolves fight. For agonizing slow seconds he imagines Allura shooting Acxa and Lotor lunging at Allura and killing her before she’s able to shoot him. No, he doesn’t want her get killed. 

In the moment he feels the jaws loosen their hold on his neck, he pushes his head up against the paw, and snaps his fangs in the direction of her leg. The taste of copper fills his mouth and for a moment he’s stunned that he really managed to graze her with his teeth, but then he remembers Allura and clamps his fangs into the meat of her leg. Acxa lets out a pained howl and tries to snap at his exposed throat but is hindered as a bigger body slams against her hips, which ultimately pushes her out of Lance’s hold and he watches as she rolls away, her injury leaving a red trail behind.

He feels Shiro’s eyes on him as the bigger wolf hovers at his side, probably ascertaining if he got any injuries but a snarl from the side takes his attention back on the gray wolf. He’s standing over the still lying figure of the black wolf, she’s not daring to stand back up with Allura pointing her gun at her and Shiro by Lance’s side. 

Neither party attempts to make the first move, only staring one another down, when suddenly Thace steps in their line of sight, facing the intruders. “Hereby I determine you the loser, Lotor. Your Beta intervened into an Alphas’ fight, which makes you lose. If you dare to trespass another time or get a hand on Lance, I will not hesitate to bring in Shiro’s and my head Alpha. Do you understand?” He may be a Beta but at this moment he feels more like an Alpha to Lance, with his voice laced with authority and such determination and devotion to save them, that Lance feels the Omega side of him swell with pride to have such an amazing wolf at their side. 

Neither Lotor nor Acxa move for a few seconds, but then they shift back into their human forms, Acxa cradling her injured arm to her chest to stop the blood from flowing. “I understand”, Lotor finally says with venom in his voice, but he will comply that is for sure. When he stands he extends a hand for his Beta to get up, but she seems to have difficulty to move. Probably due to her hips being bruised by the force of Shiro’s clash.

Lance feels pity rise in his gut as he watches Lotor cradle her into his arms and carry her over to the pile of clothes left by their car. Against his better judgement he shifts back and runs towards the house. Not caring for his dirty feet he scurries into the living room and heads up the stairs for the bathroom, where he retrieves the first-aid kit and some medicine. On his way back down he remembers to get some shorts to cover himself and makes a halt in the kitchen to get a bottle of water but before he can go back outside a sudden noise from the back of the room makes him freeze. When he turns around his eyes go wide as he spots Hunk and Pidge standing in the threshold of the basement door, eyes round with shock. 

“Lance, is that _blood?_ ” Hunk asks, voice laced with dread. Pidge’s look is akin to his, both ashen at seeing their friend stand half-naked in the living room, with dried blood smeared around his mouth and neck.

Fuck, he totally forgot about them. They must have come up after hearing the gunshot. “I-I can explain”, he starts, though unsure if he’s finally allowed to reveal their secret. He takes a peek towards the kitchen window; Shiro’s still in his wolf form watching Lotor and Acxa. Biting down on his lip, he hastily says, “Please wait just a few more minutes. I’ll explain everything. But stay down there”, and this time exits the house through the front door. 

“Lance, what are you doing?” Allura is suddenly by his side, grabbing a hold on his arm and keeping him from moving towards the intruders. 

He tries to shake himself free from her grip, “Just let me do it, Lura”, he pleads and gives her a determined look. And his boss knows him long enough to know that it’s a futile attempt to stop him from doing something once he made his mind up. So with a sigh she lets him go and rolls her eyes when he gives her a thankful grin.

“Yeah, please don't grin with all that blood on you”, she informs him. “It looks a little creepy.” Lance blinks and makes a face. Raising his elbow, he starts to rub his mouth against the skin of his upper arm in hope that some of the blood will stay there. He is stopped seconds later by Allura. “Please, stop. I will get you a towel.”

While she goes to get the item he resumes his way over to the Alpha and Beta, who are by this time presentable again. Acxa is half sitting in the passenger seat and eyes him warily as he slowly comes closer, keeping an eye out for Lotor who is shrugging on his vest at the other side of the car. 

“Here”, he says and throws the bottle of water towards her, which she catches before it can collide with her pelvis. Then he offers her the medicine. “Painkillers”, he explains and waits until she takes the pill. When she raises an eyebrow quizzically, he shrugs “You’re hurting.” He rummages in the case and retrieves an antiseptic and bandages. “I don’t like hurting people. Show me your arm.”

It takes a few seconds before she deems him sincere of his actions and leans a little forward so that he has a better view of the bite wound. It’s nasty, he bit down pretty hard, but with her wolf abilities it will be healed up until tomorrow. He sterilizes the injury before he covers the bite with gauze compresses and bandages it. When he’s finished the Beta nods, “Thank you.” She pulls her legs into the car and makes herself comfortable. 

Lance pushes the door closed and steps back, meeting Lotor’s intense gaze over the car roof. “Pity”, he states, before he climbs into the driver’s seat. 

His eyes follow the car until it’s gone from view, only then does he dare to turn around and run towards his Alpha. The white wolf is sitting on its haunches when he falls to his knees, curls his arms around its neck and buries his face into the soft fur under its muzzle. His shoulders shake and he feels Thace hovering close by, but they give him a minute to himself. 

.

When Shiro and he are cleaned up and properly bandaged, he finally faces his friends, who are very eager to learn about the truth. Shiro told him that it’s okay to tell them if he trusts them that they will keep the secret and so they gather in his room, his friends on the bed while he chooses to sit cross-legged on the floor. 

He tells them everything, starting with meeting the black wolf at night and ending with the confrontation from today. And they believe him, which is quite the surprise but may be due to them peeking out of the kitchen window after hearing the gunshot and seeing four wolves fighting in the front yard, which Hunk admitted.

“We ran back to the basement when we saw you running towards the house”, Hunk explains further. “It looked pretty intense. Are you hurt?”

“Just a few scratches. They’ll heal”, Lance absentmindedly rubs at one particularly itchy scratch at his side which he got from Acxa. “So you’re cool with it?”, he asks after some moments of silence have passed. His gaze travels from one to the other, assessing their expressions for repulsion or fright and finding none. 

Hunk, who’s sitting at the end of the bed, leans forward and extents a fist towards him. Lance gives him a beaming smile and bumps his own against it. Over Hunk’s shoulder he catches the grin on Pidge’s face and a smile on Shay’s. His shoulders sag from the tension leaving his muscles. He didn’t notice how much he was worried for the recognition from his friends. “Thanks guys, it means a lot. But please keep that secret among us. We wouldn’t be safe if word spread that there a humans who can turn into beasts.”

“You can count on us”, Hunk promises and rests back against the edge of the bed. 

Shay coughs lightly to get Lance’s attention. “We know that you went to Lotor to save Allura, but what about Keith? Wasn’t he mad that you pretty much disrespected his work? With him being supposed to protect you as your bodyguard?” She seemed hesitant to ask that question.

Lance cringes at the choice of words. “Uh, he kinda was.” He remembers the confrontation in the woods, being slammed down by the Alpha and shown what an Omega is not capable of doing. His hands fiddle with the cords of his sweatpants. 

“Lance?”, Hunk’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. When they meet gazes, he can see the worry reflected in those brown eyes. “Did he do something?”

Lance just shrugs his shoulders. He skipped the confrontation in the forest for certain reasons, namely that he doesn’t know if his friends will understand the reason behind Keith’s behavior. He knows that he had to act like that to get through that big head of his that he really can’t face an Alpha on his own. It was a rather disturbing approach but after time he understood why it had to be done. Even if they’re human, they’re also part wolf, and with that comes violence–today is the best sample. A naïve Omega wouldn’t last long in the world of Alphas. Thus the display of power imbalance. It doesn’t reflect Keith’s way of handling Omegas in any way. Or Shiro’s. He has lain awake for quite some time to asses the reason behind that act. 

Wolves are driven by instincts and Alphas feel the dire obligation to protect their Omegas, but Lance took that possibility away from Keith. They had spent their night together, had sex, _cuddled_ and Lance had felt safe with him, but the need to save Allura had overpowered his own self-preservation instinct, and he ultimately betrayed Keith. Hence that whole act of  dominance. 

But how can his friends understand Keith’s actions without dragging him out of this house the next second. He cannot possibly imagine what Allura would do if she finds out, albeit knowing Shiro for a longer time than him. 

Lance sighs and rubs over the crease between his eyebrows. Thace was right, getting humans involved in wolf affairs is troublesome. “Look, it might sound bad but it’s not. Werewolves have instincts and the problem is that Alphas don’t treat Omegas as equal in power, which is right, because as much as it’s bothering me, I couldn’t fight Lotor on my own. I wouldn’t have stood a chance. Which I’m aware of now but only after Keith showed me what Alphas are capable of.”

“ _What_ did he do?”, Hunk demands to know, voice laced with worry and fury. His buddy can get highly protective over his friends and family. And Lance is both to him. 

Lance’s eyes go wide. “No, not what you think. He didn’t hurt me. He just”, he shrugs his shoulders helplessly, “scared me.”

“Scared you?”, Pidge ask seemingly confused. “How could he make a point with scaring you?” And Lance retells the events of the night in the woods. 

When he finishes, Shay is the first to react, “Being an Omega must be pretty tough.”

“Please don’t ever bite me. I don’t want to shift into a stinking wolf”, Pidge chimes in, leaning back against the cushion and crossing her arms behind her head. 

The brunet wrinkles his nose in indignation, “Excuse you, gremlin, a wolf is pretty cool. And we don’t _stink_. Keep insulting me and I might accidentally take a bite off you.” He playfully snaps his teeth in emphasis. Yeah, okay, he got that move from Antok. 

“Don’t you dare, Cedro”, she warns. They break out into laughing, all of them used to that playful banter and Lance is relieved that him being a wolf doesn’t change anything between them. 

.

An hour is spent with talking before they remember that they wanted to roast s’mores over a campfire. 

Coming down the stairs and entering the garden, they discover that Allura, Shiro and Thace have cleared up the table and ignited the fire. They’re lounging in chairs around the fire, beer cans in hand and chatting, probably about some old tales from their past. 

“Dessert is in the kitchen and drinks in the freezer. I got everything for the s’mores here”, Allura informs when they come in hearing range. 

The other three immediately turn to get something but Lance steps up to his Alpha, who’s standing up and returning his gaze. “Everything cleared up, pup?”, the man asks and extends a hand to brush it against the side of his neck. Lance closes his eyes for a few moments to relish the comfort provided by the touch. 

“Yeah. They’re cool with it. And will keep the secret”, he answers, his blue eyes back to meet grey. “What about you. Are you hurt?” His eyes roam over the frame of his Alpha, he didn’t get the chance to check before talking to his friends. 

“Just wounds. Nothing serious”, the corner of his mouth twitches, “Yours?”

“They’ll heal. Will Lotor bother us again?”

“If he got some sane braincells in him, he will stay back from now on”, Thace answers instead. 

“My father won’t like it that I have to rely on him”, Shiro’s fingers grip the back of his neck and pull him forward until his lips meet Lance’s forehead, “but I won’t let him take you away from us.” Lance feels warmth coil in his chest at the determined promise of his Alpha. He tilts his head up to give him a chaste kiss.

“Get a room”, Pidge hollers as she and the other two return from inside the house. They break the kiss and Lance throws her a dirty look over his shoulder. 

Receiving a beer from Hunk they make themselves comfortable around the campfire and get the marshmallows on the sticks, one for each of them. 

The last time he ate s’mores around a campfire was back home with his family. It’s a nostalgic feeling but still nice to sit with his friends and part of his new family together and enjoy the evening. And hopefully they won’t have to worry over Lotor and his Pack anymore.

.

When the others have gone to bed–the girls in the pool house and Hunk and Thace in the basement guest room–Lance insisted on taking a bath before going to bed. Sitting down in the big bathroom upstairs and lounging in the sunken bathtub is heavenly. The open wounds have closed off enough that the hot water just itches a little on the bruised spots. Shiro even put some herbs into the water for a healing purpose. 

“This is life”, he mumbles, slipping down until the water reaches his chin. The low chuckle from the corner of the room snaps him out of his thinking. “What’s so funny?”, he asks, eyes still closed.

“It’s amusing to watch you, but I’m also glad you feel comfortable in our home”, Shiro answers, grey eyes fixed on the Omega as he leans against the wall. 

Blue eyes open and muster the Alpha in the corner, arms crossed over the width of his chest. He’s wearing sweatpants now, but he can still make out the shape of his impressive cock against the fabric. His lips coil into a smile as he turns and leans his arms onto the edge. “How about you join me? I need somebody to help me wash my back. My muscles are aching.” That’s not a lie, he feels really sore from the fight but right now he just wants to be close to his Alpha. 

Under his Alpha’s contemplating gaze he slides towards the other side of the tub, where he  had placed a sponge. Now he has to kneel on the seat of the tub and lean a little over the floor to reach for said item, which fortunately gives Shiro a good view of his back and part of his ass. Needless to mention that he purposefully stretches his body nearly out of the water. When he turns back with the sponge in hand, he’s not surprised to be met with heated grey eyes, nor the prominent bulge in the pants. One point for Lance. 

He watches innocently as the Alpha moves closer, just to crouch down at the edge. Definitely not what Lance wanted him to do. But he can work with that. He pushes the sponge underwater until he deems the item is fully saturated, before he pulls it out only to throw it at the Alpha, aiming for his lower half. 

Unfortunately he’s got the reflexes of a wolf and manages to catch the sponge before it can collide with his body. But Lance had factored that in, thus the dunking. The grip of Shiro’s fingers is strong and squeezes out the amount of water it had previously contained. Right across his chest and from there down onto his pants, leaving the fabric drenched. Point two.

He hides the wicked grin with an appalled gasp. “Damn, sorry, Shiro.”

The raised eyebrow is everything but convinced of his false act of innocense. “Sure.” To his surprise the man just sits down cross-legged onto the wet tiles, not affected by the wet fabric clinging to the skin of his thighs. Damn. 

He looks back up. “Isn’t it uncomfortable? You’re already half-wet and the tub is big enough to fit four people in it.” He slides closer until he’s kneeling in front of the other man. Then he lifts his arms and wraps them around his neck, while his knees rest on the seat of the tub. “Please, Alpha, I need you to touch me”, he whispers against Shiro’s lips and feels hands grab his hips. But before the Alpha can kiss him, he pulls out of his hold and slides back towards the other side. 

The look he receives is giving him shivers. And he knows that he has won when Shiro stands back up and finally pushes his pants down. A hunger rises in the pit of his stomach from watching Shiro’s member spring free–half-hard and emanating his Alpha’s musk. From memory he knows how big it can get and yearns to have it in his ass, pounding into him and making him climax from just working on his prostate. Slick starts to gather in his hole at that mental image, its sweet smell mixes with Shiro’s spicy musk. It’s still such a foreign sensation but not in a bad way, after all it felt good when Keith fucked him with his fingers. 

The sudden touch of the wet texture of the sponge at his neck jolts him out of his thinking. Shiro had used the time to get into the tub and sit down next to him. “If you turn around I can start with your back.”

Lance blinks at his casual tone but obediently turns half-way around, still a little caught up with the vivid images in his mind. The press of the sponge is mild as it rubs in soft circles over the expanse of his back and for a moment he revels in the attention his aching muscles receive. “Can we get serious muscle ache?”

“Not really. If we overpower ourselves we need to eat or sleep. Our muscles usually ache a few hours until they start to heal. You are still new to this, your body still needs to accommodate to the shifting. Give it time”, Shiro explains. “Where does it hurt most?”

Lance is glad to face away from him, else he’d see the wicked smile form on his lips. “My thigh. Acxa managed to graze me there with her fangs. It wasn’t bleeding but there still is a mark.” It is not a lie, just a little exaggeration about how much it is bothering him. 

“Show me.”

Lance turns and rearranges his position so that he ends up with his back against the wall of the tub, spreading his legs open and placing the foot of his injured side onto Shiro’s thigh. It’s really hard not to let the victory smile ruin his act after he sees the look on Shiro’s face as the man focuses on the aforementioned spot. A pinkish line vertically runs from the outside of his thigh up towards the inside; tomorrow there will be nothing left of it. Still, a wolf from another Pack left a mark on him and judging by the darkened expression of his Alpha, he’s not delighted. 

“You shouldn’t have done that”, Shiro finally says, after raising a hand and tracing the length of the scar with the tips of his fingers, eliciting goosebumps on their way on brown skin. “As Alpha it is my duty to protect my Omega, especially as head Alpha. You could have been seriously injured.”

Before he can say more Lance bumps his foot against the middle of his chest, hard. “Don’t start again. I know that I shouldn’t have done that but I couldn’t just watch you fight alone. As amazing as you are as an Alpha, even you can’t win against two. I would have felt miserable for the rest of my life if Lotor won.” He grabs the hand on his thigh and laces their fingers together. “So please, just accept my help.” He has no clue why the interaction turned from flirting to serious so fast. He presses his hand down onto Shiro’s and starts to guide it over the scar. “I suppose you need to make a new claim on me, Alpha.”

And just like that the tension visibly leaves Shiro’s posture. He splays the width of his hand over the scar, the heat of his skin practically burning his claim onto his skin. The spot tingles when he lifts his hand after a moment to plant it onto the floor between Lance’s legs before he shifts his weight and leans forward. Lance meets him halfway; lips finally sealing into a meaningful kiss, laced with mixed feelings of concern and want. 

In the moment Lance pushes himself off the wall, Shiro grabs his waist and hefts him onto his lap, where the Omega slides further down until their hardened members are pressed up against another. The kiss is broken by a mutual moan at the feeling of heated skin sliding against heated skin, Lance bites his lip and rocks his pelvis against Shiro. His big hands are splayed over the globes of his ass to help him with the motion. The brunet’s hands travel over muscled upper arms, down to grope at the nicely shaped pectorals and then go up to cup the angular face to first nip at a spot under the jaw before going back in for a kiss. 

When the Omega leans back to catch air, Shiro latches his lips onto his collarbone and nibbles a way up his throat. He stops at his ear, licking the shell, before he whispers hotly against the wet skin, “You know that Keith will be mad, when he hears about today.”

Lance huffs out a laugh between his heavy pants, never ceasing the motion of his hips. “Don’t worry, I can handle the mullet.” He hears the chuckle against his ear, before the Alpha resumes his work on the skin of his throat. He keeps rocking for a few moments until he deems it not enough stimuli. A needy whine escapes his throat, a call to his Alpha, and sure does Shiro react to it, the fingers on his ass move towards the crease of his ass, two of them sliding down and rubbing over his hole, which is wet from both slick and water and easily to penetrate. In seconds two digits are moving inside him, as he sucks harder on the skin of his neck. 

“Sh-iro, more”, the Omega moans, torn between pushing back against the digits and forward against Shiro’s cock. The Alpha growls against his skin, pushing a third finger in, pulling at one globe with the other. The stretch is delicious, and thanks to the slick his insides are so wet that the motion feels stimulating. When the tips hit his prostate, he arches his back and presents his chest to his Alpha, who immediately latches his lips at a dusty nipple to tease the bud into hardness. Lance’s fingers fumble for a grip on the hard shoulders, mouth opened, greedy for more air. God, it feels amazing to be finger-fucked as an Omega; the scent they both emit gets stronger by the second, wraps them both up into a bubble. The hot pressure coiling in his stomach informs him of his oncoming climax. “Alpha, alpha”, he chants and feels Shiro bite down at the bud before he snaps his head up to catch Lance’s lips the second the climax crashes over him. The brunet moans into the open-mouthed kiss while hot, white threads of cum shoot out of the water and leave their trails on the skin of their abdomens. 

It takes a few seconds to recover enough from the high to comprehend that his dick was never actively touched. “Wow”, he manages to say between taking gulps of air. He looks down to meet Shiro’s gaze, his grey eyes shining with the satisfaction of having pleased his Omega. His ass is still full of Shiro’s fingers; they both know that water will get sucked in when he pulls them out in this position. A few drops managed to hit Shiro’s chest, which Lance scoops up with a thumb only to smear the fluid over his Alpha’s closed lips. A spike of possessiveness hits him as he watches Shiro lick his lips clean from the mess. He pushes forward into a kiss to chase the taste of himself on his tongue. 

Then he eyes the cockhead peeking out of the water, tinted a dark red, thick and mouth-watering. Lance feels the hunger swell. Fuck, are all Omegas such cocksluts for their Alphas’ cocks? “I wanna taste your cum, please, Alpha,” he purrs against the shell of Shiro’s ear. 

And boy does that make his Alpha move into action. Lance nearly gets a whiplash from how fast Shiro stands up, holding him only with one hand under his ass, the other is still buried inside. Then he sits down at the edge of the tub, Lance still clinging onto his frame. Now that they’re out of the water he slips the fingers free, eliciting a mewl from the Omega. Slick trickles down his thighs and into the bathwater, which is already dirtied. Shiro gives him a few more seconds to recover before he squeezes his ass and rocks his still stiff member against Lance’s pelvis. When their eyes meet, he says, deep voice rumbling through his chest, “Then go for it, pup.”

Lance eagerly slips down from his lap, back into the water, between Shiro’s opened legs until he’s on eye-level with his thick Alpha cock. It’s glistening from water and precum and Lance licks his lips in anticipation. First he touches the member with his hand, running the tips of his fingers over the smooth skin, tracing the vein on the front. Pearly white droplets of fresh precum are gathering at the top from his ministration. His mouth waters at the sight so he leans forward, opening his mouth for the head. His lips encase the tip and he finally gets a taste of his Alpha as the precum meets his tongue and hums in appreciation. 

Shiro’s hand lands on his head and glides through his short hair. He doesn’t push him down, which the brunet appreciates. It’s the first time for him to have Shiro’s cock in his mouth and he wants to do it at his own pace. It won’t fit so easily as Keith’s, in comparison Shiro’s is bigger, both in girth and length, but nothing Lance can’t handle. 

Taking a breath through his nose, he starts to slide down, slowly–it’s a tight fit and his jaw will probably hurt later, but he’ll manage. Halfway down, he takes a break, goes back up, then back down, taking a few inches further. Shiro waits patiently, though according to his jarred breathing it takes a lot of willpower for him to not just ram his cock up Lance’s throat. _Soon_ , Lance thinks. The hand that is not used to guide the massive cock, massages his balls as an apology. 

When he’s finally at the base, he stops, swallows the spit and takes a few deep breathes through his nose. He gets ready. Adjusting his stance, he braces his hands on meaty thighs before he starts to bob his head at a moderate pace. His tongue rubs the underside on his descend, and circles the tip when he’s up. The grip on his head gets firmer as Shiro starts to guide his head. As his nose hits the pubic bone, the cockhead bumps against the back of his throat and he feels his lips stretch wide into a smile around the member when he hears Shiro’s surprised gasp. Seems like Keith hasn’t told their Alpha about his non-existent gag reflex. 

“Fuck, pup”, Shiro utters between moans and pulls his head back by his hair only to push it back down to the root. Lance lets his jaw go slack, just focuses on breathing evenly through his nose as Shiro fucks into his mouth, the spit spilling and running down his jaw and the cock. He even tries to hollow his cheeks and suck at the right moment.

After a  few more trusts Shiro comes with a growl erupting from his throat, which makes Lance shiver in delight, while he greedily swallows the hot cum filling his mouth up to the brim. Some of it spills over his lips and down his neck. When Shiro is finished, he pulls the brunet off and lets him get some much needed air. Then he leans down to lap at the spilled fluids partly dried on bronze skin. When their lips meet in an open-mouthed kiss, Lance enjoys the taste of his Alpha’s cum on his tongue. 

His guess was right. Shiro’s cum also tastes good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done, yay. o(*>ω<*)o


	7. The longing of an Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there won’t be any heat smut…sorry! BUT, at least some Shklance interaction, which I deemed necessary after all that Shance (♥ω♥ ) ~♪  
> btw it takes up about 50% of this chapter (∗´꒳`)
> 
> Thanks for all your wonderful and encouraging comments, I love to read them so much. Thanks for over 21000 hits and over 1400 kudos ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃
> 
>    
>  **Additional tags: masturbation, cam sex, cum play/eating, anal sex, felching**

The next morning Lance wakes to the smell of breakfast wafting inside through the small door crack; his nose tingles from the combined aroma of sugary and salty, mouth watering as he cracks his eyes open, blinking through the blurriness of sleep. When his vision clears he rolls his head to the side and meets the warm grey eyes of his Alpha. A smile blooms on his lips as he reaches his hand out to lace their fingers together. “Mornin’”

Shiro returns his smile as he replies, “Morning, pup. Did you sleep well?”

“Mm-hm”, Lance affirms and tilts his head a little in a request for a kiss, which is granted immediately. “It smells nice”, he mumbles as he lifts Shiro’s arm to snuggle up to his front, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and letting out a content sound when he feels arms wrap around his back to press him closer.

“We could go downstairs”, the Alpha muses, while working a hand under the hem of Keith’s shirt, caressing the skin he finds there with the tips of his fingers. 

“Mm-hm.” The brunet mouthes against the skin of the pale neck. He may be hungry–his stomach confirms it with a grumble–but right now it’s not food he craves the most. His stomach can wait another half hour. He slowly but surely sneaks a hand between their bodies and rubs over the bulges he comes across. Both of them are wearing sleeping pants but it only needs two forceful tugs and both erections are free.

“I could go for an appetizer first”, Lance offers with a coy smile before he wiggles south until he’s on eye-level with Shiro’s impressive cock. Blue meets grey as he opens his mouth to wrap his lips around the tip, enjoying the salty taste of precum on his tongue. A hand brushes through his hair, massaging his scalp, while Shiro watches him with a heated look, face full of desire.

Yeah, breakfast can definitely wait.

.

Some time later Omega and Alpha descend the stairs and join the others at the dining table. Bidding their good mornings, they sit down and start to butter the toasts on their plates.

“There you are. We were wondering if you even planned to come downstairs for breakfast”, Pidge starts the conversation while nibbling on a toast with jam. The look she throws him is sly, they all probably know why they are late.

Lance hurries into the kitchen to get the eggs ready for Shiro and him, pushing Thace to the side and hoping to hide the flush on his cheeks. “None of your business, gremlin.” He watches the diced bacon sizzle in the pan for a moment before he retrieves two cups and motions for Thace to operate the coffee machine. He hears the woman snicker behind them and throws her a hearty glare over his shoulder.

“Keith called a few minutes ago. I told him you’d call back midday. Then he’ll be in bed after work”, Thace informs them and places one mug into Lance’s hand. The brunet feels his heartbeat stutter at the possibility to video call Keith. Man, does he miss that stupid mullet.

“Thanks”, Shiro responds. “Did you find out how Lotor managed to track us?”, he asks after sipping from his coffee, which Thace had given him.

The Beta shakes his head, “No, I checked everything. No tracker.”

Lance perks up at the conversation. Wiggling the pan as the eggs sizzle, he turns around to look at the men. “Why are you wondering about Lotor?”

“Because Keith and I just moved into this house about a month ago. This property still belongs to my father. My name isn’t on the paper yet. And Allura made sure that she wasn’t tracked when they drove here”, Shiro explains and looks surprised when he sees the aghast expression on Lance’s face. “Why are you asking?”

The skin on his neck prickles, beads of cold sweat start to run down his spine. “When we were shopping for the barbecue two days ago I saw someone in the market, a wolf. He once approached me at work but Keith was there to protect me. Keith assessed that he’s related to Lotor.”

Both wolves look in surprise at him and Lance remembers with a start the eggs. Busying himself with putting them on plates, he hears someone stand up and approach him. Shiro. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He doesn’t sound angry, just confused.

Lance turns and looks up into his grey eyes, shrugging his shoulders. “Don’t know. Guess I didn’t wanna make a scene. I didn’t know Lotor wasn’t supposed to know where you live. And that man didn’t approach me. I came across a girl in the confectionery aisle when I went back for the cookies. I detected her latent wolf blood. Then outside at the parking lot I saw her again, together with that man and a woman. But I couldn’t determine the woman as a wolf.” He automatically wraps his arms around himself in a protective manner. “I’m sorry, Shiro. If I had told you, we probably wouldn’t have gotten into trouble.”

“You’re not at fault, pup”, Shiro immediately opens his arms and pulls him towards his chest and Lance is so glad for his Alpha’s comfort.

“ _Pup?_ ”, he hears Pidge ask and feels his cheeks heat up immediately. With throwing a hearty glare at the younger woman over Shiro’s shoulder he hopes that for once Pidge will refrain from her mockery. Because that nickname is affectionate and she should better not dare to destroy that.

.

After finishing breakfast Lance finds himself together with his friends in the garden. They practically begged him to show them his transformation. And naturally Lance couldn’t let an opportunity to boast slide. Hence the garden. He’s currently crouching a few feet away on the grass while the others are sitting on the loungers. A towel is providing some modesty for his lower regions. “Ready to be blown away?”, he asks with a grin.

Typically the women roll their eyes, but Hunk is nodding enthusiastically. “Show us what you got, buddy”, he encourages and earns himself a fond shake of her head from Shay, which sadly everybody notices but him.

Concentrating on his wolf side, it takes just a few seconds for Lance to shift into his wolf form. 

His friends clap with round eyes and Lance pads over, placing his head on Shay’s thigh to get petted. The darker skinned woman giggles as she brushes a hand carefully into his fur, marveling at its softness. “You’re really pretty as a wolf”, she compliments and Lance feels his tail wag in happiness. He hears Pidge snicker at his side at his behavior.

“You’re looking like a big dog”, she observes and grins when she receives a glare from the brown furred wolf. “A cute dog”, she offers and holds a hand out as a peace offer.

Lance contemplates for a moment before he pads over to her and rubs his cheek against the palm of her hand. After all he knows that it’s her way of showing how much she cares.

When everyone got their turn to pet him, Shiro enters the garden, clad in shorts and looking all Alpha business. “I hate to interrupt you but it’s time for our morning run and training. Even if Lotor will stay away from now on, Lance still needs to practice.”

Lance watches his Alpha as he walks over to him to rub his head against one of his thighs. A big hand brushes over his head and rubs his neck at which his body starts to prickle. Even in wolf form he enjoys the touches of his Alpha.

“Lance, we need to be going. Pidge has the afternoon shift and my parents need me at their restaurant”, Hunk speaks up.

Lance nods, looks up at his Alpha and motions to the towel on the grass. Shiro understands and retrieves the item to hold it up so Lance can shift back into his human skin behind it. He pulls on shorts lying on one of the loungers next to him. “Thanks”, he smiles up at the man. “Will you give me some minutes to say goodbye?”

Shiro smiles fondly. “Of course.”

Lance accompanies his friends to Allura’s car. “Sorry that I dragged you into this mess”, he apologizes meekly. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Don’t worry, man”, Hunk reassures him and pulls him into one of his famous bear hugs.

“Yeah, we’re just glad to know that you’re safe”, Pidge affirms. “It’s good to know the truth.” Pidge is not fond of hugs but Hunk pulls her against them nonetheless. Lance sighs at the familiar warmth which overcomes him with this group hug. He really missed his friends.

“We will see you tomorrow, Lance”, Allura says, after everyone got into her car. “Be on time”, she warns and Lance throws her a sheepish grin.

“Shiro will make sure of that”, he promises, because the man offered to drive him to the shop.

He watches them until they are gone from view before he walks back to the patio deck where Shiro is waiting for him.

“Let’s get going”, the Alpha declares and pulls off his shorts. Lance follows suit and seconds later two wolves disappear into the woods.

.

Some hours later Lance is drained. After the run Shiro and him had battled in wolf form with Thace observing. Then it had switched to hand-to-hand combat. Now he feels every muscle in his body screaming from overexertion. Luckily he doesn’t have to make lunch because they have enough leftovers from yesterday.

The couch is a wonderful place for him to lounge on. He’s got his phone in one hand and a smoothie in the other. Thace was kind enough to make one for him. He’s currently sitting at the dining table and getting some work done, while Shiro is somewhere in the house. Lance is too spent to determine his whereabouts.

A few minutes pass when suddenly a jingle breaks the silence. Lance can see Shiro’s tablet computer light up, probably from a call.

Thace is closest to the device, with a swipe of his finger he accepts the call. “Hey, kiddo”, he greets with a smile on his lips.

“Hey”, Lance’s hears a familiar voice answer from the speaker of the device. It’s Keith’s voice.

Lance watches Thace’s face frown in concern. “Still not healed?”

Raising an eyebrow, he places glass and phone onto the couch table before he leans halfway over the back of the couch and makes grabby hands towards the Beta. “Gimme.”

Thace offers him an amused smile as he makes his way over. From the device Keith’s voice answers, “Just for cover.”

 _Cover? For what?_ He cocks his head to the side as he accepts the tablet from the older man. When Keith’s face and upper body on the display comes into view, Lance immediately notices the bandages around his left shoulder. He’s wearing a top so it’s easily visible. A pang in his chest accompanies the feelings of worry flowing his in veins. “What happened? Why are you hurt?”, is the first thing that comes over his lips.

“I’m _fine_ ”, the raven presses and taps a hand against the bandages. “It already healed. It’s just for cover. Can’t exactly show that the humans”, he replies with a quirk to his lips. “But it’s nice to see you worry.”

Lance feels his cheeks heat up at the expression on his face. “ _Of course_ I worry, stupid mullet. How did that even happen?”

Black eyebrows draw together at being called by that nickname. “Someone shot at the son of the sheik and I stepped into the line of fire.” Lance’s eyes widen and Keith hurries to dampen his words, “The bullet just graced me. I wear protection.”

Lance heaves a sigh and slouches back into the cushions behind him. “Geez, you’re away like what, three days, and you’re basically a helpless princess. And I thought that was _my_ part.”

His attempt to lighten up the mood was successful. Keith lets out a snort, lips now really coiling into a smile. Lance feels one of his own answer to it. “Don’t worry, when I’m back I plan to spoil you like a real princess, baby.”

His skin starts to tingle at the promise and the usage of a nickname. “You sure you can handle me, wolf boy?”

A low chuckle rolls through the speakers. “You already have something in mind for me to do?” His voice has gone an octave deeper, which makes a shiver run over his spine. Sadly the device can’t transmit scents otherwise Keith would immediately detect the spike of lust mixing into Lance’s natural odor.

The brunet tilts his head to the side, exposing part of his neck as he watches the Alpha with half-lidded eyes. “Mm-hm”, he drawls, nibbling on his bottom lip. And yup, he can see the desire glint in those beautiful deep violet orbs. Even without their sense of smell he knows that Keith would devour him on the spot if he was here. But he isn’t. Sadly.

He can see Keith open his mouth, but a cough from the dinning table interrupts him. And also startles Lance out of his small bubble. Oh shit, he totally forgot about Thace.

When he glances slowly over the back of the couch, he spots the sly grin on the older man’s face. Immediately his cheeks heat up. “I could go downstairs if you two want some alone time?”, the Beta offers. 

“Yeah”, comes Keith’s voice over the speakers, while at the same time Lance basically shouts, “NO!”

Then he whips his head back to glare indignantly at the raven, who’s grinning with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “No!”, Lance repeats and gets a pout from the Alpha.

“Aw, what a bummer. I really wanted to see you naked”, he admits nonchalantly and Lance would’ve liked to throw something against his head if he’d be able to. Instead he just throws the tablet screen down onto the mattress. “ _Hey!_ ”, he hears Keith call but ignores him. “Oh, c’mon, Lance. Really?” Still no reaction. “Ugh, fine.” Then a noise. And silence. Did he just _end_ the call? 

Lance is too stunned to react at first, but when somewhere in the house another jingle sounds, he’s definitely sure that the other man had just ended the call. _Stupid mullet_ , he thinks.

On the floor above them he hears Shiro speak, “Do you two really have to fight?”

“ _He_ started it”, both him and Keith–through the speakers of Shiro’s phone–reply at the same time, which earns them a snicker from the Beta at the dining table.

Lance grabs a pillow and throws it at the man, who deflects it with a hand. “ _Not_ funny.” Lance glowers at him and Thace is clever enough to refrain from voicing something as a retort.

Meanwhile Shiro is descending the stairs, phone in hand. “Just be nice to each other”, the Alpha says sternly and Lance has to look away guiltily after sharing a look with him.

At the silence Thace heaves a sigh. “Just admit that you miss each other. Keith, I know what your phone wallpaper looks like.”

At that Lance peeks curiously towards his Alpha, who’s standing a few feet away, but the noise came from the speakers of the phone. A choking sound and then a cough. “What is it?”, he asks, a tad bit offended that the Beta knows about Keith’s wallpaper but him not.

“Don’t you dare”, he hears Keith threaten through the phone but the Beta just grins.

“ _Shiro_ ”, Lance whines, which earns him an amused smile from the man.

“Takashi, _no_ ”, Keith growls but their Alpha is already on his way over to the couch where Lance is waiting giddily.

With a swipe of his finger he operates his phone before he turns the display into Lance’s view. There not the face of Keith is displayed but a photo of Lance, sleeping. It was the night Keith and him slept together in Keith’s bed. Lance remembers it vividly. What he doesn’t remember is the photo being taken. His face looks so relaxed and carefree, his collarbones peek out from under the thin blanket.

He feels his cheeks heat up at this intimate view. “ _That_ is your wallpaper?”, he asks and swipes the video app back to the front. Keith has crossed his arms and glowers at the camera, cheeks a nice shade of pink. Gosh, he looks so darn cute. Lance feels his heart flutter in his chest. “Wow, you must have fallen pretty hard for my charms”, he can’t help but tease which earns him an indignant look and a growl from the other man. Lance’s grin is bright.

“If I remember correctly, puppy”, Lance snaps his head towards the Beta and glares at the usage of that nickname, “I caught you once napping in Keith’s room, wearing his clothes.”

Oh that smug bastard. Lance sputters. “T-Traitor”, he hollers and feels his own cheeks heat up after hearing the hearty laugh from the raven through the phone.

“And you always wear his shirt when you go to bed with me”, Shiro not really helpfully supplies at which Lance grabs a pillow and smacks it right into his face.

“You’re all traitors!”, he accuses. “Especially _you_ as my Alpha should be on my side!” He turns his back on the man and crosses his arms over his chest. The tips of warm fingers brush up against his jaw as the man tips his head back to meet his gaze upside down.

“But I’m also _Keith’s_ Alpha”, he presses and angles Lance’s head back to meet Keith’s gaze through the camera of his phone. “It was only fair after revealing what his wallpaper looks like.”

“Yeah”, Keith affirms and quirks his lips into a placable smile.

Lance huffs but mirrors the gesture. He reaches for the tablet next to him and seconds later they have switched devices again and Lance makes himself comfortable with the tablet against his tucked up legs. “There a chance that you get a tan?”

Keith chuckles. “We’re mostly inside. But I got a chance to swim in the pool on the roof of the mansion. It was nice. But I prefer our pool at home. It’s a little too hot for my liking”, he explains and brushes the sweaty locks on his forehead out of the way. “The worst is that I have to wear clothes when I go to sleep.”

“Poor boy”, Lance coos with a grin and gets a mock glare from the Alpha in return. “I like sleeping in nothing but your shirt”, he comments in a casual tone and watches Keith swallow. Okay, back to flirting. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Shiro shake his head in fond disbelief before he moves towards the kitchen.

“Bet it’s smelling more like you than me”, Keith answers him in a raspy voice that elicits a small shiver running over his spine.

“Maybe”, he plays along and dips one shoulder until the shirt he’s wearing slides down and exposes part of his collarbone and shoulder. Immediately Keith’s eyes are trained on that spot he just exposed. “Guess you’ll have to find out when you’re back.”

“I think my priorities will lie elsewhere”, Keith retorts with a smirk and Lance feels his cheeks heat up at the innuendo. Right. His heat.

He hums in agreement and idly rubs the back of his neck, suddenly feeling too hot in his shirt and joggers, though he has to admit that he isn’t wearing any underwear. After taking a shower outside he didn’t feel like it.

“What about your injuries?”, Keith suddenly asks and Lance blinks at the change of topic. He was prepared for Keith scolding him because of his ‘reckless behavior’.

“All healed up. They weren’t severe. Shiro’s were way deeper.”

“And the mark on your thigh?”

“Shiro told you?”, he asks surprised and gets a nod as an answer. “Last time I checked the skin was flawless.” At the contemplating expression on the other’s face he adds softly, “Wanna see?” Violet eyes meet his and Lance can still see the answer reflect in his orbs despite the screen between them.

He takes a glance over the back of the couch to make sure that Thace isn’t looking his way, before he looks back into the camera, “You are alone in your room?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, wait a sec”, Lance tells him. Then he places the tablet on his stomach before he–after making sure for a second time that there are no unwanted spectators–pulls the waistband of his pants down to reveal his thighs... and naturally his private parts. Grabbing the tablet, he dips it enough for Keith to get a good look at the untainted skin of his thigh. “See, perfect”, he boasts.

Instead of an answer he gets a choked noise. Angling the display back so that it captures his upper body again, he is surprised to find Keith with a beet red head and still coughing like crazy. “Are you okay?”, Lance asks worriedly.

The raven waves a hand in a dismissive manner before he grabs something from the side, a glass of water, and chugs it down. When he’s able to properly breathe again, he throws him an accusing look. “Next time warn me.”

Lance blinks. What did he–OH. He saw. With flaming cheeks he pulls his pants back up. “Sorry, didn’t mean to”, he apologizes.

“Not that I minded. I just wasn‘t prepared”, the Alpha remarks with a wicked grin. Thanks to his movement earlier the hem of his top has shifted and now exposes part of his ripped abdomen. Lance’s eyes immediately zoom in on the stripe of fair skin. He still remembers how it felt against his palm, how it felt to get touched by Keith. To feel his body pressed against his own, Keith’s smell right there, not faint on the fabric of clothes, but rich in its spikiness from his skin. How he longs for the man to be back. Six days are such a long time.

“Keith”, the name slips off his lips and he watches Keith’s eyes widen. The man can’t smell the aroma of longing mixed into Lance’s sweet Omega odor, but Shiro can. Seconds later his Alpha is right behind him, hand cradling the side of his face, fingers rubbing against the skin of his neck. The look Keith gives him is a mix of sadness and longing. A reflection of Lance’s expression. Fuck, now he feels like crying. Stupid Omega hormones.

“Keith, I know you are tired. You need to sleep”, Shiro says.

“Yeah”, the other Alpha admits in a hesitant tone. Seems like he doesn’t want to end the call as much as Lance does. “I’ll call again on Wednesday.”

“Okay. I’ve got the evening shift on that day”, Lance responds.

“Sleep well, Kei”, Shiro leans down to smile warmly into the camera.

Lance’s heart stutters in his chest at saying good night and seeing the sad glint in Keith’s eyes. He really really misses that stupid mullet.

* * *

Going back to work on Monday after a week of staying at home and especially after being turned into a wolf is hard. No morning cuddles, no long breakfast, no running into the woods. Lance is surprised how fast he came to getting used to all that.

“Wow, that is a grumpy face”, Rax says as a greeting as he emerges from the break room. Lance glowers at him for a second before he heaves out a sigh. “Bad morning?”, the other tries again.

The brunet nods as he starts the coffee machine. “I’d like to see how you cope after returning from a week of vacation”, he answers, rubbing over his eyes. They got ten more minutes until the first customers will arrive and Lance has to put on a smile. Time for a fast snack and a second coffee. Luckily Shiro made some sandwiches with bacon and eggs, which still taste good even if they are cold.

“Did Hunk make them?”, Rax asks as he sweeps the desk with a rag to get the dust off from the night.

With his mouth full Lance can only shake his head as a _no_ , which earns him a raised eyebrow. He swallows the bite and drinks from his mug. “You remember Allura talking about her friend called Shiro?”

“The one who owns the security company? Where Keith is from?”

“Yes. Um”, how should he explain it without sounding suspicious. “Actually I stayed at their house for the last week.” Now he gets both eyebrows raised as a reaction. “And due to them living that far away, we had to get up pretty early, hence my bad mood...”, he finishes.

Rax has finished wiping the counter and looks now in a contemplative manner at him. “That guy who drove you here–“

“Was Shiro.”

“Are you staying at his home because of your case or because of another reason?”

Lance swallows and averts his gaze towards the glass windows where he can see people pass by. “Uh, both?”

Rax blinks. “And what about that Keith guy? You seemed pretty whipped by him.”

Lance hides a grimace behind his mug. “I’m still into him.”

“And Shiro?”

Oh damn, why does he have to be so nosy. “Stop asking me these questions!”, he blurts and chugs the remainder of his coffee down, before he marches over to the front door to unlock it. “What are you, my mother?”

“Jeez, relax, man. I’m just worried about you. First all that trouble with this creepy Lotor guy and now you tell me you’ve got the hots for two guys.” He waves his hand in a dismissive manner. “I’m not judging you by the way.”

Lance brushes a hand through his hair as he moves back behind the counter. “Sorry, guess I’m just on edge from all that stuff happening so fast.” His blue eyes shift over the vacant room and then to the first customers entering through the door. “It’s just that...”, _nothing smells of wolves_. No Pack scent. Just humans and the remainder of cleanser clinging to this room. It feels lonely.

He can’t finish his sentence because the customers step up to order and Lance puts on his most charming smile. He doesn’t even know how he would have finished the sentence without revealing the truth.

.

As promised Shiro comes back an hour after opening time and Lance feels immediately at ease, smile coming more easy to his face, aura radiating warmth from having his Alpha back close.

The older man is currently sitting in the back at the same place Keith once occupied on his turn to overview Lance. With the full moon still a few days away, Shiro won’t let Lance be alone. Until they have properly mated he’s in danger. Lance is still annoyed by that wolf stuff. Being an Omega is straining on his nerves.

It still takes a few more hours before Lance gets the chance for a five minute break and go over to his Alpha to sit down next to him. Immediately he feels an arm wrap around his back and feels the warmth seep into his body from the touch. They’re sitting on a bench, with their back against the wall so nobody is able to see the intimate gesture. Lance still notices Rax giving him a sly grin from across the room, which he retorts with sticking his tongue out.

Next to him Shiro raises an eyebrow. Lance blushes and fiddles with the end of his apron in his lap. “Rax was kinda nosy this morning. Asked me about my relationship with you and Keith.”

“Ah”, Shiro nods in understanding as his fingers rub over his side. “Was it inconvenient for you to talk about us?”, the question comes off nonchalant but Lance can smell the worry behind his casual demeanor.

“Of course not”, he retorts immediately and realizes belatedly that he was a bit too loud. “It’s just…”, he continues in a quieter tone, “hard to explain our relationship to normal people. Polyamorous relationships are still not accepted entirely. Especially with three guys. I’m still not sure how I can explain it to my parents without them freaking out...” But that is an issue he’ll worry about at a later date. Right now he has to focus on work. And his upcoming heat. God.

“Sorry, that we’re making it so hard for you”, Shiro’s voice suddenly cuts through his train of thought and Lance snaps his gaze towards him.

“Don’t apologize. They’re my feelings.” He wraps an arm around his middle and places his hand over Shiro’s on his waist. Their fingers interlace. The urge to push forward and kiss him is so strong right now, but he reminds himself that they’re in public. And he’s at work, which means no PDA.

Shiro must have smelled his feelings because he smiles kindly, with his grey eyes shining with warmth. “Are you up for sushi after your work is done?”

“You mean, like a date?” When the older man nods the brunet beams up at him. “Definitely yes.”

.

Half an hour before his shift is over the happy mood he’s in is shattered by a new presence entering the shop. Not a normal human, but a wolf.

Lance whips his head around so fast that he’s surprised about managing to not have his neck cracked. There at the front door stands the man who he met at the supermarket; who confronted him in the back alley. Lotor’s henchman. And right behind him is the small girl from the confectionary aisle.

_The fuck!_

Automatically his eyes seek out the figure of his Alpha, who has also detected the intruder and is now sitting with a rigid posture at his table, ready to come to his aid if needed. Lance shows him a relived smile before he readies himself to face the other wolf, the Beta man and his daughter.

“Welcome to our coffee shop, what would you like to order, sir?”, he recites his normal greeting, because it’s currently his turn at the register until another coworker will take over his shift.

“What would you like, Tiana?”, the Beta addresses his daughter by his side.

Her big brown eyes gaze up at the board in an attempt to make out the words and pictures. She probably just started her reading lessons. “Um, a hot cocoa, Papa.” Then her eyes stray to the glass display. “Can I get a cookie too, please? The chocolate one?”

“Sure. And a latte for me, please”, the Beta says and Lance tips in the orders.

“Would you like a take-away or sit here?”

A moment of contemplative silence passes as both he and the Beta look at each other. “We will sit here.”

While Rax prepares the drinks, Lance gets a plate and puts the cookie on it. “Thanks for ordering. Have a nice–“

“Actually I would like to speak with you in private when you got time”, the man interrupts him and Lance is baffled for a second. “Please. It is on the behalf of my family, not Lotor.”

Lance can’t sense any ill intention behind his words or expression and a short glance towards his Alpha in the back, who nods in encouragement, confirms his hunch. “My shift ends in about twenty minutes. Can you wait that long?”

The Beta nods with a friendly smile. “Thank you.” With that he and his daughter take their drinks and sit down at a table at the windows.

Letting out a sigh, Lance takes a gulp from his water bottle. “You alright?”, he hears Rax ask by his side at which he nods with a smile.

.

“What do you want to talk about?”, Lance starts once he finished his shift and asked Allura to borrow her office for the talk. She also offered to look after Tiana for the time of their talk because the girl is far too young to know about wolf issues. Which leaves only Lance, Shiro and Rolo, as he finally introduced himself, in the room.

“First of all I apologize for rooting you out to Lotor. Though I’m part of a branch Pack of Lotor’s head Alpha, I was still told to have an eye out for you and report to him when I come across your path. It’s nothing I want to do willingly. It's what I’m obligated to do as part of their Pack”, he explains with a sad undertone. Seems like he doesn’t like being a part of them.

“But the woman I saw you two with, I presume it’s her mother, isn’t a wolf, right?”

“Correct. Nyma is my wife. She knows about me being a wolf and being obligated to my Pack, but she wishes not to be turned. And I don’t plan for our daughter to know about her wolf side until she turns 18. Until then she will live a normal life.”

Lance nods in understanding, but a glance towards Shiro makes him wonder about the catch. “I know that Lotor belongs to an old Pack, even older than my father’s. I can’t understand how they would let you keep your daughter out of it.”

The Beta rubs his hands over the fabric of his jeans. “Lotor promised me that Tiana wouldn’t be turned if I obey him and help him get the Omega”, he answers, belatedly realizing that said Omega might take it as impolite to be addressed like that.

“And what do you want from us now? If you’re here to plead for me to help your case and go to Lotor, I have to decline. I won’t hand myself over to that creep, ever”, Lance tells him, voice firm in its intensity. His fingers unconsciously seek out the bite mark on his neck. He still feels the immense agony burning through his veins after being bitten by Lotor. It’s something he won’tbe able to forget. Even if he now belongs to Shiro’s Pack.

A big hand wraps around his own on his neck and Lance concentrates on the warm feeling the touch provides. Having his Alpha close always calms him.

“I’m not a fool”, Rolo speaks up and Lance shifts his attention back on the Beta. “I know what I did was wrong, but I did that to protect my family. I just came to apologize and to make sure that you know the reason behind my actions. That is all.”

With the final words uttered silence descends between them. Lance feels understanding for the man’s motives bloom and he won’t hold a grudge against him. Not like he will with Lotor’s women. And he wishes that he’d be able to help him somehow, at least to protect the girl.

“If there was a chance that you’d be able to change Packs, would you be up to it?” The question Shiro voices cuts through the silence. Both Lance and the Beta look in surprise towards the Alpha. Is he offering to bite Rolo?

 _I don’t want Shiro to bite him_ , Lance thinks and immediately feels shame creep over him for that selfish thought. He shouldn’t think like that as a wolf, especially as an Omega. But he can’t help but feel the possessiveness rise in him, heating up his blood. He wants Shiro and Keith to himself, doesn’t want to share his Pack with others–doesn’t want _others_ to touch him. All he needs are Shiro and Keith as his Alphas. He feels his teeth bite down hard onto his bottom lip, gnawing at the flesh until he tastes blood, which shocks him out of his inner turmoil.

“Don’t”, Shiro’s voice cuts through his thoughts and suddenly Lance is aware of the two other occupants again. And realizes with a start that both are able to smell his current emotions. For the first time he hates that ability.

“ _Lance_ ”, again Shiro’s voice, “You don’t have to be ashamed to feel that way.” His tone is reassuring, volume just a whisper beside his ear. He has leaned forward and wrapped an arm around his chest, pushing up against him from the side, face close to his as their cheeks touch and his lips brush over the shell of Lance’s ear. “I am your Alpha and I won’t do something you’re opposed to. You’re the Omega of my Pack. You can share your feelings with me, you don’t have to hide them. I won’t be mad if you disagree with me.”

Lance’s fingers clutch at the arm around him, which provides some sort of anchor to all these troubling emotions running rampant in his body. The tips of his fingers dig into the naked skin of Shiro’s forearm as he clings onto him. “Does that make me a bad Omega when I don’t want to share you and Keith with others?”, he asks in a whisper, his voice trembling from so much self loathing that Shiro goes rigid beside him and intensifies his hold on him. The Alpha really has to fight against the urge to order the Beta out of the room to protect his Omega.

“No, don’t think that. You can be selfish”, he chooses words instead of violence. “Keith and I feel the same way”, he murmurs and dips his head to brush his lips over Lance’s bite mark. The mark Shiro put on him, the sign that Lance belongs to his Pack.

Lance shivers from the intimate touch, the raw need for his Alpha burning through his veins and overriding all other emotions. It’s just _want want want_ running through his mind. He feels Shiro inhale deeply against his neck, taking in the change of his Omega smell, now heady from all the mix of feeling–it even burns in Lance’s nose.

But Shiro has himself under control and pulls away, still staying pressed against Lance’s side and upholding contact. “What I meant is that I can contact my father and inform him about your situation. Maybe he can find some branch Pack of his for you. We respect the wishes of our fellow Pack members. With us you wouldn’t be obligated to turn your wife or your daughter into a wolf.”

Rolo who has been silently witnessing the happening in front of him nods in affirmation. “I would take that offer. I’m thankful for your efforts”, he turns his gaze towards Lance, who’s guilty fidgeting in his seat. “And I am thankful for your kind treatment.”

“We will stay in contact”, Shiro tells him and after a quick exchange of their contact information the Alpha sees the man off at the office door.

“Everything alright?”, Lance hears Allura’s voice behind the door as she addresses his Alpha, who’s standing in the threshold. He won’t leave the room, won’t leave Lance alone.

“Yes”, a pause, he seems to consider his next words, “is there a possibility to be alone with Lance right now?” His tone is hesitant, laced with embarrassment.

It takes a few seconds for Allura to process his request and give an answer, “Yes, Coran lives in one of the apartments upstairs, but he’s away on vacation. He won’t return for a few more days. I have a spare key”, the metal jingles as she pulls them out. “But please don’t make a mess. Spare utensils are in the dresser in the bedroom.” Despite her uncomfortableness Lance can also feel understanding in-between.

“Thank you. We won’t use much”, Shiro assures.

As Lance glances over the back of the couch he can see the smile on Allura‘s face before she turns to go back to the front.

“Are you able to move?”, Shiro suddenly turns towards him, grey eyes dark and natural odor so spicy with desire that Lance feels breathless for a second. His own body responds with equal need, the slick gathering in his ass is a reaction to both their wants.

“Yes”, he says and pushes himself off the couch, a little wobbly in his stance but a hand sneaks around his waist and pulls him towards Shiro’s broad chest. Seconds later lips are pressed against his own and Lance can’t help but let out a whine against the touch.

“Let’s go”, Shiro prompts and pushes him out of the room.

After getting his things they exit the shop and take the other entry of the building which leads to the staircase. Coran’s apartment is on the third floor but for Lance it still feels like an eternity until they reach the front door, which Shiro pushes open after unlocking it.

Lance trudges after his Alpha, closes the door behind them and watches the older man move further and inspect every room, unsure what’s going to happen next.

The Alpha sees him hesitate in the entryway. “Take off your clothes”, he orders before he disappears into the supposedly bedroom, where Lance can hear him open the door of a dresser.

The apartment smells like his teacher and Lance feels really uneasy with undressing, but his Omega side urges him on to follow his Alpha’s words. So he slowly brushes off his clothes until he’s standing in just his boxers, feeling the air tingle on his hot skin, giving him goose bumps.

The brunet spots blankets and pillows in Shiro’s hands as he emerges from the room. “Come”, he says and Lance follows him into the living room. He watches his Alpha lay out the blanket into a corner which is free from furniture. Then he starts to take off his own clothes until he also is bare but his boxers. The pillows cushion Shiro’s back from the wall, as he sits down and pulls at Lance’s hand to sit on his lap, back to chest and wraps the second blanket around them so that it covers them fully, enveloping them in their combined scents.

Lance immediately feels the agitation drain from his body, muscles relaxing as he lays back against Shiro. “Good?”, the man whispers against the shell of his ear and Lance nods, shifting his head until his able to push his nose against the side of Shiro’s neck as he rests his cheek on his collarbone.

“Very”, he mumbles and closes his eyes, focusing on the steady heartbeat at his back and on Shiro’s even breathing, adjusting his own to it. Now he feels safe in this unfamiliar apartment.

“I’m glad”, Shiro answers as he flutters a kiss on Lance’s forehead.

Like that they stay for some time, until Lance has calmed down.

There’s no trace of self loathing or shame in his scent anymore. What is left are contentment and most of all desire. It’s still running through his body and after all the negative emotions are gone, Lance feels more than ever the need to be close to his Alpha. Closer than just cuddling together.

“Is it okay?”, he asks in a shy voice and feels the arms around him tighten before they shift and brush over the bare flesh of his thighs, giving him a warm shiver from their firm touch.

“If it makes you comfortable”, Shiro answers in a deep tone, which does anything but hide the desire of an Alpha. His smell only underlines it. So tangy with lust for his Omega.

Immediately Lance grinds his hips back, rubbing his backside against the huge bulge of his Alpha, feeling it twitch against his ass. Their boxers are the only material preventing them from touching. But Lance ignores that fact for the moment and focuses on moving his ass and simultaneously rubbing the heel of his palm onto his own bulge. The friction on both sides feels delicious.

A moan escapes his lips when he feels a mouth close around the skin of his neck and suck it between lips. Shiro’s hands are occupied with aiding Lance in his grinding, while Lance’s free hand moves back to get a grip on the back of Shiro’s head and keep the man’s lips on his skin.

They keep doing that for some minutes until the need for more touches overwhelms them. Breathing hard, Lance rips his boxers off, making a face as the soaked through material drags over his skin. Guess he’ll have to go commando until they return home.

“That stuff is a little annoying”, he complains as he helps Shiro get rid of his own boxers, noting the large wet spot in the front of the material, which is reeking of a mix of precum and slick. Wow. “Guess I won’t be alone”, he states with a grin to his lips.

Shiro’s soft chuckle makes his heart flutter. “I don’t mind much”, he retorts before he grabs Lance’s waist between his hands and cants his hips so that his ass sticks out on top of his lap. He can see Lance’s buttocks glisten from all the slick and licks over his lips at the sugary smell wafting into his nose. His dick twitches in reaction. His right hand leaves its place on Lance’s waist to take his cock and guide the tip towards the cleft of Lance’s ass. When the velvet flesh pushes between the cheeks and meets the wet pucker he can’t help but let out a wanton groan. “Fuck that feels good”, the Alpha says and Lance giggles at hearing him swear.

The brunet wiggles his hips a little and mewls when the hot tip rubs over his sensitive flesh, prompting more liquid to seep out. While Shiro is focused on watching and feeling his dick rub over Lance’s pucker, the Omega sticks a hand between his legs to get his fingers wet with slick and take his throbbing erection in hand and provide some necessary relief. The deepest desire he has right now is for Shiro to finally take him and claim him as his Omega. “Please”, he hears himself beg as he feels the hot press of Shiro’s cock against his ass. So close, but still so far away from what he deeply desires.

“We wanted to wait”, Shiro manages to say between groans, voice strained, apparently busy with fighting against the urge to breach Lance’s hole. “It would be unfair to Keith.”

Lance’s head snaps to the side at the usage of Keith’s name. His eyes find Shiro’s discarded clothes and before he realizes what he’s doing, he has snatched Shiro’s phone from the pocket of his pants. He knows Shiro’s passcode and hurriedly unlocks the phone before his Alpha can tell him not to. A few clicks later the phone is initiating a call with Keith.

“Lance, what are you–“, Shiro starts but Lance cuts him off with angling his hips back, which makes the tip tuck at his rim, eliciting surprised moans from both men.

“Shiro?”, Keith’s voice suddenly rings in Lance’s ear and from the tone he can detect that he just woke him up from sleeping. His voice is all raspy and warm, which makes Lance gasp into the receiver. Still it needs another “Shiro?” before Lance is able to voice a retort.

“It’s me”, he reveals and hears immediately rustling from the other end as Keith is probably sitting up in bed and trying to make out what time it is.

“Lance, did something happen? Why are you sounding out of breath?” Gone is the calmness, the unwariness from just having woken up, his voice is now full of worry and alarm. He’s thinking something terrible.

“No”, Lance hurries to appease and whines when he feels Shiro stop the rubbing of his dick on his ass. “Don’t stop”, he barks out the order to the Alpha behind him who blinks in surprise at him.

“Lance”, Shiro starts anew, at the same time at which Keith says, “What is _happening_? Lance!”

“Are you alone?”, Lance instead asks and reaches his wet hand behind himself to wrap it around Shiro’s dick in a not so gentle grip, which earns him a groaned out hiss from the man.

“The hell, Lance. Was that Shiro? What are you doing?” Keith demands to know and Lance manages to roll his eyes in exasperation.

“Can’t you just fucking answer my question for once?”, he finally snaps and belatedly realizes that he put too much force into the squeezing and nearly loses his balance on Shiro‘s lap as the man hurries to get the fingers off his dick while cursing. “Dang. Sorry Shiro”, he apologizes hastily. God, that wasn’t what he planned to happen.

“Yes, I’m alone”, Keith presses–between grit teeth–Lance supposes.

Without further ado Lance switches from audio call to video call. Seconds later a perplexed Keith is staring back at him. He’s really sitting in bed, sweat glistening on his naked chest, reflecting the half light provided by the small bedside lamp, black locks tousled from sleep. Before Keith can process fully what is happening on Lance’s end, the brunet hurries to explain, “I really really really need Shiro to _fuck_ _me_ right now and he told me that it would be unfair to you because you’re not present but then I thought you could just watch us and maybe get off too...”

His heart thrums loudly in his ears as he awaits Keith’s answer. The raven is staring wide eyed back at him–cheeks turned pink–and Shiro behind him... Lance realizes with a start that the older man is covering his eyes with a hand, cheeks pink like Keith’s while his other is gripping the base of his dick tightly, and shaking from the effort, while the tip leaks a good amount of precum. Lance blushes himself at how much he wants to suckle at the flushed tip and get that delicious looking cum into his mouth. He’s still amazed how slutty he has become for his Alphas’ cum.

Keith has still not reacted with words to Lance’s explanation, so Lance moves the device and angles the screen so that Keith gets a good look at Shiro’s impressive erection, which is glistening from both precum and slick. “Doesn’t he look yummy, Keith”, Lance purrs, before he repositions himself on Shiro’s lap so that he ends up straddling him. “And not only do I want him in my mouth, but I also want him deep inside me”, he continues as he brushes his fingers over the exposed length of the appendage.

A shiver wrecks through the Alpha’s body under him, but he still refuses to shift his hand and look at him. Lance just grins wickedly. His fingers catch a few droplets of cum and he lifts them towards his face, looking right at Keith as he sneaks his tongue out to lick the fluids off his fingers, humming at the heady taste which is purely Alpha. He doesn’t miss Keith swallow heavily and definitely catches the movement of his other shoulder. If he squints at the screen he can see the darkness of his pupils nearly fully suppressing the violet of his irises.

“ _Lance_ ”, the brunet jolts at being called at the exact same moment by both Alphas. A glance towards the head Alpha confirms his suspicion that the older man watched him as he ate his cum. A fresh amount of slick leaks out of his hole, practically calling for his Alphas’ attention.

“Let me talk to Shiro”, Keith says and Lance draws his eyebrows together worriedly. At that he gets the other man to chuckle with a grin around his lips. And then he angles his phone further down until Lance gets an eyeful of Keith fisting his throbbing cock in his hand, which is already spurting heavy drops of precum. It probably smells as delicious as it looks. Lance can’t help but whine at the impossibility to get that into his mouth. “Shiro”, Keith reminds him in a stern voice once his face is back in view.

Lance pouts but obediently gives the device to the older man. “Kei”, Shiro says softly in a loving voice which makes Lance’s heart topple over in his chest. His tone is filled with such longing for the other Alpha, which Lance can fully understand because he exactly feels the same.

“Takashi, it’s okay. If he needs it”, Lance hears Keith say and sucks in a surprised breath. A heavy pause follows before Keith continues, “What happened?”

“That Beta you told me about visited the shop. He came to apologize.” Grey eyes meet Lance’s blue ones. “Lance made perfectly clear that he doesn’t wanna share.”

A grunt, then a “ _Fuck_ ”, is uttered by the raven. The smile on Shiro’s face has nothing to do with fondness as he gazes at the screen. In his scent Lance can read the spike of possessive desire and Lance can’t stray his gaze from the dripping cock in front of him.

“I want you to fuck him, Takashi”, Keith finally says the magic words. Which Lance needed to move into action.

Pushing himself off the lap, he manhandles Shiro’s legs open, who’s more than a little surprised by his actions–and even more that Lance put such amount of strength into it–, and crouches between his thighs to finally get his mouth on that prime example of a cock. When the salty fluid meets his taste buds he hums in delight, sucking with vigor on the head, while he fucks into his free fist.

Shiro is groaning and burying a hand into his brown locks to keep him from going further down.

“Oh, fuck Lance”, comes another voice and Lance gazes up towards the screen of the device and into Keith’s face. The raven is looking at him with greedy eyes, his arm moving rapidly as he’s apparently also fucking into his fist. “You look so good with Shiro’s cock in your mouth. I remember how it felt to have that pretty mouth of yours wrapped around my cock as I fucked it.”

Keith’s words run like liquid silk over his spine, leaving molten hotness on its wake. He moans in surprise around the cock in his mouth, baffled at how much the words to do him–more slick dribbles out while his cock is throbbing even more in his hand. His nostrils flare in search for the corresponding scent to that voice and upon coming up with none a needy whine leaves his lips. His head is pulled away and he belatedly remembers to take proper breaths of air.

“I think you overwhelmed him”, he hears Shiro remark and feels the fingers rub soothingly over his scalp, which makes him purr contentedly.

“Ah, sorry Lance, couldn’t help myself”, Keith apologizes and Lance glares halfheartedly at him, pout adorning his lips. It earns him fond coos from both Alphas.

“Didn’t know you got such a dirty mouth, wolf boy”, Lance retorts defensively.

A low chuckle from Shiro and the sly grin on Keith’s lips give him goose bumps. “Oh, _baby_ , you’ve got no idea what you’re in for once I’m back. Being alone in this big bed I’ve got time to think about what I’ll do to you when you’re in heat. All ready for our cocks to knot you. We’re going to fuck you all night long and I’m absolutely going to _wreck_ you and make you beg for our knots to fill you up. Making you so full with our cum, _breeding_ you–“

“Of fuck, Keeeeeith”, Lance cuts him off with a needy whine as he comes into his hand and half over Shiro’s abdomen and cock. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. He didn’t mean to climax on his words alone.

Keith on the other end blinks in surprise at him. “Did you just–“

“With a little help of his hand. But I think he mostly got off on your words. Good job”, Shiro informs, fond amusement clear in his voice at Lance’s situation.

“ _Oh_ ”, is Keith’s reply and he looks entirely too smug for Lance’s liking.

“Don’t be too proud of that, mullet”, Lance snaps but for once the other doesn’t react to the usage of that nickname. He just grins slyly, shoulder moving lazily, apparently not shy about touching himself during conversation. _Ugh_ , perverted wolves.

While Lance is still busy playing offended, Shiro has wrapped an arm around him and basically hauls him now flush against his chest, which Lance comments with a surprised squeak.

“C-careful”, he complains, face smushed against the hard plains of his Alpha’s pecs. Not that he minds much.

“Sorry, pup”, the older man apologizes while his hand slides lower until it’s squeezing one of his globes. “You just really smell delicious and Keith certainly wants to see something as a compensation for being awoken by you.”

“Indeed”, Keith affirms and Lance flinches guiltily.

“Yeah, sorry for waking you up”, he mumbles against the pale skin. Then he shifts his face to look towards the device which Shiro is currently angling to capture Shiro’s hand kneading Lance’s backside. “It’s not like you seem to be affronted by what is happening.” When a finger slips between the cleft of his ass and rubs over his wet pucker, he noses against Shiro’s neck, inhaling his scent. Despite having come just a few moments ago, he already feels a new spark of arousal coiling in the pit of his stomach. Wolf stamina. With the spicy scent of his Alpha’s arousal it is easy to stay wet and get hard again. “Hurry up”, he whines and laps at a part of skin right under Shiro’s jaw.

The tip of the finger is pushed between his rim, which is so wet and loose from all the slick that has seeped out that it basically sucks the digit right in and Shiro, upon noticing that fact, pushes another finger in, crocking them and rubbing over Lance’s inner walls.

Little sparks crackle over his spine as he feels the Alpha start to pump them.

“He looks so wet”, he hears Keith marvel.

“He _is_ ”, Shiro confirms and scissors the digits, which makes the slick pour out between them. “Can you see that?”

“Yeah”, Keith answers, sounding a bit out of breath. “Add another one.”

Lance feels his cheeks heat up at the wanton note he can detect in his voice, while Shiro does as wanted. It stings only a little. He takes a peek over his shoulder but can only see the edge of the device, just how close is he watching his ass? “You’re both perverts”, he blurts out.

“Takashi, up”, Keith commands and suddenly Lance is confronted with Keith again.

His blue eyes widen as he takes in his flushed cheeks and dark eyes, beads of sweat running down the sides of his neck. But he only gets a few seconds to memorize his state because the display is abruptly angled down to show him something else entirely. Namely Keith’s hand fisting his cock, which is rock hard and proud between his fingers, tip flushed and leaking a good amount of precum.

In the back of his mind a thought blooms that he should feel embarrassed about being confronted with a dick, but instead he just finds himself captivated by the view. His mouth waters, rim clenching around Shiro’s fingers working him open, eyes drinking in every detail. Thank God for HD and high speed internet connection.

“That is your doing. I’m hard _for you_ ”, he hears Keith reveal in a breathy voice as he slows the movement of his fingers to a lazy stroke, thumbing the head and spreading the precum in a circular motion.

“ _Fuck_ , babe”, Lance moans, hands twitching on Shiro’s skin, wanting to reach out and touch that cock. “Wanna taste you.”

He hears the raven hum. “Wanna show me again how you eat Shiro’s cum?”

Lance nods and dips a hand between their bodies to stroke over the hard flesh pressed against his abdomen. A rumble vibrates through the chest under him as he rakes his blunt nails over the tip before squeezing it and rubbing his thumb over the vein at the underside. The appendage twitches and releases a fresh spurt of white liquid. That Lance gathers with his fingers before he raises them back towards his lips, showing them to the camera. In the meantime Keith has angled his phone back up for him to be able to properly see what Lance is showing him. “Looks delicious, right?”

“Yeah. Lick them clean.”

Lance shivers at the deep tone in which the words are uttered, breathing in the heady scent wafting off his fingers. He sticks his tongue out to lick it off his flesh, all the while his eyes stay fixed on the screen. He hears and sees Keith let out a groan when he stuffs them into his mouth.

With him being so focused on watching Keith’s reaction, he is surprised when Shiro pulls out entirely, but a hearty slap on his ass jolts him back to attention.

“ _Up_ , pup”, Shiro responds at Lance’s baffled expression. “Or do you want to turn around?”

Lance’s brain still needs a few more seconds until he understands what his Alpha wants from him. “Um.” His hesitation gives Keith an opening to answer in his stead.

“Turn your back on him. We wanna see you impale yourself on his cock.”

While Lance flushes a nice shade of burgundy, Shiro lets out a groan at the image the words paint into his mind. “Keith!”

“What?”, Keith asks innocently, “I’m just saying what we’re both thinking. Don’t deny it, I know you, Takashi.” Now he sounds stern, not accepting any back talk from their head Alpha.

The older man sighs, cheeks flushing a little. So it is true. Lance detected it in his scent beforehand. He takes the opportunity and grabs Shiro’s face between his hands to snatch a kiss, because it seemed like ages since Lance has last felt his lips against his own–though in reality it has only been less than an hour. Their tongues slide against another as they deepen the kiss, Shiro tasting the remaining notes of his own cum on Lance’s tongue.

“You’re making it really hard for me to not hate my job right now”, Keith comments drily from the sidelines.

As they pull away Lance smiles sheepishly into the camera before he moves back to switch his position again until he sits down with his back to him, knees propped on the ground beside Shiro’s thighs. He’s leaning his weight onto his arms, as he grips Shiro’s thighs with his fingers, canting his hips a little and pushing his ass back. “Need a little help”, he encourages and looks over his shoulder with a coy smile playing at his lips. Both Alphas’ eyes rake over his back and come to a stop at his backside. At least in Shiro’s eyes he can see the hunger reflected, Keith is too far away but Lance is sure that the other Alpha feels exactly the same like the man behind him.

He wiggles his ass a little as a second cue and finally feels a hand on his skin, grabbing a globe and pulling at it to reveal his dripping hole. It’s now loose enough that the slick is constantly seeping out, over the skin of his inner thighs and onto Shiro’s. But the Alpha doesn’t seem to care about getting messy.

When Shiro still doesn’t attempt to do something other than stare with fascination at his ass, Lance lets out a sigh and pushes himself upright to reach his hands behind himself and grip his buttocks, pulling them apart. “Please, just put it in”, he practically begs and adds a keen for good measure.

“Yes, Takashi, put your cock inside that gorgeous ass. Breach his hole. Fuck him long and hard and fill him with your cum until his stomach is bulging”, Keith sounds absolutely dirty as he says the words, which roll over Lance’s spine and make goose bumps rise on their way up, while his front is currently blushing from face to his collarbone.

“K-Keith!”, Lance stutters and tries to throw a glare over his shoulder, which doesn’t look intimidating one bit with that rosy flush adorning his cheeks.

“I should be used to that”, Shiro mumbles and rubs the crease between his eyebrows.

Keith only snickers before he adds, “C’mon, Takashi, our cute Omega needs your Alpha cock.”

This time Lance has to agree with the raven’s words and pushes his ass further back until he feels the massive hotness that is Shiro’s dick bump against his skin.

“Would you two just let me breathe for a second”, the older Alpha starts but when Lance squeezes his cock between his globes, the length smoothly gliding in the cleft thanks to all that slick, he gives in. It just feels too good. “Stay still, pup”, he orders in a raspy voice to which Lance immediately obliges and stops with his movement so that Shiro is able to grip his dick with his free hand and line the tip up to Lance’s quivering hole. His other hand is holding the phone in an angle for Keith to be able to see everything. A front row seat. When the tip of his cock rubs in circles over the wet hole and catches on the rim–because, _fuck_ , it’s sucking his dick right in–, all three of them let out a groan.

Lance bites onto his lower lip, his hands shake from holding his cheeks so hard, head spinning from just the sensation of his Alpha’s cock against his hole–not really breaching. _Fuck_ , he can’t imagine how it will feel to have that beautiful cock completely inside him.

“Ready?”, he hears Shiro ask for the last time and Lance can only breathe out a needy _yes_. Seconds later Shiro pushes the tip of his cock between the rim, his hole practically sucks the head in before it stops, because now it’s Lance turn to go down on him. Which he does, careful because between all that needy craving he knows that it will hurt when he goes too fast. And he definitely wants pleasure and not pain.

During his slow descend he can hear Shiro’s labored breathing and Keith’s low groans–just thinking that the raven is watching with rapt attention and greedy eyes how he impales himself on Shiro’s massive Alpha cock, while he simultaneously works his own erection, is nearly making him lose his mind from all that lust. But luckily he manages and after what seems like an eternity his buttocks bump against Shiro’s pelvis as he bottoms out.

And _fuck_ , he feels _so_ _full_. A glance down towards his stomach confirms that feeling; he can see a small bulge. And naturally he can’t help but brush fingers over the spot and startles at the sudden groan behind him.

“ _Lance_ ”, Shiro warns and the brunet throws him a cheeky smile over his shoulder.

“What did he do?”, comes Keith’s question.

“I’ll show you later”, Lance tells him with a wink, before he braces his hands on Shiro’s thighs and lifts himself up until only the head remains inside him, shivering at the deliciously slow drag. “Ready, Alpha?”, he throws the question over his shoulder.

“Fucking, finally”, he hears Keith answer at the same time as Shiro says, “Don’t hurt yourself.”

The brunet snickers at the difference between his two Alphas. “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing”, he retorts with a wink before he sinks back down. His cheekiness nearly flies out of the window from how good that movement feels. _Oh, wow. That is new._ It never felt that good to ride a dick before. And he is just getting started.

And apparently Shiro shares the sentiment judging by the quivering of his muscles under Lance’s fingers. A sly grin crosses his lips as he repeats the motion, this time faster until he finds a rhythm that is not too exhausting for his legs.

“Lance”, Shiro moans, hand griping at the tanned skin of his waist to support him with the movement.

“Tell me how it feels”, Keith begs, voice a deep rumble, accompanied by wet squelching noises.

“He’s so tight. And warm. God, he’s sucking me in so good, Kei. It’s so wet inside”, Shiro answers and squeezes Lance’s waist. In return Lance gyrates his hips when his ass bumps against Shiro’s pelvis.

Lance tries to get a view of Keith, but in this position he’s not able to. Thus he simply lifts himself off Shiro’s dick–which is commented with a curse–and turns back around to sit astride, grabbing the appendage and lining it up with his hole and dropping back down. His Alphas simply stare at him as he snatches Shiro’s free hand and guides it towards his throbbing cock bopping between his legs. “I wanna see you, too, babe”, he explains as he resumes his pace.

A low rumble reverberates through the chest under him and suddenly the device is shoved into his hand as Shiro lets go of his dick to get a grip on each buttock to hold Lance in place. Then he snaps his hips up and takes over the fucking. And Lance nearly sees stars when the Alpha hits his prostate dead on.

“Oh, _God_ ”, he shouts in surprise and braces one hand on Shiro’s abdomen to hold himself upright, not having anticipated how much strength the other man would put into his trust.

“Lance”, Keith calls and the brunet remembers the device in his hand, which he had forgotten about for a moment. He angles screen up and looks at Keith’s face. Eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed, bangs plastered to his sweat soaked forehead. He looks so damn hot. Lance wants to brush his fingers through his hair, wants to kiss his lips, wants his hands on his body and his cock in his ass.

“ _Ah…_ Keith”, he gasps after another successful hit against his prostate. Shiro’s breathing is ragged, fingers having a strong grip on his ass, which will probably leave a few bruises behind. Not that he minds.

“Does it feel good, baby?”, the raven asks.

“Yes”, Lance answers, “He’s so _big_ , I’m so full. Look.” He lowers the device and points to the moving bulge in his abdomen. His dick twitches when he hears the growl through the speakers.

“Touch yourself”, he hears the command and Lance wraps his free hand around his aching cock, adjusting the strokes to the rhythm of his Alpha’s trusts. He doesn’t need to worry about lube thanks to all that precum. “ _Fuck_ , you look so good, baby. Wish I could be there to touch you.”

“Me too”, Lance admits, hand stuttering in its movement at seeing the look of pure longing in the raven’s face. He knows how Keith must feel right now, but at least he’s got Shiro by his side while Keith is all alone... his heart constricts at that thought.

“It’s okay, baby”, Keith suddenly says, voice changed into a low soothing tone. “Only a few more days. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Pup.” At Shiro’s sudden call Lance shifts his gaze down towards the man under him. “We shouldn’t keep him up too long.”

Before Lance can voice a reply, Keith is faster in answering, “I can handle fewer hours of sleep.”

The head Alpha rolls his eyes at that typical stubbornness. His hands move up towards Lance’s waist as he lifts Lance off his cock and changes their position, with Lance now lying on his side–albeit a little perplexed about the sudden change, or rather a lot–and Shiro now on his knees. Pushing Lance’s upper leg towards his body, the Alpha guides his cock back into Lance’s awaiting hole, going right in up to the hilt.

And just like that Lance goes from perplexed to pleasured. He fumbles with the device for a second–kinda distracted by Shiro trusting at a leisure pace into him–until he chooses to support it with his fingers against the ground and switch to horizontal format which captures mostly his abdomen and Shiro’s cock disappearing into and reappearing from is ass.

“ _Oh fuck_ , that’s a good angle”, Keith praises. “Takashi, go faster.”

Surprisingly Shiro follows his words and speeds up the pace, canting his hips a little in search for Lance’s sweet spot. Seconds later he’s rewarded with a moan and a whole body shiver from the Omega. It makes the carnal part in him preen at seeing his Omega getting pleasured from being fucked by him. His Alpha. His dick twitches inside the tight wet heat that is Lance’s ass, grey eyes raking over the tanned skin and stopping on the flushed face of him.

Blue eyes meet his stare, while Lance reaches his free hand towards his face, thumb stroking over his cheek and Shiro opens his lips to mouth at the inside of his wrist, saliva dripping from his lips as he grazes his teeth over the skin there. The flutter in Lance’s heartbeat only intensifies the lust in him, which is burning through his veins and urging him on to go even faster, reach deeper. His gaze strays to the neglected cock hanging between Lance’s legs, oozing precum, head flushed dark.

He watches captivated how Lance wraps his fingers around the appendage with a strong grip and simultaneously clenching his ass around Shiro’s cock. And boy does that feel good.

A low rumble reverberates in his chest, as he presses his weight further into the body under him and surprisingly Lance’s body accommodates, easily giving in until Shiro’s face is hovering right above Lance’s, who looks up at him with a smug smile playing at his lips.

“I’m a dance major”, he reminds him like that does explain his flexibility. Shiro lets out a chuckle before their lips meet for an open mouthed kiss, which is more a dance of tongues than a press of lips.

With his hands on Lance’s thighs–one pressing the upper down while the other has a secure grip around the one on the ground to hold him in place from his powerful trusts–he feels the younger man tremble, the movement of his hand on his cock turning sloppy as he pulls away from the kiss and lets his head roll limply to the side, eyes seeking out Keith on the screen next to them whose loud pants and moans are a mirror to their own sounds. Shiro is close to coming and one closer look towards the device confirms his hunch that Keith is also close. And Lance, it will just need a few more well aimed trusts and the Omega will be finished.

“ _Ah_ –Alp _haaa_ ”, Lance stutters between gasps, and Shiro snaps his gaze back up to meet pools of blue sparkling with pleasure and warmth. His lips glisten from spit, saliva dripping from the corner–he looks absolutely wrecked. And God, if it doesn’t make the carnal part in him want to press his knot into him and finally _breed breed breed_. It takes all of his self control to not follow what the Alpha in him wants.

“Takashi”, comes the call from the speakers and Shiro turns his gaze on the screen, “Fill him with your seed. Give him all you got. Make his stomach full.”

And just like that something snaps inside him and with a roar he changes his trusts from well aimed to ruthless. The slap of skin on skin seems entirely too loud but the noises Lance makes as a result are absolutely filthy and worth it.

All it needs for all of them to come is Shiro wrapping a hand around Lance’s fingers on his cock and squeeze them. White hot cum spurts from the tip, splashing onto Lance’s dark torso and nearly hitting his chin, while the keen the Omega lets out is what pushes both Alphas over the edge. Shiro’s cock pulses as he buries it up to he hilt into Lance’s ass and spills his seed deep inside the Omega, marking him in the best way. He watches Lance’s blissed out expression for a moment before he sweeps his gaze towards the screen, taking in Keith’s wrecked appearance, completely soaked from sweat, and cum painting parts of his chest white. He must have come pretty hard.

A contend warmth blooms in his chest at seeing his Pack this happy.

“Oh my God, I feel like I’m _bursting_ ”, Lance’s sudden whine snaps the Alpha out of his musing. “ _Out_ , Shiro”, Lance urges and nudges a hand onto his abdomen to get him to pull out. A glance towards the Omega’s abdomen reveals what he’s talking about. A small bulge has formed from all that cum Shiro spilled inside him. _Oh._

“Ah, sorry”, he apologizes and hurries to pull out, grunting at the loss of warmth around his slowly slackening cock.

“S’okay”, Lance mumbles and sighs when he feels him pull out. As soon as the head has left, the cum leaks out, rim fluttering from having nothing to clench on anymore. It should feel strange, but Lance just feels happy to have his Alpha’s cum inside him. When he glances up he’s startled by the intense look on Shiro’s face as the man fixes his eyes on Lance’s gaping hole. He’s cheeks heat up despite all what they’ve done. 

“Lance,” upon being called Lance perks up and pulls the device closer, “give the phone to Shiro.”

With a pout to his lips he pushes the device into Shiro’s face who flinches in surprise, still too enraptured by the view. The Alpha takes it and shows Keith what he’s seeing.

“Fuck, that looks so gorgeous”, Keith comments and Lance feels himself blush even harder from that praise. How can he feel happy about being praised for leaking cum out of his ass? Stupid Omega kinks.

He’s jostled out of his silent grumbling when he feels fingers push between his rim in a circling motion, stirring the mix of fluids from Alpha and Omega. A surprised whine leaves his lips at the sensation.

The responses are soothing rumbles from his Alphas. And then warm wetness touches his stomach as the fluids are smeared onto his skin. Which should not feel that fucking hot. It’s just _filthy_.

“Show me your neck”, Shiro suddenly orders and Lance pushes himself up to offer the spot with the bite mark to the Alpha. A gasp leaves his lips when Shiro dips his fingers again into his hole before he smears the fluids onto the mark, massaging it into the skin like some sort of lotion. And Lance is hit by the intense smell of their combined scents–it’s a really pungent aroma.

“It will tell other Alphas to fuck off”, Keith provides an explanation and Lance snaps his eyes up to the device close to his shoulder. He’s watching.

“Oh”, he says eloquently, which earns him a chuckle from the raven.

When his Alpha deems it enough, Lance lowers himself back down, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He feels exhausted from all that intensive fucking.

Sadly the moment of recovery is short. Without a warning he’s manhandled onto his belly, buttocks pulled apart. The seed drips out along his perineum and balls but before he can voice a complaint he feels something push between his rim. Judging by the warm raspy feeling it must be a tongue. “S-Shiro”, Lance calls over his shoulder and startles at the view of his Alpha’s face buried between the cheeks of his ass, eyes closed as he works on his hole. He even starts to suck–which shouldn’t feel that good, but it _does!_

“ _Ah_ ”, Lance moans in surprise.

“Shiro loves eating ass. He’s really good at it”, comes the sudden voice of Keith, sounding too close for Lance’s liking. The device is propped up against the bundled sheets, facing Lance.

“A warning would have been nice”, the brunet retorts with a halfhearted glare and shivers when Shiro coils his tongue, rubbing the tip over his inner walls.

Keith looks entirely too smug as he watches him with intense eyes. “Sorry, Alpha habits. We sometimes get that overwhelming urge. Especially after seeing our own cum drip out. But you’ll like it. I know from experience”, he reveals with a leering grin as he props an arm behind his head and relaxes back, eyes never leaving Lance.

The brunet groans at the revelation, images already flashing through his mind as he buries his face into the pillow, feeling like he’s going to overheat from all that embarrassment. He was right, wolves really are a bunch of horny perverts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for the chapter. Phew. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the smut （=´∇｀=）


	8. The true nature of an Omega part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time!! BUT since I need so much time to write it, I give you the first part of this chapter. Sorry for the wait m(_ _)m
> 
> Fun fact: when I first had the idea for this chapter, which was way early into this story, the first thing I did was write down the positions I want them to do. I was blushing so hard at that time because I hadn’t written much smut. But now, hehe…  
> Enjoy the first part ♡
> 
>  
> 
> **Additional tags: praise kink, mutual masturbation, cum eating (nothing new), rimming, anal fingering, anal sex, knotting (finally *wink*)**

When Keith enters the house on the day of the full moon he’s hit by the combination of different smells at once. Food, Alpha, and the strongest of them all, an Omega on the brink of his heat. He has checked the clock back in the cab, they got five hours until the rise of the full moon, when Lance’s heat will start.

Dumping the duffle bag in a corner, he pulls his shoes off and marches further into the room, but doesn’t find anybody. When he checks the garden, he finds Shiro swimming in the pool. “Hey”, he calls and stops at the edge, watching the older man swim from the other end towards him.

“Keith, welcome back”, his head Alpha greets and pulls himself up out of the water. Then he leans down for a short kiss. “Are you hungry? Dinner is almost ready.” Grabbing a towel from a lounger, he starts to dry himself off. “Or do you want to take a nap first?”

Rubbing over the kinks in his neck, he checks the area. “Where’s Lance?” He’s hoping that he doesn’t sound too upset about Lance not greeting him after being absent for such a long time. 

“Up until an hour ago he was in the kitchen cooking. He made so much food that it will probably last for tomorrow”, Shiro explains as he grabs his phone to check the timer. “I think dinner will be ready in fifteen. Maybe you should take a shower after the long flight.”

Keith rubs a hand through his shaggy bangs. “Yeah, sounds good. I don’t want any foreign smells in our bedroom.” When he turns to head back inside, his wrist is grabbed by Shiro. Raising an eyebrow, he looks over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“You probably should use the shower in the basement. Lance is upstairs and arranging everything for his heat. You don’t want to disturb him, believe me.” The man averts his eyes, a troubled look crossing over his expression.

Keith’s mouth twitches. “And you know that how?”, he presses, amusement clear in his voice.

The older Alpha rubs the back of his neck. “I offered to help... and he snapped at me.” His shoulders heave as he takes a deep breath. He looks... really sad. Like a kicked puppy. “He told me to stay downstairs.”

Keith turns fully around and brushes a hand against the side of his neck, moving it up to cradle his cheek. “Lets take a shower together.”

.

Upstairs Lance is still busy with making a nest out of the adjoined dressing room in the Pack bedroom on the third floor, when the timer on his phone goes off. Dinner for his Alphas is ready. He had heard Keith arrive about half an hour ago, but he still got much to do before the rise of the full moon, which will trigger his heat and keep him occupied until dawn. And welcoming Keith back is something he can’t take time for right now.

He perks his ears and waits for Shiro to take the griddle containing the food out of the oven, but he can’t hear the man move around in the kitchen. In fact, he can’t hear anyone downstairs. _Where are they?_ Sighing in annoyance, he exits the room and marches down the stairs, sweeping his eyes across the room and discovering that really no one is present. He feels his blood run hot. God, his Alpha only had two things to do. One, staying downstairs; and two, getting the food out of the oven when the timer goes off. And then eat it together with Keith.

He turns off the oven and takes the griddle out to place it onto the cork coasters. He observes the fish and the vegetables. _Perfect_.

Glaring down at the poor griddle stuffed with the deliciously smelling food, he opens the fridge to pour himself a glass of o-juice, when suddenly the door to the basement clicks open and both Alphas come in view.

Both men stop a few steps away from the door, looking at him, smelling of soap. Keith’s hair is dripping wet, their bare torsos are glistening with a sheen of water—they must have hurriedly dried themselves off when they heard Lance moving around in the kitchen—but most of all, they’re reeking off each other. Lance mutely pulls two plates out of the cabinet and places them next to the steaming griddle. “Dinner’s ready”, he declares in a deadpan voice, takes his glass and rounds the isle with the intention to walk up the stairs.

“Lance!” It’s Keith’s voice which makes him stop in his tracks. Oh how he longed to be called by him in person, not through the speakers of his phone. But right now he’s too agitated to appreciate his presence. He busies himself with drinking from the glass. Hearing careful steps approaching him in his back, he turns around and steps back. It makes the Alpha stop immediately. “Why are you like that? Are you mad that I just arrived? That I’ve been gone for a week?”

Lance bites onto his lower lip, but refuses to reply. He fears that he’ll say something he’ll regret later. His whole body is tense and he’s pretty sure that the scent he’s emitting is full of negative feelings. Shiro has warned him. Had told him that he might not want to be close to them until his heat starts. And he was right. _Fuck!_ Clenching his free hand into a fist, he turns for the stairs again.

“The hell!”, Keith shouts and attempts to follow, reaching out a hand and Lance feels a growl erupt in his throat. But before they can make contact, Keith is pulled back by their head Alpha. Shiro wraps his muscular arms around the smaller Alpha’s chest and holds him in place. Against his better judgement Keith still tries to get free, though they both know that it’s a futile attempt. Shiro is physically stronger than both of them.

“Kei, stop. You can smell that he doesn’t want us close. I told you just a minute ago—“

“Than he can tell me to stay away himself”, Keith shouts, eyes never straying from Lance’s figure. “Tell me that you don’t want to see me.” It’s a challenge. He wants Lance to stop ignoring him.

Clenching his teeth, he steps the few steps he had made back down and moves towards them. Both Alphas tense as they watch him move closer, at least Keith has stopped his struggling.

He comes to a stop right in front of the raven and calmly looks into his eyes. “Stay away”, he tells him, tone deep from the growl accompanying his sentence. It’s an open warning.

First Keith’s eyes go impossible wide, the tension in his muscles disappears as he goes lax in Shiro’s hold. He’s shocked that Lance really did tell him that he doesn’t want him close. He can see it in the exposed expression, he’s hurting. A lot. _Fuck!_

His chest aches at seeing Keith hurting from his words, but right now he can’t feel anything else than agitation. Love, desire, longing—these feelings will come back full force once the moon hits its peak. In a few hours. And Lance still isn’t finished with getting their nest ready. “Just stay down here. I’m busy.” With that he turns around and attempts to ascend the stairs but is yet again halted by being addressed. This time it’s their head Alpha.

“What are you eating?”

He feels his shoulders getting tense and wordlessly motions to the glass with juice as the answer.

Watching the expression on Shiro’s face morph from worried to dislike already tells him that the man won’t accept his choice of a meal. “No, Lance. You need more than juice to last the night. At least eat some of the fish. You don’t have to eat with us.”

Heaving out a sigh, the Omega moves down and heads for the kitchen. His Alpha wants him to eat and discussing this issue will keep him away from his work. Obeying is the fastest option. He gets another plate and fills it with fish and some of the roasted vegetables. Compared to the amount of food he normally eats it is really small.

“Not more?”, Shiro asks as he surveys his plate and Lance shakes his head vehemently. “Fine”, he finally says after brushing fingers through the wet bangs on his head.

Lance scrunches his eyebrows. “You both should dry off properly. You’ll get a cold.” Then he remembers that they can’t go upstairs. “I’ll get you some clothes.”

When he returns he offers a bundle of clothes to Shiro who smiles at him in thanks. His eyes stray towards Keith who’s standing a few feet away and looking the other way, still Lance is able to notice his closed off expression. Feeling the ache pulsing in his chest, he takes his plate and glass and walks up towards the Pack bedroom, feeling their eyes on him until he reaches the second floor.

.

After two more hours Lance has finally the feeling that the nest is ready. The bed is stripped bare, he took the mattress and pushed it into the dressing room, the size of it fitting just about inside the smaller room. He also took every duvet and pillow he could find and placed them against the walls. Using things from the bedrooms on the second floor helped get some familiar scents into this room, thus it doesn’t smell like detergent anymore. It’s a nice mix of Alphas and Omega scents. Lance already feels content just breathing in their mixed scents. Pack.

Checking the clock, he deems it is enough time to take a quick nap. He sets the timer on his phone to wake him in one and a half hour. Then he makes himself comfortable in the nest and luckily exhaustion pulls him into sleep quickly.

_He dreams of wolves, of Lotor capturing him, of Shiro coming to his rescue, biting him and making him part of his Pack. There’s the black wolf in the woods. Lance wants to reach it, but the wolf is stepping back, baring its teeth and growling at him. Lance feels himself shift to his own wolf form, still the black wolf doesn’t want him close. Coldness creeps over his body, before he suddenly finds himself in a cage. It’s dark, the only things he’s able to see are pairs of eyes watching him. The bars of the cage come closer and he can’t call for help as a wolf—but who would want to help him?_

With a start he awakes to the sound of his timer going off. His heart is beating fast, his breath is going erratic, and God, he’s drenched in sweat. _What a nightmare._ Though the memories of what the dreams were about are already slipping away, he still feels that it wasn’t right. His body trembles when he stands up. _Maybe a shower will help._

Luckily the adjoined bathroom also provides a shower stall alongside the sunken bathtub. Big enough for more people to fit and with a waterfall shower head. Heavenly. When he rubs the gel onto his skin, he feels it start to prickle until it becomes an uncomfortable itch. Turning on the water again, he hastily lets it wash it off. It is better once every part of him is clean, but he still can’t shake off the feeling of discomfort. Turning the water off, he grabs a towel and dries himself off. Then he returns to the nest and tries to calm himself down with breathing in the Pack scent. It helps a little.

Just half an hour is left until his heat will start and Lance already feels the need for contact. Only the scent of his Alphas won’t suffice anymore, he yearns for their touch. But he also senses the repressed anger between the desire for them. Knowing that this evening won’t be like the others he has spent as a human doesn’t help the jumbled feelings inside.

There’s the need to be close to his Alphas, smell their scents, touch their skin; then there’s fear that they won’t like the nest, that they won’t accept what Lance has been doing for the last hours. That they don’t want him in their Pack, as Omega. That they’re angry with him for contradicting them a few hours ago, for not respecting them. And most of all dread that Keith won’t come after being told to stay away from him.

 _He was gone, he could go again_ , a small voice whispers in his mind. His Omega side. It feels betrayed that Keith was gone and Shiro nearly lost in an Alphas’ fight over Lance. That there had been the possibility of Lance being part of Lotor’s Pack.

His neck prickles at that thought, familiar fear crawling up his spine. No he can’t. He won’t. _Never!_

He bolts out of the room, nearly ripping the door off its hinges. Halfway down the stairs his legs give out, if not for his reflexes grabbing hold on the handrail he’d have fallen down face first. His chest heaves as he fails to get his breathing back to normal. His eyes sting, vision going blurry as tears start to flow down his cheeks and he can’t keep the agonizing wail in any longer.

Seconds later he hears footsteps thunder up the stairs, smells the scents of Alphas closing in. His hands are still gripping hard around the wood when he feels strong arms wrap around him and pull him towards a buff chest. Immediately the familiar and heady scent of his head Alpha surrounds him, trying to suppress the sour smell Lance is currently emitting.

“ _Pup_ ”, Shiro’s voice is a soft call, carefully whispered right against his ear.

His whole body starts to shake as he notices that it’s only one Alpha comforting him. Keith isn’t close. Lifting his head, Lance spots the other man at the top of the stairs, eyes on them, but giving off a troubled vibe. In his stance he can detect that he wants to come closer but Lance had told him to stay away. He probably doesn’t want to give Lance another chance to lash out at him.

 _He left you alone. He wasn’t there to help protect the Pack. Maybe he doesn’t want you as their Omega._ Again it’s that voice.

“Go away”, Lance hears himself whisper as his hands leave the hold on the wood and instead clutch at his head. He struggles against Shiro‘s hold. “Don’t.” At last the Alpha lets go of him and Lance crawls back, back hitting the wall, clutching his arms around himself. He’s only clad in a towel, nothing for his hands to grip on, so his fingers end up digging into the skin on his ribs, at the brink of breaking the skin.

“Lance, _stop_ ”, Shiro calls again but Lance shakes his head, biting down on his bottom lip and tasting blood on his tongue.

Smelling the Omega’s blood is what finally draws Keith into action. Lance senses him coming closer, but through the muddled thoughts and feelings he can’t sense his intention. Thus he starts to panic again. He doesn’t want to hear that he isn’t wanted by the Alpha. Before Keith can reach for him, he pushes himself up and bolts up the stairs.

“Lance!”, Keith shouts and follows suit, Shiro right behind him.

The only place he can run to is the nest. There he hurries to the far corner, back to the wall, facing the threshold where both Alphas come to a stop. For a moment they survey the room and Lance tries to scan their expressions for any kind of rejection. He finds none.

“Why are you acting like this?” Keith addresses him again, as he makes his approach, body tense, but a determined look on his expression. “Do you like seeing me get angry? Or hurt? Is it that funny for you?”

Lance shakes his head, never letting the Alpha out of sight. The hair on his skin stands on end at the tone Keith uses. He’s exactly feeling like he described. Angry, hurt, confused. He can’t understand why Lance is behaving like this. And Lance himself knows that this fear of rejection is unreasonable. Shiro wouldn’t have risked his life, if he didn’t want him as his Omega. And Keith, Keith was furious when Lance went to Lotor alone. Keith belongs to the kind of people who hide their true feelings behind anger or annoyance. And Lance _knows_ that.

But his Omega side is still fearing that he’ll be abducted again.

“Lance, _fuck!_ ” Keith is suddenly in front of him, pressing in close until there are only inches separating them from contact. “We are right _here!_ We’re not going anywhere. You’re _not alone_.”

Lance doesn’t reply but uses his strength and the moment of surprise to wrench Keith around and push him up against the wall. His fingers dig into his shoulders as he glares into these violet orbs. “You weren’t there when Shiro needed you! When _I_ needed you”, he finally spills, and feels his voice tremble from rage and hurt. “ _I_ was the one who had to defend Shiro from being killed. You were thousands of miles away. You couldn’t do _anything_ to help protect the Pack!” There. He said it. The part that is mostly not sitting well with his Omega side.

Keith’s eyes are wide as he looks at him, taken aback by his outburst and accusation. Lance feels tears well up again in his eyes, fuck. “If not for Allura we might have never been here. I might be at Lotor’s. Shiro might be dead. And you would have arrived and probably challenged Lotor and got killed. And he’d have let me watch for a second time how he kills someone I care about.” He swallows the lump forming in his throat. “Someone I want as my mate.”

Keith’s breath hitches in his throat after the words are spoken and Lance detects surprise but also a sudden burst of possessiveness. Pale fingers close around his wrists and Lance jerks back only to collide with the buff chest of their Alpha. Shiro is standing right behind him and he didn’t notice it. Now he’s trapped between the Alphas’ bodies.

“Let go”, he begs and wriggles his hands, but Keith’s grip is strong and never ceases as he leans closer, violet eyes searching his gaze. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you had to endure that. I’m sorry that you couldn’t rely on me like you’re supposed to.” Inches away he stops and just looks into his eyes. “I’m sorry that you got hurt. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to patch you up. To gather you into my arms and console you. I’m sorry for being such a miserable Alpha.”

“No, you’re not bad”, he counters. This time when he tries to wrench his hands free, Keith lets him go and Lance is able to wind his arms around his neck and pull him flush against him. “I’m just glad that you’re here. Please don’t leave me.”

“ _Never_ ”, he hears Keith say beside his ear, voice full of determination and feelings of love.

His heartbeat is thrumming in his ears, his eyes are blurry from tears and his nose is closed off from snot. He feels awful. But _happy_.

“You’re a mess”, Keith assesses when Lance pulls back to rub at his eyes. The Omega huffs and snuffles, cringing a second later from the feeling and noise. Ugh.

“Here.” Shiro’s voice from behind alerts them before something whooshes through the air over his head and Keith darts his hand out to catch it. Then he offers the item to Lance, a box of tissues.

“Thanks”, he mumbles and blows his nose.

“So anything else you wanna talk about?”, Keith speaks up after Lance has finished getting rid of the snot. When the brunet shakes his head, Keith’s lips slide into a smile. Then he wraps his arms around the brunet’s torso and draws him against his chest while he himself leans back until his back rests against the wall. “Good.” Over Lance’s shoulder he calls, “Takashi, what time is it?”

Craning his neck, Lance looks behind himself to spot Shiro reentering the nest, hands full with bottles of colorful drinks. Sports drinks. And a box with cookies which Lance had made in the morning. “Ten minutes before the moon hits”, he answers and places the items into a corner. Then he approaches them and plants himself right up against Lance’s back.

All of them are bare from the torso upwards—Lance has still the towel around his waist while Shiro and Keith are wearing shorts.

Shiro’s hands come to rest on Lance’s waist as he crowds him more against Keith until all of them are flush against another, bare skin touching, the heat burning on their skins.

As the minutes tick by Lance feels the tension leave his body, emotions calming down. The soothing scents of his Alphas help a lot.

“It looks really comfy”, Shiro remarks suddenly. “Well done, pup.” The praise goes straight over Lance’s body and makes his skin tingle.

“Dinner was delicious”, Keith continues with the praising, an honest smirk playing at his lips after smelling Lance’s positive reaction. “I was really jealous when Thace sent me the pictures from the barbecue. All that tasty looking food made by our Omega”, then he leans forward and brushes his lips against Lance’s ear as he whispers the last words, “I was so happy to eat your food today. I’ll be extra thankful tonight and make sure that you’re enjoying your heat to the fullest.” His tone changes as he sweeps his tongue out and catches an earlobe between his teeth. “During the whole flight I could think about nothing else but your gorgeous ass and how I’ll worship it tonight. What you two did in front of the camera left me needy for days.”

Lance’s fingers fist into the fabric of Keith’s shorts as he trembles between the Alphas’ bodies. From words alone he’s feeling hot and needy, he can’t imagine how it’ll be when Keith does good on his promises.

Behind him Shiro pushes him further into Keith’s body until they are all pressed together, with Lance trembling between them. Luckily they have a strong hold on him because he’s pretty sure that his own legs can’t support him right now.

“How long?”, he hears Keith address their head Alpha in a whisper which earns him a chuckle from the older man.

“Someone’s impatient”, Lance teases meekly and gasps when he feels Keith rub his very prominent erection against his thigh. “Um.” Now that he’s aware, he also feels Shiro’s bulge press against his backside, not moving but just being there is enough to make him flush. And Lance himself, is not hard for once. The fuck?!

“You’ll know when it’s time”, the head Alpha finally answers.

Lance wants to retort something but the sudden feeling of hotness hits him unprepared. It burns, his body feels like it’s burning up and he just knows that the full moon is up. His heat has started.

At the exact same time both Alphas stiffen in their posture, sniffing the absolute  _best_ smell wafting off the man between them. A burned sweetness, like fresh caramel—an absolute mouthwatering aroma. They also notice the other fragrance of slick joining said smell and Keith feels Lance’s erection poke his thigh, while Shiro feels the front of his pants get soaked from the sudden amount of slick dripping out of Lance’s hole—even through the fabric of the towel.

The whine leaving Lance’s lips is purely an Omega sound, the call for his Pack—his Alphas to touch him.

Their answers are low rumbles, which vibrate in their chests, and with them being this close, Lance can also feel it against his skin, which appeases the Omega side in him.

He opens his eyes again and meets the hungry orbs of Keith, looking right back at him and taking in Lance’s flushed cheeks and needy expression. “Keith”, he calls whereat Keith dives in for a kiss. Lance opens his mouth to welcome the tongue into his mouth, enjoying the taste. He feels hands slide over his torso, front and back, catching his nipples and rubbing the pads of fingers over them, while other fingers tug at his towel until the material exposes his skin. The exploration continues further south, fingers brushing over his hips and pelvis, brushing fleetingly over his aching flesh which twitches from the simple contact, while others wander towards his backside, groping and kneading the supple flesh, and also diving between the cleft and fiddling with the slick they come upon.

“God, his heat just started and he’s already that wet”, Keith’s voice suddenly cuts through the silence, after pulling off from the kiss in need of air, apparently the hands currently playing with Lance’s ass are his. “Even your shorts are soaked, Takashi.”

Lance blushes profoundly but can’t find it in himself to quip something back. Instead he takes the hem of Keith’s shorts in his hands and tugs, hard. The Alpha lets out a surprised noise and wrenches Lance’s hands off the material. “Warn me”, he snaps and after taking a glance downwards Lance realizes that the material has caught on Keith’s erection.

“Ah, sorry”, he apologizes and reaches between the fabric and Keith’s abdomen to pull his cock free, brushing fingers in a tender caress over the hard flesh, which twitches happily between his fingers. “Did I hurt you?”

Keith is too stunned to reply at first at Lance’s affectionate behavior. “Uhh.” He blinks, eyes round, but comes to himself when Lance thumbs the head and presses against the slit, urging precum to the top. Then he lifts the digit towards his lips and licks the liquid right off, humming like he just tasted some delicious meal. Keith has to swallow hard.

For a moment both had forgotten about Shiro, but when the head Alpha places a hand onLance’s jaw to tip it backward and press an open-mouthed kiss onto his lips, pushing his tongue into Lance’s mouth to sneak a taste of Keith’s cum, the raven hurries into action.

While head Alpha and Omega are busy with making out sloppily, the other Alpha gets rid of his shorts and helps Shiro get naked at last without the man needing to let go of Lance. Then Keith’s hands sneak again towards Lance’s backside to get his palms coated with the slickness, which is smelling like sugar. His knuckles bump against the throbbing length of his head Alpha as the man starts to push against the Omega. Keith helpfully strokes the appendage with his hands to get it nicely wet before he pushes his hands between Lance’s thighs and urges them a little apart. Then he instructs the older Alpha to guide his cock between them. At the contact Lance’s whole body shivers between them. The sound of wet kissing is joined by the squelching sounds of Shiro starting to fuck into the space between Lance’s well toned thighs.

For a moment Keith marvels at the view of Shiro’s cock appearing and disappearing while rubbing the underside of Lance’s balls. Some time in the future he’s going to fuck Lance’s thighs, Keith promises himself before he takes both his and Lance’s cocks into his hands to coat them with the remainder of slick. Then he switches them both into one hand as he starts to work on them.

“ _Ah_ ,” Lance’s surprised noise is swallowed by Shiro, who strokes the fingers of his hand over the skin of Lance’s throat.

Keith’s eyes stray from that image towards Lance’s chest, dusky nipples standing out and practically calling for attention. And how cruel would that be to just ignore them. Licking his lips as he continues to work on their erections, Keith dips his head down and closes his lips around a nipple. Rubbing, teasing, nibbling and sucking follows which coax out needy whines from the Omega as he arches his chest against his mouth, and also buries a hand into black locks to hold him in place. Keith just grins and intensifies his ministration, loving how Lance seems to like it.

Like that they continue for awhile until the Omega starts to tremble within their hold as he releases over Keith’s fist and their abdomens. Keith can feel the warm liquid drip from his collarbone as it managed to hit him because of his bent-forward position. The noise Lance made during his climax is what pushes both Alphas over the edge and join him into bliss.

Tanned fingers take his jaw and pull him upward for Lance to lick up the mess he made on him. Keith lets out a breath as he watches Shiro take the hand he used to get them off and push the sticky fingers into his mouth to lick them clean. A happy hum leaves his lips after tasting their combined essence. Keith grins in satisfaction, but lets out a surprised grunt when he feels teeth dig into the skin at the junction of his neck.

The lips around his fingers vibrate from a chuckle as Shiro watches with clear amusement how Lance works on leaving a bruise on Keith’s neck. When the brunet is satisfied he unlatches his lips and admires his work, slapping Keith’s hand away when the raven attempts to touch the mark, which earns him a pout from the Alpha.

Popping the digits out of his mouth once they’re clean, Shiro readies himself for the Omega to pounce on him. Which he does, because now he’s repeating the action, clamping his teeth down on a part of his neck. Tonight is all about marking each other as Pack. Once Lance is finished Shiro can feel his erection rub against the planes of his abdomen, sliding over his abs. Lance’s scent spikes up again, changing from satisfaction to need, ushering his Alphas to _claim claim claim_.

They end up on the floor, Lance on all fours, Keith kneeling in front of him, guiding the tip of his hard cock against Lance’s lips who opens up eagerly, swallowing half of it. Shiro is crouching at his backside, hands on his cheeks, thumbs spreading his hole open as he pushes his tongue into the wet entrance, lapping up the sweet liquid and enjoying its taste. It makes his Alpha side even more excited.

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good. I missed this view. You look so good on your knees, taking up my cock so deep, I can feel the tip bump against your throat”, Keith praises as he lazily thrusts into Lance’s mouth. The Omega has his eyes half closed, a mix of drool and precum is dripping out around the flesh in his mouth, and he looks up so happily at Keith—what a filthy image he provides. The Alpha brushes his hands into the sweaty locks, runs his fingers over the jaw and over the outline of his cock in Lance’s throat. “ _Baby_ ”, he coos and bends down to plant a kiss on the nape of his neck. His eyes stray towards Shiro who’s still busy with working on Lance’s hole. Keith leans back, wicked grin on his lips. “Do you feel good with our Alpha’s mouth on your hole? I remember how it looked after he fucked you. His cum leaking out from having marked you deep inside.” He hums in delight when he hears Lance let out a whiny noise from hearing his words, legs twitching as Shiro meets Keith’s gaze, his grey eyes black and burning. He’s working on Lance’s prostate, judging by the moving of his fingers. Violet eyes look back down. “Can’t wait to fuck you, baby. Wanna mount you from behind, bury my cock deep into you, make you mine. I’ll fill you up with my cum until your belly is bulging.” For the last wordshe bends down to whisper right into his ear, “I’m gonna _breed_ you.”

With a high noise, partially swallowed by his cock still fucking into his mouth, Lance comes, cum spilling onto the sheets under him, lips trembling around Keith’s cock and pushing him over the edge as he releases right down Lance’s throat, while Shiro feels the hole clench around his fingers in search for something to hold onto. 

Keith pulls his cock out and tenderly cradles the Omega’s face between his hands. “You did good”, he praises and revels in seeing Lance shiver in delight.

“Thirsty”, Lance croaks out and Shiro immediately disengages from his position to retrieve two bottles. While Lance takes small sips, minding his raw throat, the Alphas share the other bottle between them.

Once finished Keith gets some pillows and props his head on them as he lies down. Lance watches curiously as Shiro stands up fully and positions himself right over the raven’s head, feet planted next to his shoulders.

“Come here”, the older man beckons and Lance follows. “Kneel over Keith.” Guided by both Alphas Lance gets into position, nearly sitting on Keith’s chest and facing Shiro’s still stiff cock. Immediately his mouth waters at smelling the intense aroma of his Alpha’s arousal, wafting right off the source.

He opens his mouth, but Shiro catches his jaw and prevents him from coming any closer to his cock. “Ah, ah”, the Alpha cuts off Lance’s needy call. “First drink more”, he orders and takes the uncapped bottle Lance discarded earlier from Keith’s hand and tilts the opening towards Lance’s lips. Obediently the Omega opens his mouth and takes slow gulps. “Good boy”, Shiro praises fondly and feels the brunet tremble.

“You’re our beautiful Omega”, Keith joins in the praising, running his hands over Lance’s sides, marveling at the perfect skin. When he thumbs the dusky nipples, Lance’s lets out a gasp, spilling some of the drink over his chin, which runs down his throat. The younger Alpha immediately leans up to lap at the spilled liquid on the skin.

With the bottle half empty Lance has enough for the moment and is allowed to get his mouth on this impressive cock. He laps at the tip to get a taste of precum and enjoys how the salty flavor suppresses the sweetness of the sports drink. Fingers card over his scalp as he massages Shiro’s balls.

While Lance is focusing on the cock in front of him, he feels Keith mouth at the base of his own cock, which is hard again, while his fingers explore his backside, groping the flesh and sliding between the cheeks to play with his hole.

A breathy moan escapes his lips, drool dripping from his mouth as he suckles more earnestly on the cockhead, which coaxes out a rumble from the Alpha above him.

Keith’s other hand takes Lance’s cock and guides the tip towards his mouth as he mimics what Lance is doing to their head Alpha.

“Don’t overexert yourself, Lance”, Shiro warns softly as he watches the Omega take in more of his massive cock between his already swollen lips. He knows that his throat must still be raw from his oral session with Keith a few minutes ago, but through the haze of heat Lance won’t really feel much pain until the moon has vanished again in the morning. That is why as Alphas they must look out that their Omega doesn’t hurt himself and stays hydrated.

Lance swallows around the length as he starts to work his lips back up, gasping around the flesh when he feels fingers massage over his prostate. His hips thrust forth into the warm heat of Keith’s mouth, who hums in delight at the motion, adding another finger into Lance’s ass until his rim is spread apart by four. So much slick pools out between them, sliding down Keith’s hand and onto his chest, making an even bigger mess. But the smell, _God_ , it even makes Lance’s head swim. Sweet and spicy mix, causing the absolute best scent in this nest. It makes the Omega relax, the burning within dampens, but still stays on the forefront. He needs his Alphas to knot him. Fast.

His fingers automatically seek out the spot on the base of Shiro’s cock, where his knot will swell during sex. A small bump. At the thought of finally getting knotted, he comes into Keith’s mouth and half over his face, hole clenching around Keith’s fingers to hold them in place.

The hands on his head tighten their grip as Shiro gives a few hearty thrusts before he spills into Lance’s mouth with a grunt. And Lance swallows all he gets with a contend warmth in his chest.

A low whine leaves his lips when both cock and fingers leave him, making him feel empty completely. “Hush”, Shiro soothes him, patting his cheek and leaning in for a soft press of lips, minding their swollen state. When they part Lance feels another pat, this time on his thighs and he looks down to meet Keith’s soft smile and intense gaze.

“Ready for me, baby?”

 _Fucking yes_ , he wants to say but his throat feels too raw for words right now so he just nods, licking over his lips. It earns him chuckles from both Alphas.

They rearrange positions with Lance again on his knees, but this time Shiro is sitting in front of him, legs spread apart so that Lance can nuzzle against his pelvis, breathing in his musky Alpha scent, while Keith lines up at his backside.

For a few seconds the raven appreciates the view of Lance’s gaping hole, so wet and messy from finger fucking and all that slick, he can’t help and lean in to get a taste, enjoying the sweetness on his tongue. The Omega gives an inviting noise which he answers with a rumble before he takes his cock in hand and pushes the tip into the opening.

The second he breaches the ring of muscles and dives into this wonderful wet heat, he feels his head swim, never before having felt this satisfaction with fucking into something this wonderful. His dick twitches as he pushes deeper, not stopping until his pelvis bumps against the Omega’s ass. He breathes out a grunt, fighting the urge to draw back and slam right back in—that is what his Alpha side demands, to _mount_ _and_ _breed—_ but he doesn’t want to hurt his Omega so he desperately claws at the remaining sanity he has left of his human side.

It doesn’t help that Lance makes those tiny sweet whining noises, practically begging to be fucked hard, even wiggling his hips and trying to do what Keith tries not to. The grip he has on Lance’s waist is bruising, he can already see the skin turn darker from the immense pressures he’s using to keep Lance in place.

“Keeeeith”, Lance calls and moves to push himself up, but Shiro’s hands on his shoulders prevent him from doing so.

“Shh, pup”, Shiro hushes in a soothing tone, carding a hand through Lance’s hair and tucking his face back into the spot next to his dick. “Let him do it slow. It’s your first time. When the knot expands it will hurt.”

“But I need it, Alpha”, Lance counters, and fuck does he sound desperate.

Keith really needs his wolf side to shut up right now. Slowly he pulls out, shivering from the drag around his throbbing length, until only the cockhead remains inside the hole. He licks over his lips as he gazes at his glistening flesh, fully coated with Lance’s slick and smelling deliciously sweet. The growl erupting from his throat is more carnal than human as he thrusts back into this wonderful tight heat, the slap from skin on skin ringing loud in their ears.

Lance is moaning against Shiro’s skin, breathing in his Alpha’s arousal from seeing Keith fucking him, yearning even more to be fully claimed.

Even though Keith promised to be gentle, his trusts are ruthless in their intensity, head swimming from all these heady aroused scents, mind chanting _claim mark breed_. He knows that he can’t bite Lance like Shiro did, because Shiro is their head Alpha—who’s so in love with Keith that he let him be the first one to knot their Omega—but what he can do is suck bruises into his skin, which will be gone in the morning, but it still satisfies the Alpha side within him.

He parts his knees a little wider, adjusting his stance, before he bends his upper body downward, hands guiding Lance’s hips a little down to accommodate for Keith’s movement, until he’s hovering above Lance’s back, lips right over the nape of the Omega’s neck, which is glistening and smelling of sweat.

He changes his ruthless pace into a sensual one as his lips descend on a spot to suck the tan skin between his lips. He hears Lance moan from the contact and feels Shiro’s hand in his hair, brushing sweaty locks behind his ear. When he looks up he meets deep grey eyes and a warm smile, which he returns with a grin around the flesh in his mouth.

“K-Keith”, the Omega’s whine is music to his ears and Keith moves to mouth at the shell of Lance’s ear.

“Baby”, he purrs and cants his hips a little, grinning proudly when he’s rewarded with a breathy moan after hitting Lance’s sweet spot. He continues to aim for that spot, feeling the base of his cock tingle as his knot starts to form. With every thrust the rim catches part of the bulge until it’s too big to not hurt upon withdrawal. At that point he switches to grinding, enjoying how deep he’s inside. Lance is a mess under him, babbling how good it feels, how full he is and Keith gets high on his words, and on the smell he’s emitting.

With one hand he reaches around Lance and gives his neglected cock a few tugs which urges the Omega into climaxing. When his hole clenches hard around his cock, Keith sees stars, groaning and releasing inside, coming in heavy spurts, with no chance of escaping thanks to his knot keeping them connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for the first part. Hope you liked it?  
> See you next chapter for even more smut and filthiness ヾ(＾∇＾)


	9. The true nature of an Omega part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, so much time has passed… Ugh. Sorry. I blame other story ideas. And work, so much work ＼| ￣ヘ￣|／  
> But I hope you like it. Thanks for all your loving and encouraging comments <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Additional tags: cum inflation, marathon sex, double anal penetration, male lactation, and some of the former**

Keith nuzzles against the nape of Lance’s neck, inhaling the scent of sweet Omega aroma and the saltiness from sweat. It reminds him a little of salted caramel. Yummy. When he starts to nibble on the damp skin there, he hears the man under him let out a needy whine, wiggling his hips, which elicits a grunt from the Alpha as the motion tugs on the knot of his cock.

“Shh, pup, you need to hold still, or else you will hurt both of you”, Shiro chastises, brushing a hand in sweat soaked brown locks, trying to calm the restless Omega with the touch.

Lance nuzzles against the base of the head Alpha’s cock, which is already fully hard again, thanks to the Omega pheromones and the smell of their coupling. While Lance is busy with paying attention to the mighty appendage, Keith takes the opportunity to drink half of another bottle which Shiro offered him. When he’s finished, he places his hands around the brunet’s chest to pull him carefully up against him.

“Keeeith”, Lance whines immediately, making grabby hands towards Shiro’s cock. Both Alphas chuckle at his antics which makes the Omega pout.

The raven pushes his face against Lance’s nape and gives a playful nip. “You need to drink too”, he tells him, while Shiro is already holding up the half empty bottle from earlier.

Lance lets out a huff, but another more harsher nip makes him oblige. “Good boy”, Keith whispers against the shell of Lance’s ear, as he slides up his hands towards his chest and rests them over his nipples. He brushes his thumbs over the small buds and revels in the body shiver both his words and action elicits in the brunet. Oh how he loves that Lance is such a sucker for praise. “Your nipples are really sensitive tonight”, he comments and gives them another tug to undermine his words. Again the man trembles against him.

The brunet lifts an arm over his shoulder and wraps it around the back of Keith’s neck. “Not fair”, he whines with a pout on his face. With his flushed cheeks and blue eyes dark from desire he looks really cute. Keith only grins wider as he nuzzles against his neck, while simultaneously circling his fingers around the stiff buds.

“My father told me that it is possible for male Omegas to produce milk during their heats as a way to show their gratitude towards their Pack for taking care of them and also a favor. It helps maintain the stamina of the Pack”, Shiro informs as he himself finishes some of a drink.

The Omega and Alpha pair stare at him with similar looks of wonder on their faces, whereas it is clear to see how Lance is getting redder each second that ticks by. And Keith, yeah, if he hadn’t been already knotted to the Omega he’d have surely come right then and there. The thought of Lance producing milk for them, God, Keith’s mind only fills with more lewd ways to wreck the Omega.

“How do we make that possible?”, he asks, the eagerness in his voice makes the head Alpha chuckle, while Lance lets out a surprised squeak when he feels the hands start to massage his chest.

“Oi, mullet, who said that I—“, Lance starts as he tries to get the fingers off his chest, but Keith holds on tight, and with the knot still in place Lance can’t really go anywhere.

“But I wanna suck your tits, baby”, Keith declares and revels in the burgundy flush on Lance’s tanned cheeks turning even darker.

“Don’t call them _tits_ , I’m not a chick!”, Lance snaps back as he glares over his shoulder at the Alpha. Then he turns around to get help from Shiro but to his astonishment the older Alpha’s eyes are fixed on his chest, and he looks hungry. _Jesus_.

The warm tip of a tongue trails over the shell of his ear and Lance can’t help but shiver when Keith’s warm breath caresses the wet skin. “See, our Alpha is also thirsty for your milk. Don’t you wanna give us some treat, after all we’re your _mates_.”

 _Oh that is a dirty move, Kogane_ , Lance thinks, but he can already feel his resistance waver, because the Omega side in him really wants his Alphas to suck his tits. And deep down he knows that it will feel satisfying to have their mouths on him. He lets out a deep breath as he slumps against Keith’s chest behind him. “Fine. I’ll do my best to make that possible.” The twin rumbles following make him jolt in surprise. Seems like both Alphas are very happy for his consent.

A few minutes later Lance feels the tightness in his ass slowly retreat and the more the knot shrinks the stronger Lance’s urge gets to be filled up again. The hotness returns and the need for his head Alpha’s cum to join his other Alpha’s semen already inside him is overwhelming. And he feels really filthy for wanting this.

Before Keith fully withdraws Shiro’s hands are on him and trying to close over his loosened hole where the cum is dripping out. Lance isn’t able to hold in everything by himself, which in turn makes him blush because, damn, his poor ass. “Are you alright?”, Shiro’s voice is right besides his ear and Lance feels himself melt against the buff body in front of him. His arms wind around the sturdy neck as he starts to rub his chest against Shiro’s, mewling when his nipples get stimulated by that motion.

“I need you to knot me, Alpha. I wanna have your cum inside me too”, he mumbles against Shiro’s neck as he laps at the skin there, feeling Shiro’s erection twitching against his belly.

He lets out a startled yelp when two fingers are shoved into his hole, his walls automatically clamp around the digits, attempting to suck them in deeper. “Lie on your back, Takashi. I wanna see our Omega ride you”, Keith practically purrs over his shoulder as he hovers behind Lance. And Lance realizes that the fingers belong to him.

They do as told, thanks to Keith’s fingers Lance is able to keep most of the cum in his ass until he finally straddles Shiro and Keith helpfully guides his cock into Lance’s hole. The stretch is delicious as the brunet slowly sinks down on the massive girth, eliciting shivers sparking over his spine. When he looks down at his Alpha he bites his lip from meeting the dark lustful gaze of the older man. His big hands are resting on his thighs, rubbing soothing circle on the skin as he patiently waits until Lance bottoms out.

Keith is behind him, watching in fascination how Shiro’s cock disappears in his ass. His own dick is getting hard again, alone from the view and smells.

“Feels so good”, Lance sighs as he makes himself comfortable, hands propped against Shiro’s abdomen, legs hugging his thighs. Big hands slide up his own thighs to rub over his hips before they come to rest on his asscheeks. He feels Shiro’s cock twitch inside him and he sends the man under him a sly smile. Yeah, Shiro really likes his ass.

A second pair of hands sneaks around his front to grope at his chest and Lance lets out a huff. “Again, mullet?” The growl vibrates against the nape of his neck, followed by a playful nip at the skin there. Lance bends a little forward into the touch of hands while he lifts his hips halfway. The hands stay but Keith manages to not hinder him in his range of motion as he starts his part of sinking down and lifting up. He already knows Shiro’s cock from before, but it still feels amazing to have him inside him, even more now because he knows that he’ll finally be knotted by him.

“Haven’t you already figured out that Shiro really likes ass?”, Keith comments behind him.

“You’re no better”, Shiro quips back, sounding a little breathless from the feeling of Lance’s walls clamping down around his cock.

Lance brushes his hands up higher on Shiro‘s torso until he covers his pectorals, giving them a nice squeeze which makes the man jerk in surprise and Lance nearly loses his balance if not for his arms bracing him.

“For an Alpha he’s got a nice pair of tits”, Keith whispers against Lance’s ear when the brunet stays down and starts to gyrate his hips.

“Mm-hm”, Lance hums in agreement, squeezing again for emphasis. It earns him a slap against his ass in return. The unintentional high whimper he let out makes him blush in embarrassment.

“Oh”, both Alphas say with matching dirty grins on their lips. Lance feels his spine prickle. To distract them from their possible train of thought which could involve his potential kink for getting spanked—because he won’t ever exactly tell them that he likes it—he uses his instincts and lets out a needy call which is a purely Omega sound for his Alphas to attend to his needs. And boy does that work.

Keith plants himself flush against his back as he buries his nose against the side of his neck to leave his scent there, while Shiro pushes himself into an upright position and nuzzles against his free side. Both men have their arms around him and Lance smells their combined scents embracing him and it feels sooo good to have them all pressed close. For a moment he forgets about Shiro’s dick inside him as the Alpha scents make his head swim, but is reminded of that fact again when he’s suddenly lifted and then brought back down. Like he weights nothing. A gasp of surprise and stimulation leaves his lips before they are captured by Shiro in a heated kiss.

While they make out Keith resumes playing with his chest and Shiro works him on his cock without Lance needing to do anything. He feels overwhelmed, stimulated in all the right places and when Keith wraps a hand around his neglected cock, it takes only a few pumps before he’s climaxing with a loud moan half swallowed by Shiro’s lips. He feels the Alpha’s cock twitch and when his walls clamp down around the appendage, he comes only a few seconds later with heavy spurts, his semen joining Keith’s already inside. The knot stretches his rim and keeps them connected, while Lance slumps forward against his sweat covered chest. A delightful hum leaves his lips as he enjoys the feeling of being filled up by his head Alpha.

Gentle fingers card through his hair and two pairs of lips plant butterfly kisses on his skin. Lance rubs his nose into the curve of his Alpha’s neck and inhales his scent, which smells of desire, affection, protection—it’s making Lance feel safe with them and with him finally being knotted by both the bond between them is official. They’re his mates now. And no Lotor is going to change that. Lance doesn’t have to be afraid of being taken away anymore. He can now focus on being the Pack’s Omega and more importantly enjoy his heat to the fullest.

“Are you happy?” Shiro asks, lips moving against his temple as his fingers massage the small of his back. When the brunet turns his head he spots Keith leaning into Shiro’s shoulder, eyes fixed on him; he reaches a hand out to brush it through his sweaty locks and draws him closer until Keith can place his head against Shiro’s other pec. Shiro moves one arm around the smaller Alpha, while his other keeps massaging.

“Yes”, Lance sighs contently as he snuggles against his chest and rubs the tip of his nose against Keith’s. The happiness at his answer sweeps into both Alphas’ scents and his own reacts in kind.

When the knot shrinks Shiro places him down on a soft spot which is not stained by cum and Lance curiously watches Keith settling down next to him and pushing himself up against his side. Shiro pushes his legs open and Lance whines when he feels fingers enter him, circling and then pulling out.

“The Pack is inside you”, Shiro declares before he leans forward and places his cum stained fingers on the bite mark on Lance’s neck. He immediately feels it prickling and up close the smell is overwhelming in its intensity as Shiro starts to massage the liquid onto his skin. “You belong to us now. With you accepting us as your mates, no other Alpha has the right to claim you anymore.”

Keith angles his face towards his, meeting his blue eyes. “And if anyone dares to lay a finger on you, I’ll personally make sure they’ll never be able to do that again.”

A shiver crawls over his spine at the tone and expression, it is no joke—Keith will kill to protect what is his. Lance swallows heavily, the desire igniting in his lower belly at his declaration makes him hard in seconds.

Their lips meet in a hungry kiss and Lance lets the Alpha dominate it, letting him plunge his mouth with his tongue, while he buries his fingers in his dark mop of hair to keep him close. As expected by now Keith’s hands find his chest again and Lance would roll his eyes at his eager behavior to taste his milk if he wouldn’t be busy with being kissed senseless by the aforementioned Alpha.

Meanwhile Shiro has finished scenting his bite mark and presumes with marking every inch of his body with their combined essence of Alphas and Omega. _Pack_. Lance shivers when he smells their scent being rubbed into his skin. He’ll probably reek of them for days. Every wolf in his vicinity will know that he is claimed. The wolf inside him gives an appreciative sound at that fact.

They soon rearrange their positions again. While Lance keeps lying down, Keith positions himself by his legs, lifting one of them over his shoulder, while Lance moves onto his side and bends the leg remaining on the sheets.

“You know what to do, Takashi”, Keith declares as he watches the older man take his position at the other end of Lance, kneeling in front of his head, carding finger through the brown locks and smiling down lovingly when Lance pushes into the touch. “Hey!”, Keith barks to get his attention.

The head Alpha huffs in fake exasperation, but gives a nod. “Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut”, he mumbles, gazing back down and seeing Lance lifting a confused eyebrow.

“What was that?”, Keith challenges.

“Nothing”, Shiro returns.

“Stop with the chit-chat and fuck me already”, Lance orders from below them, pushing his hips back against Keith’s body and also reaching with his hand towards Shiro’s half-hard dick.

“As you wish, princess”, Keith answers, leering as he guides his cock against Lance’s rim and rams his length all the way in until his pelvis hits Lance’s perineum and asscheeks.

“Oh fu—ck”, Lance moans, fisting his free hand into the sheets while Shiro hastily pulls off his other from around his cock in fear of Lance gripping down too hard.

“Keith!”, he chastises, but the other Alpha just throws him a look of fake innocence.

“He said to fuck him”, he defends his action and draws his hips back to just push back in seconds later. “I was just fulfilling his order.” His tone is full of fake innocence, which gets him a glare from the Omega.

“Just wait, I’ll get you back for that, mullet”, Lance warns, but is interrupted by a moan leaving his lips from an especially well aimed roll of Keith’s hips which makes the cockhead press against his prostate.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” Keith lifts an eyebrow, his grin exposing a row of gleaming teeth. He bends Lance’s leg a little further to thrust in a deeper angle.

Lance grits his teeth, knowing full well that Keith will stop him again if he says something back. So instead he keeps his words to himself and diverts his attention to Shiro’s neglected cock, which is practically calling for his attention with how much precum is oozing out from the slit. The heady aroma makes his head swim. Carefully taking the appendage in his hand, he guides the cockhead towards his lips to catch the liquid with his tongue. “Sorry for making you wait, beautiful”, he whispers against the warm flesh and sucks the smooth head between his lips.

Shiro above him lets out a deep groan, cheeks flushed from hearing Lance _flirt with his dick_. “Lance”, he starts and hears Keith snicker behind Lance’s calve. He throws a glare at the raven. “Just wait until he calls _your_ dick names.”

Keith shows him a leer. “Don’t play shy, Takashi, I’ve called your cock filthier names.” He curls his fingers a little to drag his nails over the exposed inside of the bronze colored thigh, loving how toned the skin there is, not giving way to a little push.

Lance hisses from the sensation, goosebumps rising on the parts that were touched, still he won’t give Keith the satisfaction of turning his attention back on him. “Let me tell you a secret, baby”, he continues his praise, brushing his fingers in a loving way as he nuzzles against it, cooing when it twitches in his hold, “I like you much more than that mullet’s dick. You’re firmer and more breathtaking. You rub me so well inside—“

The sudden growl rumbling through Keith’s chest, followed by him doubling his pace and snapping his hips forward until the slap of skin on skin resonates through the room, make the Omega squeak, not having anticipated that his words would rile up the Alpha this much. The force of the movement makes his own cock bob against his abdomen and with his prostate being rammed on every so often it doesn’t take long for Lance to spill his seed over himself, shooting ropes of white semen over his front. 

His walls automatically clamp down around Keith’s cock and with a last forceful trust he buries himself deep inside the Omega and fills him up with his seed. His knot expands and binds them together, but Keith is merciful and, after catching his breath and brushing the sweat from his face, pulls Lance’s leg back against his front and starts to run his fingers in small massaging motions over the muscle.

“Wow”, Lance mumbles after regaining his even breathing. His eyes finally fall back on the raven, who has plastered on a half-crooked smirk.

“Satisfied?”, he inquires. When Lance nods in affirmation, he brushes his lips over his knee in a fleeting kiss. “Good.”

Head still swimming a little from the orgasm, Lance coos when he feels Shiro’s hands caress his head and face. “Sorry I didn’t suck you off”, he apologizes, nuzzling into the palm cupping his cheek.

“Don’t be sorry. We’ve got enough time tonight”, Shiro assures and leans down to kiss his forehead.

While they wait for Keith’s knot to deflate, they get some more drinks in them and Shiro also suggests they eat a cookie to keep their blood sugar in check. The Alphas happily munch on their cookies, that their mate made for them, while Lance needs some persuasion to take a few bites. During their heat Omegas are hard to convince to take in something other than their Pack’s semen.

“Shiro?”, Lance calls and waits for the man to look down at him, “Did you two also do that with your father’s Pack?” That question has been on his mind for quite some time. He was wondering how that affected Shiro because his father is his head Alpha and his mother is the Pack’s Omega. Lance can’t imagine how he’d feel if he was in his position.

Keith snorts against the skin of his thigh while Shiro chokes von the sports drink he was drinking. “Maybe you should have waited until he had finished”, Keith helpfully remarks, not feeling the slightest bit guilty about showing his mirth for Shiro’s predicament.

The older Alpha is still coughing as he throws a glare at the raven. “Just wait”, he threatens between coughs, which only makes Keith grin harder.

“What’re you gonna do, Takashi? Be the big bad Alpha and pull me onto your lap and punish me?” The unexpected clenching of Lance’s walls around him makes him grunt and coax out another spurt of cum. Lifting an eyebrow, Keith looks down towards Lance, who’s trying to play indifferent. “Oho, you like that, princess?” When he sees Lance swallow, his grin gets lecherous and he drags his fingers over the inside of Lance’s thigh until the brunet returns his look. “Shiro’s really good at punishing. He’s spanked me so well that even with my faster healing power my ass was sensitive the whole day after.” He watches intently how Lance makes a small squeak as his dick twitches and small tremors run through his body. He’s clenching down again on his dick. Keith has to bite back a groan in favor of continuing with teasing. “Every time I sat down I was reminded of my punishment. It made me horny for the whole day. And when I came home and convinced Takashi to fuck me, I came the moment I felt his hands cup my ass and fill me up with his fat cock.”

“Jesus, Keith”, Shiro mumbles against the palm, which is covering half of his flushed face.

Lance on the other hand doesn’t hide how much those words turn him on and to his luck Keith’s knot deflates right then so the brunet is able to scramble up and throw himself at the Alpha, who lets out a surprised grunt when he falls back on his back, with Lance’s weight clinging onto him. “You’ve got a _filthy_ mouth, you know that wolf-boy?”, Lance complains as he starts to rub his erection against Keith’s abdomen. The cum oozing out of his hole spills down his perineum and onto the raven’s pelvis, but neither of them care about the mess.

Keith cranes his neck up to nibble at Lance’s jaw. “You can’t hide your arousal behind a complain. Both of you”, the second sentence is added as he throws Shiro a look over Lance’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Lance’s frame and groping at his buttocks. Shiro’s eyes follow the motion like in trance until Keith brings a slap against one cheek, the sound ringing through their ears, and snapping Shiro out of his trance and ushering him forward to scoot between their legs.

Keith has to spread his legs to make room for the other Alpha, which fortunately makes Lance spread his legs too because of them lying above his. In that position both their holes are exposed to the hungry gaze of their head Alpha. Keith’s dick starts to get hard again from watching Shiro’s expression darken with desire. With his hands fisting Lance’s chubby mounds, he’s able to spread them apart and coax out more of his cum to leak down.

Grey eyes follow the trail of the mix of cum and slick down over Lance’s balls, onto Keith’s, until it reaches Keith’s hole, which tingles at the sensation of that warm liquid. The head Alpha licks over his lips as he witnesses Keith pushing two fingers into Lance’s hole, the leer on his face daring Shiro to come play with him.

Lance moans against Keith’s neck when he’s filled with a second pair of fingers as both of them start to fuck into him in an alternating pace. “Does it feel good?”, Keith’s voice is deep against his ear, giving him a shiver over his spine. Lance nods and arches his back to stick out his ass, wanting more of that and deeper. “I’m thinking that maybe we should replace our fingers with our cocks. Would you like that? Being fucked like a princess by your two mates?”

Lance’s eyes widen at that suggestion and he pushes himself up to gaze at Keith and then at Shiro. Both of them are looking at him with lust-filled eyes but he also feels that they won’t push him into submission if he doesn’t want to. Both of them want that, but it’s up to Lance to decide. His chest swells with adoration for both his Alphas. _His mates_.

“Yes”, he whispers before he leans down to kiss Keith full on the lips, swallowing the rumble that vibrates through the Alpha.

His hips start to rock against the fingers working on him as impatience starts to take over. He wants a cock again. And preferably a knot. “But first you should stretch me some more, Alpha”, he purrs as he looks over his shoulder after breaking the kiss.

And like every other time when he called him Alpha, Shiro follows to do what he asked. The fingers leave his hole and fill it up with Shiro’s cock, sliding inside in an agonizingly slow pace until he bottoms out. Lance’s eyes roll back from the feeling and he lets his head fall back onto Keith’s chest, burying his nose into the crook of his neck and nibbling on the skin there. All the while Shiro continues with his slow, yet deep pace, holding onto his waist to keep him still, but also making sure that Lance’s dick rubs against Keith’s from the motion.

Keith on the other hand tries to wriggle his fingers between their touching chest to get at Lance’s nipples and huffs in frustration when it doesn’t work. A low growl ripples through his throat, which makes Lance laugh against it. But because he’s so generous he pushes himself up a little with the help of his underarms and gives Keith a patronizing smile.

And like the greedy Alpha he is, Keith moves forward to latch his mouth on a nipple despite his neck complaining from the strain. While he suckles until the bud is stiff and sensitive, and sending small tremors towards Lance’s lower belly, the brunet wraps a hand around the back of his neck and starts to massage the strained muscles. When the point of a teeth grazes the bud Lance lets out a gasp, gripping into the locks of black hair and pulling Keith back to capture his mouth with his own for a bruising kiss.

Meanwhile Shiro never ceases his easygoing pace, loving to watch his Pack interact and the drag of Lance’s walls around his cock. His eyes trail over the brunet’s spine towards the point of their connection, watching his cock disappear and reappear, pushing cum out during his thrusts. The fluid leaks out and pools onto the spot between Keith’s legs. Licking over his lips, Shiro dips his finger into the mess before he reaches down to press the cum against Keith’s rim.

With the other Alpha busy from the kissing, it’s no surprise that the sudden touch between his buttocks makes him jerk under Lance, who unlatches his lips to throw a curious look over his shoulder. Shiro smiles coyly down at the Omega before he starts to massage the pad of his finger against the puckered hole, hearing Keith bite back the moan threatening to escape his lips. He can be so stubborn at times.

With a roll of his eyes he pushes the finger in and that does coax Keith to make some noise, namely a gasp. They’ve all heard it and Lance already plans to tease the Alpha about it but Keith just takes his other nipple between his teeth and bites down, which prompts Lance to howl from the combination of pleasure and pain. His dick spurts between them, making a mess on both of them.

When the walls clench down around his cock, Shiro finally picks up the pace, ramming his cock in so hard that it only takes a few more thrusts before his own orgasm crashes over him, being spurred on by the Omega’s sweet smell.

Keith comes last, after Shiro manages to nudge against his prostate and with Lance clinging onto him and trapping his dick between their abdomens. Luckily Lance is too spent to remember that he wanted to tease Keith.

After all of them have come down from their highs, Shiro maneuvers Lance to sit on his lap while they wait out the detaching of his knot. Lance lets out a long breath as he cuddles back against the older man’s chest, angling his head to suck at a patch of skin on the Alpha’s neck. Shiro hums from the ministration, grey eyes watching the smaller Alpha still lying on his back, arms and legs outstretched, gazing up at nothing.

“You okay, Kei?”, Shiro asks after awhile of silence and no stirring from the other Alpha. The answering snicker makes him relax back.

Keith sits up, smirk playing at his lips, looking beaten. “That was a dirty move”, he admits as he brushes sweat soaked bangs away from his eyes. “Well done, Takashi.”

The head Alpha answers him with his own smirk. He catches the bottle thrown at him and opens the cap, nudging the brunet in his lap with the end. Lance unlatches his lips and takes the offered bottle to drink a little, being aware of the watchful gazes of his Alphas. With a roll of his eyes he empties half of the content before he gives it back to Shiro. Then he crooks a finger and beckons Keith over, coy smile on his lips.

The Alpha lifts an eyebrow but follows nonetheless, scooting closer until he’s sitting in front of the pair. Shiro makes room for him to sit closer with opening his legs. Now Lance is able to wrap his arms around his neck and pull him closer to give him a hickey. Keith makes an appreciative noise and throws Shiro a grin over Lance’s shoulder before he cups the Omega’s chest once more. He really loves the sound Lance makes every time he does that, some half-swallowed whine because of feeling both embarrassed and turned on.

“They feel kind of round”, Keith muses as he kneads the skin, feeling them curve slightly against his palm.

Lance lifts his mouth from the spot on his neck and groans. “Why are you so fixated on that? I thought you don’t like boobs?”

“I don’t”, Keith agrees and rubs the pads of his thumbs over the stiff buds before he continues, “But I get horny when I think about sucking the tits of my Omega. It’s the same with you, right Takashi?”

The head Alpha nods as he nuzzles against the bite mark on the back of Lance’s shoulder, which elicits a shiver in the Omega. “It’s an Alpha thing. Even though Keith is not attracted towards women, the want to suck on your possible boobs is just instinct. If you’re worried about them staying, don’t be. Your chest will be sensitive tomorrow but not later than the day after everything will be back to normal. Just enjoy your heat.” He brushes a loving kiss over the bite mark before he lifts his eyes to look at Lance, who gives him a beaming smile before he relaxes back and nuzzles his nose under his jaw.

That gives Keith the opportunity to lean down and close his lips around one of his nipples. Lance moans unabashedly from the sensation of his rough tongue on the sensitive bud. He arches his back to press himself into Keith’s touch, knowing that this action makes the Alpha even hornier. His hand finds its way into black tresses, massaging the scalp and guiding Keith’s mouth to move to his other nipple. He really hopes that he can fulfill his desire.

When the knot shrinks, Lance starts to writhe on Shiro’s lap as he feels the liquid leaking out and making a mess on Shiro’s lap and the sheets. He wrinkles his nose at the thought that tomorrow they need to wash all the sheets and pillows and somehow the mattress to. God, he’s definitely not looking forward to it. He hates doing chores. Except for cooking and baking.

With a wet noise Keith unlatches his lips and catches blue eyes with his. “Ready for us?”

Lance blinks, confused for a moment, before he realizes what he’s referring to and flushes a little, despite nodding eagerly. His dick already fills back to hardness at the sheer mental image—it’s embarrassing how much he wants to feel both his Alphas inside him. His Omega side is basically rolling onto its belly and offering its ass up.

A thumb brushes over his lips and pushes against his lower lip. “We need words, baby.”

Lance’s heartbeat accelerates, thrumming hard against his ribcage like it wants to spring forward and into Keith’s warm embrace. “Yes, I want you both inside me”, he finally says and is hit with the sudden smell of immense arousal from both his Alphas. He can basically taste it on his tongue how much they crave to be both inside him. Lance flicks his tongue against the pad of Keith’s thumb. The Alpha rumbles and leans forward to eagerly push his tongue into Lance’s awaiting mouth.

While they kiss Shiro moves his hand towards Lance’s hole to open it further and let the amount of cum ooze out. If they both want to fit, Lance needs to be empty of their seed. The Omega just spreads his legs further and relaxes, sucking at Keith’s tongue and gripping the locks harder between his fingers. He enjoys both the touch on his chest and his hole, while his head starts to swim from their combined scents of arousal and affection. The aroma is spicy-sweet and sticks to every inch of this room and their skin. He could get addicted to this smell.

Keith’s mouth leaves his lips to lick on his jaw the moment Lance feels more fingers push into him. The sting is only light, his rim is so loose from all the activity that Lance doesn’t worry too much about taking two cocks at once. He even looks forward to it, feeling his lower belly tingle from anticipation.

When the fingers start to press on his prostate, Lance wriggles between them. “Guys, I think that’s enough, I wanna cum on your cocks and not your fingers.”

The sudden twin growls make him squeak in surprise, followed by a yelp when he’s suddenly lifted off the ground, scrambling to get a grip on Keith’s shoulders for leverage. Luckily the Alpha presses his body close so that Lance is able to hold onto him, while Shiro is holding him against his frame with a grip on his thighs.

“And you say I’ve got a filthy mouth”, Keith says, while his eyes travel over Lance’s exposed frame, hard cock hanging between his spread legs and last drops of white dripping from his hole onto the ground. His eyes grow dark, grin lecherous as he falls to his knees and takes Lance’s cock into his mouth, sucking him in all the way down of his throat.

Lance howls from the sudden intense pleasure on his length and comes right down Keith’s throat, seconds after Keith had taken him into his mouth. “That was—“, Lance has to take a deep breath, which stutters in his throat when suddenly Shiro’s cock enters him from behind. From his mouth spills a moan as he arches his back, clenching down on the heated appendage in a welcoming way. His eyes droop as he watches Keith suck the last of his seed from him before he rights himself and crowds him more against Shiro’s body. His hands drag over the inside of bronze thighs, making Lance shiver before two fingers dip between his rim and Shiro’s cock.

“He did that to make you relax, pup”, Shiro explains softly against his ear while Keith continues on making his hole looser around the length inside. “You’re still okay?”

It’s endearing that Shiro is so caring about his wellbeing but Lance has already told them two times that he’s fine with it. His anticipation is driving him nuts. Therefore he addresses his next words towards Keith, who he knows will be too eager to deny him that, “Just push your cock inside. Jesus, I’m not a princess.”

The raven curls his lips into a smirk as he pulls his fingers out and aligns his cockhead with Lance’s entrance. “Oh, right know you look exactly like a princess to me. Offering yourself up to me like that, with your puffy nipples glistening from my spit”, his grin turns wider when he sees Lance flush from his words, “your ruddy cheeks.” With his fingers around his length he pushes carefully in, gasping between his words from how tight everything feels around his cock. As he slides in further he pushes his body closer until he’s buried all the way inside, front to front he angles his head up and says against Lance’s ear, “Baby you’re so fucking delectable. I wanna eat you whole.”

The tremors going through the Omega’s body, from being filled up so much and from hearing those words spoken by one of his Alphas, make the Alphas let out esteeming growls before they start to move in an alternating pace. The moan spilling from Lance’s mouth is guttural and makes the Alphas double their effort to please their Omega.

With Shiro holding Lance upright, he can’t do much more than move his mouth against his neck and lick the skin he’s able to reach, while Keith has his hands free and can do what he likes the most—namely groping at Lance’s chest. With gusto. When he stands on his tiptoes he’s even able to give Shiro a kiss over Lance’s shoulder, with Lance helping as he cradles the back of his head to hold him there.

“How does it feel?”, Keith asks as he kisses around Lance’s jaw and sucks a hickey just under it.

Lance mewls when he feels a nudge against his prostate and wraps his arm around the back of Shiro’s neck to keep him down while he bites on a spot in his shoulder. “I feel so full. You’re both so hard and hot and rub me in all the right ways. We’re all connected.” Lance babbles, mind too cloudy from the sensation both his Alphas are causing. His prostate is constantly nudged and with Keith’s hands massaging his chest and touching his nipples, the tremors ripple through his body, making him feel warm all over.

“You’re beautiful like this, with our cocks inside you”, Shiro praises and meets Keith’s eyes over Lance’s shoulder, “it feels amazing to feel both of you.” His tone is full of adoration for both younger men. “You belong to my Pack.”

Keith huffs out laugh, but doesn’t hide the look of fondness crossing over his lines after hearing Shiro’s words. “You’re too sappy, old man”, he teases and leans up to press a kiss on the older Alpha’s lips. Shiro knows how he feels, he doesn’t need words.

When Lance’s breath turns ragged and his scent gets sweeter, the Alphas know that he’s close to coming again, so Keith wraps his fingers around his length and strokes the hard flesh. It coaxes the Omega into climaxing, but this time no cum stains his hand. The Alphas groan from the feeling of him clenching around them and when Keith nuzzles against Lance’s chest he feels wetness against the tip of his nose. Intrigued he drags his tongue over the bud and to his utter surprise something sweet hits his taste buds. A rumble vibrates through his chest, which makes the other two perk up and both him and Shiro stop moving.

“Keith?”, Lance asks, and squeaks when addressed man suddenly grips around his pectoral and starts to massage the muscle tissue while he sucks on his nipple. Satisfaction washes over him at feeling his Alpha suck on his nipple and he realizes that he indeed managed to produce milk. He’s too stunned to let out something other than a moan.

“This is so _good_ ”, Keith groans against his chest, sounding like he’s eating a delicious meal. “Fuck, baby, you taste amazing.” He unlatches his mouth and squeezes the small mound that now belongs to Lance’s chest. Droplets of white liquid escape from the stiff bud and trail down the small curve in a stark contrast to Lance’s dark skin. It’s an enticing view and Keith can’t stop starring as the liquid makes a way downward.

Lance’s cheeks flush from the intense stare, he’s feeling too exposed under that hungry gaze. “Don’t play, Keith”, he whines as the raven squeezes the other tit for the same result. “Shirooo”, Lance addresses his plea to the older man, who chuckles against the back of his shoulder, watching Keith’s ministration in jealousy. Lance’s eyes widen and he groans. “Oh my God, not you too.”

That manages to draw Keith out of his trance and he swipes his tongue over his chest to lick up the liquid. Then he sucks on the other tit, this time not swallowing before he leans up and presses his lips against Shiro’s to share. The older man gives a deep rumble, appreciating Keith’s action. When Keith opens his mouth he’s able to push his tongue in and plunge his cavern, drinking up every drop he’s able to get. The sweetness wraps around his taste buds, making his chest flood with warmth and prickling in his lower belly, spurring on his arousal. Their hips start to move again, driving in and out, hard flesh dragging against another in that tight wet heat and soon they all lose themselves in the sensation of bonding as a Pack.

Some minutes later both Alphas approach their orgasms and release their seed deep inside their Omega, making the latter nearly burst from that amount. His bulging belly shows how much he’s filled and this time they’re glad that they didn’t form knots.

Keith’s hand splays onto that bulge, innuendo clear behind this gestures—Lance belongs to them, he’s _their_ Omega, they’re all a Pack.

The brunet whimpers from the sudden clench in his chest, the feeling of belonging, the fact of having found a place where he belongs to finally settles in. It’s so intense that he can’t stop the tears of joy spilling from his eyes. He’s so happy right now that he can’t possibly imagine another place he’d like to be at at this moment. All the past years he has spent this day feeling miserable and alone, and most of all not knowing what the cause for these feelings were. He didn’t have someone of his kind to take care of him. Not like now. Now he’s got a Pack that will always stand behind him, that will protect him and that he can take care of.

“Lance, baby, are you okay?”, Keith is pressing himself up against him, nosing against his cheek, his tone worried. He can see and smell Lance’s feelings.

“Is it too much?”, Shiro asks, fingers gripping tighter and nuzzling against his nape. “We can stop.”

“No, no, please stay—I just... need me a moment”, Lance explains, as he tries to rub the wetness from his eyes, hiccuping and sniffling. The soft calming scents of his Alphas wrap around him like a blanket. It’s comforting.

“We should sit down and take a break”, Shiro suggests.

“No, don’t!”, Lance shouts and wraps his arms around Keith’s shoulders whose grunt is muffled from the sudden strong grip around him. “Don’t leave”, he begs, already feeling new tears well up in his eyes. God, why the hell is he crying like a baby?

The soft reassuring coos reaching his ears tell him that he won’t be left alone. “We’re not going anywhere”, Shiro reassures and inclines his head as a sign for Keith.

With a squelching sound they withdraw their cocks and move towards the middle of the room, carefully making sure that they’re touching Lance while they sit down on the sheets. Shiro places Lance in Keith’s lap, who immediately wraps his arms around the Omega’s frame and press him against his own body. He guides his head to rest on his shoulder where he knows his scent will calm the brunet. When Lance hiccups again, he starts to rumble from deep in his chest, a low soothing sound.

Meanwhile Shiro retrieves the box of tissues and a towel. While Lance can take care of his stuffy nose, Shiro wets the towel with some water and nudges the brunet to open his legs for him to be able to wipe off some of the dried cum on his body.

When Lance has thrown the tissues to some corner Keith hands him a bottle to drink a bit. Over the rim of the bottle he watches the Alpha clean him. “You still haven’t answered my question from before.”

Shiro looks up from cleaning his thigh, looking confused for a moment until he catches on. “You’re right. Sorry. As the child of the head Alpha and Pack Omega I don’t need to spend my mother’s heats with them. I have the strongest connection to the Pack.”

“So no awkward sex with his parents”, Keith adds, snickering when Shiro throws him a look.

“And what about you, mullet? Have you ever?”

Keith smirks, “No, Shiro bit me once I was old enough to be in a Pack. Kolivan was never my immediate head Alpha. No children have to get into a sexual relationship with their elders. It suffices when they scent regularly.”

After that explanation Lance lets out a sigh. “Good, for a moment I was worried that I would be invited to spend my heat with them...”, he stops speaking when he notices Keith’s scent pick up in spiciness, from being tainted by jealousy.

“Like I would let _Antok_ put his hands on you. Only Shiro and I can have you like this.”

Lance is a little taken aback from the fierceness in which the words were spoken and how much passion Keith displays as being his mate. The brunet can’t help but preen from being wanted this much. For a moment he contemplates to tease him a little, but then he thinks that Keith was consoling him so well a few minutes ago, thats why he deserves a treat instead.

So he cups his cheek, thumb brushing over the cheekbone before he purrs, “Aren’t you thirsty? You haven’t drunken from the bottle in a while ago.”

Before Keith is able to form a retort, Lance’s hand brushes into his locks to pulls him closer and down towards his chest. And once Keith realizes his intention, he’s very happy to get his mouth around a nipple and suck with greedy eagerness, moaning when the sweet liquid hits his taste buds again. His cock is already filling up again and pokes Lance’s thigh. With a sigh he strokes through the sweat soaked locks and turns his gaze on their head Alpha, who’s watching them with unhidden adoration on his expression.

Throwing the dirty towel aside, the older man scoots closer until he’s pressed up against Lance’s open side. Now they’re finally able to kiss, which they couldn’t do properly before. They can still taste the sports drink on their tongue, but Shiro’s taste is mixed with something else, some kind of refreshing sweetness. _Is that what I taste like?_ , Lance wonders as he drags his tongue over Shiro’s and eagerly pushes forward to lap up more of that special taste from inside his mouth. The Alpha chuckles against his lips at his sudden eagerness for deeper kissing.

Softly he cups the Omega’s jaw and pushes him away for both of them to be able to take a breath. “I’m glad that you’re enjoying your heat”, Shiro says, while he brushes the thumb over his jawline. “I was worried that it would be too intense for you, with everything that happened in weeks past. You were bitten but not under your own volition.” The lines around his eyes go deeper as his grey orbs focus on the bite mark on Lance’s shoulder. He looks sad and guilty. Like it had been _his_ fault that Lance got bitten. _Is he still worrying about that?_ , Lance wonders as he snuggles more into the touch, whimpering when Keith presses the flat of his tongue against his nipple to rub over it.

To Shiro he says, “It’s _not your_ fault. I’m glad to be _your_ Omega. You didn’t force this on me.”

“I still want to rip his head off”, comes Keith’s voice against his chest. His expression is drawn into a frown.

“Let’s not talk about him now”, Lance declares and presses a kiss against Shiro’s lips, which is rewarded with an adoring smile. His hand wanders down between his and Keith’s body to wrap around Keith’s hard cock. Seems like his milk works as some kind of aphrodisiac.

The Alpha lets out a growl when Lance nudges him with his other hand apart from his chest. “Take a break, wolf-boy, you’re too greedy. Shiro wants to drink too.”

With an exaggerated eye-roll Keith relents. “Fine. But you’re riding me.” Without any chance to say something otherwise, Keith maneuvers his body until Lance is sitting with his back to his chest on his lap. Only seconds later he’s entered from behind, mewling when Keith’s cock sinks in all the way to the base. With Keith’s hands guiding his hips, Lance arches his back and presents his swollen nipples to their head Alpha, whose grey eyes are dark from hunger, starring at the beautiful dark mounds, hands twitching at his sides, eager to finally get a hold on them.

A shyness suddenly overcomes Lance from presenting himself like a greedy slut who wants to have his chest sucked. With a deep flush he carefully cups his mounds and massages around the flesh, blue eyes trained on Shiro’s face whose eyes follow his movement in rapt fascination. With Keith languidly moving inside him, every time Lance bobs up and down on his lap the mounds jiggle from the movement.

When Shiro still doesn’t make a move to touch him, Lance opens his mouth to call for him in a sensual way. It’s the word _Alpha_ that finally beckons the man to get closer.

Lance keeps cupping his chest while Shiro places his big hands around his ribs to keep him still before he bends down to suck a nipple into his mouth. The feeling of having the lips of his head Alpha finally on him elicits sparkles crackling over his spine and makes goose bumps form on his skin. And when Keith angles his hips to hit his prostate, Lance feels in heaven. He cradles the back of Shiro’s head, keeping it against his chest while he sneaks his other around Shiro’s cock to thumb over the flushed cockhead.

“How does it feel to have us suck your milk?”, Keith whispers the question against the shell of his ear, pressing his chest against Lance’s back and nuzzling against his neck.

“It gives me a deep satisfaction to be able to provide for you.” He moans when Shiro sucks harder, nipple tingling from the stimulation. “It’s still strange to suddenly have... boobs”, he grimaces from using that term but Keith’s dark chuckle makes his toes curl, “but when you suck me, my inner Omega preens. If I was in wolf form I would be wagging my tail non-stop.” He ends with a breathless chuckle at that image.

“You know what I want to do some day”, Keith drawls as he starts to nip at the shell of Lance’s ear, who bends his neck to offer it for caresses—which Keith does with a smirk playing at his lips. When he doesn’t continue with the sentence, Lance turns his eyes on him, blue shining with curiosity. The raven returns the look, tone a deep rumble as he whispers with his lips hovering only inches away from Lance’s, “I wanna fuck you after we’ve shifted.”

Lance’s eyes widen in surprise, but his mouth gets occupied with Keith working his lips open and plunging his tongue in.

While they’re busy with kissing messily, Shiro moves his mouth onto Lance’s bite mark to suck on the skin there, loving how it smells of the combination of their Alpha scents. It makes the Alpha in him preen in satisfaction of having finally formed a complete Pack. Two mates. His eyes fall on Keith who has let go of Lance to focus on picking up his pace. Ruby eyes return his look and a fond shimmer glimmers behind that fiery look. They don’t need words to express how deep their feelings are for another. Despite that he cups the other man’s face and brings their mouths together, loving how he can taste their Omega between them.

When Keith’s knot starts to form Lance strokes his own cock and Shiro’s in time with Keith’s trusts and shudders when both Alphas press their bodies up against his from both sides while they still kiss over his shoulder. With the movement his nipples drag over Shiro’s hard pectorals giving Lance small sparkles rapping over his spine. What makes him cum is Shiro cupping his chest and massaging the mounds, the tissue being so sensitive to the touch of his Alphas that it pushes him into spilling hard into his fist and over his abdomen.

“Have you done that before?”, Lance asks after coming down from his high, as they all rest on their sides, with Keith spooning him from behind and Shiro offering his arm as a pillow for Lance’s head. “Having sex as wolves, I mean.”

A snort escapes Keith’s nose, tone amusing when he noses at the back of his neck. “It’s not really comfortable to getfuckedas an Alpha. I need much more preparation than you. And as wolves it’s even more difficult. So no, we haven’t done that before.”

“It’s not like Keith hasn’t tried”, Shiro adds and receives a glare over Lance’s shoulder from the smaller Alpha.

That makes Lance chuckle, which earns him a smack on his ass from the raven. “ _Ouch_!”

“It’s not fun to have your ass burning after Shiro shoving in his dick.”

Now Lance openly laughs, shaking so hard that they both wince when it tugs on Keith’s knot inside him. “Don’t make me laugh, mullet”, Lance complains, smile accompanying his words. “I think I can’t ever take you seriously again when I see you in wolf form.” He yelps from another smack on his ass.

“You better do or I’ll show you how much Alpha I am”, the raven playfully threatens, taking the flesh of his nape between his lips to suck another bruise there.

Lance shivers in delight from those words, despite being just fucked by him and having his seed still inside. Keith probably likes to be even rougher in bed and Lance can’t help but look forward to that.

“Be careful, pup, Keith tends to make true on his words”, Shiro warns, eyes gleaming. He lets his free hand travel up and down the skin of Lance’s side, just a fleeting touch but it still makes Lance feel warmth pool in his lower belly.

But Lance is always in for some more teasing. “Really? What I’ve seen until now is mostly vanilla. I mean, it’s not like I haven’t done worse things before...”

The press on his nape intensifies so much that Lance thinks for a second Keith will breach skin. His heart flutters in his chest, but the pain from a bite doesn’t come. Keith is curving his lips over his teeth while he holds onto him, hand roughly groping one of his mounds and twirling his nipple between his thumb and forefinger rather forcefully. He can feel the liquid spill from the action and his dick twitches from the strong stimulation.

“You’re making a mess”, Shiro chastises playfully as he bends down and flicks his tongue out to catch the spilled liquid. Lance gasps against his biceps, whining when he isn’t able to move his head much with Keith holding onto him. A whine escapes him but turns into a half-choke when another smack is delivered to his ass. Blue eyes widen after realizing that it was Shiro who had done that.

While Shiro starts to fiercely suck on his nipple, his hand that delivered the smack grips the abused globe and kneads it like dough. The motion tugs on Keith’s knot which makes both of them groan, but neither of them complain. For Lance it’s the mix of pleasure and pain that makes his head spin and also the feeling of being at the mercy of both his Alphas. Right now he doesn’t want to be anywhere else.

Not surprising that he spills his seed between his and Shiro’s abdomens. His walls clamp down around Keith’s knot that’s staring to shrink and Keith is only able to pull out once Lance relaxes back again. After Keith’s cock follows his cum and they’re back to being a mess.

“I think we need to buy a new mattress and sheets”, Lance groans while he pushes himself up into a sitting position and accepts the bottle of water Shiro’s holding out for him. Behind him he feels Keith sit up and nose around his side to get at his nipple. Lance turns his body a little to make access easier, brushing a hand into the raven locks to massage his scalp while Keith drinks. He feels a little embarrassed about how fast he accommodated to his lactation. And that whole breast-feeding. Luckily he won’t ever be in the situation of having his child drink from him. That fact would probably make this situation more awkward.

“Would you like a cookie to your milk?”, he can’t help but joke after having finished drinking and yelps from the sudden sting of Keith’s bite on the sensitive bud. He grabs his face and pulls him off from his chest, glaring at him. “Bad dog”, he scolds.

Red eyes are burning in this unamused expression Keith is putting on. His tongue flicks out to catch a drop of white liquid from his lower lip. “I warned you not to provoke me.”

Lance gives an unimpressed eye-roll. “And here I thought I am the one being in charge tonight.”

A smile plays at his lips as he watches Keith’s eyes droop. The warmth appearing behind his back tells him that Shiro has scooted closer. A second later he’s lifted onto the older man’s lap and right onto his hard cock. He moans, loving how easily they both can bottom out without causing pain and only creating pleasure.

“At the beginning, yes”, Shiro agrees, whispering those words right at the shell of Lance’s ear. His big hands splay over his mocha thighs, brushing up and down, thumbs pressing down against the skin on the inside. Lance shivers in his hold, his eyes are still trained on Keith’s face between his hands.

The raven smirks and flicks his tongue out to lick at the inside of his palm. His eyes flicker downward to the bulge on Lance’s tummy, lifting a hand to follow the shape with a finger. Lance gasps from the sensation. “But now you’re at _our_ mercy. You need us to knot you.” Keith’s voice runs down his spine like dark velvet, caressing but also causing sparks to explode on his skin. A small whine leaves his throat as he starts to squirm when Shiro doesn’t make a move to fuck him.

Instead it’s Keith who moves. He grips the back of Lance’s neck and guides him to bend down, meeting his cock which he’s holding at the base. Lance automatically opens his mouth to welcome the head of his cock into his cavern. Not sooner than after Lance has taken the most of him inside his mouth does Shiro finally move. Lance chokes in surprise but Keith doesn’t let him pull back. There’s only one way, and Lance focuses on breathing with his nose as he takes more of his cock, feeling his eyes prickle from the sensation of being filled on both ends.

At least their pace is slow so that he’s able to accommodate to the intrusion. The scent of both Alphas is spicy and strong between all that sweetness he’s emitting. The clothes they’re storing in the cupboards will probably smell of them. Their Pack smell is so pungent in this room that Lance wouldn’t be surprised if it happens.

“You good down there?”, Shiro’s words draw him out of his musing. But with his mouth occupied he gives him just a thumbs-up.

“Let’s turn him around. I wanna suck his tits”, Keith declares suddenly. And without any chance to react both Alphas pull out of him and flip him onto his back. Blue eyes blink in perplexity up at the ceiling, while hands splay on his body to grope at his flesh. One pair on the back of his thighs and the other on his chest. A gasp spills over his lips at the sudden feeling of Shiro mouthing on his balls while his hands keep his thighs apart, thumbs playing with his slicked rim. Then he sees Keith’s face in his line of vision as he bends forward to put an open mouthed kiss on his lips, pushing his tongue inside and rubbing against Lance’s tongue. Spit dribbles down their lips, making everything messier but they’re both too focused on tasting the other, to care about that.

Lance moans into their kiss when he feels Keith’s fingers tweak his nipple and get them wet only to push one of those fingers into Lance’s mouth along their dancing tongues to give him a taste of his own. And for a moment Lance is surprised at tasting his milk. It’s sweet, but not overly so, and his mouth tingles. But most of all he can feel the hunger for getting fucked intensify. He wants his Alphas close.

Letting out a whine, he feels Keith retract his mouth and scoot his hips closer to offer him his shiny cockhead which Lance eagerly accepts again between his lips. At the same time Shiro replaces his thumbs with his cock, pushing inside and bottoming out. This time their pace is faster and Lance moans in delight, loving how the breathing of his Alphas sounds, the low growls that rumble through their chests, their hands touching him in possessive ways. He’s theirs. Wholeheartedly.

“You’re so beautiful”, Shiro says, grey eyes roaming over the Omega’s exposed body.

“Baby”, Keith coos as he watches his cock move inside Lance’s throat. Lance keens when his neglected cock is gripped by one of Shiro’s hands and stroked in time with his trusts.

Like this they find their releases, Shiro’s knot connecting them as he spills his seed inside, Lance releasing over his fist, and Keith down his throat. After swallowing most of it, Keith pulls his cock out and lets Lance suck in much needed air through his mouth. In his hurry he chokes and Keith hastily helps with getting him into a sitting position, while Shiro makes sure that they don’t hurt themselves with the movement.

“Fuuuck”, Lance rasps after taking some sips of water. His back is being rubbed soothingly by the raven.

“Are you alright?”, Shiro asks worriedly.

“I should’ve pulled out. My bad”, Keith apologizes, looking guilty.

“Don’t worry. I’m fine, guys”, Lance kisses the spot over Keith’s eyebrows. “I would have told you if I didn’t want that.”

“It’s not like I gave you much of a choice”, Keith grumbles against his shoulder as he presses himself up against Lance’s back while the brunet moves closer in Shiro’s hold.

“What time is it anyway? I’m getting sore down there.”

“On it”, Keith says and moves to check the clock Shiro brought in. “Still a few hours left until sunrise.”

Lance groans and buries his face against Shiro’s chest. “As fantastic as it is getting fucked by you, I really could use a break.” He lifts his arm towards his nose and sniffs. And a bath. Yikes.”

“I like how much you smell like us”, Keith whispers huskily as he scoots closer again, pressing himself at his back and flicking his tongue out to run it over his nape.

Lance throws his arms back around Keith’s neck as he arches his back, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder and presenting his chest to their head Alpha, who follows the invitation withdipping his head and wrapping his mouth around a nipple. The Omega mewls happily as he noses against Keith’s neck, feeling the raven’s hands glide over his body.

“We can all take a bath together later”, Keith suggests as he presses a kiss against Lance’s temple, which earns him an affirming hum.

“I’d like you to give me a sponge massage.” He feels Shiro chuckle against his chest.

“You’re lucky that you’re cute”, Keith answers and maneuvers his cock between Lance’s buttocks, starting to slowly thrust against him. Lance is leaking so much fluids that they don’t have to worry about dry spots on his bottom.

“Be nice, or I won’t give you any more of my titties.”

A dark chuckle vibrates against his nose and Lance squeaks when Keith cups his chest and tweaks the nipple between his fingers that Shiro isn’t sucking on. “It’s cute that you think you could keep me away from them.”

Lance opens his mouth to retort something but Keith just angles his chin upwards and plants his mouth over his to keep him quiet. _I’m so going to get back at him_ , Lance promises himself. Maybe not tonight or tomorrow but he will regret teasing him.

.

When the sun nearly rises Lance can feel himself getting exhausted. He’s still feeling that burning sensation in his lower belly whenever he’s not filled by a cock, but he just knows that his heat will be over soon. And that it alright because his Alphas are also getting tired and they really need to shower. Everything and everyone’s a mess.

So when the time has come and the need to be filled subsides, Lance rolls off Shiro’s lap and lies down on his belly, glad that he managed to pick a spot which is not sticky from _fresh_ fluids. “No more”, he whines and rubs over his lower back which is slowly starting to cramp from the elation subsiding.

“I’m at my limit too”, Keith agrees from somewhere at his left. “Is it normal to not feel my dick anymore?”

Lance snickers into the sheets below and gets promptly smacked onto his buttock. “ _Ouch_!” He grabs the bottle lying within his vicinity and throws it at Keith, who manages to catch it before it can collide with his head.

“No back rub for you”, he declares as he uncaps the bottle and drinks the last of it.

The brunet puffs up his cheeks and turns towards Shiro who’s already standing and heading for the door. “Wait, take me with you. Don’t leave me alone with him.” He rolls onto his back, wincing because of his ass, and makes grabby hands. “Please, Alpha.”

That makes the older man halt in his steps and look over at him with an amused tilt to his lips.

“You know that this is such a low blow”, Keith says after he scooted closer and now looks down on him.

Lance immediately covers his chest with his hands when he sees those ruby eyes stray towards them. “ _Your_ ass is not feeling like its on fire, so shut your mouth.” His eyes go wide when he sees the raven expose his teeth in a menacing smirk. _Uh oh._ “Shiiiiiro! Save me!”, he cries as he rolls back onto his belly and tries to pull his body forward with clawing his hands into the sheets.

Keith is on him in seconds, hands grabbing at his sides as he starts to tickle him. Lance is squirming in his hold, desperately trying to push the other off him but with all that laughing it’s hard.

“H—help!”, he cries between laughter but neither Alpha has mercy on him.

“I’m gonna stop if you say you’re sorry”, Keith declares with a haughty grin.

“N-never!”, Lance retorts and squeaks especially high when Keith leans down and blows a raspberry in the small valley on his chest. “K-Keith!”

“Say it”, the raven growls playfully against his skin, not stopping his hands from playing at Lance’s rips. The brunet vehemently shakes his head and Keith counters it with another raspberry. “I can do this all day long”, Keith sings songs.

“Ugh— _fine_. S-sorry!” The moment the word has left his lips Keith stops and Lance falls back and takes a breather. “Fuuuck”, he groans and brushes the tears from his eyes. “That was a low blow.”

Keith throws him a triumphant grin as he rests his chin on his chest. “I know you like the attention.”

“Not like this”, Lance answers. Only now he notices that during his struggle he somehow leaked. “Ugh, fantastic. I’m still lactating.” He moves his hand to wipe at the mess but Keith catches his wrist.

“You’ve got us for that”, Keith winks and with a delightful hum he licks up the spilled liquid.

The brunet letshis head fall back onto the sheets under him. “Don’t you have enough? I don’t wanna even know how much milk you two drank from me.” When he thinks about the fact that he’s got a shift on Monday morning he grimaces. “I really hope that these are gone ’til Monday. I really don’t wanna wear a bandeau wrapper to work. Or have to explain why I’m leaking.”

“Don’t worry, I will never be tired of sucking your beautiful tits.” With a handsome smile he cups both mounds and massages the tissue. “You’re perfect like this. Would you let me take a picture?”

Lance flushes from the praise and whimpers when Keith’s thumbs brush over his nipples. They’re still sensitive and give him warm shivers up his spine. When Keith adds another “please”, looking so adoringly smitten, Lance begrudgingly gives in. “Fine. But just _one_. And please don’t make it your phone wallpaper. I don’t wanna have the others see me like this.”

“Like I would let them live after they saw you like this”, he retorts with a gleaming smirk. “Trust me I won’t let anyone see this picture. It’s more for when I’m on a job and can’t be here with you.” His eyes move up as Shiro reenters the room, phone in hand.

Lance snorts. “You mean wanking material.” He yelps when his nipple gets pinched in retaliation.

“If you put it like that. I wanted to be a gentleman”, Keith drawls with his head tipped to the side, eyes fixing on his chest. He moves his thumbs to the buds and starts to twirl them back and forth between his thumb and forefinger. That coaxes out a moan from the Omega and also more liquid to leak out. Lance flushes when he sees Shiro get in position behind Keith, holding his phone over the raven’s shoulder. He bites on his bottom lip to keep the embarrassing noises in.

“Fuck, and here I thought you can’t get any more delectable, baby.”

Despite his tiredness he can smell his own scent get sweet with arousal, just from being praised like that. Keith’s words run like melted caramel over his body, igniting the fire inside him. His body tingles all over from the look his Alpha is giving him. Fuck, he has never thought how much he could get aroused from just a few words and looks.

“Done”, Shiro announces after checking the display and angling it into Keith’s field of vision, getting a nod from the smaller man.

“Perfect”, Keith nearly purrs and that’s it for Lance.

Grabbing his wrists, he pushes the hands off him and sits up. “Okay, enough playing. I need a bath.”

“And what about me?”, Shiro suddenly asks, looking like a dejected puppy. “In want a picture of my Omega too.”

Lance lifts an eyebrow. “You’ve got this one.” When Keith snickers Lance gets a foreboding hunch.

“You know that he’s more an ass type, right Takashi”, Keith drawls as he tips his head to the side with a sinister smirk adorning his lips. In contrast Shiro behind him is looking like an angel.

 _What the…,_ Lance shakes his head and attempts to scoot away, but Keith snatches his ankles and pulls him back closer to them. Lance shrieks as he’s flipped again onto his belly. “Nooooo”, he cries, face combusting as he feels his buttocks being groped and spread open. There’s still so much cum inside him that it dribbles out between his cheeks, sliding down his perineum and his balls. And with Keith spreading him open like this everything’s on full view. And Shiro is indeed taking a picture of him like this.

“I’m gonna murder you when somebody else sees this!”, he growls over his shoulder, throwing both of them a withering glare. He receives twin looks of adoration in return. “Ugh, what’s with you Alphas loving to stare at my ass.”

“I told you once that we Alphas are possessive. Nothing turns us more on than watching our cum dribble out of our mate.”

If it’s possible Lance’s cheeks get even redder. “Just shut up, you pervert”, he whines and buries his face against his arms. “Are you finally finished?!”

At this moment the phone in Shiro’s hand chimes. “Right on time. The bath is ready.”

As soon as Keith lets go of him, Lance scrambles onto his knees and attempts to stand up. He ends up falling back down because of his legs not managing to hold him upright. Grumbling to himself, he throws a look towards the other two men who are watching him. “Stop starring and help me. This is your fault!”

“You know that it was because of _your_ heat that we had to take care of you”, Keith objects as he gazes with crossed arms down at him.

“You _had to?!_ ”, Lance repeats, feeling a sting of hurt in his chest. He turns towards the door. “Fine. I don’t need your help”, he declares and starts to crawl towards the exit, grimacing when the drag on the floor rubs uncomfortably over his front.

“Jesus, stop that!”, Keith shouts and moves over to grab one of Lance’s arms to stop him from moving.

“ _Guys_ ”, Shiro warns as he watches Lance trying to wrench out of Keith’s hold, who in turn is trying to wrap his arms around his body in an attempt to carry him.

“Don’t touch me, I don’t need your help. It’s not like I want to _burden_ you with my problems”, Lance spats right into Keith’s face, whose lines are pulled into a grimace from that words.

“Geez, you know I didn’t mean it like that. C’mon Lance don’t be such a drama queen.” Keith shuts his mouth as soon as those words have left his lips. It’s like adding fuel to the fire.

Before the argument can escalate further Shiro steps in, hoists both men against his sides, ignoring their sputtering protests, and walks straight to the big bathroom. “You two will behave while we take a bath. I won’t tolerate you fighting right after Lance’s first heat as our Pack Omega.” He deposits both men on the tiles of the bathroom and looks them sternly over, one after the other. “Understood?”

“Yessir”, Keith answers, while Lance just nods with a pout on his lips, which earns him a nudge with the elbow from the raven.

“Y-Yes, Alpha!”, he finally answers and turns his back on them, feeling the back of his neck and ears burn from shame. It’s not like he _wants_ to fight with Keith, it’s just that sometimes his words get under his skin and he has the urge to argue back. It happens and he supposes that won’t ever change. He can just hope that Keith still likes him even if he’s talking back to him.

A deep sigh next to him draws him out of his thoughts and makes him look up from gazing at the surface of the water. Keith’s sitting next to him, a wet towel in hand, offering it to him. “We should get cleaned up first or the water will be stained too much.”

“I think I need more than a towel to get cleaned up”, he states sheepishly, cheeks pink because he can still feel their cum inside him. But the shower stall is so far away—in reality only six feet—but in his current state it would be a real challenge.

“Of course. We will help”, Shiro declares and scoops him up in his arms, holding him under his thighs. For him Lance weights nothing. It shouldn’t surprise or arouse the brunet this much but he can’t help it, he’s got a weakness for strong.

While Shiro walks over to the stall, making sure that he doesn’t trip, Keith has stepped in beforehand and is currently adjusting the water temperature. He’s still got the towel clutched in his other hand and when they step in after him Lance reaches out to grab it but Keith shakes his head and steps behind him so that Shiro can angle Lance’s body under the shower spray.

Immediately the warm water makes his aching muscles relax and the brunet rests his head on the Alpha’s shoulder. The unexpected touch on his bottom makes him jump a little. “I can do that myself”, he mumbles against Shiro’s warm skin.

“We’re partly responsible for your state. Let us spoil you”, Shiro soothes so Lance lets the issue go.

“Our Omega our responsibility”, Keith says, as he kneels down and dabs the wet towel around Lance’s hole, coaxing the semen out.

“You should really work on your wording”, Lance grumbles because damn why does he have to say it like Lance is a burden to them. Again.

“You know I don’t mean it like that, baby”, Keith soothes and places a kiss on the small of his back. “It’s just the way of the wolf. We were raised like that, Shiro longer than me, but it’s hard to get around that. And it’s not like we have had a chance to practice beforehand how to be a proper Pack. For a long time it was just Shiro and me. And believe me it’s not easy to be around other Packs which try to tell you that two Alphas are not a _proper_ Pack.”

Lance takes note of the bitterness behind those words and peeks over his shoulder to get a look at Keith’s expression but it’s futile. His ass is in the way, all he’s able to see is the crown of his black hair. “Do you often meet with other Packs?”, he asks curiously, because he still hasn’t met any other wolves than part of Kolivan’s Pack and Lotor’s. And especially no other Omega.

“There’s a big gathering at the end of summer where most of our befriended Packs meet. It’s usually held over a weekend. There is food, music and other wolves”, Shiro explains.

“Don’t forget the hunts”, Keith adds, sounding chipper.

“What is being hunted?”

“It’s usually deers and boars. It’s really fun with all the others. You’ll like it”, Shiro says and offers him a smile when Lance looks up.

“The location is an old castle. There’s enough room and a big forest. No humans bother us. Actually the next event is in two weeks. It would also be an opportunity to meet Shiro’s parents.” Keith stands back up and wrings the towel under the spray of water to clean it a little. “I’m done”, he informs, which is the cue for Shiro to take Lance back to the sunken bathtub.

As soon as his body is encased by the warm water, Lance sighs and relaxes back against the edge.

After some minutes of silence, in which the Alphas wipe off some of the bigger messes on their own bodies, the splashing and sloshing of the water inform Lance that the two have joined him in the bathtub. It’s the first time all of them are bathing here together.

“Tell us if you get dizzy”, Shiro says which prompts Lance to open his eyes and look towards the Alpha pair. They’re sitting next to each other, Shiro has put both arms on the floor while Keith is cuddled against his side, cheek resting on his pec, eyes half-lidded and watching Lance.

The brunet licks over his lips, noting that they’re starting to get chapped, and leans back on his side, opting to give them a little space. They earned it after having spend the entire night with caring about him.

“Pup”, the use of the pet name makes him perk up his ears, “come here. You can rest back against me. That should be more comfortable.” The smile is so heart-warming that Lance feels his chest flood with warmth.

“But don’t you two want some space?”

“You’re thinking up nonsense again”, Keith states and reaches a hand out to grab Lance’s wrist and pull him over. With great effort he manages to maneuver the brunet and arrange their bodies to fit all together. It works with Keith resting back against Shiro’s back, sitting between his spread legs and having Lance sit on his lap with his legs flung over their legs. Now Lance doesn’t feel like he’s intruding while he’s still able to touch both of them.

His cheek is resting on Keith’s shoulder and he feels Shiro press a kiss onto the crown of his head. “Are you satisfied with how your heat took place?” Shiro’s lips move against his hair but he’s still able to clearly hear his words. “If you didn’t like something then please talk to us. But I really hope you will look forward to spend your future heats with us.”

The smile blooming on his lips should be affirmation enough, but Lance thinks after spending so much hours together, he should use words to bring across how he feels. “When I was still a simple human I spent every full moon alone trapped in my room, not knowing the reason for that feeling of restlessness and the need for someone at my side. I never asked someone to be with me at those time, it never felt right. But tonight, with you two… it was perfect.” After that confession he cuddles back against Keith’s shoulder, nosing at the base of his neck and inhaling the positive scent of pride and benevolence the Alpha is emitting. He can also smell Shiro’s similar scent. It makes his heart swell and his inner Omega croon.

.

After that speech he got a sponge massage from both Alphas. And after attending to their other basic needs they finally return to the Pack bedroom. Lance is still wrapped up in the fluffy towel as he watches his Alphas get some fresh sheets and drape them over the dirty ones. They are all too tired to get the mattress back on the bed. For now that will suffice.

Once everything’s finished they settle down on the fresh sheets and cuddle up together.

For Lance it feels heavenly to be sandwiched between both his Alphas, with Shiro pressed up against his back, his left arm lying under Lance’s neck, arm wrapped around his middle and resting on Keith’s waist who’s pressed against Lance’s front, face nuzzling against Lance’s chest. A thin sheet is draped over their bodies and with their mingled heat scents all of them soon find sleep, exhaustion finally urging them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡  
> I’ve never anticipated that I could write so much smut. 
> 
> If you like bestiality check out my story I posted under my other pseud, [Devoured by the beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354370). It’s solely Klance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr ([kyokouchiha](http://kyokouchiha.tumblr.com))


End file.
